


Vagabonds

by Shadora



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Leo fiévreux, Pretty much just a feverish Leo fic, Snowed In, TRADUCTION, Translation, Violence, famille - Freeform, family stuff, neige, some blood, stupid and feverish leo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadora/pseuds/Shadora
Summary: Les tortues sont forcées de quitter leur repaire alors qu’une tempête de neige menace de les piéger dans les sous-sols, et Leo choisit le pire moment pour tomber malade. Pourront-ils survivre au froid alors qu’ils ont été séparés ? A quel point la fièvre de Leo s’aggravera-t-elle – et n'est-ce vraiment qu'une simple fièvre ?Traduction française de l'oeuvre anglaise de Pebr, "Derelict".
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pebr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebr/gifts).
  * A translation of [Derelict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155304) by [Pebr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebr/pseuds/Pebr). 



« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on ne pouvait pas simplement rester au repaire, » Se plaignit Michelangelo, raffermissant son emprise sur la main de Leo. « Il fait _tellement_ froid. »

« Tu sais pourquoi, » Dit calmement Donatello, ses yeux fixés sur l’écran de son portable. « Cette tempête ne ressemblera à rien qu’on ait vu auparavant – nous n’avons aucune idée de combien de temps elle durera, et de la quantité de neige qui tombera. Si on restait dans le repaire, on pourrait rester bloqués pendant un long moment. Et quand la neige fondera enfin, il y aura des inondations, et alors nous seront _vraiment_ piégés, et... »

« J’ai pigé, j’ai pigé. »

Durant les derniers jours, la tempête hivernale n’avait pas cessé de recouvrir la ville d’une chape blanche, et les amas de neige étaient déjà deux fois plus gros qu’à l’accoutumée. La neige entrait rarement dans les égouts, la majorité ne faisant que fondre en de l’eau glacée avant de ruisseler aux sous-sols, mais le froid était maintenant omniprésent. Le vent hurlait au-dessus d’eux, et tandis qu’ils passaient une bouche d’évacuation, le vent fit souffler de la poudreuse sur les tortues. Mikey et Raph grognèrent tous les deux face au froid, et Don s’arrêta un instant pour lever les yeux vers la bouche d’évacuation, se protégeant les yeux de la neige tombant toujours sur eux. Leo…

Leo ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Il marchait – ou du moins, essayait - entre Mikey et Raph, ses deux bras autour de leurs cous afin de les aider à le soutenir. Il avait la tête basse, et devait se concentrer sur chacun de ses pas afin de faire en sorte que ses jambes continuent à bouger. Il avait pris froid à peine quelques jours plus tôt, et ça n’avait pas été pire qu’un simple rhume jusqu’au matin même. Le leader avait même eu du mal à sortir de son lit à cause de la douleur dans ses muscles – et malgré le fait que sa chambre ait été plus chauffée que d’habitude grâce au chauffage supplémentaire qu’avait installé Don, il avait eu _très_ froid. Et s’il avait eu froid alors, à présent, il était _gelé_.

Ils portaient tous leurs habits d’hiver, et même s’ils étaient un peu trop grands, ils les protégeaient quand même du froid. Ou du moins, d’habitude ; cet hiver était rude et cruel, la température glaciale s’infiltrant à travers les couches de vêtements, essayant de voler toute la chaleur qu’il leur restait. Même s’il n’y avait pas eu autant de neige, ils auraient dû quitter le repaire malgré tout ; cet hiver aurait été trop froid pour eux. Ils avaient un chauffage totalement fonctionnel, grâce à Don, mais le repaire était trop grand pour être gardé assez chaud dans ces conditions. Ils étaient à sang froid ; ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans le repaire glacé ou ils finiraient par mourir de froid.

« L’Hiver, ça _craint_ , » Grogna Mikey.

« T’étais super excité, il y a pas quelques semaines, » Se moqua Raph.

« Ouais, eh ben, j’aime la neige, pas le _froid_. Il n’était pas censé faire aussi froid ! » Bouda Mikey, ajustant le bras de Leo atour de son cou. « Imagine de la neige chaude. Don, c’est possible d’avoir de la neige chaude ? »

« Certaines des ruelles ne sont pas couvertes de neige, » Remarqua Don, semblant surpris, alors qu’il ignorait complètement Mikey. « Je pensais qu’elles en seraient toutes recouvertes. Cela rend certainement les choses plus faciles pour nous. »

« Pour une fois, » Grommela Raph. Leur attention fut attirée sur Leo lorsqu’il toussa, d’abord faiblement, puis plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’ils doivent s’arrêter afin qu’il puisse reprendre son souffle. Mikey lui massa la carapace afin d’essayer de le réconforter tandis que sa toux se calmait lentement.

« On est déjà proches, Leo, » Dit Don en regardant son frère avec des yeux inquiets. Leo hocha la tête sans la relever.

« Désolé, » Marmonna-t-il d’une voix faible. Ils savaient tous que Leo se blâmait d’être tombé malade à un moment pareil, et ils avaient tous un peu envie de le gifler pour sa façon de penser. Ce n’était pas comme si Leo avait demandé à tomber malade. Raph aurait volontiers fait rentrer un peu de bon sens dans son crâne au moyen d’une paire de baffes, s’il n’avait pas eu l’air aussi misérable.

Même s’ils devaient admettre que le timing aurait pu être meilleur.

Don soupira, refermant son portable. Raph regarda Don par-dessus Leo, ses yeux seuls lui posant une question. Don secoua la tête. « Ils ne répondent toujours pas. J’espère qu’ils sont en sécurité. »

« Hé, tu leur as parlé ce matin. Tu crois qu’un peu de neige va les arrêter ? » Demanda Mikey, et Don sourit un peu pour cacher son inquiétude.

« J’espère que je m’inquiète pour rien, » Soupira-t-il. Il avait en effet parlé avec April ce matin-là, lui demandant s’ils pouvaient aller s’abriter dans son – ou plutôt _leur_ appartement, April et Casey vivaient ensemble ces jours-ci – jusqu’à ce que la tempête passe. Les deux humains avaient décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour eux, et étaient allés vers le nord, à la maison de campagne. Personne n’avait pensé que l’hiver deviendrait aussi rude ; s’ils l’avaient su, ils ne seraient certainement pas partis. Don était inquiet car la maison était au n _ord,_ et que la tempête serait sans doute encore plus violente là-bas. Le fait qu’ils n’aient pas eu de nouvelles d’eux depuis ce matin l’inquiétait encore plus.

« Eh bien, je suis content que la maison d’April ne soit pas très loin. Il fait toujours tellement plus chaud, là-bas ! »

« Garde ton attitude positive, Mikey, » Dit Don, regardant à nouveau à travers la bouche d’évacuation. « On ne sait pas à quel point la tempête va empirer. »

* * *

« On ne devrait pas sortir par-là ? » Demanda Raphael après un moment, s’arrêtant sous une bouche d’égout qu’ils utilisaient souvent.

« Non, » Dit Donatello en continuant à avancer. Il regardait à nouveau son portable, exécutant un programme qui suivait les mouvements de la tempête. « Il y a probablement beaucoup de neige ici, nous devons trouver une ruelle plus étroite, avec moins de neige. »

« Mais… ça veut dire qu’on va devoir marcher plus à la surface, » Gémit Mikey, mais il ne put se plaindre davantage, car ses gémissements se transformèrent en un glapissement surpris. Leo s’était effondré sur lui, ses jambes incapables de soutenir son poids plus longtemps. Raphael grogna, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas l’avoir remarqué, tirant Leo vers lui avant de l’aider à s’asseoir avec précaution.

Leo gémit au contact du sol froid des égouts, gardant ses yeux étroitement fermés. C’était un signe clair qu’il souffrait, Leo n’étant jamais très vocal quant à sa douleur. Don et Mikey s’agenouillèrent immédiatement devant lui.

« Leo, comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Don, enlevant son autre gant pour toucher le front de Leo avant de la poser sur sa joue. Leo suivit le contact, laissant échapper un souffle tremblant. Même si les doigts de Don n’étaient pas aussi chauds que d’habitude, ils l’étaient toujours plus que la peau de Leo.

« Froid, » Murmura-t-il, clignant des yeux vers Don. Garder les yeux ouverts faisait s’empirer son mal de tête, alors il les referma et baissa la tête.

Don jeta un œil à l’écran de son portable avec un froncement de sourcils. Il savait qu’ils devaient bouger plus vite ou il serait impossible de sortir des égouts par une des bouches, et prendre une sortie alternative prendrait un long moment. Leo n’était pas en condition pour voyager plus qu’il n’était nécessaire. Il se sentait mal de presser Leo, mais il savait que plus ils attendaient, plus Leo ralentirait. Ils devaient continuer.

Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Raph s’agenouilla également, plaçant une main sous les genoux de Leo et l’autre sous sa carapace, le soulevant comme une mariée. Leo ouvrit les yeux, alerté et prêt à protester, mais Raph le réduisit au silence avec un regard dur.

« J’aurais dû faire ça dès le début, » Marmonna Raph. Leo n’était pas très facile à porter, aucun d’eux ne l’était à cause de leurs carapaces, mais ce serait plus rapide malgré tout.

Leo avait envie de se débattre, détestant être un tel fardeau. Et puis, se faire porter par Raph… c’était embarrassant. Il savait qu’il en entendrait parler quand il irait mieux, la manière dont Raph avait porté le _pauvre Leo malade_. Malgré tout, être porté avait calmé certaines de ses douleurs ; sa vision était toujours trouble, mais il n’avait pas besoin de lutter pour marcher. En étant collé contre lui, il pouvait aussi ressentir un peu de la chaleur qui émanait de Raph. Il avait toujours froid, et il se sentait plus malade que jamais, mais après un moment, il laissa ses yeux se fermer et pressa sa tête contre Raph. Son mal de tête le forçait à ravaler sa fierté.

« … Alors, que dit le site ? » Demanda Mikey après un moment de silence, jetant un œil par-dessus l’épaule de Don pendant qu’ils marchaient. Des chiffres différents illuminaient à nouveau l’écran, et Mikey ne s’embêta pas à regarder très longtemps vu qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils signifiaient.

« Il neigera bientôt encore plus fort, » Dit Donnie. Il se mordit la lèvre, perdu dans ses pensées. « Il me reste des choses dont j’ai besoin au repaire… Je pensais juste que nous aurions plus de temps... »

« Attends – tu es en train de dire qu’on n’a pas le temps d’y retourner ? J’ai pas pris mes comics ! Et mes casse-croûtes ! Et- »

« On a combien de temps ? » Demanda Raph, ignorant Mikey, qui continuait à paniquer à propos de ses DVD et de ses jeux-vidéos.

« Je dois d’abord voir la surface, » Donnie se gratta la tête, jetant un œil aux sacs qu’il portait en bandoulière. Mikey et Raph ne portaient pas grand-chose, vu que leur travail était d’aider Leo. Don avait vraiment compté sur la possibilité d’un aller-retour, puisque eux trois auraient pu porter plus dans leur second voyage. Ses sacs contenaient des médicaments, de la nourriture et des affaires de son laboratoire, mais pas grand-chose d’autre.

Il referma à nouveau son portable, le plaçant dans sa ceinture. Mais afin d’atteindre celle-ci, il dut relever le bas de sa veste et faire passer sa main dans son pantalon, faisant pouffer Mikey.

« Oh, Donnie, contiens-toi, nous sommes en public, » Plaisanta Mikey, recevant un regard aride de Don. Aucun d’entre eux n’était habitué aux habits, et ils avaient seulement l’impression qu’ils les gênaient. Mais sortir par ce temps sans eux serait suicidaire.

« Tu sais que tu as des poches maintenant, tu n’as pas à le mettre dans ta ceinture, » Fit remarquer Raph, et Don ne s’embêta pas à tenter un _face palm_ , et se contenta de fermer les yeux en signe de défaite tandis que Mikey pouffait.

Ils arrivèrent sous la bouche d’égout qu’ils allaient utiliser, et Mikey grimpa le premier. Il prit du temps à pousser le couvercle, une bonne quantité de neige recouvrant déjà la ruelle. Dès que le couvercle fut bougé, le vent projeta de la neige au visage de Mikey, le choc du froid le faisant presque tomber de l’échelle.

« Eh bien, » Toussa Mikey, essuyant son visage de la neige, « au moins on pourrait avoir une sacrée bataille de boules de neiges, là-haut. »

Il faisait encore jour, alors ils devaient être prudents en surface. Les gens seraient très probablement chez eux ou bien en train d’essayer de rentrer pour échapper à la tempête, mais on ne savait jamais qui pourrait traîner dehors. Le ciel était rempli de nuages gris, alors il faisait déjà assez sombre, leur rendant les choses un peu plus faciles. La ruelle était vide, donc Mikey finit de grimper le reste des barreaux. En sortant, il fit accidentellement tomber de la neige dans la bouche d’égout, et ce fut au tour de Don de se prendre de la neige plein la figure.

« Merci, Mikey, » Marmonna-t-il, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la substance froide.

« Je peux lui fourrer de la neige dans sa veste pour toi, » Offrit Raph avec un sourire. Don le lui rendit à moitié, puis regarda Leo.

« Leo ? Tu penses que tu peux grimper ? » Demanda Don en lui touchant doucement le bras. « Leo ? »

Lentement, la tête de Leo se tourna vers lui, mais il ne recevait aucune réponse. Son frère malade dut lutter pour ouvrir les yeux et localiser le visage de Don. Leo avait probablement alterné entre la conscience et l’inconscience, mais il ne tremblait plus autant qu’avant. Quand Don passa une main sur son visage, il comprit pourquoi ; sa peau commençait à être chaude au lieu de froide. Il jura dans sa tête ; si seulement la fièvre avait pu attendre un peu plus longtemps…

« Leo, Raph va te poser. Tu peux te lever ? »

Raph abaissa Leo pour qu’il puisse placer ses pieds sur le sol, et Don prit l’autre bras de Leo pour l’aider à garder son équilibre. Il se tenait debout de lui-même, s’appuyant un peu contre Donatello, mais semblait capable de supporter son propre poids. Don guida les mains de Leo sur l’échelle, tenant toujours son bras.

« On dirait pas qu’il peut, » Marmonna Raph, doutant de la capacité de Leo à grimper l’échelle. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c’était que Leo tombe de l’échelle. Mais Leo plaça ses pieds sur l’échelon, se poussant obstinément vers le haut. Il serra ses dents tandis que la nausée l’envahissait, mais plutôt aller en enfer que d’échouer à faire quelque chose d’aussi simple que ça, surtout après avoir été _porté_.

Il réussit à grimper, mais il pouvait sentir Raph grimper juste après lui, craignant qu’il ne tombe. Dès qu’il approcha de la surface, il sentit les mains de Mikey le saisir et l’aider à se relever. Il s’attendait à ce que la bise glaciale le fasse trembler, mais en réalité, elle était plutôt agréable contre sa peau soudainement rougie. IL ne remarqua pas qu’il s’appuyait contre Mikey jusqu’à ce que son frère doive utiliser ses deux mains pour le soutenir.

Leo retrouva son équilibre, se sentant à nouveau embarrassé. Il sentit Raphael attraper son autre bras.

« Je vais bien, maintenant, Raph, » Dit-il faiblement, fatigué que quelqu’un le soutienne constamment. Mais sa voix faible ne paraissait même pas convaincante à lui-même ; Raph ne fit que rire sèchement.

Ils atteignirent la maison d’April sans voir aucun humain, et le vent avait alors véritablement forci. La neige avait commencé à tomber davantage, et ils étaient tous contents de pouvoir se mettre à l’abri.

Après s’être assurés que la maison était en ordre et qu’il n’y avait aucuns visiteurs indésirables dans le magasin, – ce qui n’était pas si rare, l’activité des gangs n’était pas aussi importante qu’auparavant, mais April avait encore parfois quelques invités indésirables essayant de forcer l’entrée de son magasin – ils se déplacèrent au premier étage, aménageant un lit pour Leo sur le canapé. Mikey et Raph aidèrent Leo à se débarrasser de ses habits hivernaux tandis que Don trifouillait le chauffage, et après que Leo soit confortablement installé sur le sofa, Raph et Mikey allèrent vérifier la cuisine.

« Ils n’ont pas laissé grand-chose, ici, » Informa Raph à Don, reprenant des mains de Mikey un paquet de chips qu’il avait trouvé. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre les affaires d’April sans sa permission, mais pour le moment, ils n’avaient pas trop le choix. Ils rachèteraient tout ce qu’ils auront utilisé après que la tempête soit passée.

« C’était à prévoir, » Dit Don. « Ils n’avaient pas l’intention de revenir avant au moins quelques semaines. »

« On ne va pas durer longtemps avec… des boîtes de _thon_ et de la soupe, » Marmonna Raph. « Il faut retourner au repaire. »

Don soupira, se dirigeant vers Leo maintenant que le chauffage était en marche. Leo transpirait et grinçait des dents, alors Don traîna son sac près de lui, cherchant la boîte de premiers secours qu’il avait apporté avec lui.

Pendant qu’il ouvrait une boîte d’antidouleurs, Mikey lui apporta un verre d’eau, et Don plaça précautionneusement une main sous la tête de Leo. « Tu te sentiras mieux après avoir pris ça, » Dit Don, poussant Leo à prendre les médicaments.

Leo s’endormit rapidement après cela, et les trois autres regardèrent au dehors avec des expressions sinistres.

« Alors, on y va ou pas ? » Pressa Raph, tapant du pied sur le sol.

« … Il le faut. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, » Dit Don après un peu d’hésitation, avant de se tourner vers Mikey. « Garde un œil sur Leo, Mikey. On n’en aura pas pour longtemps. »

Mikey sembla surpris, et leva ses mains en protestation. « Quoi ? Je viens pas avec vous ? Mais Leo ne fait que dormir ! Je sais que vous ne savez pas quels comics prendre ! »

« Mikey, » Le mit en garde Raph. Raph détestait le froid, et voulait en finir avec ça le plus vite possible. Il n’était pas d’humeur, et Mikey soupira. « D’accord… au moins, prenez-en quelques-uns, s’il-vous-plaît ? »

« On le fera, » Promit Don, tapotant l’épaule de Mikey avant qu’ils ne retournent dans le froid.

* * *

Donatello avait à nouveau les yeux collés sur l’écran, alors même qu’ils courraient en petites foulées vers le repaire.

« Oh non, » Dit-il soudainement en s’arrêtant.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Demanda Raph, s’arrêtant également pour regarder son frère.

« Les piles sont mortes, » Dit Don d’un air choqué, comme s’il s’agissait de quelque chose qui ne pouvait possiblement arriver.

« J’suis pas surpris, » Dit Raph, croisant ses bras sur son plastron. « T’a fixé ces nombres toute la journée. »

« Ce sont des nombres _importants_. »

« Ce ne sont que des nombres, Don. Ce qui arrive, arrive, on doit juste faire face. »

« Ils nous aident à _faire face_ , Raph. Avec eux, je peux prédire combien de temps nous avons, et lorsque la tempête empirera, et – donne-moi simplement le tien. »

« T’aurais pu juste demander, » Marmonna Raph, fouillant à la recherche de son portable. Sauf qu’il n’était pas dans sa ceinture. Ou dans l’une des poches qu’il avait à présent. « ...Oups. Je suppose que je l’ai laissé avec le reste des affaires qu’on a déjà ramené chez April... »

Don prit une profonde inspiration. Il lui en fallait habituellement beaucoup pour l’énerver, mais la pression de la situation commençait à lui monter à la tête, et la négligence de Raph lui tapait sur le système – c’était comme s’il ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux. Il ne réalisait probablement pas à quel point la tempête allait empirer, pensant que ce n’était pas un drame. Comment Leo avait-il jamais réussi à le faire écouter ?

« _Oups_ ? Raph, comment tu as pu le laisser, surtout maintenant qu’on est séparés de Mikey et Leo ? Tu es supposé l’avoir constamment sur toi – et si on se faisait séparer par ce temps, et qu’on ne pouvait pas te localiser- »

« Le temps pressait ! » Essaya de se défendre Raph, un peu surpris par l’irritabilité de Don. Mais là encore, Don ne prenait jamais leur sécurité à la légère. Aucun d’entre eux ne le faisait, mais Don n’était habituellement pas aussi dur à ce propos. Le génie semblait sur le point de renchérir, mais Raph plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Et il presse toujours. Tu pourras hurler plus tard. »

Ils coururent en silence, et la frustration de Don ne fit qu’augmenter. Seulement, cette fois, il était furieux contre lui-même, car il avait peur que chaque seconde qu’ils gâchaient leur coûterait, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et il était là, à perdre du temps en se perdant dans une stupide dispute avec Raph… n’était-ce pas le travail de Leo ? Au moins, Leo aurait été celui à réaliser qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps de se disputer, mais là, ç’avait été Raph, ce qui ne faisait que le faire se sentir encore plus stupide. Penser à Leo l’amena à s’inquiéter pour lui ; un simple rhume ne le mettait jamais dans cet état, il était toujours beaucoup trop têtu pour ne pas rester debout à faire quelque chose. Il ne restait au lit que lorsqu’il avait de la fièvre, et parfois, ils devaient même le forcer à y rester. Bien sûr, ils ne courraient habituellement pas dans les égouts en plein hiver si l’un d’entre eux était malade. C’était plus que stupide, mais ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient eu le choix.

Et si ce n’était pas qu’une simple fièvre, s’il avait attrapé quelque chose de pire ? La marche dans les égouts aurait pu facilement aggraver son état. Don aurait dû être celui à rester avec Leo ; si son état s’aggravait, ils n’auraient aucun moyen de le savoir puisque ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient leur portable, ils n’avaient aucun moyen de dire à Mikey comment le traiter si sa maladie empirait et- Don suspendit ses pensées. Ils ne seraient pas partis longtemps, l’état de Leo ne changerait pas aussi rapidement. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu’il faisait.

Le repaire était silencieux, le hurlement du vent laissé loin derrière eux. Raph alla à la cuisine tandis que Don vidait son laboratoire des choses dont il pensait avoir besoin. La moitié des objets qu’il touchait était lâchée au sol dans son empressement, et il s’arrêta une seconde pour se calmer. S’il se dépêchait comme ça, il oublierait probablement quelque chose d’important, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il était impossible de savoir quand ils pourraient revenir. Le reste de l’hiver sera-t-il aussi froid, ou bien la météo se calmera-t-elle ? À quel point les inondations seront-elles sévères ? Pourraient-elles atteindre le repaire ? Celui-ci pourrait-il les supporter, et empêcher l’eau de pénétrer ? Ils débranchèrent tous les engins électroniques, et essayèrent de les protéger au cas où l’inondation les atteindrait. Ils devront préparer mentalement Mikey s’ils perdaient toutes leurs télévisions et consoles de jeu, s’ils ne voulaient pas l’entendre geindre pendant des semaines.

« N’oublie pas les comics. Mikey sera impossible à vivre s’il n’en a pas, » Plaisanta Don, juste pour briser le lourd silence. Raph eu un petit sourire.

« Tu seras pire si on oublie ton café, » Répondit Raph, son sourire s’agrandissant. Il s’était assuré d’en prendre pour Don. Ce n’était pas comme si Don allait pouvoir passer des nuits sur ses inventions, mais quand même.

« Personne n’est pire que Mikey sans ses comics, » Affirma Don.

Ils finirent de faire leurs bagages, jetant un dernier coup d’œil autour d’eux. Don avait expliqué que le repaire _devrait_ être capable de survivre aux inondations, mais tout pouvait arriver, alors ils avaient essayé d’attraper tout ce qu’ils ne voulaient pas perdre. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas tout porter, alors certaines choses avaient dû être laissées derrière.

« Oh, encore une chose, » Dit soudainement Don, se hâtant vers son laboratoire. Au moment même où il disparaissait dans la pièce, un grésillement électrique retentit, et le repaire fut plongé dans les ténèbres.

Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles pendant quelques secondes dans un silence choqué, jusqu’à ce que les injures lancées par Raphael le remplacent.

« Où sont les putain de lampes de poche ? »

« Toi et Mikey ne les aviez pas utilisé la semaine dernière ? »

Raph se frappa le front. Si, et ils les avaient utilisées pour chercher quelque chose dans le garage. C’était probablement là-bas qu’ils les avaient laissées.

« …On n’en a pas plus de deux ? » Demanda Raph avec précaution, se dirigeant maladroitement vers le laboratoire de Don. Il connaissait le repaire, pouvait s’y déplacer à l’envers et les yeux fermés, mais dans leur hâte, des choses étaient tombées à terre, alors Raph devait faire plus attention.

Don avait démarré un de ses ordinateurs, faisant en sorte que la lumière de l’écran éclaire la pièce.

« Si, » Répondit-il alors que Raph entrait dans la pièce. Il commença à taper sur son clavier, et les nombres familiers apparurent sur l’écran. « Elles devraient être quelque part par là. Cherche. »

« Génial, » Marmonna Raph.

* * *

Mikey faisait les cents pas. Il pouvait s’asseoir et regarder la télé, mais ça le faisait se sentir encore plus inutile. Il s’arrêta devant l’une des fenêtres, fixant le paysage blanc. La neige tombait drue, et le vent était de plus en plus bruyant, hurlant sur les angles du bâtiment. En regardant vers le ciel gris, il n’était même pas sûr si c’était de la neige ou de la _glace_ qui tombait.

Il jeta un coup d’œil nerveux à l’horloge ; Don et Raph étaient partis depuis plus d’une heure maintenant. Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps. Habituellement, il ne s’inquiéterait pas, mais Don avait dit qu’il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la tempête ne durcisse. Bien sûr, ils seraient en sécurité dans les sous-sols, mais s’ils se retrouvaient piégés là-bas…

Mikey attrapa son portable dans sa ceinture, appuyant sur le bouton qui le connectait à Don. Pas de réponse, seulement un court bip avant que l’appel ne se coupe. Mikey déglutit nerveusement. Ils n’éteignaient jamais leurs portables, donc le bip court signifiait que Don ne devait plus avoir de batterie. Ou que son portable était cassé. Mikey se dépêcha ensuite d’appeler Raph, ne voulant pas penser à la possibilité que Don soit blessé, et sursauta violemment lorsque l’appartement silencieux se remplit de la sonnerie de Raph.

Mikey se dépêcha de terminer l’appel, et le silence revint. Sauf que le son avait réveillé Leo, qui grognait sous les couvertures sous lesquelles ils l’avaient littéralement enterré. Mikey sortit le portable de Raph des sacs avant de s’agenouiller à coté de Leo, plaçant une main sur son plastron pour le laisser savoir qu’il était là. Leo respirait de façon trop rapide, et ouvrir les yeux semblait être difficile pour lui.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil, » Sourit Mikey, sans parvenir à effacer l’inquiétude dans sa voix. Puisqu’il n’avait pas réussi à contacter Don et Raph, il ne savait pas s’ils allaient bien. Ils auraient dû être de retour, maintenant, n’est-ce-pas ? Le trajet au repaire ne prenait pas autant de temps. Mais ils ne faisaient qu’aller au repaire, qu’aurait-il pu bien se passer ?

‘ _Avec notre chance, à peu près n’importe quoi..._ ’ pensa-t-il sombrement avant de reporter son attention sur Leo, qui regardait autour de lui avec des yeux flous en essayant de se redresser.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester immobile, Leo, » Dit Mikey, le repoussant doucement sur le canapé. Leo attrapa son bras et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot n’en sortit. À la place, il commença à tousser, et Mikey dut attraper le bord de sa carapace et l’aider à s’allonger sur le côté afin de rendre sa toux plus facile.

« Là, là, » Essaya de le réconforter Mikey tandis que la quinte de toux se calmait. Il était douloureux d’entendre Leo cracher ses poumons, et une fois que ce fut fini, le silence revint. Mikey continua de frotter le bras de Leo, souhaitant vraiment que Don soit là. Don n’était pas médecin, lui non plus, mais il saurait quoi faire si l’état de Leo s’aggravait. Et d’après ce qu’il en voyait, c’ _était_ le cas.

« T’as besoin de quelque chose, frérot ? De l’eau ? Plus d’antidouleurs ? Hoche la tête si t’en veux, » Demanda Mikey, touchant doucement le visage de Leo. Il était brûlant !

« Don, Raph, » Croassa enfin Leo, bougeant sa tête pour regarder Mikey. « Où… ? »

« Ils sont allés chercher le reste de nos affaires au repaire, t’inquiète pas, » Dit Mikey. ‘ _Je m’inquiète déjà bien assez pour nous deux_ ,’ ajouta-t-il dans sa tête, se levant pour chercher le thermomètre.

Quand il revint, Leo s’était assis, essayant à nouveau de se lever du canapé, sans succès. Mikey s’empressa d’aller arrêter ses mouvements, mais ne le repoussa pas contre le canapé, le laissant rester assis tandis qu’il se plaçait à ses côtés sur le canapé. Au moins, il était toujours aussi borné que d’habitude, quand il s’agissait d’avoir de la fièvre.

« Mec, reste tranquille, veux-tu ? » Mikey secoua le thermomètre quelques fois avant de l’offrir à Leo. « Relaxe, j’ai besoin de savoir à quel point ta fièvre a monté. »

« Peu importe, » Dit Leo d’une voix plate, se détournant du thermomètre. « Ils devraient pas être dehors – la tempête, Don a dit – que ça – ça allait empirer. On doit aller… les chercher... »

Il ne sembla pas avoir l’énergie de continuer, alors Mikey en profita et attrapa doucement le menton de Leo, tournant sa tête et pressant le thermomètre contre ses lèvres. Leo ouvrit la bouche, mais il n’avait même pas l’air de réaliser ce qu’il faisait. Ses yeux s’étaient refermés, et être assis semblait être trop fatiguant, vu qu’il commençait déjà à s’appuyer contre Mikey. Mikey soupira, enroulant la couverture autour de Leo et l’entourant de ses bras tandis qu’il attendait que le thermomètre fasse son travail.

« Ils ne sont pas dehors, Leo, ils sont au repaire. Ils vont bien, » Dit doucement Mikey, ne sachant pas lequel d’entre eux avait le plus besoin d’entendre cela. Il avait toujours peur que quelque chose soit arrivé, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser Leo. Leo marmonna quelque chose contre le thermomètre, trop fatigué pour parler correctement. Mikey n’était pas sûr que Leo ait même écouté ce qu’il avait dit. Mais ce n’était pas grave, la meilleure chose qu’une personne malade pouvait faire, c’était dormir, n’est-ce-pas ?

Le thermomètre émit un son, sortant Mikey de ses pensées. Quand il vérifia le petit écran, il lâcha presque l’objet.

« 40°C ? » Haleta Mikey, repoussant Leo afin de pouvoir convenablement voir son visage. Ses joues étaient rougies, et il gémit faiblement au mouvement. Il cligna des yeux d’un air fatigué à son jeune frère.

‘ _D’accord… Je dois juste garder mon calme. Mais qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ?!_ ’

« Leo, euh- comment- comment tu te sens ? » Demanda nerveusement Mikey, mais il n’obtint aucune réponse, la tête de Leo retombant tandis qu’il gémit de nouveau. Le son était faible, signifiant que Leo recommençait à souffrir. Mikey se rendit également compte qu’il tremblait à nouveau – il n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Devrait-il lui faire prendre un bain froid ? Est-ce que ça ferait baisser la fièvre ? Ou est-ce que ce serait trop extrême ? La panique commença à monter en lui, et Mikey aida Leo à se rallonger avant de retourner à la fenêtre. Toujours aucun signe de qui que ce soit.

« Réfléchis, réfléchis, » Murmura Mikey pour lui-même, se mordant le doigt. Il aida Leo à prendre ses antidouleurs – il n’avait aucune idée de combien il en avait déjà pris aujourd’hui – et trempa un linge dans de l’eau froide, avant de le placer sur le front de Leo. Tandis qu’il caressait la joue de Leo, une pensée le traversa – peut-être que le couvercle de la bouche d’égout était trop alourdi par la neige et la glace, et que Don et Raph n’étaient tout simplement pas capables de le soulever, et étaient bloqués dans les égouts, attendant qu’il vienne les aider. Mikey se gifla pour ne pas l’avoir réalisé plus tôt, et se dépêcha d’aller mettre des vêtements.

« Leo, » Mikey pausa près du canapé avant de sortir. « Je serais de retour dans une minute avec Don, il peut aider – attends-nous et reste tranquille, d’accord ? »

Leonardo avait l’air de ne pas tout à fait comprendre, ses yeux flous, et Mikey lui donna une dernière tape sur l’épaule avant de se retourner. Avant qu’il ne puisse avancer plus, il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son cou, et dut se retourner vers Leo, surpris de le voir agripper le bout de son écharpe. Leo avait attrapé une bonne poignée du tissu, et réussit à tirer Mikey vers le canapé et à le faire s’agenouiller. Il y a un instant, il n’avait pas été capable de parler, et maintenant, il avait la force de traîner Mikey.

Lorsque Mikey fut à genoux et face à face avec Leo, celui-ci lâcha l’écharpe et attrapa le devant de sa veste pour garder Mikey sur place.

« _Non_ , » Ordonna fermement Leo, son ton n’étant malgré tout que très peu ferme considérant son état.

« Quoi ? » Mikey était pris de court, ne s’étant pas attendu à ce que Leo essaie de l’arrêter. Ne s’étant pas attendu à ce que Leo soit _capable_ de l’arrêter – enfin, pas qu’il le soit _vraiment_ ; sa poigne n’avait pas été si ferme que ça, Mikey aurait facilement pu se dégager, et il pouvait sentir la façon dont la prise de Leo sur lui s’affaiblissait lentement. Il semblait que même la fièvre ne pouvait pas battre l’instinct de grand frère. C’était amusant, d’une certaine façon. Mikey ne savait simplement pas laquelle.

« Ils ont besoin de mon aide, Leo – je serais de retour dans une seconde. Tu ne remarqueras même pas que je suis parti ! »

« Non, si tu pars – la neige va – il fait froid, trop froid, c’est... » Leo s’exprima en un débit saccadé, avant de pauser pour réfléchir à ce qu’il disait, jusqu’à ce que la confusion soit claire sur son visage. « Est-ce qu’il fait froid ? Il- fait assez bon- chaud, même- j’ai chaud, je... »

Leo était perdu dans son délire, ses yeux de nouveau flous. Mikey réalisa qu’il perdait du temps à l’écouter, Leo n’ayant aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, et ne sachant pas qu’il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre si Don et Raph étaient dehors dans le froid.

« Bon sang ! » Soupira Mikey, enlevant facilement les mains de Leo cramponnées au-devant de sa veste avant de se lever. Il savait que même dans son état fiévreux, Leo essayait toujours de le protéger, mais pour l’instant, il aiderait plus s’il restait allongé. Mikey espérait juste que Leo n’essaierait pas de se relever après qu’il soit parti. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pourrait aller loin, mais il était quand même préférable que le leader reste tranquille et se repose.

Il couvrit à nouveau Leo d’une couverture, qui semblait avoir perdu conscience. Il n’avait aucune idée de si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais au moins, il n’essaierait probablement pas de se lever de sitôt. Le plus tôt il trouvait Don, le plus tôt il pourrait aider Leonardo.

Il faisait plus froid dans le magasin puisqu’il n’était pas utilisé, et tout le chauffage était concentré sur le premier étage. Plongé dans l’obscurité, le magasin fichait un peu les jetons ; le vent hurlait au-dehors, essayant de s’infiltrer par chaque interstice. Personne de sain d’esprit ne voudrait sortir par ce temps.

Dès qu’il ouvrit la porte, le vent faillit la refermer. Et comme il s’y était attendu, il tombait _réellement_ de la grêle. Les grêlons lui picotaient la peau, presque douloureux s’il faisait face au vent. Il tourna son dos à celui-ci, refermant la porte du magasin.

Il n’eut même pas le temps de se détourner de la porte ; un énorme morceau de neige durcie et gelée qui pendait du bord du toit se détacha et tomba au claquement de la porte. Mikey ne sut jamais ce qui le frappa ; il était inconscient avant même de tomber dans la neige.


	2. Chapter 2

L’obscurité revint dans la pièce lorsque Don referma son ordinateur. La lampe de poche s’alluma dans la main de Raph tandis que Don fourrait son ordinateur dans un de ses sacs, avant qu’ils ne quittent le repaire à la lumière des torches. Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, Don se frappa le front.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Demanda Raph avec impatience, ne se réjouissant pas d’avance d’apprendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je viens juste… de me rendre compte que j’aurais pu charger mon téléphone au repaire, » Marmonna Don, embarrassé de ne pas l’avoir réalisé plus tôt.

« Le courant est coupé, » Fit remarquer Raph.

« J’ai des batteries de rechange dans le labo, » Dit Don, se retournant déjà vers la porte.

« Peu importe, » Dit Raph en lui attrapant l’épaule. « On rentre, de toute façon. »

« On a pris plus longtemps que prévu à cause de la coupure de courant, et tout, » Dit Don en regardant à nouveau devant lui, et ils commencèrent le trajet vers la maison d’April. « Tu sais qu’il flippe quand le courant saute, et on ne sait pas s’il s’agissait juste du repaire ou de la ville entière. »

« Quelle poule mouillée, » Marmonna Raph, mais Don avait raison. Il n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps était passé, et si Mikey était seul avec un Leo très malade, sans aucun moyen de les contacter… Il savait que Mikey pouvait gérer la situation, mais il ne pourrait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient pas être partis depuis plus d’une heure, Mikey pouvait s’en sortir.

« J’espère qu’ils vont bien, » Dit doucement Don.

« Ils sont mieux lotis que nous, de toute manière, » Marmotta Raph, replaçant le col de sa veste. « Ils sont à l’intérieur d’un appartement chaud, et ils n’ont pas à porter tous ces sacs ! »

Le chemin du retour sembla plus long. Ils ne pouvaient pas courir avec tout ce qu’ils portaient, mais ils essayèrent tout de même de se dépêcher. Quand ils arrivèrent à la bouche d’égout, Raph posa ses sacs, grimpa à l’échelle et tenta de pousser le couvercle. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Il a probablement gelé, » Dit Don, déjà enfoncé dans ses pensées pour essayer de trouver une solution. La solution de Raphael était de frapper le couvercle avec son poing, mais il tout ce qu’il en obtint fut une main engourdie. Il essaya quand même, et lorsqu’il tomba presque, Don lui ordonna d’arrêter.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Raph une fois à terre, croisant les bras.

« Si seulement j’avais chargé le portable... » Marmonna Don, et Raph ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Ç’avait été lui qui avait dit qu’ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Don sembla le remarquer et secoua la tête.

« On ne pouvait pas savoir, » Dit Don, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu’il levait les yeux vers le couvercle scellé. « En fait, non, _j’_ aurais dû le savoir. Je connaissais la météo – j’ _aurais dû_ savoir que ça gèlerai. J’aurais dû dire à Mikey de- »

Raph saisit l’épaule de Don, le secouant un peu. « Arrête, Don. Pensons simplement à autre chose. »

Il était rare que Raph soit la voix de la raison – attendez, est-ce que ce n’était déjà pas la deuxième fois aujourd’hui ? - et Don soupira. Il s’était laissé ronger par la situation – encore. C’était probablement la raison pour laquelle Leo était le leader : il pouvait rester calme et serein, même lorsque le plan échouait ou se retournait contre eux. La plupart du temps, en tout cas.

« La façon la plus proche vers la surface est de retourner au repaire et d’utiliser notre garage pour sortir, » Dit Don après un moment, l’air défait. L’idée de devoir à nouveau faire tout le chemin pour ensuite marcher jusque chez April dans la neige n’était pas plus attrayante pour l’un que pour l’autre. « On peut essayer les autres bouches d’égout sur le chemin, mais elles sont probablement couvertes de neige. »

« Pourquoi on n’a pas simplement pris le Battle Shell ? » Grogna Raph. « La neige ne l’aurait pas entravé. »

« Eh bien, il n’y a plus de courant, » Fit Don, et Raph baissa la tête. Bien sûr, pas d’électricité, pas d’ascenseur pour monter au garage. « Et si, la neige l’aurait entravé. Il y en a trop pour conduire. »

« Le garage n’est pas une option alors, » Dit Raph en croisant les bras. « Le courant n’est probablement pas revenu. »

« C’en est une. Nous avons quelques générateurs de secours – je ne suis juste… pas certain que ce soit assez, » Répondit Don, fermant les yeux pour réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas refaire tout le chemin vers le repaire pour rien. Que feraient-ils s’ils ne pouvaient pas faire marcher l’ascenseur ? Ils pouvaient tous les deux entendre le vent rugir au-dessus d’eux. D’ici qu’ils atteignent la surface, la tempête n’aura fait que croître. Ce serait difficile pour deux créatures à sang-froid – si tant est qu’ils réussissent à trouver un chemin pour y arriver.

« On a pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? »

La situation leur pesait tous les deux, et ils marchèrent en silence sur le chemin du retour, écoutant le vent régner à la surface. Il leur rappelait constamment qu’ils entreraient bientôt dans son royaume gelé, et cette simple pensée était suffisante pour les faire trembler.

 _S’ils_ pouvaient y parvenir.

« Nous devons l’appeler, » Dit Don quand il ré-entrèrent dans le repaire, se hâtant de changer les piles du téléphone. « Pour que Mikey sache pourquoi on met autant de temps. »

Raph ne protesta pas, et ne fit qu’attendre patiemment que le portable se rallume. Le portable les informa que Mikey avait essayé de les joindre plusieurs fois, et Don ne perdit pas de temps à le rappeler. Le téléphone bipa, attendant que quelqu’un décroche à l’autre bout du fil, mais personne ne le fit. Pas même après le deuxième ou le troisième essai. Ils appelèrent aussi le portable de Leo, mais obtinrent le même résultat.

Ils eurent tous les deux très froid, et cette fois, ce n’était pas à cause de l’hiver.

* * *

Ils se noyèrent tous les deux dans leur travail afin de faire marcher l’ascenseur. En pensant à quelque chose d’autre, ils n’avaient pas à penser aux appels manqués.

Donatello faisait le gros du travail, tandis que Raphael lui tendait les outils et aidait avec ce qu’il pouvait.

« Ça prend trop de temps, » Murmura Don. Il n’avait pas pu vérifier le statut de la tempête depuis quelques temps, alors il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il passait à la surface. Le hurlement du vent était maintenant audible à travers les canalisations, et ce n’était pas bon du tout. Il espérait que l’appartement d’April pourrait supporter le vent sans que rien ne se casse.

Ils finirent par faire démarrer le générateur, et l’ascenseur reprit vie. Ils déplacèrent tous leurs sacs à l’intérieur, déjà fatigués d’avoir à les transporter, avant d’entrer à leur tour dans l’ascenseur.

Ils retinrent leur souffle tandis que l’ascenseur montait, priant pour que le générateur suffise. Ils se sentaient presque victorieux, mais n’auraient probablement pas dû, car l’ascenseur grinça bruyamment et s’éteint en s’immobilisant. Raph attrapa le mur, se préparant à la chute, mais celle-ci ne vint pas, et seul un grand bruit résonna en dehors de l’ascenseur.

Don s’appuya contre le mur, et se laissa glisser au sol, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Ç’a n’avait pas été assez. Ils étaient coincés.

« Pourquoi on est pas tombé ? » Demanda Raph, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu’il y avait eu une panne de courant et que l’ascenseur avait chuté. Personne n’avait été blessé, mais ç’a n’avait pas été une expérience particulièrement plaisante. Raph s’était cogné l’épaule, et elle l’avait lancé pendant des jours.

« J’ai installé des freins d’urgence après la dernière fois, » Expliqua Don d’une voix lointaine. Raphael se tâta un chemin dans l’obscurité, trouvant Don enroulé en boule contre le mur. Raph poussa un des sacs hors de son chemin, et s’assit à ses côtés. Il faisait un peu frais dans l’ascenseur, et il pouvait entendre les hurlements du vent dans leur garage. Ils n’étaient pas loin. Ils s’étaient rapprochés, mais pas assez.

« Don... » Commença Raph, mais Don secoua la tête, même si Raph ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir.

« Arrête, Raph. N’essaie pas de me dire que ce n’est pas de ma faute. On est encore plus loin de pouvoir atteindre la surface qu’avant. Je connaissais le risque, et je l’ai quand même pris. »

« Tu sais qu’on peut simplement ouvrir la trappe au plafond et sortir, » Dit Raph, essayant de rester calme. L’humeur de Don commençait lentement à lui courir sur les nerfs ; il avait l’impression qu’à chaque fois qu’ils faisaient face à un nouveau problème, Don était prêt à abandonner. Il savait que ce n’était pas le cas, que Don avait juste besoin de temps pour se ressaisir, mais ça commençait malgré tout à l’énerver.

« Je sais, mais il faudrait laisser la plupart de nos affaires ici, » Dit Don à voix basse.

Ils auraient fait ce voyage pour rien. Ils auraient laissé Mikey et Leo seuls pour _rien_.

« On peut en prendre un peu, » Dit Raph, se relevant et essayant d’atteindre le plafond de l’ascenseur, mais il n’était pas assez grand. « Tu m’aides ? »

* * *

Leo se réveilla en haletant, essayant de remplir ses poumons d’air. Il tomba du canapé et roula au sol, sa vision devenant floue sur les bords tandis qu’il combattait sa propre gorge en train de l’étouffer. Il finit par réussir à prendre une inspiration rauque, prenant une grande gorgée d’air chéri, réussissant seulement à se faire tousser. Ce n’était heureusement pas aussi violent qu’avant, mais lorsque ce fut fini, il resta allongé au sol, attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment. Ils ne le firent pas.

Il réalisa qu’un téléphone sonnait quelque part, le son beaucoup trop fort dans l’appartement autrement silencieux. Il bougea lentement la tête, essayant de comprendre d’où provenait le son, et réalisant qu’il se trouvait sur le sol. Ses muscles le lançaient, mais il réussit à se retourner sur son plastron avant de se mettre à genoux.

La migraine vint sans prévenir, l’aveuglant momentanément – et au même instant, il eut la nausée, et craignit de vomir. Il s’adossa contre le canapé, serra les dents, et attendit que la nausée lui passe. Elle finit par s’atténuer, mais lui laissa une sensation désagréable. Et qui n’avait rien à voir avec sa maladie. Il réalisa qu’il était seul.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, clignant fortement des yeux pour garder une vision claire. Pourquoi la pièce était-elle plongée dans le noir ? Le portable s’était arrêté de sonner, et l’appartement était trop silencieux. Seule la tempête rageant au-dehors pouvait être entendue. La tempête – Leo se souvint qu’il avait essayé d’empêcher Mikey de partir, mais n’avait pas réussi.

Avec des jambes tremblantes, Leo se remis sur pieds et alla à la fenêtre, mais il faisait déjà trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit.

La seule chose dont il était certain, c’était qu’il était seul dans le seul endroit déclaré sûr. Ce qui signifiait qu’où que soient ses frères, ils n’étaient pas en sureté.

Il lui fut difficile de descendre au magasin. Ses articulations et ses muscles protestaient à chacun de ses mouvements, et il tomba du haut des deux dernières marches de l’escalier, atterrissant violemment sur ses genoux et ses mains.

Il gémit lorsque sa migraine se réveilla, et se tint la tête des deux mains jusqu’à ce que la nausée diminue assez pour qu’il se relève.

Leonardo s’adossa contre la porte froide, tremblant. Il ne portait pas ses habits d’hiver, il n’avait pas pris le temps de penser à quelque chose comme des vêtements alors qu’il n’était pas sûr d’où étaient ses frères, ou même d’où il allait commencer à chercher. Peu importait qu’il soit à peine capable de se tenir debout ; son esprit fiévreux n’avait qu’un but. Trouver ses frères.

Il essaya de pousser la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas. La frustration emplit son esprit déjà épuisé, et il recula d’un pas pour enfoncer la porte, avant de se rendre compte que la porte s’ouvrait dans l’autre sens. Il trembla, submergé par sa faiblesse et sa stupidité, et une autre vague de vertiges le fit presque tomber.

Leo se protégea du vent sans pitié quand la porte s’ouvrit enfin, et il regarda la chape de blanc sous laquelle la ville était enterrée. Il faisait sombre, mais les réverbères proches illuminaient la rue. Pas qu’ils n’aident beaucoup ; le vent soufflait presque horizontalement, ne lui offrant que peu de vision.

Mais il n’en eut pas besoin ; Leo avança d’un pas, et sa jambe frappa quelque chose, le faisant presque tomber. Lorsque Leo baissa le regard, son cœur se serra.

Mikey était allongé au sol, et une bonne quantité de neige était déjà tombée sur lui. Leo s’agenouilla immédiatement à ses côtés, l’entourant de ses bras, et essayant de le soulever. La peau de Mikey était glacée sous ses doigts, surtout vu que la fièvre le dévorait. C’était un horrible contraste, l’un brûlant tandis que l’autre gelait.

Mikey respirait – il respirait, et la peur de Leo baissa un peu, mais juste un peu. Il réussit à soulever le haut du corps de Mikey, le posant sur ses genoux pour le protéger du vent, mais il savait qu’il était trop faible pour le soulever. Il se pencha vers Mikey, son visage proche du sien, une main sur sa joue.

« Mikey, » S’adressa-t-il faiblement à son frère, grimaçant au volume presque inexistant de sa voix. « Mikey ! » Tenta-t-il à nouveau, mais sa voix n’était pas beaucoup plus forte. Le vent étouffait ses tentatives de réveiller son frère.

Le vent était sans pitié, le faisant trembler malgré sa fièvre, et le faisant se coller à Mikey. La neige leur tombait dessus, fondant sur la peau brûlante de Leo. Le froid éclaira un peu ses pensées, et il sut qu’ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Ils devaient bouger.

Mais voir le pâle visage de Michelangelo l’avait paralysé. Le voir immobile, le visage enfoncé dans la neige – pendant un instant, il avait cru que –

Leo était fatigué, il ne voulait pas bouger. Soulagé, aussi – Mikey était vivant, respirait, alors il voulait juste le tenir dans ses bras. Il pouvait. Pouvait rester ici, donner à son petit frère la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps brûlant. Pouvait le tenir. Devrait le tenir.

 _Tu ne peux pas !_ Hurla sa raison, presque défaite par la fièvre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ? Les paupières de Leo retombaient déjà ; le froid avait déjà engourdi ses doigts, l’avait rendu somnolent tandis que l’inquiétude le quittait lentement. Il pressa son front contre celui de Mikey, surpris par à quel point le visage de Mikey était froid. Il l’avait momentanément oublié, incapable de le sentir puisque ses doigts s’étaient engourdis. Mais il réalisait maintenant que Mikey était froid, et de _plus en plus_ froid, et il _devait_ bouger.

Leonardo rassembla ses forces et se déplaça afin de placer ses mains sous les coudes de Mikey, commençant à le traîner à l’intérieur. Mikey était lourd, et ses vêtements s’étaient alourdis de toute la glace qui s’y était collée.

Dès qu’il eut ramené Mikey à l’intérieur et loin de la porte, Leo se remit à genoux, essayant désespérément d’ouvrir les boutons de la veste de Mikey. Même dans sa condition, il savait que Mikey ne pouvait pas rester dans ses habits froids ; ils ne feraient que lui voler toute la chaleur restante. Ses doigts engourdis étaient incapables de réaliser cette tâche, alors il déchira simplement la veste, arrachant quelques boutons et les envoyant voler autour d’eux. Il n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps Mikey était resté dans la neige, et il n’avait même pas su que c’était le cas, avait laissé la neige l’enterrer, l’avait laissé –

« Mikey, réveille-toi, » Essaya encore Leo, en le secouant. Pas de réponse. Un vertige le reprit, et Leo ne savait pas si c’était la fièvre ou simplement l’horrible inquiétude qu’il ressentait à nouveau. Il dut pousser Mikey sur le côté pour enlever les vêtements, et même une si petite chose était épuisante. Arracher la veste avait trop pris de ses forces, et il eut un rire amer, tremblant, et effrayé, ce qui e fit tousser – il n’avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à traîner Mikey à l’intérieur.

Quand les habits furent tous enlevés, Leo se baissa à nouveau vers le visage de Mikey, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il tremblait, et se failli se laisser tomber sur Mikey.

« Mikey, » Dit-il d’une voix rauque, giflant sa joue froide. Leo avait à nouveau l’impression de s’étouffer, essayant d’arrêter les tremblements de ses mains. Qu’était-il supposé faire ? Il savait que la réponse était évidente, mais son esprit était trop brumeux pour penser convenablement. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, essayant de se calmer – mais en regardant le visage pâle et inconscient de Mikey, ses pensées s’embrouillèrent à nouveau. Il voulait juste arrêter de penser, arrêter de souffrir, arrêter d’avoir tellement peur – il n’était pas habitué à régir comme ça, habituellement, il pouvait garder son calme, mais à présent – il voulait juste que Mikey se réveille –

« _S’il-te-plaît_ , » Chuchota-t-il. Il était presque complètement allongé sur Mikey, maintenant, trop fatigué pour soutenir son corps. Mikey était trop froid ; il espérait que sa propre chaleur corporelle lui amènerait au moins un peu de chaleur. Chaleur… c’était ce qu’il était supposé faire. Réchauffer Mikey, il était probablement en hypothermie – oui, le poids sur son esprit s’estompait, il devait amener Mikey au premier étage, sous les couvertures –

« _La vache_ , Leo, quand est-ce que t’es devenu aussi _gros_ ? »

Leo releva la tête d’un coup, et il regarda Mikey avec des yeux écarquillés. La voix de Mikey était faible, mais il offrit un petit sourire à Leo.

« J’t’aime beaucoup et tout, mais c’est peut-être pas le bon moment, hein ? » Mikey continua de plaisanter d’une voix faible, en faisant référence à la façon dont Leo était sur lui. Leo se dépêcha de se lever, son regard ne quittant pas Mikey.

Mikey fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais décida que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Le mouvement lui donna la migraine, il avait mal partout, et il avait très, très froid. Il était aussi un peu confus ; il regarda autour de lui, bougeant la tête le moins possible, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il était malgré le fait que le magasin d’April lui soit plus que familier.

Leo lui attrapa le bras, et Mikey n’avait même pas réalisé à quel point il était engourdi avant que Leo ne commence à le frotter pour que le sang recommence à circuler. Le toucher de Leo était presque trop chaud, et la chaleur qui lui revenait créait des picotements inconfortables sur sa peau froide. Mikey voulait presque trainer sa main hors de celles de Leo, mais il était trop faible pour ça.

« Mikey, » Dit Leo, et Mikey n’aurait pas su qu’il avait parlé s’il n’avait pas regardé son visage. Les yeux de Mikey s’écarquillèrent un peu – il s’en rappelait, à présent, Leo avait une sale fièvre, et il était là, agenouillé sur le sol froid pour lui ! Il était sur le sol, n’est-ce pas ?

« Leo, tu- tu devrais être en train de dormir- pour-pourquoi on est ici, d’ailleurs ? » Mikey devint confus vers la fin de sa phrase, claquant des dents en parlant. Il essaya à nouveau de regarder autour de lui, mais fut arrêté par la main de Leo touchant sa joue, ramenant son regard sur le visage de Leo.

« Faut que tu montes les marches, » Leo essayait de raccourcir ses phrases autant que possible, et Mikey comprit à peine ce qu’il disait. Mikey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de grogner.

« Non, je suis bien ici… veux pas bouger… » Marmonna Mikey en fermant les yeux. Oui, il faisait froid, et la sensation de la chaleur lui revenant était très inconfortable, mais il savait que bouger le serait encore _plus_. Et il était assez inconfortable comme ça.

Leo essaya de le soulever, mais il ne bougea même pas. Mikey eut un petit rire, parce que, hé, c’était drôle.

« J’suppose que c’est moi qu’ai grossi, » Pouffa Mikey devant les tentatives de Leo, trouvant d’un coup la situation entière très drôle, malgré le froid qui faisait trembler sa voix. Leo n’était pas d’accord- il se sentait très mal, et ce que disait Mikey n’avait aucun sens, il n’essayait même pas de se lever. Leo dut fermer les yeux quelques instants quand des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Tout ce qu’il avait fait avait été grâce à l’adrénaline soudaine et l’inquiétude, et maintenant, la première commençait à disparaitre, le laissant de plus en plus épuisé.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Mikey, semblant oublier le fait que Leo était malade, même s’il s’en était rappelé il y a un instant. Leo le força à ouvrir les yeux, attrapant les épaules de Mikey pour le secouer.

« _Lève-toi_ , » Ordonna-t-il. La tête de Mikey retomba sur le côté, ignorant complètement Leo. Mikey ne l’ignorait jamais quand il utilisait sa voix du ‘ _Je suis ton leader, obéis-moi’_ , mais il supposait que la fièvre ne le rendait pas si convaincant que ça. Ça, ou Mikey n’écoutait même pas. Sa frustration augmenta et il gifla Mikey de nouveau.

Cela sembla attirer son attention, vu que Mikey tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, ayant l’air profondément blessé.

« C- C’était pour quoi, ça ? » Demanda Mikey, essayant d’adopter un ton dramatique. Leo s’en fichait, il savait que Mikey blaguait tout le temps, peu importe la situation, mais il savait aussi que Mikey l’aurait aidé s’il avait été dans son état normal. Il était évident que ce n’était pas le cas, alors il se concentra à essayer de le relever.

« Tu, » Commença-t-il, « doit te, » Leo raffermit sa poigne, « lever ! »

Michelangelo grogna à nouveau, se déplaçant enfin dans une position assise. Dès qu’il fut à la verticale, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, gémissant tout en s’appuyant contre Leo.

« Aïe, ma tête… » Marmonna-t-il, et Leo réalisa qu’il s’était fait frappé par quelque chose. Ses instincts se réveillèrent – quelqu’un avait-il tenté de blesser Mikey ? Est-ce que c’était la raison pour laquelle il s’était effondré ? Y avait-il encore une menace, dehors ? Il n’avait vu aucune plaie, mais à présent, il avait besoin de vérifier, sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas vu que Mikey était appuyé contre lui. Il essaya de pousser Mikey pour se lever et aller vérifier, mais Mikey ne fit que mettre encore plus de poids sur lui.

« Mik-, » Commença Leo, mais soudain, le poids entier de Mikey était sur lui, et il s’étala au sol, trop faible pour supporter le poids de Michelangelo. Il tomba sur sa carapace avec Mikey allongé au-dessus de lui.

Le mouvement soudain coupa le souffle de Leo – ou peut-être que c’était le poids de Mikey sur lui, il ne savait pas vraiment – et il se sentait à nouveau à deux doigts de vomir. Le ressenti de Mikey semblait être à l’exact opposé ; sa peau était encore froide, et la chaleur qui revenait commençait à être agréable au lieu de douloureuse, alors la peau chaude de Leo semblait très accueillante. Mikey se colla contre Leo, pressant leurs corps encore plus, et empêchant Leo de bouger, l’immobilisant dans sa prise.

La patience de Leo était à bout – il aurait laissé Mikey le coller pour qu’il se réchauffe, mais pas maintenant ! Sa propre condition ne s’améliorait pas comme ça… à moins que si ? Son esprit s’était éclairé, puisqu’il était capable de penser à ce qui serait bon pour eux, au lieu de simplement… rester allongé et immobile. Sauf qu’à présent, c’était exactement ce qu’il était en train de faire, rester immobile, vu que Mikey le coinçait dans une étreinte d’acier. Il était sur le point de lui ordonner à nouveau de le lâcher, mais il réalisa que sa voix était arrivée au bout de son voyage. Peu importe à quel point il essayait de produire un son, rien ne sortait, et il ne réussit qu’à retrouver cette sensation d’étouffement.

Il essaya de pousser Mikey, mais Mike ne sembla même pas remarquer ses efforts. Il enfouissait son visage contre le cou de Leo, murmurant quelque chose d’un ton endormi. Leo se sentait inutile, et assez pathétique. Il était évident que Mikey avait besoin de plus de chaleur que celle de Leo, et pourtant, Leo ne pouvait rien faire, à part lutter sous son frère. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se passerait s’ils restaient là – il eut un frisson, et réalisa qu’il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Le vent entrait facilement, mais Leo n’avait pas eu le temps de s’en rendre compte tellement il avait été inquiet. Ou bien était-il fiévreux au point de ne pas l’avoir remarqué ? C’était assez évident, pourtant, et maintenant qu’il y prêtait attention, il réalisait à quel point la pièce était froide. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester.

Mais il devait admettre… La peau froide de Mikey et la température basse de la pièce étaient vraiment agréables contre sa propre peau brûlante. Cela le faisait se sentir quelque peu étourdi, mais d’une façon assez agréable. D’une façon qui rendait facile le fait de simplement observer les choses se passer autour de lui sans ressentir le besoin d’interférer. C’était aussi plutôt agréable que Mikey soit aussi proche, c’était rarement le cas ces jours-ci. Mikey venait parfois chercher du réconfort dans sa chambre ou celle d’un de ses frères après un cauchemar. Mais c’était à peu près tout, et il n’avait pas vraiment été aussi proche de ses frères depuis longtemps, alors oui, c’était agréable. Il pensa à Don et Raph, mais ne pouvait pas se rappeler d’où ils étaient allés. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c’était la main de Don sous sa tête, son regard inquiet - mais pourquoi avait-il été inquiet ? Il était bien, ici, avec Mikey, il ne devrait pas y avoir de quoi s’inquiéter. Il se sentait très somnolent, tout d’un coup.

Don, Raph – il était important de savoir où ils étaient, s’ils étaient sains et saufs. C’était de ça, qu’il était supposé s’inquiéter. Leo toucha le rebord de la carapace de Mikey, essayant de lui dire de bouger, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi sa voix refusait de coopérer. Le plafond du magasin flotta dans sa vision, et sans aucune autre pensée, sa main retomba sur le sol.

* * *

La trappe d’urgence fut difficile à ouvrir, mais quelques bons coups de poings firent l’affaire. Raph grimpa, prenant les sacs que Don lui passait et les posant sur le dessus de l’ascenseur. Après cela, il aida Don à grimper, et ils attachèrent les sacs sur leurs carapaces. Ils durent en laisser certains dans l’ascenseur, ou bien grimper aurait été impossible.

Ils utilisèrent leurs prises shuko pour grimper au mur du conduit d’ascenseur, mais le processus était lent. Les câbles de l’ascenseur les gênaient constamment, et le conduit n’était pas très grand, offrant un passage étroit pour eux et leurs sacs. De plus, il faisait sombre, ce qui signifiait qu’ils n’avaient aucune idée de la distance qu’il leur restait à grimper. Au moins, le hurlement du vent leur disait qu’ils se rapprochaient.

Raph était en tête, vu que ce serait lui qui ouvrirait les portes de l’ascenseur une fois qu’ils les atteindraient. Il était en train de placer ses prises sur le mur avec prudence quand il entendit Don jurer en dessous de lui. C’était rare, mais il n’était pas surpris, vu son humeur actuelle.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Raph, ayant un peu peur de demander. De quoi avaient-ils besoin de plus, tout n'avait-il pas déjà mal tourné ?

Don ne lui répondit pas, alors Raph essaya de regarder vers le bas, même s’il savait qu’il ne pourrait rien voir. « Don ? »

« Je… vais bien, » Dit Don en hésitant, et Raph pouvait l’entendre remuer, les sacs frottant contre les câbles. Il savait que Don ne bougeait pas, puisqu’il n’entendait pas le son des prises, alors il attendit que Don développe.

Don soupira, et son soupir semblait défait. Il commençait à être fatigué de rendre constamment les choses encore plus compliquées pour eux. Quand est-ce que ce serait assez ?

« Je suis… coincé. Un des câbles. Un des sacs… »

Ouaip, Raph avait eu raison d’avoir peur de demander. Il détestait le fait que Don se blâme déjà, à nouveau, mais il aura le temps de le réprimander plus tard à ce sujet.

« D’accord… euh… t’as besoin d’aide ? »

« Non, j’y travaille, » Dit Don. Ils savaient tous les deux que Raph ne pouvait pas l’atteindre, de toute façon ; il n’y avait pas assez de place pour ça.

Don pesa ses options ; il aurait besoin de lâcher le mur et de se tourner pour atteindre son dos, mais s’éloigner du mur pourrait relâcher la prise de ses shukos sur le mur, et le poids des sacs pouvait le tirer vers le bas. Par contre, il pouvait tenir le câble, alors-

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse bouger, ils entendirent quelque chose se briser au-dessus d’eux, produisant un grand bruit. Ils retinrent leur souffle, et sentirent quelque chose passer derrière eux, tombant sur le plafond de l’ascenseur en dessous d’eux.

« Don, c’était quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda Raph, se collant plus près du mur de peur que d’autres choses tombent et les frappent.

Donatello avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

« Il ne devrait rien y avoir, là-haut, à part les câbles et les pièces qui les tiennent, » Expliqua lentement Don, essayant de rester aussi immobile que possible pour ne pas bouger le câble dans lequel il était coincé. « Je crois… je crois que le froid a fragilisé les câbles. »

Ce que cela signifiait était évident, mais Raph dut y réfléchir un instant. Quand il comprit, il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine, et il était déjà en train de s’apprêter à redescendre. Don sentit ses mouvements et releva la tête d’un coup.

« Non ! » Dit-il, un peu paniqué, et Raph s’arrêta.

« Quoi ? Comme si j’allais attendre que l’ascenseur tombe et t’entraîne dans sa chute, » Grogna Raph, mais il resta immobile, ne serait-ce qu’à cause de la panique qu’il avait décerné dans la voix de Don.

« Ne bouge pas, Raph, essaie de ne pas toucher au câble, » Siffla Don. Raph comprit, mais l’anxiété lui donnait envie de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Cela le frustrait au-delà des mots que le moindre mouvement ne ferait qu’empirer les choses.

Un des câbles lâcha, fouettant les murs en tombant. Il était impossible de le voir dans le noir, alors Raph laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand il fut frappé au bras, déchirant le tissu de ses vêtements en même temps que sa peau.

« Raph ! » Hurla Don quand il entendit son cri.

« Je vais bien, le putain de câble m’a juste surpris, » Mentit-il, essayant d’inspecter la plaie, mais il était impossible de la voir dans l’obscurité. Ça piquait, et il savait qu’il saignait. Mais temps qu’il pouvait grimper, cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Don savait que s’il ne libérait pas rapidement, l’ascenseur l’entraînerait dans sa chute, et même si sa carapace avait survécu à bien des chutes, il n’était pas sûr que ce soit le cas, cette fois-ci. La chute était longue, et le poids de l’ascenseur rendrait l’atterrissage encore plus violent.

Mais comment se libérer si chaque mouvement risquait de faire lâcher les autres câbles ? Don ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une grande inspiration. Il faudra qu’il soit rapide.

Aussi prudemment que possible, il risqua lâcher avec son autre main, tendant la main derrière lui, et passant ses doigts sur la surface du sac afin de comprendre comment il s’était coincé. Au tiraillement, le câble produisit un autre son, plus de morceaux tombant. Finalement, le câble lui-même céda, et avec lui, les autres câbles également. Don ne pouvait plus sentir le mur sous ses mains tandis que le câble le tirait vers le bas.

Les câbles sectionnés éraflèrent les murs, passant près de Raphael, et le fracas de l’ascenseur s’écrasant au fond du conduit étouffa son hurlement.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il s’était endormi avant qu’il n’ouvre les yeux. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par une migraine, _oh_ , il les _détestait_ \- et le froid. La pièce était froide, il avait froid – tout était froid. Sauf ce sur quoi il était allongé.

Leo. Il était sur Leo, et ils étaient tous les deux par terre. C’était… déroutant. Mikey essaya de bouger, parvenant à soulever son poids de Leo, mais il finit par trébucher. Le haut de son corps était chaud, probablement grâce à Leo, mais ses jambes étaient froides et engourdies.

Réfléchir à ce qu’il s’était passé ne faisait que lui donner mal à la tête, alors il se tourna vers son frère, qui était clairement inconscient. La fièvre, il se rappela soudain, mais le fait de s’en rappeler lui coûta une vive douleur à l’arrière du crâne. Il l’ignora, et secoua Leo. Leonardo se réveilla lentement, ayant l’air d’immédiatement regretter cette décision. Mikey comprenait bien ce sentiment.

Maintenant qu’il n’était plus pressé contre Leo, la froideur de la pièce commençait à se faire sentir, et il posa ses mains contre la peau chaude de Leo. « Leo, i-il fait vraiment froid, » Balbutia Mikey, expriment inutilement l’évidence. Leo était agréablement chaud ; Mikey était presque jaloux, et ne voulait que se coller à nouveau contre lui et oublier tout le reste. Mais le sol n’était probablement pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, alors un changement d’environnement leur réussirait. Mikey commençait à réaliser qu’ils étaient descendus dans le magasin d’April – comment, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Leo n’avait-il pas été sur le canapé, tout à l’heure, et Mikey avec lui ?

Les lèvres de Leonardo formèrent muettement le nom de Mikey, Leo ne se rappelant pas qu’il ne pouvait pas parler avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche. Son monde était réduit à une impression de brûlure et de douleur, et il attrapa le bras froid de Mikey, essayant d’y trouver du réconfort. Il n’avait pas de pensées claires, juste une sorte de brouillard épais embrumant son esprit, et la peau froide de Mikey sous ses doigts n’aida pas à calmer son esprit fiévreux.

Mikey essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes lui firent défaut. Il les plia et les étira pendant un moment afin que le sang recommence à circuler, et grimaça quand elles retrouvèrent leurs sensations. Il se releva et fit quelques pas prudents avant de se retourner vers Leo. Il s’agenouilla pour l’aider à se lever, se sentant faible, mais réussissant quand même à supporter le poids de Leo. Son frère n’avait pas l’air content d’être bougé, un petit gémissement lui échappant.

« Pardon, Leo, » Croassa Mikey, surpris d’à quel point sa voix était devenue rauque.

Après être parvenu à pousser Leo à utiliser ses propres jambes, il commença à le traîner vers les escaliers. Il leur fallut longtemps pour les gravir, et les priva efficacement de toute leur force restante. Ils s’effondrèrent tous les deux sur leurs genoux dès qu’ils atteignirent le premier étage. Mikey réalisa qu’il tremblait, et qu’il avait la nausée, et il ne voulait plus jamais se relever. Le sol n’était pas confortable, mais le premier étage était beaucoup plus chaud, et il était bien, ici.

Il réalisa que l’appartement était sombre, la seule source de lumière provenant des lueurs des lampadaires au-dehors. Mikey grogna, ne voulant toujours pas bouger, mais il se força à le faire malgré tout. Leo s’était à nouveau évanouit, alors il dut le traîner vers le centre de la pièce. Avec des muscles douloureux, Mikey enleva les couvertures du canapé et les étendit sur Leo. Sa tête lui faisait trop mal, et il n’avait pas l’énergie de soulever Leo, alors ils devraient à nouveau se contenter du sol. Le chauffage avait rendu l’appartement chaud, et même le sol semblait être un lit chaud comparé au magasin. Cela suffirait.

Il s’allongea à côté de Leo, se collant aussi près que possible. Lorsqu’ils furent enfin tous les deux sous les couvertures, et entourés de chaleur, Mikey recommença à se sentir somnolent. Il savait, quelque part dans son esprit, qu’il ne devrait pas s’endormir alors qu’il se sentait encore engourdi et que sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l’appel du sommeil. Il se sentait chaud et confortable, s’il ignorait la douleur dans sa tête, mais en même temps, il savait que Leo avait toujours besoin de quelque chose pour sa fièvre, et que lui-même avait probablement besoin de quelque chose pour sa migraine. Il ne savait juste pas quoi, et il n’avait envie que de dormir.

La respiration de Leo était sifflante, et Mikey gémit en l’écoutant. Il voulait aider, mais il savait qu’il était inutile ; il serra Leo plus fort, se pressant contre lui, et s’abandonnant à sa migraine et sa fatigue.

* * *

« _Don !_ » Hurla à nouveau Raph, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Le fracas lui avait vrillé les oreilles, et maintenant, tout était trop silencieux. Il savait à quel point la chute était importante, savait que Don avait été pris dans le câble, savait que ledit câble avait dû le faire chuter avec lui. Mais Don ne pouvait pas, non, _non-_

« Toujours là, Raph ! »

La voix de Don ne provenait pas du fond du conduit ; mais de là où Don se trouvait avant que les câbles ne lâchent. Raph pressa son front contre le mur, prenant des inspirations profondes et calmantes. Un de ces jours, il aurait une crise cardiaque.

« Arrête de me faire peur comme ça, » Grogna Raph, son cœur battant toujours à tout rompre. Mais à présent, il avait réalisé que la voix de Don lui semblait plus distante qu’avant, ce qui signifiait que quelque chose était arrivé. « Tu es tombé ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça va, » Dit Don, et Raph put l’entendre recommencer à grimper. Tandis que Raph écoutait ces bruits, il nota que Don avait dégringolé une bonne distance, alors il lui restait beaucoup à grimper. « J’ai réussi à me libérer du câble avant de toucher le fond. C’était quand même un peu trop juste à mon goût… »

« Ouais. M’en parle pas, » Marmonna Raph, toujours pas sûr d'avoir surmonté la panique qu'il avait ressentie. Il était encore tendu, prêt à ce que quelque chose d’autre tourne mal vu qu’il semble qu’il n’y ait aucune accalmie pour eux, aujourd’hui.

« Bon sang, » Grogna Don. Sa voix se rapprochait progressivement. « Ces câbles ne sont pas facile à réparer. Je vais devoir régler un sacré désordre quand on reviendra… »

Raph rit un peu. Cela faisait du bien de rire. Ça faisait du bien de penser à leur retour, de penser à lorsque tout cela sera fini. Même s’il ne laisserait personne approcher de cet ascenseur avant un bon moment. « Voilà ce qui se passe quand on fait un travail aussi merdique en attachant des câbles d’ascenseur. »

Aussitôt que les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, il grimaça. Même dans l’obscurité, il sentit Don tressaillir, et Raph eut envie de se frapper. « Non, Don, je ne voulais pas dire- »

« Je sais, » Dit doucement Don. « Allons-nous-en simplement d’ici. »

Les portes de l’ascenseur étaient bien fermées. Raph sortit son Saï de sa ceinture, l’utilisant pour forcer les portes. Le mouvement réveilla la douleur dans son bras blessé, le surprenant tellement qu’il laissa échapper un cri de ses lèvres. La douleur avait été comme un bruit de fond, jusque-là, oubliée lorsque l’ascenseur était tombé, mais maintenant, elle se faisait définitivement connaître.

« Raph ! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Don d’un air inquiet, d’en-dessous de lui. Un liquide épais goutta sur son plastron et ses bras, et il fronça les sourcils, approchant sa main de son visage pour le sentir. Surpris, il éloigna sa main.

« Raph, est-ce que tu saignes ? »

Raph grogna pour toute réponse, ignorant la douleur afin d’ouvrir les portes. Il en avait assez, de cette cage d’ascenseur, et voulait juste sortir d’ici.

Le garage était sombre et inquiétant, mais Raph était content d’avoir un sol ferme sous ses pieds. Il rangea son Saï, se retournant pour aider Donnie à sortir du conduit. Donatello attrapa sa main, et ne la lâcha pas, même lorsqu’ils furent en sécurité et loin de l’ascenseur.

« Tu es blessé, » Dit Don ; ce n’était plus une question. Raphael pouvait être tellement buté, ne lui disant même pas qu’il avait été blessé.

« C’est rien, » Dit Raph, retirant son bras. Raph voulait retrouver Mikey et Leo, son bras pouvait attendre jusque-là.

« Ce n’est pas rien si tu saignes, » Dit Don, et le changement dans sa voix fit savoir à Raph qu’il en pourrait pas éviter les mains avides de Docteur Don. Il abandonna et grogna, attendant que Don sorte sa lampe de poche d’un des sacs.

« Bras gauche, » Marmonna Raph.

Don attrapa prudemment son bras, touchant le bord de la plaie. Après avoir vu la blessure, il le lâcha, mais lui envoya un regard noir dans l’obscurité. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers leur camion de combat, le Battle Shell, stationné dans le garage, trouvant le kit de premiers secours qu’ils gardaient là. Il revint avec des bandages, fixant toujours Raph d’un regard noir. Il lui fit tenir la lampe de poche avec son bras indemne tandis qu’il traitait la plaie.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, » Dit Don.

« On était pas mal occupé, là-dedans, » Fit remarquer Raph.

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Don travaillait, l’atmosphère lourde. Don ne disait rien, et Raph ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils étaient fatigués, agacés et inquiets, alors il était peut-être préférable de ne rien dire.

Après s’être occupé du bras de Raph, ils traversèrent le garage, écoutant le vent hurler et se préparant mentalement au froid. Quand ils arrivèrent à la sortie, Don éteint la lampe de poche, et s’agenouilla pour attraper le bas de la porte, jetant un regard à Raph quand il ne l’imita pas, même s’il ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir à présent que la lampe de poche était éteinte.

« Ecoute, Don… » Dit Raph, et Don sentit Raph attraper son bras, lui demandant implicitement de se relever. Don s’exécuta, ayant presque envie de rallumer la lampe pour voir le visage de Raph, tant celui-ci semblait sérieux.

« A propos de ce que j’ai dit. Que t’avais fait un travail merdique, » Commença Raph, d’un ton gêné. Don pouvait presque imaginer la tête qu’il faisait en parlant, et la façon dont il évitait son regard, même dans l’obscurité. Il ne pouvait voir que les contours du visage de Raphael. « Tu sais que je le pensais pas. Si tu ne nous avais pas emmenés ici, on serait probablement encore coincés dans les égouts sans moyens d’en sortir. »

Don pouffa un peu. C’était vrai qu’il s’en voulait, surtout que Raph avait probablement été blessé par la chute des câbles… ce qui avait été de sa faute. Maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait un peu plus, il savait que les câbles avaient presque certainement lâchés à cause du changement extrême de températures, comme il l’avait brièvement suspecté, mais il avait l’impression qu’il aurait dû le savoir. Il était toujours celui qui devait _savoir_.

« Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas, » Dit doucement Don, un peu amusé que Raphael s’inquiète à propos de ce qu’il avait dit, et prenne le temps de s’assurer que Don ne s’en veuille pas. Il savait que son frère ne le blâmait vraiment pas. Raph disait toujours un tas de choses sans réfléchir – ils savaient qu’il ne les pensait pas, mais parfois, cela faisait quand même un peu mal. « C’est juste difficile de ne pas avoir l’impression que c’est de ma faute. Mais on devrait probablement y aller, on- »

Raphael l’interrompit en l’enveloppant soudain dans ses bras. Don fut complètement pris au dépourvu, et pendant un instant, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Raph ? Lui faire un câlin ? Est-ce que le câble lui avait aussi frappé la tête ?

« J’ai cru que t’étais tombé, » Dit doucement Raph, et Don comprit immédiatement. Il plaça ses mains sur la carapace de Raphael, et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je suis là, Raph, » Murmura-t-il contre l’épaule de son frère.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, se réconfortant mutuellement par la présence de l’autre. Ils passaient presque tous les jours à deux doigts de perdre l’un d’entre eux, mais parfois, c’était juste- quand Raph avait été plongé dans l’obscurité, et cru qu’il avait perdu Don- peu importe la fréquence à laquelle cela arrivait, ce n’était pas quelque chose à laquelle on pouvait simplement s’habituer. Ils s’en étaient sortis, tout ce qu’il restait était le chemin du retour. Mais ce n’était pas un assez grand réconfort – il avait _besoin_ de tenir Don, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

Un violent coup de vent à l’extérieur les fit se séparer, et ils reportèrent leur attention vers la porte.

« Okay, allons-y, » Dit Raph, voulant que le réconfort reste, mais que tout ce sentimentalisme soit oublié. Il grogna tandis qu’ils levaient la porte du garage, habituellement destinée pour que le Battle Shell sorte. La porte était lourde de neige et de glace, et pendant un instant, ils eurent peur qu’elle ne s’ouvre pas. Elle finit par le faire, et ils furent immédiatement accueillis par le vent. C’était similaire à recevoir une claque humide et douloureuse sur la joue, et ils se dépêchèrent de commencer le voyage. Ils étaient un peu choqués de la violence du temps, mais s’ils s’étaient attendus à ce que ce soit mauvais. Simplement… pas _à ce point_.

Il faisait déjà sombre, mais quelques-uns des lampadaires semblaient fonctionner. Ils ne pouvaient qu’espérer que leurs vêtements et le vent les cachaient assez bien. Aller sur les toits aurait été plus que stupide, le vent était assez fort pour les empêcher de sauter de toit en toit. Ils avaient rarement l’occasion de marcher dans les rues, et c’aurait pu être agréable sans la neige et le froid.

« Le trajet jusqu’à l’appartement d’April n’a jamais semblé aussi long, » Hurla Raph après qu’ils aient marché – ou plutôt pataugé ; la neige leur arrivait aux genoux – pendant un moment. Il lui fallait crier afin d’être entendu par-dessus le hurlement du vent.

Le froid commençait à se faire ressentir, et Don n’était pas sûr de ce qui les ralentissait le plus, la neige ou le froid. Il frissonna, et était sur le point de répondre à Raph, lorsque quelqu’un attrapa son bras et le fit se retourner.

« Toi, donnes-moi ton portefeuille, ou- » L’homme qui l’avait attrapé se tut lorsqu’il vit le visage de Don. Son écharpe couvrait la moitié de son visage, mais l’humain l’avait quand même reconnu.

« Tortue ! » Cria-t-il, surpris, et le groupe de malfrats derrière lui se saisirent de leurs armes. Certains d’entre eux avaient des tatouages violets sur le visage, révélant qu’ils étaient des Dragons Pourpres. C’aurait été dur de le savoir autrement, vu qu’ils portaient tous des habits épais et couvrants. Ce qui ne les rendait pas très intimidants.

« Sérieux, vous pouvez même pas faire une pause quand le ciel nous tombe sur la tête, les losers ? » Grogna Raph, jetant ses sacs sur le côté avant de saisir ses Saïs.

« Raph, on a pas le temps ! » Protesta Don en frappant le gars qui l’avait attrapé. Il dut malgré tout sortir sa propre arme lorsque le reste du gang attaqua.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi, alors ? » Demanda Raph, déjà ravi à l’idée de combattre. Ils avaient été coincés dans le repaire trop longtemps à cause de la rudesse de l’hiver ; participer à un vrai combat lui avait manqué. Pas que les Dragons Pourpres ne posent un _vrai_ challenge, mais, hé, c’était déjà quelque chose.

Il avait froid, et était fatigué, mais l’adrénaline déferlant soudainement en lui le lui fit oublier. Les Dragons Pourpres auraient mieux fait de rester bien au chaud à l’intérieur.

Trois des Dragons Pourpres furent facilement terrassés d’un mouvement du Bō de Don. Cependant, cela le fit presque tomber, la neige empêchant de se déplacer correctement, surtout qu’il portait toujours ses propres sacs. Le froid l’affectait également plus que les humains, tout comme Raphael, et Don se le vit prouver lorsqu’une chaîne s’enroula autour de son bras, le tirant violemment et l’envoyant dans la neige.

Raphael grogna, abattant un des voyous avec un coup de poing dans le visage. Il détestait les vêtements – ils ne faisaient que le ralentir. Un autre délinquant s’effondra, puis un troisième – de vrais lâches, essayant de voler les gens avec un groupe aussi énorme. La police avait sans doute beaucoup d’autres chats à fouetter avec un tel temps, alors ce gang pathétique en avait évidemment profité. Presque personne n’était dehors par ce temps, alors le gang avait probablement été sur le point d’entrer par effraction quelque part.

Il envoya un autre coup de poing, mais lorsqu’il jeta un regard à Don, il le vit à terre, les Dragons l’encerclant. Raph se précipita vers lui, mais fut arrêté par deux des voyous.

« Hors de mon chemin, » Grogna-t-il en guise d’avertissement, mais quelqu’un l’attrapa par derrière, le soulevant facilement du sol.

Il se débattit, essayant de bouger la tête pour voir qui avait été capable de le soulever. L’homme était presque aussi grand que Hun, et ne prêtait aucune attention aux tentatives de Raphael à le frapper. « Lâches-moi, bordel ! »

Don était parvenu à se relever en taclant les voyous les plus proches, mais il s’était pris quelques coups dans le processus. Sa lèvre saignait, et la chaîne était toujours autour de son bras, mais il avait réussi à assommer son utilisateur d’un grand coup de son bâton. Se lever et bouger lui étaient difficile à cause du poids additionnel. Heureusement, il était habitué à porter des choses en combat.

Presque la moitié des Dragons Pourpres étaient déjà hors d’état de nuire. Ils savaient que les tortues n’étaient pas si faciles à battre, pourquoi n’étaient-ils pas déjà en train de s’enfuir ? Est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup de se battre par ce temps ?

Il obtint sa réponse quand il entendit Raph hurler de frustration, et qu’il se retourna pour le chercher du regard. Au début, il crut que celui qui tenait Raph était Hun- mais non, il n’était pas aussi énorme que lui. Mais apparemment, assez énorme pour soulever Raph du sol et l’écraser contre son torse.

Les arrogants membres du gang étaient faciles à battre à présent que Don était à nouveau sur pieds – quelques grands coups flanqués par son Bō, et ils s’écroulaient dans la neige. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, mais le temps qu’il en finisse avec eux, il pouvait entendre Raph hurler de douleur.

Quand il se précipita pour aider son frère, il vit que la situation avait changé ; le grand homme tenait Raph par son bras blessé, et enfonçait ses doigts dans la blessure que Raph avait obtenue plus tôt, dans la cage d’ascenseur.

« La pauvre petite chose était déjà blessée, » Sourit le gars. « Blessons-la encore plus. »

« N’y compte pas, » Cracha Don, et l’homme se retourna vers lui, le regardant d’un air surpris. Le Bō de Don siffla à toute allure vers sa tête, mais le gars parvint à l’attraper d’une seule main. Ce fut au tour de Don d’être surpris, et cela lui coûta cher ; l’homme resserra son emprise sur le Bō, l’arrachant des doigts gelés de Don avant de le jeter dans la neige.

« Une autre tortue, » Dit l’homme d’un air amusé. Il devait être nouveau, par ici.

Raphael profita du fait que l’attention de l’homme soit sur Don, et frappa le gars dans les côtes aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Il fut libéré, mais l’homme ne fit que grogner, le coup ne l’ayant pas autant blessé que Raph l’aurait souhaité.

Raph s’éloigna de lui en trébuchant, ne voulant pas se faire à nouveau attraper. Si son bras l’avait fait souffrir auparavant, la douleur était à présent doublée. Il serra les dents, cherchant le Saï qu’il avait lâché. La neige rendait ses recherches difficiles, mais il finit par toucher le manche de son arme. Ses doigts étaient engourdis par le froid, mais il prit malgré tout l’arme avec son bras indemne.

Il faisait déjà sombre, mais les lumières des lampadaires vacillèrent soudainement, avant de disparaître complètement. A présent, ils étaient dans une obscurité presque totale, et Raph sourit, prêt à attaquer. Il n’en eu pas la chance lorsqu’une main à trois doigts saisit son bras indemne et le traina loin du combat.

« Hé ! » Il cria, mais suivit Don malgré tout. Il ne savait pas si Don avait été blessé, et il devait bien admettre que la douleur dans son bras n’avait pas l’air de se calmer. Ils couraient aveuglément dans la neige, mais ils étaient habitués à se déplacer dans l’obscurité. Les rues étaient familières, pas autant que les toits, mais ils réussirent à se repérer. De plus, la neige blanche était plus facile à voir que l’asphalte noire ne l‘aurait été.

Ils ne savaient pas si quelqu’un les avait suivis ; le bruit du vent était assourdissant, à présent. Ils bifurquèrent dans une allée, retenant leur souffle pour tendre l’oreille. Personne ne venait.

« Allons-y, » Marmonna Raph. Il commençait à claquer des dents.

« Tu saignes à nouveau. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu’ils nous suivent, » Dit Don, se félicitant d’avoir apporté les bandages avec lui. Il banda à nouveau la blessure de Raph, sentant son frère tressaillir sous ses doigts. Il compatit ; si quelqu’un enfonçait ses doigts dans sa blessure…

Raph grogna soudain. « Les sacs- je les ai laissés là-bas. »

« Peu importe, » Dit Don. « On est proche, rentrons. Je suis gelé. »

« Non, toi, vas-y. Je vais les chercher, » Argumenta Raph.

« Non, on ne se sépare _pas_ maintenant, » Dit fermement Don. « Tu sais qu’ils nous cherchent. »

Raphael se retourna, repoussant la main de Don qui tentait de l’attraper. « J’ai pas fait tout ce chemin jusqu’au repaire pour _rien_. »

Raph se mit à courir, sachant qu’ils ne s’étaient pas trop éloignés de là où ils s’étaient battus, et espérant que les Dragons Pourpres aient décidé qu’il serait préférable de rentrer chez eux. Il ne savait pas si Don le suivait ou pas, il voulait juste attraper les sacs et se mettre à l’abri du froid. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait plus combattre, il pouvait à peine sentir ses doigts.

Maintenant qu’il s’était rapproché de l’endroit, Raph se déplaçait silencieusement, même s’il savait que le vent le cachait presque totalement. Il pouvait entendre les voyous parler, sortir leurs amis inconscients de la neige, mais personne n’avait touché aux sacs que Raph avait jeté sur le côté. Ils ne les avaient probablement pas encore remarqués, vu que même Raph dut les chercher un moment, tâtonnant à travers la neige, avant de leur mettre la main dessus. Il trouva même le Bō que Don avait lâché, et le prit avec lui.

Donatello ne pouvait pas croire que Raph avait décidé de faire demi-tour alors qu’ils étaient si près du but. Il trembla, frottant ses bras glacés. Il n’était pas gonflé à bloc par l’adrénaline autant que Raph, alors quand il restait immobile, le froid était d’autant plus violent.

« Stupide Raph, » Marmonna-t-il, commençant à courir à petites foulées après lui. « Je vous jure, je- _mmfhp_ ! »

Quelqu’un plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et Don ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit la deuxième fois en si peu de temps que quelqu’un parvenait à se glisser derrière lui sans qu’il ne le remarque. Il leva son poing pour assommer son assaillant, mais sa main fut attrapée et forcée dans son dos, avant d’être douloureusement tordue. Il cria contre la main sur sa bouche, essayant de donner des coups de pieds, mais quand ce fut aussi inutile, il comprit que c’était l’énorme gars de tout à l’heure qui le tenait.

« Je savais que tu serais dans les parages, » Rit l’homme à l’oreille de Don, le forçant à tourner la tête. « Où est l’autre ? »

La main disparut de sa bouche, mais Don ne dit rien, se contentant de lutter contre son emprise.

« Très bien, on va simplement attendre. »

Raph était sur le chemin du retour, courant non pas parce qu’il pensait en avoir la force, mais parce qu’il était certain de geler autrement. Don ne l’avait pas suivi, ce qui étonnait Raph. Enfin, ils n’avaient aucune idée de comment allaient Mike et Leo, alors Raph comprenait pourquoi il avait décidé de le devancer chez April. Est-ce qu’il avait aussi mentionné qu’il faisait un froid d’enfer ? Enfin, _enfer_ n’était peut-être pas le bon mot. Mais il comprenait le choix de Don. Peut-être était-t-il simplement trop habitué à ce que quelqu’un le suive quand il décidait de partir en coup de vent.

Raphael emprunta un raccourci qu’il avait manqué plus tôt, quand ils couraient aveuglément. Cela le fit arriver plus rapidement chez April.

Il n’y avait pas d’empreintes de pas devant le magasin d’April. Raph jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir à quelle vitesse ses propres empreintes se faisaient recouvrir par la neige tombant sans relâche. Pas assez rapidement pour que les empreintes de Don aient disparu aussi vite. Don était-il toujours dehors, le cherchant, ne sachant pas que Raph avait emprunté le raccourci ? Raph se passa une main sur le visage ; Don pouvait toujours être là-bas, pensant que les voyous devaient l’avoir vu. Don pouvait se retrouver accidentellement impliqué à nouveau avec le gang s’il pensait que Raph avait commencé un nouveau combat. Il regarda la rue derrière lui, plongée dans l’obscurité. Elle n’avait jamais semblée plus sombre et longue.

« Bon sang. _Merde_ , » Jura Raph, pataugeant vers la porte du magasin. Il allait juste vérifier comment allaient Mikey et Leo, et poser les sacs, puis il irait chercher Don-

La porte était ouverte. Toujours pas d’empreintes fraiches, alors ça ne pouvait pas être Don. Mais la porte était ouverte, et il n’y avait pas moyen que ses frères l’aient juste _laissée_ ouverte. Ça signifiait qu’ils étaient partis en catastrophe, ou bien que quelqu’un était entré par la force. Et s’ils étaient partis, ils étaient toujours dehors, ce qui voulait dire que ses trois frères étaient tous dehors, quelque part, dans le froid. Et s’ils n’étaient pas partis, cela signifiait qu’ils n’avaient pas _pu_ fermer la porte.

La gorge de Raph se serra douloureusement à la pensée de ces deux options – penser à un Leo fiévreux, incapable de se défendre, ou à Mikey, faisant face seul aux intrus-

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, la faisant s’ouvrir complètement, tâtonnant le mur à la recherche de l’interrupteur. Il le trouva, mais aucune lampe ne s’alluma. Il jura derechef, attrapant sa lampe de poche et regardant autour de lui. Le vent avait fait entrer de la neige, et une petite quantité avait fondu en flaques d’eau. Il suivit l’eau à l’intérieur, et vit la pile mouillée que constituaient les vêtements de Mikey. Ils étaient un peu déchirés – on les avait enlevé avec empressement. Merde, si Mikey était dehors sans ses vêtements…

L’appartement était silencieux, il était impossible qu’il y ait quelqu’un ici, plus maintenant. A moins que les intrus aient su qu’ils étaient quatre en tout, et attendaient à présent à l’étage pour attaquer le reste. Si quelqu’un était là, il savait qu’ils l’avaient entendu frapper la porte, alors il n’avait plus l’effet de surprise.

« _Mikey !_ » Hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers d’un pas lourd. « _Leo !_ »

* * *

« Qu’est-ce qui lui prends autant de temps ? » Demanda l’homme en frissonnant. Il s’était abrité dans une allée plus étroite, parvenant ainsi à échapper au vent. Les mains et les jambes de Don avaient été ligotées, et il était allongé dans la neige à côté du grand gaillard. L’homme était appuyé contre le mur de l’allée, jurant lorsque le vent ne le laissait pas allumer sa cigarette. Il gardait son autre jambe par-dessus Don, frappant occasionnellement sa carapace d’un coup de pied, par simple ennui. Don était sur le côté, et à chaque fois que l’homme le frappait, il tombait sur son plastron. Il luttait alors pour se remettre sur le côté, car autrement, il devrait garder la tête enfoncée dans la neige. Non merci, il avait déjà assez froid.

En fait, il avait tellement froid qu’il ne pouvait plus sentir ses doigts, ou grand-chose d’autre, en fait. C’était pour cela qu’il avait abandonné ses tentatives d’échapper des cordes, ses doigts étant simplement trop engourdis pour être utilisés pour quoi que ce soit.

Etre allongé dans la neige le rendait également somnolent. Il en était arrivé au point où il ne tremblait même plus, et ne faisait que se répéter en boucle _Ne t’endors pas, ne t’endors pas_ dans sa tête. Il était fatigué, mais il savait que le froid était la raison pour laquelle ses paupières semblaient si lourdes. S’il s’endormait, il ne serait plus capable de maintenir sa tête hors de la neige, et cela signifierait qu’il tomberait en hypothermie. Enfin, à ce train-là, il sera bientôt en hypothermie de toute façon, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas, mais rester éveillé lui donnerait plus de temps. Du temps pour quoi ? Pour que Raph vienne le sauver ?

Il se posait la même question que l’homme ; qu’est-ce qui prenait autant de temps à Raph ? Est-ce qu’il avait été pris dans un nouvel affrontement ? Si c’avait été le cas, et qu’il avait perdu, l’homme qui le tenait en aurait été informé. Si c’avait été le cas et qu’il avait gagné, il serait bientôt là.

Don fut à nouveau projeté sur son plastron, et laissa échapper un petit grognement. Il commença à se débattre dans la neige, en ayant assez, et voulant revenir à sa position précédente pour sortir sa tête de la neige. Mais la jambe sur sa carapace ne se leva pas, alors il dut se résoudre à endurer le froid se pressant contre son visage.

« Hum, » Marmonna Don. Il ne savait même pas quel était le but de l’homme ; il était évident qu’il l’utilisait comme appât pour attirer Raphael, mais ensuite quoi ? Il les tuerait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’avait pas déjà tué Don ? Est-ce qu’il allait les amener quelque part, au clan des Foot, peut-être ?

« Je ne voudrais pas me plaindre, mais- » Commença Don, relevant la tête pour parler, mais le gars leva sa jambe de sa carapace pour la presser à l’arrière de son crâne à la place, et son visage s’enfonça un peu plus dans la neige. Don pinça ses lèvres et ferma les yeux afin d’empêcher la neige d’y entrer, grimaçant quand le froid de la neige lui piqua le visage.

« Je commence à penser qu’il va pas revenir pour toi, » Dit le gars, repoussant la tête de la tortue encore plus profondément dans la neige. « Je suppose que le froid l’a poussé à rentrer. Peut-être qu’il réessaiera au Printemps. » L’homme releva sa jambe, s’éloignant du mur. Don releva la tête, haletant et envoyant un sale regard au Dragon Pourpre.

« Ils te trouveront pas avant, de toute façon, » Ajouta-t-il, riant un peu en projetant de la neige sur Don avec son pied. Don tourna la tête, ne s’embêtant pas à répliquer. Raph viendrait.

Avant le Printemps, il l’espérait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre arrivera vers le 15 mai.  
> Merci de votre patience, et bonne lecture ;)

Quelqu’un gravissait les escaliers – rampait le long des marches, faisant traîner ses longues griffes pointues contre la rambarde de métal, l’horrible écho faisant siffler ses oreilles. Il tenta de reculer, voulant, _devant_ y échapper, mais son corps résista. Ses muscles semblaient lourds, comme si quelque chose l’empêchait de bouger, comme si quelqu’un était assis sur sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration impossible. Il brûlait, sa peau était en _ébullition_ \- il leva une main et vit la peau fondre, ne laissant visible que ses muscles à nu. Il essaya de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit – seulement la douleur, la douleur dans ses poumons, la douleur partout tandis que le monstre respirait, penché au-dessus de lui, lui volant le reste de son air-

« _Leo !_ »

Pas de monstre, seulement Raphael hurlant son nom, le maintenant au sol tandis qu’il se débattait. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, une faible lumière émanant de quelque part, mais cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. L’impression de danger s’effaça, estompée par la présence de Raphael. La peur disparut, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer. Raph avait l’air si effrayé, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés – Mikey était à côté de lui, s’accrochant au bras de Raph, son visage enfoui contre son épaule. C’était suffisant pour que Leo oublie tout le reste, sa propre incapacité à respirer incluse, et il tenta de se concentrer sur les yeux de Rap. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui n’allait pas, pourquoi Raph était effrayé – mais ses vertiges le submergeaient, tout devenait flou, ses poumons le suppliant de leur donner de l’air.

« _-Je suis désolé_ , Raph- Je savais pas quoi faire, _je-_ »

Des excuses. Mikey s’excusait pour quelque chose, et Leo voulait le regarder et lui demander ce qui n’allait pas, tout autant qu’il voulait savoir pourquoi Raph appelait à nouveau son nom, la panique toujours présente dans sa voix. La voix de Raph n’était jamais paniquée, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, ses frères avaient besoin de lui – et pourtant, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était fermer les yeux, sa vision tournoyant et le rendant trop nauséeux pour les garder ouverts.

Les sons qui l’entouraient se brouillèrent, bloqués par le bourdonnement présent dans ses oreilles, et pourtant, il pouvait encore deviner la longue litanie d’injures qui sortait de la bouche de Raph. Leo se sentit être soulevé, sentit une main derrière sa tête, de la même manière que Don l’avait maintenue tout à l’heure – et Leo réalisa qu’il n’avait pas entendu la voix de Don. Don n’était pas là. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé-

Son corps fut penché vers l’avant, et une quinte de toux douloureuse quitta sa gorge. C’était une amélioration, malgré la souffrance – il n’avait toujours pas d’air, mais à présent, sa gorge n’était plus bloquée, et dès qu’il parvint à arrêter de tousser, il put enfin faire entrer de l’air dans ses poumons. C’était supposé être un soulagement, mais c’était tout sauf ça. Ses poumons et sa gorge le brûlaient – tout le brûlait. Il grinça des dents, respirant trop vite, mais au moins, il respirait.

Il bascula en arrière afin de reposer sa tête sur le sol et Raph le laissa faire, continuant malgré tout à le tenir fermement. Leo ouvrit les yeux, regardant Mikey et détestant à quel point il semblait effrayé. Mais il était là, et ne semblait pas blessé. Son regard se déplaça sur Raph, et il vit de l’inquiétude accompagnant la peur qu’il avait entendue plus tôt. Mais cela ne dura qu’une seconde – Raph cacha ses émotions dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Raph semblait épuisé, Leo continuant de fixer son visage d’un regard fatigué. Il n’eut pas le loisir de l’observer bien longtemps avant que Raph ne pose sa tête contre son torse, le serrant doucement dans ses bras. Raph portait encore ses vêtements, mais le tissu mouillé ne gênait pas Leo. Raph était froid malgré le fait qu’il porte une veste, il était donc évident qu’il venait de rentrer. Leo avait encore chaud, alors quoi que ce soit de froid contre son visage était plus que bienvenu.

« Mon dieu, Leo, » Murmura Raph en resserrant son étreinte. Leo resta immobile dans ses bras, n’ayant toujours pas le contrôle de ses membres. Il se contenta de gémir contre la veste de Raph, sa respiration haletante et saccadée, ce qui poussa Raph à le serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

Raph avait eu assez de frayeurs pour aujourd’hui – d’abord Don, puis revenir dans l’appartement pour y trouver Mikey et Leo allongés sur le sol. Son cœur était tombé au fond de son estomac, et s’y trouvait probablement toujours. Mikey s’était réveillé lorsqu’il l’avait secoué, et s’était précipité dans ses bras en commençant à marmonner des propos incohérents portant sur le froid et les médicaments et Leo – Leo avait été si surpris, lorsqu’il était parvenu à le réveiller, qu’il avait commencé à convulser, essayant de crier, mais sans qu’aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Et il s’était écoulé tellement de temps avant qu’il ne parvienne à respirer de nouveau. Les minutes n’avaient jamais semblées aussi longues.

« Juste… mon dieu. »

Il entendit un changement dans la respiration de Leo, et suspecta qu’il s’était évanoui sous le coup de l’épuisement. Mais il respirait plus facilement, à présent, et Raph continua à le serrer dans ses bras, soulagé de sentir sa poitrine se soulever et s’affaisser. Mais il savait qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas soupirer de soulagement ; pas moyen qu’il s’agisse d’une fièvre normale. Ils avaient besoin d’antibiotiques ou de quelque chose – non, ils avaient besoin de Don.

Raph se tourna vers Mikey, gardant son bras autour de Leo. Habituellement, Mikey n’aurait pas arrêté de le taquiner sur le fait qu’il tenait Leo dans ses bras, maintenant que le danger était passé, mais Mikey semblait vraiment choqué par tout cela. Leo leur avait tous les deux fait peur, mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Mikey s’était excusé, tout à l’heure, mais il n’avait alors pas eu le temps de se concentrer sur ses mots.

« Ça va, Mike ? » Demanda Raph en glissant ses mains sous le corps de Leo afin de le soulever et le poser sur le canapé. C’était un meilleur endroit pour un malade. A quoi jouaient-ils, à rester allongés immobiles sur le sol ? Ils avaient pas mal de choses à expliquer.

« O-ouais, » Répondit Mikey d’une petite voix, n’ayant vraiment pas l’air d’aller bien. Raph lui offrit une main pour l’aider à se relever, et Mikey la saisit. Une fois qu’il fut sur pieds, Raph plaça une main sur son épaule, fronçant les sourcils à la froideur de sa peau. En regardant convenablement son frère, Raph remarqua la bosse sur sa tête. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé, ici ?

« Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller bien, » Dit Raph. Merde. Il avait besoin d’explications, devait s’assurer que Mikey allait vraiment bien – mais il devait aller chercher Don. « Contente-toi de t’asseoir, je reviens vite- »

« _Reviens ?_ »

« Don est toujours dehors, » Raph essaya de pousser Mikey dans une des chaises aux alentours, mais Mikey repoussa ses mains, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés. Raph n’aimait pas ce regard, ne voulait pas laisser Mikey seul quand il était dans cet état, mais il n’avait aucun autre choix. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n’est pas encore là, et je dois- »

« Tu ne vas _pas encore_ t’en aller, » Refusa immédiatement Mikey. « Est-ce que tu sais comment- »

« _Don_ est _dehors_ , Mikey ! Et c’est de _ma_ faute si on a été séparés- »

« Emmène-nous avec toi, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais t’en va pas- »

Raphael eut un rire sec. Les emmener avec lui ? « Mikey, est-ce que t’as vu Leo- »

« Si je l’ai vu ? Oh oui, je l’ai vu – Je l’ai vu me traîner tout en ayant une putain de _fièvre qui le rends incapable de respirer_ , et tout ce que j’ai fait a été de m’effondrer sur lui et tomber dans les pommes, et quand je me suis réveillé, je ne pouvais même pas le faire bouger du sol, je ne lui ai même pas donné de médicaments, je- je ne savais pas si Don et toi alliez bien, vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, _pourquoi ne répondiez-vous pas au téléphone-_ »

Mikey colla ses mains contre son crâne et gémit. Son soudain emportement avait réveillé la douleur dans sa tête. Raph fut un peu pris de court par la manière dont Mikey avait craché ses mots, et reposa une main prudente sur son épaule.

« Mikey, je suis désolé, » Dit Raph avec précaution en rapprochant le cadet de lui. « Je suis désolé qu’on ait pas répondu. » Mikey entoura Raph de ses bras, lui faisant un câlin. Voir Leo se débattre de cette façon en gémissant de douleur – c’était quelque chose que Mikey n’avait encore jamais vu auparavant, et il pouvait toujours sentir l’arrière-goût de la peur qui l’avait saisi. Il ne voulait simplement pas qu’on le laisse à nouveau seul, pas lorsque Leo était dans cet état. Et s’il avait à nouveau des difficultés à respirer ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

« … Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé, » Soupira Mikey après un moment de silence, lâchant Raph avec hésitation. « Tu as raison. Il faut que t’ailles chercher Don. » Il détestait ça, mais il savait que Raph avait raison. Il fallait qu’il parte.

« Hé, ça ira, Don saura quoi faire, » Raph essaya de réconforter Mikey, lui tapotant brièvement la carapace avant de se détourner, réfléchissant déjà au temps qui s’était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Don. Où pouvait-il être ? S’il était encore dehors, laissé seul dans le froid avec les Dragons Pourpres déambulant dans les rues – la culpabilité le frappa violemment, mais mieux valait bouger au lieu de rester là à culpabiliser.

Raph jeta un regard à la fenêtre et grimaça ; le vent hurlait, faisant même trembler les vitres. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de ressortir, mais il était encore pire d’imaginer que Don soit encore dehors. Raph se pencha pour ramasser la lampe de poche qu’il avait lâchée un peu plus tôt, lorsqu’il réalisa quelque chose.

Il se précipita vers les sacs qu’ils avaient amenés avec eux tout à l’heure, fouillant l’un d’entre eux à la recherche de son téléphone, tentant de se souvenir d’où il l’avait laissé.

« Raph ? » Demanda prudemment Mikey en essayant de voir ce qu’il faisait.

« J’essaie de trouver – merde, il est pas là – Mikey, où est ton portable ? »

« Oh, il est là, et le tien aussi, » Dit Mikey en jetant un regard accusateur à Raph. Il n’avait pas le temps de se sentir coupable pour avoir oublié son portable, alors Raph se contenta de le prendre des mains de Mikey avant de l’allumer, espérant que Don avait suffisamment chargé son téléphone pour qu’il soit encore allumé.

Quatre petits points apparurent sur l’écran. Trois d’entre eux étaient ensemble, et le quatrième était proche, à seulement quelques rues d’ici. Raph s’autorisa enfin à être soulagé – avant de se rendre compte que le point ne bougeait pas.

Non, _s’il-vous-plaît_ , si le point était immobile parce que Don avait accidentellement fait tomber son portable-

Une seule façon de le savoir.

« Reposes-toi, Mikey. Si l’état de Leo change, tu peux m’appeler, maintenant, » Raph leva son téléphone pour prouver à Mikey qu’il l’avait vraiment, cette fois. Il ne mentionna pas le fait que le signal de Don ne bougeait pas. Je n’en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

Mikey tressaillit, détournant la tête. Raph était confus ; ils savaient tous les deux qu’il devait y aller. « Ecoutes, Mikey, tu sais que- »

« C’est pas ça, » Dit doucement Mikey. « C’est ce que Don a dit quand vous êtes partis, la dernière fois. »

Raph resserra sa prise sur son portable, fixant le point immobile.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, » Répéta-t-il plus fermement. C’était ce qu’il espérait.

Sur le chemin, il composa le numéro de Don, priant pour qu’il réponde. Il était possible que Don soit encore en train de l’attendre là-bas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Raph ne revenait pas, ou s’abritant simplement du froid – mais Raph savait que Don ne serait pas resté stationnaire aussi longtemps. Mais il devait imaginer des pensées réconfortantes, ou bien l’inquiétude le rendrait fou.  
  


Le portable de Donatello sonna, et la sonnerie n’était rien d’autre qu’une série de bips pathétiques noyés par le bruit du vent. Don l’entendit malgré tout, mais ne réagit d’aucune façon. Le Dragon Pourpre s’était lassé d’attendre, et avait dit qu’il ne voulait pas s’embêter à l’achever. Il avait dit que le froid ferait le sale boulot, et Don commençait à présent à le croire. Personne ne le trouverait.

Ses yeux n’étaient qu’à moitié ouverts, et ici, dans la ruelle, la neige n’était pas directement soufflée dans son visage. Non, elle tombait doucement sur lui sous la forme de magnifiques flocons, qui rendaient au moins sa lente fin agréable à regarder. Pas qu’il y ait qui que ce soit pour regarder, mais au moins, Don pourrait dire à ses frères que la neige avait été jolie. A quoi pensait-il ? Il ne parlerait plus jamais avec ses frères. S’il mourrait ici, il ne ferait plus jamais rien.

Son esprit embrumé ne réalisait pas cela, évidemment. La seule chose qui lui traversait l’esprit était _Ne t’endors pas,_ même maintenant. Il se répétait toujours ce refrain, le jouant dans son esprit comme un disque rayé. _Raph arrive_ lui traversait aussi occasionnellement l’esprit, et lorsque cela arriva à nouveau, il sourit amèrement. Oh Raph ne viendrait pas. Personne ne viendrait. C’était une pensée amère que de savoir que quelque chose comme le _froid_ pouvait les achever si facilement.

Il était trop gelé pour sentir son corps, même son visage était engourdi. Il décida de reposer ses yeux un moment.

Mais dès qu’il le fit, il entendit des cris, une voix exigeante – il n’avait pas envie d’ouvrir les yeux. Le sommeil était si proche, ne l’avait-il pas combattu assez longtemps, à présent ? Quelqu’un l’attrapa et Don grogna – si le Dragon Pourpre était revenu, juste pour lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige une nouvelle fois-

« Don, allez, ouvre les yeux. Allez, » Raph était en train de lui parler, et Don se sentait un peu stupéfait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, cillant en direction de son frère. Ouais, c’était vraiment Raph.

« T’es venu, » Croassa-t-il, sentant Raph essuyer la neige fondue sur ses joues.

« Bien sûr que oui, » Souffla Raph. Don avait-il pensé le contraire ? Raph se maudit de n’être pas revenu avant. Non, il se maudit d’être parti pour commencer. Pourquoi n’écoutait-il jamais ?

Don essaya de lutter contre ses liens, mais ses mains bougèrent à peine. Elles étaient trop engourdies. Raph remarqua le léger mouvement, et se déplaça pour couper les cordes. Cela prit du temps, à cause du fait qu’elles soient aussi gelées, et en les sciant, il eut le temps de jurer et de marmonner quant à la façon dont il tuerait chacun des Dragons Pourpres – et pendant qu’il travaillait, Don avait laissé ses yeux se refermer. Raph était là, et Don se sentit mal d’avoir pensé qu’il ne viendrait pas – Raph venait toujours. Leo n’était pas le seul grand frère à veiller sur lui.

La présence de Raphael le poussa dans un faux sentiment de sécurité, son corps commençant à se relâcher puisqu’il n’était plus seul. Ses pensées commencèrent à se brouiller tandis qu’il succombait au sommeil, il-

« Don ! Ne t’endors pas, ne- Don ! »

Des mains sur ses joues, le secouant, l’embêtant-

« ‘Suis occupé, » Marmonna Don, essayant de détourner la tête. Raph laissa échapper un rire étranglé, le secouant encore plus fort.

« Occupé ? Ouais, et tu fais quoi ? »

« C’pas tes affaires, » Continua Don, balbutiant à cause du froid. Les secousses ne cessèrent pas, alors il dut ouvrir les yeux, et il jeta un regard noir à celui qui l’empêchait de dormir. Ah, c’est vrai, c’était toujours Raph.

« Je te l’ai dit, » Dit Raph en faisant se redresser Don en position assise dans la neige. « Tu es pire que Mikey sans ses comics quand quelque chose t’empêche de dormir. »

Don ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ce à quoi Raph faisait allusion, mais ça devait être drôle vu que Raph souriait. Cela ne dura pas ; Don grogna. Bouger le faisait souffrir.

« Tu es glacé, » Dit doucement Raph en lui massant les bras. « Essaie de bouger tes doigts. Il faut que le sang se remette à circuler… »

Don essaya, mais cela faisait mal, alors il arrêta. « Je peux pas, » Dit-il en refermant les yeux.

« Je sais que ça craint, mais il le faut, » Continua Raph en aidant Don à s’asseoir contre le mur avant de bouger pour les frotter les jambes. Il fronça les sourcils. « Don, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Tu étais attaché – si c’est un piège, alors il est plutôt lent. »

Don haussa les épaules, ou du moins, essaya. Ses muscles froids protestaient même contre ce petit mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas s’en souvenir – non, attends, il le pouvait. « Il m’a dit que le froid finirait le travail. »

Raph grogna. La ruelle étroite était préférable comparée à la rue où le vent soufflait de toutes ses forces. C’était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle Don n’était pas en hypothermie profonde. Don grinça des dents. Encore une fois, il avait presque perdu Don, et cette fois-ci, c’était complètement de sa faute. La culpabilité revint, et ce sentiment était pire que le froid.

« Je connais ce regard, » Dit faiblement Don. Raph n’avait pas réalisé que Don le regardait, alors il durcit rapidement son visage, et se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement.

« Ouais, c’est le regard que j’ai quand tu fais ton difficile, » Marmonna Raph en déplaçant les jambes de Don afin de s’asseoir contre le mur avec Don. Cela prendrait un moment avant qu’ils ne puissent se lever, Don ayant besoin de retrouver ses sensations dans ses jambes avant cela. Il pouvait porter Don, mais avec son bras blessé… Il prit les mains de Don dans les siennes, l’aidant à ouvrir et fermer les doigts vu qu’il ne le faisait pas de lui-même.

Quand Donatello parvint à nouveau à bouger son bras, il leva sa main, la posant derrière la tête de Raph afin de le rapprocher de lui. Raph se raidit, n’aimant vraiment pas l’idée d’avoir un cœur-à-cœur – encore – mais lorsque sa tête fut posée contre la poitrine de Don, Raph se sentit soudainement vulnérable. Son dégoût de lui-même fut écarté, et il savait qu’il reviendrait à un moment ou à un autre, mais pour l’instant, il avait disparu, laissant la place pour autre chose. Perdre Don dans le conduit sombre de l’ascenseur et trouver Mike et Leo inertes sur le sol, puis presque perdre Don au froid-

Ouais, lorsque Don l’entoura de ses bras, Raph le laissa faire.

Mais il avait promis à Mikey qu’il ne prendrait pas longtemps, alors il dut soulever Don avant que ses jambes ne marchent correctement. Cela signifiait que la majorité du poids de Don était sur lui, mais ils y arrivèrent. Ils n’étaient pas loin, de toute façon.

C’est à ce moment que le portable de Raphael bipa, lui annonçant qu’il avait reçu un nouveau message. Pendant un instant, Raph eut presque peur de regarder. Il avait détesté l’idée d’à nouveau quitter Mikey, et si Leo était en train d’avoir un cauchemar – ou des hallucinations, Raph ne savait pas vraiment si Leo avait été endormi ou non lorsqu’il s’était débattu – ou que son état s’empirait, ils devraient se dépêcher. Il savait que Mikey pouvait calmer Leo, il avait juste été choqué, la dernière fois, mais si son état s’était aggravé d’une autre façon…

Il maintint Don debout d’une seule main, grimaçant lorsqu’il dut utiliser son bras blessé pour attraper le portable dans sa poche afin de lire le message. Raph fronça les sourcils aux fautes ; soit Mikey avait oublié comment écrire, soit il avait été pressé lorsqu’il avait écrit le message.

_« faut qye tu reviennrs »  
  
_

Mikey caressait doucement la joue de Leo, ressentant une forte impression de déjà-vu. C’était exactement comme ça que toute cette histoire avait commencé ; il était à nouveau seul avec Leo, seulement, cette fois, l’état de Leo était encore pire.

Mikey était content que Leo soit endormi, cela semblait être plus facile pour lui que d’être éveillé, mais il n’osait pas quitter son chevet. Quand Raph les avait trouvés et l’avait réveillé, Mikey avait été tellement soulagé – mais ensuite, Leo… il détestait y penser, détestait penser que cela pouvait à nouveau arriver. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait jamais eu une fièvre aussi sérieuse, qui affectait leur respiration à ce point, et qui menait à des hallucinations.

La respiration de Leo était sifflante lorsqu’il expirait, et même si Mikey n’aimait pas ce son, cela lui permettait de savoir que Leo respirait encore. Il s’adossa contre le canapé, vérifiant l’écran de son téléphone de son autre main. Il lui montrait que Raph avait rejoint Don, mais ils ne bougeaient pas encore. Mikey prit une grande inspiration, s’empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit – son esprit commencerait simplement à créer toutes sortes de scénarios, et il en avait assez de s’inquiéter. Raph avait promis de revenir, il fallait juste qu’il attende.

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte du magasin et le souffle de Mikey se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il regarda l’écran, mais les deux points étaient à quelques rues d’ici, alors il ne pouvait pas s’agir de Raph ou de Don.

« Ce doit être mon imagination, » Mikey eut un petit rire nerveux et attrapa sa tête. Ou bien il s’agissait des effets secondaires de s’être frappé la tête – même s’il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui l’avait frappé. Un instant il s’était tenu dehors, et le suivant, il était de retour à l’intérieur avec Leo au-dessus de lui-

La porte s’ouvrit d’un coup, frappant contre le mur avec un grand bruit. Mikey se figea.

Une voix étouffée venant du magasin lui parvint, et Mikey se libéra de sa peur paralysante, attrapant Leo et le faisant se redresser. Le réveil violent poussa Leo à attraper les bras de Michelangelo dans sa panique à demi-endormie, pensant que quelqu’un les attaquait à nouveau, et il essaya de repousser Mikey.

« Calme-toi, Leo, ce n’est que moi, » Murmura prestement Mikey, et une fois que Leo réussit à concentrer son regard flou sur Mikey, il reconnut son frère. Mikey hissa Leo sur ses pieds, mais il ne fit que s’effondrer contre lui. Les yeux de Leo étaient à nouveau fermés puisqu’il n’y avait pas de danger, seulement Mikey. Sauf qu’il y en avait, et Leo ne le savait simplement pas.

« Allez, il faut que tu y mettes du tien, » Dit Mikey en chuchotant sévèrement, entendant les bruits de pas venant du magasin se rapprocher des escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas porter le poids mort de Leo, alors il dut se contenter de le traîner.

Dans sa hâte, Mikey décida de se cacher dans la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte derrière eux. Il plaça Leo sur le sol avec précaution, avant de revenir vers la porte et d’y presser son oreille pour écouter. Il sortit son téléphone de sa ceinture, le réglant sur silencieux avant d’envoyer à Raph un message avec des doigts tremblants. Il voulait appeler, entendre Raph lui dire qu’ils étaient déjà en route – mais il devait être silencieux. Les marches des escaliers grincèrent tandis que quelqu’un les montaient. Mikey déglutit ; s’ils essayaient d’ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, ils sauraient immédiatement que quelqu’un s’y cachait. Mais qui étaient « ils » ?

Leo gémit, et le faible son sembla beaucoup plus bruyant dans le silence. Mikey se précipita vers son frère et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Leo sembla à nouveau surpris, regardant Mikey avec des yeux écarquillés, cette fois sans le reconnaître. Il lutta contre le poids de Mikey qui le clouait au sol, essayant de tourner sa tête sur le côté, mais Mikey garda sa main fermement plaquée contre la bouche de Leo.

« _Shhh_ , » Fit Mikey, et il aurait utilisé son autre main pour essayer de le calmer, mais il devait tenir le poignet de Leo afin qu’il ne le frappe pas. L’autre main de Leo tentait inutilement d’attraper la main plaquée sur sa bouche, mais il n’avait pas la force de la repousser. Il pouvait sentir la manière dont Leo gémissait contre sa main, combattant l’ennemi imaginaire qu’il pensait que Mikey était, et Mikey se sentait mal de faire croire à Leo qu’il était une menace. Sa main étouffait la voix déjà faible de Leo. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que les intrus l’entendent.

« Pardon, Leo, _pardon,_ » Chuchota Mikey en baissant la tête, espérant que sa voix calmerait son frère. Leo cessa de se débattre, mais Mikey savait que c’était parce qu’il devait être épuisé, et pas parce qu’il s’était calmé. Et – et l’estomac de Mikey se noua lorsqu’il le réalisa – c’était parce que sa main empêchait très efficacement Leo de respirer. Il enleva rapidement sa main afin de laisser Leo respirer à nouveau.

« Pardon. Pardon, » Murmura encore Mikey, sa voix se brisant presque lorsque Leo lutta pour prendre une inspiration. Leo avait déjà des problèmes pour respirer – au lieu d’aider, il causait encore plus de dégâts. Et pourquoi paniquait-il ? Que les intrus soient des Dragons Pourpres ou des soldats du Foot, ou juste des voleurs, il pouvait tenir bon face à eux. La seule raison pour laquelle il s’était dépêché de se cacher était parce que Leo n’était pas en état de se battre, et Mikey ne savait pas contre combien d’ennemis il serait. Il pouvait se défendre, mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir les défendre tous les deux.

Son portable vibra silencieusement sur le sol, là où il l’avait jeté dans sa hâte de faire taire Leo.

_« on arrive. ca va ? pourquoi t’as envoyé un sms ? »_

_« y a quelqu’un dans la maison, »_ Se dépêcha de répondre Mikey. Le portable lui tomba des mains ; Leo toussa et Mikey dut replacer sa main sur sa bouche, un nœud se créant dans son estomac lorsque cette fois-ci, Leo n’essaya même pas de l’en empêcher.

Mikey réalisa que l’appartement était devenu silencieux ; avaient-ils entendus Leo tousser ? Si c’était le cas, ils savaient que quelqu’un se cachait. Mikey enleva sa main de la bouche de Leo, mais la garda à proximité au cas où il aurait encore à faire taire Leo s’il faisait à nouveau du bruit. Son autre main s’était déplacée à sa ceinture, prête à sortir son arme.  
  


Raph fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il lut le message de Mike. À quel point étaient-ils malchanceux, exactement ? Raph savait que Mikey se cachait quelque part avec Leo, et que c’était pour cela qu’il avait envoyé un message au lieu de l’appeler. Il savait également que Mikey ne savait pas qui était dans l’appartement, ou combien ils étaient, autrement, il le lui aurait dit.

De plus, l’appartement était petit. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Mikey et Leo pour être trouvés.

Marcher avec Don s’appuyant lourdement contre lui était difficile, surtout vu qu’il portait les sacs que Don avait portés tout à l’heure. Mais ils n’étaient pas loin ; le magasin d’April était déjà visible.

« Restes là, » Chuchota Raph à Don en le laissant à l’extérieur du magasin, s’assurant de le protéger du vent en le laissant dans une ruelle. Donatello protesta, mais dès que Raph cessa de le soutenir, il ne put s’empêcher de glisser lentement en position assise. Raph lui donna son Bō avant de se diriger vers la porte menant au magasin.

Elle était fermée, juste comme il l’avait laissée, mais il y avait au sol des empreintes de pas qui n’étaient pas là avant. Leurs propres empreintes de pas avaient déjà été brouillées par la neige tombant toujours, et la neige était de toute façon trop profonde pour laisser de véritables marques, mais Raph savait que les nouvelles traces étaient celles d’un humain.

Et un seul humain, d’ailleurs. Il était difficile d’en tirer quoi que ce soit d’autre, mais un humain ne devrait pas être un problème. Raph poussa prudemment la porte et entra à l’intérieur.

Tout semblait être à sa place ; les vêtements de Mikey étaient toujours étendus sur le sol du magasin, et tout était silencieux, exactement comme la dernière fois que Raph était entré. Il détestait ce sentiment qui accompagnait le fait de rentrer dans un appartement vide ; cela ne signifiait jamais rien de bon.

Il tendit l’oreille, mais ne pouvait rien entendre. Alors, l’humain savait qu’il était là et attendait quelque part, prêt à frapper. Raph sortit son Saï de sa ceinture tout en gravissant les marches de l’escalier.

Il atteignit le premier étage sans que rien ne se passe. Il faisait toujours sombre, et à présent, même les lampadaires n’éclairaient plus l’appartement. Raph se tenait au milieu de la pièce, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris la lampe de poche avec lui.

Il ne devrait pas être possible de se cacher aussi bien de lui ; un humain ordinaire ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors il devait s’agir d’un ennemi habile. Raph fit tournoyer son Saï dans sa main intacte, commençant à se sentir impatient. Il en avait assez que les gens leurs compliquent les choses, et il ne voulait certainement pas garder Don dehors plus longtemps.

« Montrez-vous ! » Raph finit par craquer, brisant le silence de son cri. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, mais il n’y avait personne ici. Du moins, personne qu’il puisse voir. Il retourna dans la pièce principale, laissant échapper un grognement.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit avec fracas et que Mikey en sortit d’un bond, une arme dans chaque main et ayant l’air légèrement perplexe.

« Où ils sont ? Où ils sont ? » Demanda Mikey avec impatience, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, incapable de voir à cause de l’obscurité. Il couina lorsque la main de Raphael atterrit sur son épaule, mais se calma en reconnaissant son frère.

« Je ne crois pas qu’il ait qui que ce soit, ici, » Dit Raph, sachant, même dans le noir, que Mikey avait un air offensé sur le visage.

« Tu crois que je l’ai simplement imaginé n »

« Non, j’ai vu les traces de pas dans la neige- »

« Les gars, je ne crois pas qu’il y ai quelqu’un ici. En tout cas, plus maintenant, » Ils entendirent la voix de Don provenant du magasin, et Mikey se précipita immédiatement vers les escaliers.

Don était content que Raph lui ait donné son Bō ; avec son aide, il avait pu se relever et marcher. C’avait été maladroit, mais il n’avait pas prévu d’attendre dehors.

Il avait aussi étudié les empreintes dans la neige, avait vu les traces de Raph entrant et sortant, ayant probablement utilisé les mêmes empreintes à un moment donné, et avait également vu les traces de pas de l’humain. Il était entré, et… ressorti. Don avait secoué la tête ; typique de la part de Raph, de ne pas faire assez attention pour le réaliser.

Don était en train de fermer la porte, la verrouillant, cette fois-ci. Ses frères auraient évité pas mal d’ennuis s’ils l’avaient fait avant…

Et soudainement, il était pris dans une étreinte écrasante, les bras de Mikey l’enserrant fermement.

« J’t’ai dit d’attendre, Don, » Marmonna Raph depuis les escaliers.

« Mec, je suis tellement content de vous voir, tous les deux, » Dit Mikey, le soulagement évident dans sa voix. Mais aussi soudainement que sa bonne humeur était apparue, elle disparut à nouveau. Il attrapa la main de Don et commença à le traîner vers les marches. « Il faut que t’aides Leo. » Le ton de Mikey était devenu sérieux, ce qui signifiait que quelque chose ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond. Don trébucha après lui, ses jambes toujours un peu engourdies par le froid.

« Son état s’est empiré ? » Demanda Donatello, l’inquiétude à nouveau présente dans sa voix.

« Oh que oui, » Dit Raph en retournant au premier étage. Don lui jeta la lampe de poche et Raph ouvrit la marche. Raph n’avait pas encore informé Don de l’état de Leo, ayant d’abord voulu s’assurer que Don allait bien, mais Mikey était pressé de guider leur frère vers Leo. Malgré tout, le cadet semblait avoir remarqué à quel point Don était affaibli, et tenait doucement son bras tout en l’aidant à gravir les marches. Le génie fut guidé vers la salle de bain, où Don s’agenouilla soigneusement à côté de Leo, malgré le fait qu’il frissonne encore lui-même.

Alors Raph fit ce qu’il put, s’agenouillant près de Don et l’aidant à se sortir des vêtements mouillés qu’il avait toujours sur le dos avant de les jeter dans la baignoire à côté d’eux, avant de faire de même pour ses propres habits.

« Mikey, est-ce que tu pourrais apporter les sacs que Raph vient de ramener ? Prends aussi l’autre lampe de poche avec toi. Je vois que tu t’es cogné la tête, mieux vaut ne pas la cogner à nouveau. »

Mikey ne fit même pas de traits d’esprits avant de sortir de la salle de bain, et c’était assez inquiétant. Raph le suivit. Il ne voulait simplement plus quitter ses frères des yeux.

Leo réagit à la voix de Don, ses yeux s’ouvrant lentement, et Don se tourna pour regarder son visage.

« Salut, Leo, » Dit Don d’une voix apaisante. Il pouvait voir l’inconfort de Leo par la façon dont il luttait pour respirer, et le bruit qu’il faisait en respirant n’était pas bon. Don déplaça ses mains derrière la tête de Leo pour l’aider à relever le regard. Il avait l’impression qu’une éternité était passée depuis qu’ils étaient partis, depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Leo. Son état avait fait tout à part s’améliorer. « Comment tu te sens ? Ne parles pas si ça te fais mal. »

Leo le fixa silencieusement avant de bouger lentement sa main pour attraper le bras de Don, clignant violemment des yeux afin d’empêcher sa vision de se brouiller. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers Raph quand il revint dans la pièce. Il avait apporté quelques couvertures, et Leo regarda Raph en draper deux sur Don. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua du mouvement, et tourna la tête pour voir Mikey, qui lâcha deux sacs sur le sol.

« Tous- » Commença Leo, forçant sa voix perdue à revenir, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans douleur. Il ferma les yeux, sa prise sur le bras de Don se raffermissant.

« Tout va bien, Leo, tu n’as pas besoin de parler, » Dit calmement Don en plongeant une main dans un des sacs que Mikey avait apportés, cherchant quelque chose.

« _Saufs ?_ » Leo souffla la fin de sa phrase, essayant de la faire sonner comme une question. Don pausa un instant avant de comprendre, et lorsque ce fut le cas, il ne put s’empêcher de placer sa main sur la joue de Leo avant de lui offrir un regard rassurant.

« On est tous là, et sains et saufs, Leo, » Dit chaleureusement Don, leur faisant tous ressentir un léger pincement au cœur ; Leo était à peine conscient, et il était évident que parler le faisait souffrir, et pourtant, c’était quelque chose dont il _devait_ s’assurer. Même s’il pouvait tous les voir autour de lui, il avait quand même besoin de l’entendre.

« Idiot… » Marmonna Raph, se rapprochant de la tête de Leo afin qu’il la maintienne relevée pendant que Don sortait un stéthoscope.

« Comment t’as su qu’il fallait en prendre un ? » Marmonna Raph en regardant le stéthoscope dans les mains de Don.

« J’ai eu un pressentiment, et ça ne prenait pas beaucoup de place, alors… » Don haussa les épaules. « Mikey, tu peux m’aider à déplacer Leo sur le côté ? »

Michelangelo obéit, et pendant ce temps, Don lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil. « Tu vas bien, Mikey ? »

Mikey releva la tête, légèrement surpris, avant hocher rapidement la tête. Don pouvait voir qu’il était bouleversé, mais il reporta son attention sur Leo, écoutant ses poumons à l’aide du stéthoscope. Même sans l’utiliser, le sifflement dans la respiration de Leo pouvait être entendu. Et comme Don l’avait suspecté, un léger craquement pulmonaire était également audible. Il rangea le stéthoscope en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors ? » Raph était – et semblait – impatient. Il l’était toujours lorsque ses frères étaient blessés, ressentant de l’impatience s’il ne pouvait pas aider d’une quelconque manière.

« Alors, je pense qu’il ne devrait pas rester par terre, » Dit simplement Don, avant de frissonner et de resserrer les couvertures autour de lui. « Aucun d’entre nous ne le devrait. »

Après qu’ils aient déplacé Leo dans la chambre et dans un vrai lit, Don fit une rapide visite dans la cuisine, fouillant dans les placards afin de trouver quelque chose pour la toux de Leo. Sa recherche fut couronnée de succès, et il revint avec ses trouvailles, les mettant de côté tandis qu’il continuait à vérifier l’état de Leo. Une fois que Raph se fut assuré que Don gardait la couverture autour de lui afin de se réchauffer, il retourna dans le salon avec Mikey, la question de l’intrus les gênant encore tous les deux.

« Alors tu es sûr de n’avoir vu personne ? » Demanda Mikey en promenant son regard dans la pièce. « Parce que je suis certain que quelqu’un était là. »

« Don a vu les traces de pas s’éloigner, alors peu importe qui est venu, ils sont partis avant qu’on n’arrive, » Dit Raph. « Mais on ne dirait pas qu’ils aient cassé quoi que ce soit, ou pris quelque chose… »

L’attention de Mikey fut attirée par un papier sur la table de la cuisine. Il se rapprocha, le lisant à la lumière de sa lampe de poche. Tandis qu’il lisait, il laissa échapper un rire, et dut se couvrir la bouche d’une main.

« Quoi ? T’as fini par perdre la boule ? » Demanda Raph en plaisantant seulement à moitié. Vu la façon dont Mikey s’était collé à son bras en sanglotant des excuses lorsque Leo n’avait pas réussi à respirer, Raph ne serait pas surpris si Mikey était un peu à l’ouest, en ce moment.

« C’était juste une amie d’April, » Dit Mikey d’un ton vide. « Elle a laissé une note. Elle dit qu’elle passait dans le coin, essayant de rentrer chez elle avant que la tempête ne devienne vraiment impossible, et a vu toutes les traces de pas devant la porte. Elle avait peur que quelqu’un ait tenté de rentrer par effraction et a décidé d’aller vérifier. »

Mikey pressa une main contre son visage. Toute cette panique, le fait de se cacher, de forcer Leo à être silencieux- pour rien.

Il sentit Raph poser une main sur son épaule, et Mikey soupira. Peu importait ; tout allait bien se passer, à présent. Don s’occupait de Leo-

Le hurlement de Don emplit l’appartement et la note fut oubliée tandis qu’ils se précipitaient vers la chambre.

Il avait été trop tôt pour penser que tout irait bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre deux jours en retard, déso !

Donatello était étalé sur le sol à côté du lit, avec Leonardo au-dessus de lui. L’ainé avait le poing levé, prêt à frapper, mais Don lui tenait facilement le poignet, l’empêchant de porter son coup. Ils n’avaient même pas l’impression que Leo essayait vraiment ; ils pouvaient voir comment il tremblait à cause du simple fait de se maintenir au-dessus de Don, ses muscles tendus et raidis par la douleur qu’il ressentait clairement.

« Leo, ce n’est que moi- tu es en sécurité, » Don parlait d’un ton calme malgré la situation, essayant de rencontrer le regard de Leo, mais le leader serrait les paupières, laissant échapper un son ressemblant à un grognement, mais qui se transforma vite en gémissement douloureux.

« Peux pas- laisser- » Dit Leo d’une voix hachée à travers des dents serrées, entourant la gorge de Don avec la main dont il s’était jusqu’alors servi pour se soutenir. Sans le soutien, il s’effondra sur Don, mais garda sa prise sur sa gorge.

« Don ! » Raph fut le premier à se secouer de la surprise induite par l’impossibilité de la scène, et se précipita près de ses frères au sol. Don lui jeta un œil, ne semblant pas secoué malgré le fait que Leo ait une main autour de sa gorge.

« Je vais bien, Raph, » Se hâta de dire Don. « Il n’a pas la force de me blesser. Sa main est simplement posée. Je crois qu’il est en train d’halluciner, ce doit être la- »

Leo retira soudainement ses deux mains, les ramenant à sa poitrine tandis qu’il luttait pour respirer, essayant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour échapper à la douleur, mais il était impossible d’échapper à une souffrance provenant de l’intérieur. Les mains de Raphael se posèrent autour de Leonardo, et il le traîna prudemment loin de Don afin que celui-ci puisse se relever.

Les yeux de Leo s’ouvrirent d’un coup ; quelqu’un le maintenait par derrière, lui faisant ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine tandis qu’il recommençait à se débattre, essayant de se libérer de son ravisseur. Raph ajusta sa prise afin de pouvoir presser les bras de Leo contre ses côtes et ainsi l’empêcher de réessayer de frapper quelqu’un. Même s’il n’avait pas la force de blesser Don, ils savaient que Leo pouvait balancer des coups de poings aussi soudains que douloureux, même dans un état pareil, s’il avait l’impression qu’il – ou que quelqu’un d’autre – était en danger.

« Leo, c’est nous ! Faut que tu te calmes, frangin ! » Mikey s’était agenouillé près de Leo, l’entourant de ses bras pour l’étreindre. « Personne n’essaie de nous faire du mal ! »

Leo cessa de lutter, et regarda autour de lui d’un air hébété.

« Non ? » Demanda faiblement Leo d’une voix rauque. Don s’était relevé du sol et rapproché, et à présent, il levait prudemment la main afin de toucher la joue de Leo, dans le but que celui-ci tourne la tête et se concentre sur le visage de Don.

« Non, Leo. Nous sommes en sécurité, » Le rassura Don. Mikey se recula, soulagé de voir que Leo s’était calmé.

Leonardo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement, ne laissant échapper qu’un sifflement discordant. Les trois autres se tendirent immédiatement, pensant que Leo voyait encore quelque chose qui n’était pas réel – mais Leo repoussait sa tête contre Raph, qui le tenait toujours, au lieu de se débattre contre lui. Il remuait malgré tout.

« F’mal… » Leo gémit faiblement, sa tête tombant. Raph, qui ne l’avait déjà pas tenu en utilisant beaucoup de sa force, radoucit malgré tout son étreinte sur son frère.

« Ta poitrine, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda Don avec inquiétude, et Leo hocha faiblement la tête, laissant échapper un souffle tremblant.

« Il pourrait s’agir d’une pneumonie, » Dit gravement Don, et les yeux de Mikey s’écarquillèrent. Il l’avait eu une fois, lorsqu’il n’avait été qu’un enfant, et le souvenir lointain n’était pas agréable. Il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, heureusement, mais il se souvenait d’à quel point le simple fait de respirer avait été difficile, se souvenait de combien sa poitrine l’avait fait souffrir. Et se souvenait définitivement d’à quel point Maître Splinter et ses frères avaient été inquiets.

« Mais- c’est pas- » Commença Mikey, clairement inquiet, mais Don lui offrit un regard rassurant.

« Ça ne signifie pas que sa vie est en danger. Nous avons des médicaments et du matériel que nous n’avions pas lorsque nous étions enfants, » Expliqua Don, pensant lui aussi clairement à leur enfance. Ils remirent Leo au lit, et Don le recouvrit d’une couverture. Raph et Mikey remarquèrent qu’une bouteille de médicaments avait été renversée, probablement lorsque Leo avait réussi à tomber du lit avec Don. Le contenu de la bouteille avait été légèrement renversé, mais heureusement pas suffisamment pour que ce ne soit problématique.

« Heu, » Commença Don, jetant un œil à Raph et Mikey après avoir ramassé la bouteille. « Tout cela a commencé lorsque j’ai essayé de lui faire prendre le médicament- alors, est-ce que vous pourriez le maintenir immobile au cas où il… ? »

« Bien sûr, » Dit Raph, mais Mikey ne bougea pas, se contentant de détourner le regard. Don le remarqua, et lui jeta un regard interrogatif, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se tortiller nerveusement Mikey.

« Je, heu, je sais pourquoi il ne te laisse pas lui donner ça, » Dit Mikey, le regard toujours ailleurs. Don jeta un œil à Raph, mais il semblait aussi perdu que lui.

« Mikey ? » Dit doucement Don. « Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il fait ça ? »

« Quand- quand on se cachait… j’ai dû faire en sorte que Leo reste silencieux- j’ai dû le forcer à rester silencieux et- »

Don replaça la bouteille sur la table et fit un geste de la main à Mikey pour lui indiquer de s’approcher. Mikey le regarda du coin de l’œil, avant de s’asseoir avec hésitation sur le lit aux côtés de Don, qui posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Mikey.

« Tout va bien, Mikey. Tu n’as rien fait de mal, tu n’as fait que le protéger. »

« Mais il n’y avait aucun danger, rien ne nous menaçait, » Protesta Mikey, la tête basse.

« Tu ne le savais pas, » Don plaça un bras autour de Mikey et le tira vers lui. En retour, Mikey entoura Don de ses deux bras, ayant grand besoin de réconfort. C’avait été une longue journée.

Si Don avait su que l’état de Leo se dégraderait à ce point, il ne les aurait certainement pas laissés seuls. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait eu le choix, mais quand même – l’expérience semblait avoir pas mal secoué Mikey. Don ne savait toujours pas tout ce qu’il s’était passé pendant qu’il avait été absent, mais il savait qu’il ne voulait pas encore faire paniquer Leo. Leo et Mikey avaient tous les deux besoin de repos.

Après un moment, Mikey se recula avec hésitation, et Don lui offrit un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Leo. Il s’approcha doucement avant de lui secouer légèrement l’épaule tout en appelant son nom. Les yeux de Leo s’ouvrirent, et il semblait aussi hébété qu’avant.

« Leo, j’ai un médicament qui va aider. Tu penses que tu peux le prendre ? »

Leo avait l’air de ne pas tout à fait comprendre, ou peut-être était-il trop fatigué pour réagir d’une quelconque manière, alors Don versa un peu du médicament dans la cuillère, espérant que cette fois-ci, Leo ne la lui ferait pas lâcher. Il approcha sa main du visage de Leo, et au moins, celui-ci ne se reculait pas. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche avec hésitation, et Don lui maintint la tête relevée tout en lui donnant le médicament.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se contentant d’observer Don placer une nouvelle serviette sur le front de Leo. La forte fièvre était préoccupante, mais au moins, Leo n’hallucinait plus. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas. Don laissa échapper un soupir.

« Nous allons avoir besoin d’antibiotiques. » Don caressa la joue de Leo avec précaution. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose quant aux difficultés qu’avait Leo à respirer. « Et devinez ce que nous n’avons _pas._ »

Raph grogna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils allaient _encore_ devoir sortir ?

« Mais, » Continua Don en se tournant pour regarder Raph et Mikey. « Personne ne va nulle part, ou en tout cas, pas avant un bon moment. Il faudra aller en chercher avant le matin, mais on devrait se reposer quelques heures. On est tous debout depuis ce matin, et je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je suis crevé. Il n’en sortira rien de bon si l’on y va maintenant. »

Après avoir évalué leurs niveaux de fatigue respectifs, Raph et Mikey devaient tous les deux admettre qu’un peu de repos leur ferait le plus grand bien.

« À part pour moi et Leo, » Mikey ne put s’empêcher de plaisanter sur la situation. « On est resté pas mal _allongés_. » Don haussa un sourcil ; il ne savait pas que Raph avait trouvé Mikey et Leo au sol, et tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Raph ne fit qu’envoyer un regard aride à Mikey, attrapant les bouts de son bandana et le rapprochant légèrement de lui en tirant dessus.

« Hé ! » Protesta Mikey, même si Raph ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal.

« T’a encore pas mal de choses à expliquer, Mikey, » Dit Raph en adressant à Mikey un long regard. Mikey avait l’air d’aller mieux qu’avant, mais il avait vraiment inquiété Raph.

« J’aimerais aussi savoir tout ce qu’il s’est passé, » Dit Don en regardant ses frères du coin de l’œil. Même s’ils voulaient tous dormir, il leur restait encore des choses à faire. « Mais d’abord, nous devrions descendre les provisions de nourriture au magasin. Vu que le courant est coupé, le frigo ne marche pas, mais le magasin devrait être assez froid pour nos vivres. »

Raph se leva et se dirigea vers la porte afin de se mettre au travail, mais Don l’arrêta.

« Pas toi, Raph, » Dit-il, faisant hausser un sourcil à Raph. « Je vais m’en occuper avec Mikey. Toi, tu restes là avec Leo. »

« Pou- pourquoi pas toi ? Tu sais quoi faire si quelque chose se passe, et- »

Donatello jeta un coup d’œil au bras de Raphael. Le bandage que Don avait fait plus tôt s’était un peu défait, et le sang l’avait traversé. Raph grimaça. Il avait espéré que Don aurait oublié sa blessure, mais bien évidemment, ce n’était pas le cas.

Enfin, pour dire vrai, Raph était assez soulagé qu’il s’en souvienne. La douleur ne l’avait pas quitté, il l’avait simplement ignorée vu qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’y faire quoi que ce soit. Maintenant que tout était redevenu calme, la douleur s’était rappelée à lui, et Raph n’avait donc pas spécialement hâte de soulever quoi que ce soit.

« Prépares-toi à des points de suture, » Le prévint Don avant de s’en aller.

Raph chercha la bouteille contenant des antalgiques, en avalant quelques-uns avant de se rasseoir sur le lit, s’appuyant contre le pied de lit de façon à être à moitié allongé. Il savait que s’il s’allongeait totalement, il s’endormirait, et il ne pouvait pas encore se le permettre.

Il pouvait entendre Mikey et Don se déplacer dans les escaliers, ainsi que le vent au-dehors, mais il entendait principalement Leo luttant pour continuer à respirer. Il respirait rapidement, le souffle court, afin d’éviter de respirer trop profondément. Raph ne pouvait que supposer que prendre de profondes inspirations lui faisait mal à la poitrine.

« Une pneumonie, hein… » Dit Raph à voix basse après un moment, se déplaçant sur le côté afin de poser une main sur l’épaule de Leo. Il le fit avec précaution afin de ne pas surprendre son frère, s’attendant un peu à ce que Leo l’attaque, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais son frère ne réagit pas au contact. Raph espérait que c’était parce que Leo avait retrouvé ses esprits, et non parce qu’il était trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait même pas si l’ainé des tortues était éveillé ou non.

« Quand tu tombes malade, tu tombes vraiment malade, » Marmonna Raph en frottant doucement l’épaule de Leo. « Tu fais jamais les choses à moitié, hein ? » À sa grande surprise, Leo ouvrit les yeux, sa tête se tournant vers lui. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux fatigués.

Avant que Raphael ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Donatello revint avec un kit médical dans une main et un verre d’eau dans l’autre. Il posa le verre sur la table avant de grimper sur le lit à côté de Raph. Pendant que Don préparait l’aiguille, Raph garda sa main posée sur l’épaule de Leo, ne la bougeant pas avant que les yeux du leader ne se soient refermés.

Don sortit l’aiguille, ajustant la lampe de poche afin de mieux y voir, puis enleva les bandages et se mit au travail. Raph regarda par la fenêtre, mais il ne pouvait rien voir à part leurs reflets sur la vitre.

« Je me demande combien de temps va durer la coupure, » Marmonna Raph en essayant de se concentrer sur n’importe quoi à part l’aiguille sur sa peau. « Je ne dirais pas non à un peu d’eau chaude. »

« Je suis d’accord, » Dit Don. Il était heureusement assez réchauffé pour ne plus trembler, ou bien il n’aurait pas pu suturer la plaie de Raph sans lui causer de souffrances inutiles.

« Où est-ce que t’as laissé Mikey ? »

« Il essaie de nous faire quelque chose à manger, mais c’est un peu compliqué vu qu’on ne peut pas réchauffer ou cuire quoi que ce soit. Une bonne soupe chaude nous aurait fait du bien. » Il n’avait pas très faim, mais quoi que ce soit de chaud aurait été le bienvenu.

Raph pouvait se rendre compte que Don avait presque terminé. Don était capable de travailler vite tout en faisant correctement le travail. Se faire suturer la peau n’était jamais agréable – Raph était donc heureux que Don ait appris à le faire aussi rapidement. Raph pouvait encore se souvenir des quelques premières fois. Même à l’époque, Don avait été doué, mais il s’était véritablement amélioré.

« J’en conclus que tu as déjà pris des antalgiques ? » Demanda Don en enroulant un bandage autour de la plaie suturée avant de remettre l’équipement dans le kit médical. Don rangea le kit avant d’aller de l’autre côté du lit pour prendre le verre d’eau qu’il avait apporté tout à l’heure.

« Ouaip, » Répondit Raph en remuant un peu son bras pour tester les bandages. Les antalgiques commençaient à agir, et il en était soulagé.

« Leo, » Dit Don à l’attention du leader en se penchant vers lui avant de lui toucher prudemment le menton. « T’es réveillé ? »

D’après sa respiration rapide, Don s’attendait à ce que ce soit le cas, mais il posa malgré tout la question, ne serait-ce que pour attirer son attention. Les yeux de Leo s’ouvrirent, et Don lui offrit un petit sourire. « Tu penses que tu pourrais boire un peu ? »

Les yeux de Leo se déplacèrent sur le verre d’eau dans la main de Don, et après un moment d’hésitation, il secoua faiblement la tête.

« Ton corps a perdu beaucoup de fluides- »

Mais Leo avait déjà refermé les yeux et détourné la tête. Don soupira ; son grand frère trouvait souvent les pires moments pour se montrer têtu.

« Leo… » Don essaya de le persuader, une main toujours posée sous son menton afin qu’il puisse facilement faire revenir le visage de Leo vers lui. « Juste un peu. Ce n’est que de l’eau, cette fois. »

Leo rencontra hâtivement le regard de Don vu qu’il ne pouvait pas empêcher Don de lui faire tourner la tête. Leo sembla considérer l’offre, son regard allant vers le verre d’eau et l’examinant comme s’il s’agissait d’un ennemi. C’aurait été amusant si la situation avait été différente.

Don était patient. Il était épuisé après tout ce qu’il s’était passé, mais à présent, ils n’étaient pas pressés. Personne n’irait dehors avant un moment, et avec un peu de chance, le vent se serait calmé lorsqu’ils auraient à sortir. Et Leo n’irait évidemment nulle part. Peut-être que l’état de Leo s’améliorerait avec un long repos ininterrompu. Alors il attendit que Leo se décide, sachant que Leo devrait finir par accepter son destin et boire le verre d’eau.

Au lieu d’accepter de boire, Leo leva à nouveau les yeux vers Don, et c’était comme s’il… le suppliait presque du regard. Don pencha la tête sur le côté face à ce regard, déplaçant sa main du menton de Leo vers son épaule afin de tenter de le rassurer. Il observa attentivement le visage de Leo, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête. Parler lui avait été très difficile tout à l’heure, et Don ne s’attendait pas à ce que Leo retente l’expérience – ni ne le voulait, d’ailleurs.

Le regard de Leo ne resta pas longtemps posé sur lui ; il détourna le regard comme s’il avait honte.

« Leo ? » Essaya de demander Don, ne voulant toujours pas que l’autre parle, mais ne comprenant pas tout à fait pourquoi Leo refusait l’eau aussi obstinément. « Je comprends que ta gorge te fasse mal, mais après avoir bu ça, je te laisserais te reposer. Juste un verre, d’accord ? »

Don relevait déjà la tête de Leo, approchant à nouveau le verre. Au lieu de détourner la tête, Leo gémit en signe de protestation, ce qui fit hésiter Don. Leo semblait si faible… Il était tellement rare que Leo exprime sa douleur – et à présent, il le faisait clairement, regardant Don avec le même regard suppliant que tout à l’heure.

Don jeta un regard impuissant à Raph, se demandant s’il y avait autre chose qu’il devrait savoir concernant l’état de Leo. Quand ils avaient déplacé leurs affaires avec Mikey, il avait obtenu une version raccourcie des évènements de la journée, et il n’avait pas du tout aimé ce qu’il avait entendu. Mikey et Leo avaient eu de sérieux problèmes, tous les deux évanouis dans le froid – Don était vraiment content que Raph soit revenu à temps.

…Et pas seulement pour Leo et Mikey, mais aussi pour lui. Il frissonna au souvenir de la ruelle froide et enneigée.

Raph lui renvoya un regard tout aussi perdu, et tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur Leo, qui regardait à présent le verre d’eau d’un air presque anxieux.

« Allez, Leo, c’est que de l’eau, » Dit Raph, et Don décida qu’ils seraient encore assis là au matin s’il ne faisait pas boire l’eau à Leo maintenant. Et tant pis pour sa patience. Il colla le verre aux lèvres de Leo, et lorsque Leo essaya d’y échapper en détournant la tête, Raph aida Don à l’immobiliser. Leo ne put que marmonner ses protestations quand ses frères firent équipe contre lui, mais Don était déjà en train de pencher le verre, forçant Leo à avaler le liquide. Pendant un moment, il craignit que Leo garde simplement la bouche fermée, mais il finit par abandonner et boire l’eau. Don le fit boire lentement, laissant Leo prendre de courtes pauses. Il était clair que Leo avait des difficultés à avaler – son corps entier était tendu alors qu’il buvait, ses mains serrant les draps. Raph envoya un regard inquiet à Don, mais le verre était à présent presque vide. Don fit boire le verre entier à Leo, avant de lui reposer avec précaution la tête sur l’oreiller lorsqu’il eut fini.

Leo haletait, comme si boire l’eau lui avait demandé plus d’efforts que s’il avait parcouru le réseau entier des égouts en courant. Leo leva une main vers sa poitrine, l’appuyant contre son plastron, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment le soulager. A présent, Donatello avait également l’air inquiet, rendant à Raphael son regard avant de reporter son attention vers Leonardo. Boire un verre d’eau n’aurait pas dû lui demander autant d’efforts, et cela n’aurait certainement pas dû le laisser essoufflé et tremblant. Don posa le verre vide et prit le linge mouillé posé sur le front de Leo. Il était chaud, à présent, et lorsque Don posa sa main sur Leo, il fronça les sourcils. La fièvre était-elle en train de remonter ?

Leo semblait se calmer, respirant encore trop violemment, et il détourna la tête dans une tentative de s’éloigner de ses frères tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Pardon, Leo, » Dit Don en plaçant sa main sur celle de Leo, qui était toujours posée sur sa poitrine, afin de la ramener doucement sur le lit. Leo ne réagit pas, et Don soupira. « L’eau t’aide à te rafraichir de l’intérieur. Prépares-toi à un autre verre dans un moment. »

Leo tira la couverture par-dessus sa tête, rendant son opinion sur le sujet plutôt claire. Malgré son inquiétude, Don leva les yeux au ciel, avant de tapoter les couvertures là où il supposait que l’épaule de Leo se trouvait.

« Essaie de dormir un peu. »

Ils restèrent avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme, entendant toujours le sifflement que produisait sa respiration, mais incapables d’y faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Après s’être assurés que Leonardo était aussi confortable que possible, ils quittèrent la chambre à la recherche de Michelangelo dans l’espoir d’un peu de nourriture.

« Je peux rien réchauffer, mais la bouffe, c’est de la bouffe, chaude ou pas ! » Dit Mikey dès qu’il les vit, sa bouche déjà pleine de pain et de confiture.

« Oui, mais garde la couverture autour de toi, » Lui conseilla Don en resserrant le tissu autour de Mikey, qui était trop occupé à mâcher son repas pour s’apercevoir que la couverture avait commencé à glisser de ses épaules.

« Toi aussi, Don, » Marmonna Raph en jetant une couverture à Don, vu qu’il avait plus ou moins lâché celle qu’il avait tout à l’heure lorsque Leo avait décidé que projeter Don au sol était une bonne idée.

« Je ne vais pas lâcher cette couverture avant la semaine prochaine, » Frissonna Don en s’asseyant à côté de Mikey avant de saisir le pain. « La dernière chose dont on ait besoin, c’est de tous tomber malades. »

« Hé, être malade, ça signifie qu’on peut s’allonger et lire des comics. Pas d’entraînement ! »

Raphael était sur le point de lui donner un coup, mais il arrêta son geste lorsqu’il se souvint que Mikey s’était cogné la tête plus tôt.

Le vent hurlait au dehors tandis qu’ils mangeaient, ne les laissant jamais oublier ce à quoi ils devraient faire face plus tard. Mais il leur fallait d’abord se reposer, et ils décidèrent de se relayer au chevet de Leo. Raph prit le premier quart, prenant un des comics de Mikey avec lui afin d’avoir quelque chose pour l’empêcher de s’endormir. La plupart des comics avaient été laissés dans les sacs abandonnés, mais au moins, Mikey en avait quelques-uns. Avec un peu de chance, ils suffiraient pour l’empêcher d’être trop ennuyeux, au cas où ils seraient forcés de rester ici plus longtemps que prévu.

Raph était en train de tourner une page lorsqu’il entendit Leo remuer, et il releva la tête. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, la seule source de lumière étant la lampe de poche, mais Raph pouvait voir la façon dont Leo se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Ou du moins essayait ; il avait repoussé les couvertures, et Raph pouvait voir la manière dont il se tenait la poitrine, luttant pour respirer.

Le comic fut abandonné quand Raph alla s’asseoir à côté de Leo, remontant ses couvertures et lui frottant doucement le haut de la carapace.

« Détends-toi, » Dit doucement Raph en jetant un œil au verre posé sur la table. Don lui avait dit de faire boire Leo pour le garder hydraté, mais Leo avait semblé tellement souffrir la dernière fois qu’ils l’avaient fait boire que Raph hésitait. La déshydratation était un problème bien plus sérieux que l’était une douleur en buvant, mais Raph détestait l’idée de causer encore plus de douleur à Leo alors qu’il était évident qu’il souffrait déjà beaucoup.

Raphael glissa sa main derrière la tête de Leonardo, et l’ainé ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Ça y est, c’était au tour de Raphael d’être l’ennemi imaginaire – mais Leo n’attaqua pas, et se contenta de résister à la main de Raph, détournant la tête afin de presser son front contre le bras de Raph.

« Me force pas, » Murmura Leonardo d’un ton pitoyable, et Raph cilla, essayant de comprendre. Il n’avait même pas encore pris le verre – oh. Peut-être que Leo s’y était attendu lorsque Raph avait placé sa main derrière lui, vu qu’ils relevaient toujours sa tête quand il fallait qu’il boive.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler, » Fut tout ce que Raph trouva à répondre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il savait que Leo avait besoin de boire, mais le forcer, c’était… Raph regarda le verre. Ce n’était que de l’eau. « Un verre, Leo. Allez, assieds-toi. »

Il força Leo à s’asseoir malgré ses marmonnements de protestation, le maintenant d’une main et attrapant l’eau de l’autre. Franchement, Leo pouvait abattre une armée entière de ninjas du Foot à lui tout seul, mais pas boire un verre d’eau.

Leo grimaça, mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Sa dernière option était de garder la bouche fermée, et ce fut exactement ce qu’il fit. Même lorsque Raph amena le verre à ses lèvres, il garda la bouche fermée.

« Allez, tu l’as bu quand Don te l’as demandé, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Sois pas un sale gosse, c’est le boulot de Mikey, » Grommela Raph en poussant le verre contre les lèvres de Leo. Le leader leva une main et repoussa celle de Raph, et celui-ci le laissa faire.

« Je vous ai… entendu parler, » Dit Leo en forçant les mots hors de sa gorge abusée.

« Essaie pas de changer de sujet, » Marmonna Raph en faisant taire Leo en remontant sa main avant de ramener le verre vers lui. « Contentes-toi de boire. »

Leo n’obéit pas, et Raph commença à perdre patience.

« Ecoutes, Leo, je ne veux pas te forcer mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix- »

Leo ne fit que détourner la tête. Raph grogna – si Leo voulait être difficile, alors très bien ! Raph n’abandonnerait pas avant que le verre ne soit vide. Il attrapa le menton de Leo, le prenant par surprise lorsqu’il tira son visage d’un coup sec vers lui.

« Attends, Raph- » Essaya Leo, mais Raph avait déjà relevé sa tête et appuyé contre les côtés de sa mâchoire, forçant Leo à ouvrir la bouche. Leonardo attrapa les poignets de Raph, mais il n’avait pas la force de les forcer à le lâcher. Raph pencha le verre, et Leo n’eut pas d’autre choix que de boire à moins de vouloir renverser de l’eau partout. Raph essaya de faire attention, laissant Leo faire des pauses, mais la tâche ne semblait malgré tout pas facile pour Leo.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, Raph se sentit soulagé, ou du moins jusqu’à ce que Leo s’affaisse et commence à tousser violemment, une main devant la bouche. Raph lui frotta à nouveau la carapace, attendant que la quinte de toux se calme.

« Hé, t’as réussi, » Dit Raph d’un ton qui se voulait optimiste une fois que Leo se fut calmé, avant de l’aider à se rallonger. Leo se contenta de lui envoyer un regard aride.

« Ça n’était, » _tousse_ , « pas nécessaire, » Marmonna Leo.

« T’as voulu utiliser la manière forte, » Dit Raph en replaçant la couverture sur lui.

« Ça fait mal, Raph, » Dit Leo en toussant faiblement avant de continuer. « Ça _brûle_. Tu ne voudrais pas boire non plus si- »

Leo fut interrompu par une nouvelle quinte de toux, et Raph garda sa main sur son épaule, grimaçant en entendant à quel point sa toux était violente.

« Tu ferais mieux d’arrêter de parler, » Dit Raph lorsque Leo fut capable de l’entendre. Le leader fixa le mur avec des yeux flous, épuisé par sa toux violente.

« Vous n’irez nulle part, » Dit Leo d’une voix têtue après s’être repris. Il repoussa sa couverture, mais Raphael la ramena immédiatement sur lui. Leonardo fronça les sourcils, repoussant à nouveau les couvertures, mais Raphael les maintint en place, un peu amusé d’avoir autant de contrôle sur Leonardo. Surtout quand il s’agissait de quelque chose d’aussi insignifiant que la hauteur des couvertures.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Raph, essayant d’avoir l’air de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Leo. Apparemment, Leo avait entendu leur conversation de tout à l’heure, mais cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Enfin, peut-être un peu, ils pensaient que Leo avait été endormi. Leo grogna, ne voulant pas parler mais s’y forçant malgré tout.

« Tu sais de quoi je parles, » Murmura-t-il.

« Nan, aucune idée, » Dit Raph en tirant la couverture par-dessus la bouche de Leo pour le faire taire momentanément. « Et tu ferais mieux de retourner dormir. »

Leo marmonna encore quelque chose. Il n’aimait jamais qu’on lui dise quoi faire, même si c’était pour son propre bien. Raph reçut un regard noir, mais il n’enleva pas la couverture avant que Leo ne cesse de l’assassiner du regard. Raph laissa la couverture retomber au niveau du menton de Leo, mais garda malgré tout le bord de la couverture en main, ne laissant pas Leo repousser les couvertures et le piégeant au lit. La respiration de Leo finit par se calmer, indiquant qu’il s’était endormi. S’il pouvait _rester_ endormi, cette fois, au lieu d’écouter leurs conversations…

Raph était sur le point de reprendre le comic qu’il avait lâché tout à l’heure lorsque la porte s’ouvrit doucement. Don entra en se frottant les yeux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Murmura Don en s’approchant, et Raph haussa les épaules.

« Je viens de lui donner de l’eau. Il a vraiment résisté, par contre. »

Donatello regarda Leo, mais il n’osa pas interrompre son sommeil. Au lieu de cela, il se retourna vers Raph en se frottant la nuque.

« J’ai réfléchi à qui devrait m’accompagner pour aller chercher les antibiotiques, » Commença Don en chuchotant toujours. « Mais je ne sais pas. Mikey a une commotion, je crois – rappelle-moi de le réveiller bientôt pour vérifier son état – et ton bras est blessé. Je préfèrerais vous laisser vous reposer tous les deux. »

« Il est hors de question que tu sortes tout seul, » Dit Raph d’un ton tranchant, se plaçant rapidement entre Don et la porte comme si ce dernier avait l’intention de sortir de la pièce en courant.

« Je n’irais pas seul, » Don rassura Raph en soupirant. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr- »

« Personne… n’y va, » Dit Leo d’une voix rauque depuis le lit, faisant sursauter Don. Raph ne fit que grogner.

« Comment tu fais ça ? Je croyais que tu dormais ! »

« Je peux sentir… les décisions stupides, » Leonardo eut un petit rire faible, mais cela ne fit que provoquer une nouvelle quinte de toux. Raphael secoua la tête tandis que Donatello s’assit à côté de Leonardo, l’aidant à se pencher en avant pour faciliter sa toux.

« Ce n’est pas une décision stupide, Leo. Tu as besoin de ces antibiotiques avant que ça n’empire, » Dit Don d’une voix sévère, arrangeant les coussins afin qu’ils soient plus confortables pour que Leo s’y allonge.

« Non. » Leo avait l’air de vouloir continuer, mais il n’en eut pas l’énergie, alors il se contenta d’un « non » ferme. Il essaya d’avoir l’air autoritaire, mais ses frères n’y crurent pas une seconde.

« Désolé, Leo, mais tu es malade. Les leaders malades ne peuvent pas prendre de décisions. »

« Ça n’a aucun sens – il y a du _danger_ , Don. Je l’ai vu, je le _sais_ \- »

Pendant un moment, Leo avait semblé lucide, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en ne les laissant pas aller dehors, mais à présent, il reparlait de ses hallucinations. Il y a un instant, ses yeux avaient été vifs, leur ordonnant de ne pas y aller, mais à présent, son regard était redevenu flou, et il recommençait à bredouiller.

Donatello tira la couverture sur la bouche de Leo afin de le faire taire, et Raph ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il avait utilisé exactement la même méthode pour faire en sorte que Leo se taise. Don tourna la tête pour hausser un sourcil en direction de Raph, mais la tortue rouge se contenta de sourire à Leo, qui avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour lui envoyer un regard ironique.

« Essaie de dormir un peu, Leo, » Dit Don en reportant son attention sur la tortue malade. Leo leur envoya à tous les deux un regard noir, vu que c’était la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire. Don était sur le point de se lever, mais il hésita en regardant son frère. Si la fièvre de Leo montait encore, il devrait y faire quelque chose avant de partir. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait faire grand-chose avec ce qu’ils avaient sous la main, mais Leo ne serait pas capable de se rafraîchir comme ça.

« On ne peut pas laisser sa fièvre monter davantage, » Dit Don en se tournant vers Raph. « Allons chercher des serviettes. »

Pendant qu’ils trempaient les serviettes dans de l’eau froide, Leo resta immobile sans pour autant s’endormir. Ses deux frères suspectaient qu’il ne dormait pas par simple obstination, mais Don était surpris que la maladie ne l’ai pas fait perdre connaissance. Même son entêtement devait avoir une limite.

La serviette toucha le côté de la tête de Leo et les yeux de la tortue fiévreuse s’ouvrirent d’un coup, son visage cherchant à fuir le froid. Leo leva une main pour se protéger la joue, mais Don l’écarta facilement, pressant à nouveau la serviette contre le visage de Leo. L’ainé émit un sifflement de douleur, envoyant un regard confus à Don.

« C’est pour t’aider à te refroidir, » Expliqua Don. Il était doux avec la serviette, mais il savait qu’elle devait sembler horriblement froide contre la peau rougie de Leo. Leo avait l’air de ne pas savoir si la sensation de froid était bienvenue ou pas, mais Don supposait que le froid lui apportait un certain soulagement vu qu’il brûlait de fièvre. Un instant, Leo gémissait qu’il avait trop froid, et le suivant, il pressait sa joue contre la serviette. Il ne savait clairement pas si le froid le soulageait ou pas.

Les marmonnements occasionnels de Leo, ou plutôt ses tentatives à former des mots, devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à comprendre. Don fronça les sourcils ; la fièvre commençait à monter dangereusement. C’était _déjà_ le cas, Leo avait eu des hallucinations, tout à l’heure, et il semblait qu’il recommençait à délirer. Les serviettes rafraîchissantes étaient plus une aide temporaire qu’une solution, et Don savait qu’il fallait qu’ils aillent chercher les antibiotiques, _maintenant_.

Il toucha doucement une dernière fois la joue rougie de Leo avant de se lever du lit et de faire un geste à Raph lui indiquant de le suivre hors de la chambre. Les yeux de Leo s’étaient refermés, alors ils espéraient qu’il était _enfin_ endormi. Et s’il ne l’était pas, il valait mieux parler de l’expédition là où Leo ne pourrait pas les entendre, même s’il n’était pas en état d’y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui le perturbait le plus semblait être l’absence de ses frères, alors mieux valait qu’il ne les entende pas parler de s’en aller.

Michelangelo ne fut pas ravi d’être réveillé, mais au moins, il se réveilla normalement, ce qui était une bonne chose considérant sa possible commotion. Même si, dans le cas de Michelangelo, se réveiller « normalement » impliquait de nombreux refus avant de ramener la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Raphael dut le traîner hors du lit afin que Don puisse vérifier son état convenablement.

« Donc. Il faut que l’un d’entre vous vienne avec moi, » Commença Don une fois que Michelangelo fut au moins à moitié réveillé. Mikey grogna en s’adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je pense que ce sera moi, » Marmonna le cadet en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je veux dire, Raph a le bras suturé et… je suis pas vraiment bon avec cette histoire de fièvre. »

« Tu t’es bien occupé de lui, Mikey. Ce n’est pas ta faute si tu t’es fait frapper par… quoi que ce soit qui t’a frappé. Je pencherais pour de la neige tombant du toit, » Dit Donatello en regardant la bosse de Mikey d’un air pensif.

« Ouais. Peut-être, » Dit Mikey en baissant les yeux. Don posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t’inquiète pas à ce propos, Mikey. Tout ce qui importe, c’est que toi et Leo alliez bien, » Le réconforta Don.

« J’ai pas eu l’impression que Leo allait bien, » Marmonna le cadet en levant les yeux vers son frère. Don le regarda d’un air rassurant.

« Il ira mieux une fois qu’il prendra ces antibiotiques. Tu es sûr que tu peux venir avec moi ? Comment va ta tête ? »

« Mieux. Juste une douleur sourde. Je suis plus inquiet à propos du froid ! » Michelangelo s’entoura de ses bras en claquant des dents d’un air mélodramatique.

« D’accord. Alors. Raph, tu vas rester. Assure-toi simplement de garder Leo au lit, fais-le boire s’il est réveillé, et garde ces serviettes sur lui. Cette fièvre est encore bien trop haute, » Don énuméra ses instructions tout en prenant son sac. « Essaie de lui faire manger quelque chose si tu peux. Mais… surtout, essaie de faire en sorte de le refroidir. Utilise de la glace, s’il le faut. »

« Eh ben, ça promet d’être amusant, » Grogna Raph. Si Leo ne voulait même pas boire, comment était-il censé le faire manger ? Et comment était-il supposé refroidir Leo quand sa peau semblait en ébullition, en prenant une poignée de neige et la lui jetant dessus ? Un instant, il essayait de réchauffer ses frères, et le suivant, il projetait de les balancer dans la neige…

« J’ai déjà froid, » Se plaignit Mikey en regardant par la fenêtre. Le vent s’était calmé, et il ne neigeait même plus, mais ils savaient que la température serait malgré tout glaciale.

« Raph, ta veste n’était pas aussi mouillée que la mienne, pas vrai ? » Demanda Donatello en se dirigeant déjà vers la salle de bain où leurs habits séchaient. « Mikey, tu prends les habits de Leo, ils devraient être plus secs que les tiens. »

« Devraient… » Soupira Mikey en suivant Don. Raphael les regarda faire, les bras croisés et son pied tapant nerveusement le sol.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j’y ailles à ta place, Mike ? » Demanda Raph. « Je préférerais faire quelque chose plutôt que simplement attendre votre retour. »

« Tu vas faire quelque chose, » Dit Don en enroulant l’écharpe de Leo autour du cou de Mikey. « Tu vas veiller sur Leo. »

« C’est ça, » Grogna Raph. « Ce qui veut dire que je vais rester assis à ne rien faire pendant qu’il dort. »

* * *

Raph resta devant la porte à observer Don et Mikey jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent au coin de la rue enneigée. Avec un soupir, il se détourna et ferma la porte, avant de fixer le magasin vide. Ni Don ni Mikey n’étaient au mieux de leur forme, et à présent, ils étaient en train de patauger dans les rues enneigées. Et le matin n’était plus très loin. Au moins, Raph leur avait dit d’envoyer un message lorsqu’ils atteindraient la pharmacie. L’endroit n’était pas si loin d’ici, si tout se passait bien, ils seraient de retour dans une heure.

Il avait l’impression que tellement de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’ils avaient effectué leur premier voyage jusqu’ici. Quelle heure était-il, d’ailleurs ? Il frissonna – le rez-de-chaussée était froid. Il ferait mieux de monter voir comment allait Leo. Avant cela, il prit un peu de nourriture avec lui, espérant réussir à faire manger quelque chose à Leo sans toute la résistance à laquelle il avait dû faire face tout à l’heure. S’il était même réveillé.

Une fois que Raph fut au premier étage, il frissonna à nouveau. Le froid semblait l’avoir suivi depuis le magasin, s’accrochant à sa peau et refusant de le lâcher. Il grommela pour lui-même tandis qu’il ouvrait doucement la porte de la chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller Leo.

L’estomac de Raph se serra lorsqu’il réalisa que le froid ne l’avait pas suivi depuis le magasin – il provenait de la chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte, et le lit était vide.

Son instinct lui fit lâcher ce qu’il avait dans les mains afin de dégainer ses armes. Leo n’avait pas pu bouger tout seul, et pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Raph se précipita à la fenêtre, essayant d’y voir quelque chose, mais tout était sombre. Il grogna en se retournant pour attraper la lampe de poche, rangeant un de ses Saïs afin de pouvoir tenir sa source de lumière. Raphael était sur le point de sortir par la fenêtre lorsque le froid le frappa durement. Il jura et couru aller chercher une des vestes. Elle était toujours un peu humide, mais c’était mieux que rien. Il sortit enfin par la fenêtre afin d’atteindre le toit le plus proche, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui à la lumière de la lampe de poche.

Il pouvait voir des empreintes de pas, mais seulement celles de Leo. Alors il _s’était_ levé et _était_ sorti par la fenêtre tout seul. La colère s’empara de Raph – à quoi pensait Leo ?

Il réalisa ensuite que Leo ne pensait probablement pas du tout. Don avait dit que sa fièvre était encore trop haute, alors il s’agissait probablement d’une autre idée brillante causée par la fièvre, ou une autre hallucination – mais Leo n’aurait pas dû être en état de bouger. Raphael grogna à la capacité qu’avait Leo de repousser ses limites, et commença à suivre les empreintes de pas. Leo ne pouvait pas être bien loin ; même s’il parvenait à ignorer la douleur, il ne pouvait malgré tout pas se déplacer très vite. Raph ne s’était pas absenté très longtemps, d’ailleurs – ils avaient réveillé Mikey et parlé, et Raph les avaient regardé partir, et puis il était revenu – d’accord, cela avait laissé pas mal de temps à Leo. Mais quand même, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer très rapidement. Il était trop faible pour cela.

Eh bien, il n’avait pas eu l’opportunité de balancer Leo dans la neige. Leo l’avait fait tout seul.

Les empreintes se terminaient au bord du toit, et Raph bondit au sol. La neige amortit sa chute, et il retrouva rapidement les empreintes de pas. Vu la façon dont la neige avait été déplacée, il pouvait dire que Leo était tombé lorsqu’il avait sauté du toit. C’aurait été une image mentale amusante si Leo n’était pas fiévreux et courant dans la neige sans rien pour le protéger du froid.

Raph continua à courir après les traces jusqu’à ce qu’elles s’arrêtent subitement, comme si Leo avait tout simplement disparu. La frustration le submergea ; il n’était pas exactement ravi de courir dans la neige, et le froid l’affectait déjà. La confusion et l’inquiétude suivirent rapidement ; plus il perdait du temps, plus Leo s’éloignait, et le froid faisait tout sauf faiblir. Il regarda autour de lui en plissant les yeux, essayant de voir s’il y avait quelque chose sur lequel Leo aurait pu sauter-

Quelque chose atterrit sur sa carapace, projetant la lampe de poche hors de sa main tandis qu’il tombait dans la neige. Il grogna lorsque la neige froide lui mordit la peau, essayant de se relever, mais quelqu’un avait attrapé son bras et le lui tordait dans son dos. Raphael grogna ; son attaquant n’était pas très fort, et pourtant, il avait osé l’attaquer par derrière.

Raph envoya un coup de pied à son assaillant, le faisant facilement tomber. Il était sur pieds avant même que l’autre n’atterrisse dans la neige, se jetant sur lui en amorçant un coup avec son Saï.

Il s’arrêta juste à temps. Quelques centimètres de plus, et il aurait enfoncé la lame de son Saï en plein dans l’œil de Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai à peine (re)commencé le chapitre 6, donc ça risque de prendre au moins une ou deux semaines avant le prochain chapitre, sorry :/


	6. Chapter 6

La disparition soudaine d’adrénaline fit trembler la main de Raph tandis qu’il baissait lentement son arme, mais il n’avait pas le temps de penser à ce qu’il avait failli faire. La peau de Leo était chaude, même ici, dans le froid, mais il se refroidissait vite, lui rappelant sombrement qu’ils étaient tous les deux en danger. Le temps glacial était tout aussi dangereux que la lame d’un ennemi. Ou… que la lame de sa propre arme, comme il venait de le prouver. Le froid l’affectait-il à ce point ? Gelant non seulement ses doigts, mais aussi son cerveau, hein ? Il aurait dû réaliser qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre que Leo, ici !

Il se sentait stupide, mais Leo l’était encore plus, et Raph ne put s’empêcher de grogner.

« À quoi tu pensais, putain ? » Demanda Raph d’une voix dure. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir le visage de Leo dans l’obscurité, mais il pouvait dire que Leo s’était immobilisé sous lui. Cette réalisation fit rapidement s’évaporer sa colère. Merde. Leo n’était pas lui-même, il était encore malade. Ce n’était pas le moment.

Raph se releva et attrapa les épaules de Leo pour le soulever. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Leo soit capable de tenir debout tout seul, alors il resta à proximité, près à supporter son poids, et même à le porter si nécessaire. Dès que Leo fut à nouveau sur pieds, Raph le sentit se tendre contre lui, essayant probablement de faire à nouveau fonctionner ses muscles – le coup de pied, inattendu, entra en contact avec le plastron de Raph, le projetant dans la neige.

« C’est quoi ce bordel, Leo ! » Grogna Raphael en se redressant immédiatement. Comme s’il n’avait déjà pas assez froid, il était à présent assis sur le sol gelé. Pour la seconde fois. Cette fois, heureusement, il était tombé sur le dos. Tomber la tête la première dans la neige n’était pas agréable, mais s’asseoir dans la neige sans vêtements convenables n’était pas tellement mieux.

Leo se tenait devant lui, chancelant clairement, les genoux pliés et les poings levés. Prêt à se battre malgré son état. Dans la faible lumière provenant de la lampe torche qu’il avait fait tomber, il pouvait voir la respiration de Leo se manifester en rapides nuages de buées, et même maintenant, le sifflement dans ses poumons était audible. Il devait ramener Leo à l’intérieur avant que la fièvre ne le sape complètement de ses forces.

« À quoi tu pensais, en venant ici ? » Demanda Raph d’une voix rauque, parvenant enfin à se relever. Il savait que Leo ne le reconnaissait pas, mais peut-être que sa voix parviendrait à lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Lui parler avait aidé, avant, lorsque Leo avait attaqué Don. Enfin, Mikey avait aussi pris Leo dans ses bras, et pour une _certaine_ raison, Raph doutait que Leo veuille qu’il se rapproche de lui, en ce moment.

S’avancer d’un pas s’avéra être une erreur, comme Raph l’avait suspecté ; dès qu’il bougea, Leo bondit, mais Raph s’écarta facilement de sa trajectoire. Leo atterrit dans la neige, mais il essaya immédiatement de se relever. _Essaya_ étant le mot le plus important ; ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, glissant inutilement sur la neige mouillée sans jamais trouver de prises. Leo parvint seulement à soulever le haut de son corps, les mouvements de ses jambes s’épuisant lentement tandis qu’il se fiait à ses bras pour se traîner.

« Allez, il faut te ramener à l’intérieur, » Dit Raph, espérant toujours que sa voix traverserait les brumes dans lequel l’esprit de Leo était enfoncé. Il s’approcha prudemment, mais lorsqu’il fit un geste vers Leo, celui-ci tenta de l’atteindre de sa main, et Raph entrevit le reflet d’une petite lame. _Bon sang_ , Leo ne plaisantait vraiment pas.

« Leo, ce n’est que moi – quoi que tu vois, ce n’est pas réel, » Tenta Raph en levant les mains pour montrer à Leo qu’il n’avait pas d’armes. Cette hallucination semblait pire vu la façon dont Leo luttait, et elle durait beaucoup plus longtemps- il était chanceux que Leo n’ait pas ses épées. Pas que Leo puisse véritablement combattre lorsqu’il était dans cet état, mais ce serait encore plus difficile de lui faire face s’il avait eu ses armes. Il faudrait qu’il se rappelle d’également lui prendre toutes ces petites lames cachées ; peu importe que Leo soit faible, se faire frapper par quelque chose de pointu pouvait quand même faire de sales dégâts.

Leo parvint à se mettre à genoux, mais un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre lorsqu’il chancela à nouveau. Plus Raph attendait, plus Leo s’épuiserait, rendant cela plus facile pour Raph, mais au prix de la santé de Leo. Raph bondit vers lui sans laisser à Leo le temps de se préparer, mais le leader réagit malgré tout. Trop lentement, cependant ; Raph esquiva facilement l’arc que décrivit la lame, l’éjectant des mains de Leo. Leonardo grogna de frustration, tentant d’envoyer un coup de poing à présent que le couteau était perdu, mais Raphael attrapa son poignet sans problèmes et abaissa son poing.

« Ecoutes- »

Leo avait encore son autre main – pourquoi n’avait-il attrapé qu’un poignet ? – et Raph reçut un coup dans la mâchoire à cause de son erreur. Il n’appellerait même pas ça un véritable coup de poing, mais cela lui fit quand même suffisamment mal pour lui faire perdre patience. Raph balaya les pieds de Leo, attrapant sa taille avant qu’il ne puisse tomber, mais le leader n’était pas encore prêt à abandonner le combat. Raph sentit ses doigts se presser sur son cou, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Ses points vitaux ! Comment diable Leo avait-il pu penser à les utiliser dans une situation pareille ? L’art du combat était vraiment gravé au plus profond de lui. C’était devenu un véritable instinct pour chacun d’entre eux, mais Leo allait _vraiment_ trop loin, utilisant toutes ses combines contre _Raph_. C’était une bonne chose que Leo puisse se défendre contre un ennemi dans cet état, même s’il n’était pas vraiment lui-même, mais Raph n’était pas un ennemi. Mais il allait le _devenir_ si Leo n’arrêtait pas bientôt ses conneries – Raph commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de tomber dans la neige.

Leonardo tomba avec lui, mais ne perdit pas de temps à tenter de se relever avec obstination. Cette fois-ci, ses jambes obéirent, à la différence de celles de Raph ; celui-ci ne pouvait que se redresser sur ses mains, ses jambes étant devenues complètement inertes. Il se poussa sur le côté et jeta un regard noir à Leonardo.

« Tu vas _tellement_ payer pour ça une fois que tu iras mieux, » Le menaça Raph en grognant. Il essaya de forcer à ses jambes de bouger, mais elles refusaient d’obéir. Il avait toujours détesté les points vitaux. Il continua à essayer en grognant à nouveau, et – attendez, ses orteils bougeaient déjà. Leonardo n’avait pas dû réussir à correctement appuyer sur son point vital, si les effets étaient aussi courts. Mais quand même, Raph était contrarié – Leo tenait à peine debout, et pourtant, il avait réussi à l’avoir. Ces points vitaux étaient vraiment de la connerie.

Leo était enfin parvenu à se relever, mais une violente quinte de toux le fit retomber à genoux. Leo abandonna l’idée de se relever et se contenta de se traîner loin de Raph. Ce n’était pas une manière très rapide de se déplacer, son état affaibli le ralentissant encore plus. Raph se traîna après lui en utilisant ses mains pour se pousser, et si Leo était lent, lui l’était encore plus. Putain de jambes. Putain de points vitaux. Putain de Leo.

« Tu ne vas nulle part, » Grogna Raph en se forçant à se déplacer plus vite, avant de finalement parvenir à attraper la cheville de Leo. Il était tellement soulagé que Mikey et Don ne soient pas là – c’était le combat le plus stupide qu’il avait jamais vu : des coups de poings faiblards, des chutes constantes, tous deux se traînant dans la neige trempée… Raph tira Leo vers lui, essayant d’ignorer à quel point le cri de surprise que poussa Leo lorsqu’il sentit sa jambe se faire attraper était faible.

« Je vais pas te faire de mal, pas _maintenant,_ en tout cas, alors arrête de te débattre, » Marmonna Raph en tirant Leo vers lui jusqu’à ce qu’il ait une meilleure prise sur son frère. Leo protesta, essayant d’attraper quelque chose, mais il n’y avait que de la neige. Raph parvint à attraper la carapace de Leo, plaçant une partie de son poids sur lui afin de l’immobiliser, et Leo finit enfin par être trop épuisé pour le combattre.

« _Putain_ , » Souffla Raph en frissonnant. Rester allongé dans la neige n’était pas bon pour eux. Heureusement, ses jambes commençaient à lui répondre, mais cela prenait quand même plus de temps que Raph l’aurait souhaité. Respirer l’air froid faisait mal, et la veste qu’il portait était à présent trempée de neige. Et Leo ne portait rien, et Raph était en train de le presser dans la neige – avec un grognement, Raph se rapprocha de Leo, le tirant sur le côté et essayant de le soulever pour le mettre sur ses genoux afin de le protéger quelque peu du froid. Leo était inerte contre lui, mais il murmurait doucement, sa voix trop faible pour que Raph le comprenne. Au moins, il ne s’était pas évanoui. Pour l’instant.

Ses jambes répondaient _enfin_ comme elles étaient censées le faire. Il reposa soigneusement Leo au sol afin de se lever pour étirer ses membres. Il fit quelques pas hésitants et décida que ses jambes fonctionnaient suffisamment pour supporter son poids – ainsi que celui de Leo. Raph souleva Leo du sol et jeta son poids mort en travers de son épaule. Il grogna lorsqu’il faillit perdre l’équilibre dans la ruelle glissante, s’accordant un instant afin de s’adapter au poids supplémentaire avant de commencer à marcher. Il attrapa la lampe de poche qu’il avait laissé tomber tout à l’heure, devant faire attention à ne pas basculer en avant lorsqu’il se pencha, puis il prit le chemin du retour.

Le vent glacial le poussa à marcher plus rapidement, mais il devait quand même être prudent. Il faisait sombre et le sol était glissant, alors il devait faire attention à où il mettait les pieds. Il remarquait à présent à quel point le froid l’avait affaibli ; ses muscles le lançaient, et Leo semblait plus lourd qu’il n’aurait dû l’être. Il était affaissé sur l’épaule indemne de Raph, mais son bras blessé protestait malgré tout à cause de toutes les chutes qu’il avait subies. Au moins, une partie de la douleur était anesthésiée par le froid.

Raph ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Don l’avait fait rester afin qu’il ne se blesse pas davantage. S’il était parti avec Don, son bras n’aurait pas eu à traverser tout cela. Quelle journée. Ou nuit. Peu importe.

La ville était anormalement silencieuse ; pas de voitures, pas d’humains. Seul le vent hurlait dans les coins des bâtiments. En plus des frissons causés par le froid et de la douleur lancinante provenant de son bras en bandages, il recommençait à neiger. Raph grogna à la situation, et Leo répondit en appuyant faiblement contre la carapace de Raph. Il essayait de se débattre de l’emprise de son frère, mais était bien trop faible. Raph aurait facilement pu confondre ses efforts avec un tapotement sur l’épaule. Leo dit à nouveau quelque chose, mais sa voix l’avait abandonné et tout ce que Raph put entendre était un gémissement faible. Ce petit voyage n’avait vraiment pas pu lui faire du bien. Il n’avait pas non plus fait du bien à Raph - son bras lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et il ne pouvait qu’espérer que sa plaie ne s’était pas rouverte. Il botterait le cul de Leo si c’était le cas. Enfin, il botterait son cul de toute manière, pour avoir fait toutes ces conneries.

Saisir la poignée de la porte tout en portant quelqu’un était assez difficile, mais Leo s’était épuisé et était redevenu inerte, et Raph pu le lâcher de son autre main assez longtemps afin de l’utiliser pour ouvrir la porte. Qui était verrouillée. Raph grogna.

« Génial, » Marmonna-t-il. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de poser Leo au sol, appuyant sa carapace contre le mur en espérant qu’il serait capable de rester assis pendant qu’il rentrerait par la fenêtre pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Raph, » Leo appela faiblement à ce moment-là, sa voix disparaissant presque sous le vent soufflant autour d’eux. Il ne bougeait pas, et n’avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Raph pausa, s’agenouillant à nouveau devant Leo. Au moins, Leo le reconnaissait, à présent.

« Je suis là, » Dit Raph, essayant de sembler calme malgré le fait qu’il soit à deux doigts de geler et très énervé.

Les yeux de Leonardo s’ouvrirent lentement, et il leva une main. Raph la saisit, mais lorsque Leo utilisa son autre main pour se relever, Raph l’en empêcha.

« Attends ici. Je vais nous faire entrer- »

« Don, Mikey, » Souffla Leo, et Raph ne put que secouer la tête. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Leo était sorti ? La fièvre le rendait-elle borné à ce point ?

« Don et Mikey vont bien, Leo ! Tu n’as pas à leur courir après dehors, _ils vont bien_. Mais à cette allure, ce ne sera pas _ton_ cas. » Soit le froid l’aurait, ou Raph finirait simplement par l’assommer s’il n’arrêtait pas de bouger.

Leo s’affaissa, trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que croire Raph.

« J’ai vu… » Continua malgré tout Leo, mais une quinte de toux étouffa sa voix. Raph grommela, enlevant sa veste. Ses tremblements s’accentuèrent immédiatement sans le vêtement.

« Quoi que tu aies vu, ce n’était pas réel. Si tu vois d’autres monstres ou – ou quoi que ce soit que tu aies vue, essaies simplement de les ignorer. T’es en sécurité. » Raph jeta un œil à la porte verrouillée. « Enfin, presque. »

La tête de Leonardo tomba, et Raphael enroula la veste autour de lui. Cela ne ferait rien pour réchauffer Leo, mais au moins, ça le protègerait un peu du vent glaçant. Raph se leva – il avait déjà gâché assez de temps à parler au lieu d’agir. Quelques secondes de plus, et il serait de l’autre côté de la porte. Raph couru au coin du bâtiment, grimpant sur le toit et sautant à l’intérieur de l’appartement par la fenêtre. La chambre par laquelle il entra était glaciale, et il claqua la fenêtre derrière lui. Enfin, au moins la fenêtre ouverte lui avait permis de rentrer. Il frissonna à nouveau tout en se précipitant dans le magasin.

Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point ses doigts étaient gelés avant qu’il ne peine à déverrouiller la porte. Il jura, tirant la porte avec force lorsqu’il parvint enfin à l’ouvrir.

Pour une fois, Leo était là où il était censé être. Enfin, il n’était pas _censé_ être assis dehors dans la neige, mais au moins, il ne s’était pas relevé pour aller vagabonder quelque part – encore. Ça, ç’aurait été absolument _parfait_.

« Don va me tuer, » Marmonna Raph pour lui-même tandis qu’il traînait Leo à l’intérieur. C’est vrai que Don lui avait donné comme instructions de refroidir Leo, mais _certainement_ pas de cette façon. La porte fut refermée d’un coup de pied, et Raph souleva Leo dans ses bras une fois de plus. Cela faisait plus mal que de le porter sur une épaule, mais Raph se mordit la lèvre pour rester silencieux et porta Leo dans les escaliers. Ce fut difficile, la cage d’escaliers étant étroite, mais il y parvint.

Si son bras ne l’avait pas déjà fait souffrir avant, maintenant, c’était vraiment le cas.

Il ne pouvait pas ramener Leo dans la chambre, vu à quel point elle était froide, à présent, alors il amena Leo dans la chambre d’ami où Mikey et Don avaient dormi plus tôt. Une fois que Leo fut sous les couvertures, Raph soupira, gelé et épuisé. C’avait été une longue journée, et Raph n’avait pas vraiment dormi depuis que tout cela avait commencé. Il s’était contenté de somnoler quelques minutes pendant que Don et Mikey se préparaient à partir.

Raph sortit son portable, remarquant qu’il avait reçu un message il y a presque une demi-heure. Don avait simplement dit qu’ils avaient atteint la pharmacie, exactement comme Raph le lui avait demandé. Mais il n’avait même pas remarqué le message. Avaient-ils passé autant de temps dehors ?

Raph souleva les couvertures, s’en recouvrant également. Il était gelé, et comme Don l’avait dit, la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que le reste d’entre eux tombe malade.

La peau de Leo était froide, mais elle se réchauffait plus rapidement que celle de Raph. La fièvre était encore là. Raph grimaça. Le sifflement présent dans la respiration de Leo s’était aggravé sans doute possible. Don allait vraiment le tuer. Pas qu’il aurait pu faire grand-chose pour empêcher tout ça, comment aurait-il pu savoir que Leo était confus _à ce point_ ?

Raph se rapprocha de Leo, se collant contre lui. Pour sa chaleur, se dit-il, mais il savait qu’il avait aussi besoin de réconfort. Il pouvait comprendre l’impuissance que Mikey avait exprimée tout à l’heure ; l’état de Leo s’était probablement, non, _certainement_ aggravé, mais il n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il savait qu’il devrait se lever et envoyer un message à Don, mais la chaleur l’entourant forçait ses paupières à se fermer. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Leo à présent qu’il avait réussi à le ramener.

Raph ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il s’était endormi avant qu’il n’entende de légers murmures – il releva la tête des couvertures, mais la pièce était sombre. Quelque chose de chaud était pressé contre lui, et une fois qu’il se concentra sur son corps, il réalisa que Leo avait entouré ses bras autour de lui, et s’était fermement serré contre lui. Il essaya de repousser Leo – il était trop chaud. Et collant.

« Ooh, est-ce qu’on l’a réveillé ? Oh, il a pas encore bougé, je peux encore prendre une pho- »

La voix de Mikey fit réaliser à Raph que deux silhouettes se tenaient dans l’encadrement de la porte. Raph ne pouvait pas grogner s’il ne voulait pas réveiller Leo, alors il se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Mikey, même si le cadet ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir. Enfin, au moins, Don et Mikey étaient revenus sains et saufs. Il devrait probablement céder sa place dans le lit à Mikey ou Don, mais Mikey était celui qui avait le plus dormi, tout à l’heure. Mikey pourrait avoir le lit une fois qu’il cesserait d’être aussi chiant.

« Raph, pourquoi est-ce que l’autre chambre est aussi froide ? » Demanda Donatello en chuchotant. Argh, et voilà. Il aurait à expliquer tout ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il était trop fatigué, alors il ne fit que tirer la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Tandis qu’il remuait, Leo bougea aussi, utilisant le changement de position pour se blottir encore plus près de lui. Raphael soupira, mais il n’avait pas envie de se débattre contre Leo et ses câlins, et il finit par placer une main sur la carapace de Leo afin de le garder près de lui. La couverture les recouvrait ; ça le protégerait des taquineries de Mikey.

Il pouvait entendre Mikey et Don chuchoter à nouveau avant de s’en aller, et ses paupières étaient toujours lourdes. La respiration irrégulière de Leo le garda éveillé quelques temps, mais l’avoir blotti contre lui calma un peu son inquiétude, et il se rendormit.

* * *

« Je veux juste regarder la télé, » Se plaignit Michelangelo, pendu à l’envers sur le canapé. « Ou jouer à des jeux-vidéos. Ou manger quelque chose de chaud. Ça craint, de ne pas avoir d’électricité ! Est-ce qu’on peut faire un feu, Don ? »

« Non. »

« Mais c’est la seule façon de réchauffer de la nourriture sans électricité ! »

« On ne peut pas faire de feu à l’intérieur, Mikey. Et tu veux vraiment aller dehors ? »

« Non… »

La seule chose qui s’était bien passée, aujourd’hui, avait été leur aller-retour à la pharmacie. Il était assez tard, et malgré le fait qu’il ne neige plus autant, le temps était encore horrible, ce qui signifiait que les rues avaient été vides. Ça n’avait pas été un problème pour deux ninjas de se glisser dans le magasin pour y prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pour une fois, c’avait été une simple histoire d’entrer et de ressortir. Enfin, Mikey avait insisté pour prendre un dentifrice à la fraise posé dans une des vitrines, et Don avait été forcé de l’en dissuader. Ils n’avaient pris que ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin, et ils s’en sortiraient sans un tube de dentifrice de luxe.

Il s’était remis à neiger sur le chemin du retour, mais Mikey commençait déjà à oublier le froid, s’entourant d’une couverture et se mettant à l’aise en se pendant par les pieds depuis le canapé.

« Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée pour toi d’avoir la tête à l’envers en ce moment. Ta tête doit encore te faire souffrir – est-ce que ça n’empire pas la douleur ? » Demanda Donatello, la lueur provenant de son écran montrant à Michelangelo le regard inquiet que Don lui envoyait.

« Ça aide, en fait, » Dit pensivement Mikey, même s’il ne voulait pas vraiment penser à la douleur encore persistante. Il valait mieux simplement l’ignorer.

« Intéressant. »

« C’est du sarcasme ? »

« Non, c’est intéressant. Il y a eu des études sur le fait de se pendre la tête à l’envers, certains affirment que- »

Michelangelo cessa d’écouter Donatello, se laissant glisser du canapé en grognant d’ennui. Raph et Leo étaient endormis, et même si Mikey était également fatigué, il n’avait pas envie de dormir. Il se décala vers Don pour voir ce qu’il faisait sur son ordinateur.

L’écran était rempli de nombres, et Mikey soupira, ne sachant pas ce à quoi il s’était attendu.

« Tu sais, il y a tellement de choses à faire sur un ordinateur. Regarder des vidéos. Jouer à des jeux. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que je te vois en utiliser, il ne s’agit toujours que des nombres ! » Se plaignit Michelangelo en s’appuyant sur Donatello dans l’espoir que Don change d’avis et accepte de regarder quelque chose de divertissant avec lui. Il savait que Don avait quelques films sur son ordinateur. Enfin, en tout cas, sur certains d’entre eux. Don avait vraiment trop d’ordinateurs, comment se souvenait-il duquel avait des films ? Vu que c’était la chose la plus importante qui pouvait se trouver sur un ordinateur. Il se promit de marquer les ordinateurs de Don avec des Stickers. Ou de télécharger des films sur chacun d’entre eux, juste au cas où.

« De toute façon, je ne vais pouvoir continuer à l’utiliser très longtemps, » Dit Don au lieu de l’inviter à regarder un film, ses mains glissant sur le clavier tandis qu’il parlait. « La batterie est presque morte, et je ne peux pas la recharger avant que la coupure ne soit terminée. »

Les couleurs sur l’écran changèrent, et Mikey put voir la façon dont Don se tendit, ses mains se figeant. Une nouvelle fenêtre était apparue, et Donatello se pencha sur le côté pour attraper quelque chose. Tandis que Don se penchait, Mikey vit son coude arriver vers lui, mais il ne put l’empêcher de percuter son visage. Le cadet couina ; ce n’était pas un coup très violent, mais son visage était sensible !

« Hé ! Fais attention ! » Gémit Mikey en se massant le bec. Don était trop occupé à tripoter le haut-parleur qu’il avait ramassé, et soudainement, un grésillement en sortit.

_« -allumé ? Crotte, et moi qui pensait que ça marchait enfin- »_

« April ! » Donatello semblait soulagé, ses mains de retour sur le clavier. « Est-ce que tu- »

 _« Don ! »_ La voix d’April semblait tout aussi excitée et soulagée, et ils purent l’entendre se détourner du micro. _« Casey ! J’ai enfin réussi à les contacter ! »_

« Hé, April, » Mikey la salua également en se rapprochant de l’ordinateur. « Beau temps, pas vrai ? »

_« Ha, ha, Mikey. »_

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, tous les deux ? Vu que vous- »

_« On va bien, Don. On a assez de nourriture et de bois de chauffage. Casey a même réussi à faire marcher un des vieux générateurs, alors tout va bien pour nous. Et vous, les gars ? »_

« On aurait bien besoin d’un de ces générateurs, nous aussi, » Soupira Don en rêvant d’un bon bain chaud. « Mais ça va. En fait, euh, on est chez toi. »

 _« Quoi ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé au repaire ? »_ April semblait inquiète, et Don pouvait dire qu’elle s’était rapprochée du micro.

« Non, mais nous avons pensé que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de se faire piéger là-bas. Alors… désolé d’être venus sans y avoir été invités. »

_« Non, non, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus. Prenez soin de vous, c’est tout. Il y a d’autres couvertures à l’arrière du magasin, et- »_

« Une question, » Dit Michelangelo. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait dans cette boîte que tu avais laissée sur la table de la cuisine ? »

 _« … La boîte rouge ? »_ Demanda April après avoir réfléchi un instant. Don jeta un œil à Mikey avec un sourcil levé.

« Ouais, celle-ci. »

 _« … Probablement les vieux restes que j’ai oublié de jeter avant de partir, »_ Dit April avec hésitation, presque effrayée de répondre.

« Oh. »

_« Tu les as mangé, n’est-ce pas ? »_

« Ouais. »

Donatello se passa une main sur le visage et s’éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« Soyez prudents, vous aussi, April. La météo- »

La bande-son crépita avant de devenir si aigue que Don dut attraper le haut-parleur pour baisser le volume tandis que Mikey plaçait ses mains sur ses oreilles. Après que le son ait disparu, Don remonta le son, mais la ligne était silencieuse.

« Ooh, bon sang, » Marmonna Don en essayant de faire à nouveau fonctionner la ligne. Mais cela ne servit à rien – la connexion était morte pour de bon. Et la batterie aussi. Une autre fenêtre apparut, informant l’utilisateur que le système allait s’éteindre.

« Eh ben, ça, c’est fait, alors, » Dit Don en soupirant tandis qu’il fermait l’ordinateur. La pièce redevint sombre.

« Putain, c’était quoi, ce bruit ? » Raph avait émergé de la chambre d’ami en baillant, jurant lorsqu’il faillit tomber en trébuchant sur quelque chose au sol. « Et pourquoi il fait sombre ? Où sont les lampes de poche ? »

« Don a réussi à contacter April et Casey, mais la ligne s’est affolée, » Expliqua Mikey, se penchant sur le côté afin que Raph ne lui trébuche pas dessus en passant près de lui. D’abord Don lui mettait un coup de coude, et maintenant Raph lui marchait presque dessus, qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient ?

« Je croyais que t’étais un ninja, Raph, » Marmonna Mikey.

« Où est la putain de lampe de poche, » Grommela Raph en réponse, avant de grogner quand Don alluma l’objet qu’il cherchait juste devant son visage. « Je crois que je suis aveugle maintenant, merci. »

« Pardon. »

« Comment ils allaient ? Ils s’en sortent ? » Demanda Raph en s’asseyant sur le canapé maintenant qu’il pouvait voir où il était.

« Mieux que nous. Je crois qu’ils ne pourront pas revenir avant qu’une partie de la neige ait disparu, mais ils devraient aller bien, » Dit Don en étirant ses bras. « Enfin, c’est une chose de moins à s’inquiéter. Leo dort ?

« Ouais, » Dit Raph, « Il s’est même pas réveillé avec ce bruit. C’aurait été le cas, avant… »

« C’est pas une bonne chose, qu’il dorme enfin ? » Demanda Mikey, avant de couiner lorsque le vent hurla soudainement, faisant à nouveau trembler les fenêtres. Ils regardèrent tous au-dehors malgré le fait qu’ils ne puissent pas y voir grand-chose. Le vent ne faiblissait pas, augmentant à nouveau en intensité.

« Tu ne t’es pas réveillé quand je suis venu donner les antibiotiques à Leo, » Fit remarquer Don en regardant Raph avec un sourcil haussé. « Tu veux bien expliquer pourquoi l’autre chambre est aussi froide ? »

« Je-je me suis pas réveillé, vraiment ? » Demanda Raph, et il ne pouvait en effet pas se souvenir avoir entendu Don et Mikey avant que Mikey ne commence à le taquiner. Don posait des questions auxquelles il était trop fatigué pour répondre, mais le génie semblait décidé à obtenir une réponse.

« Vraiment. La chambre ? »

Raph se frotta la nuque – enfin, ce n’était même pas sa faute que Leo se soit _échappé par la fenêtre_ , alors il pouvait toujours raconter toute l’histoire. Et taire la partie où Leo et lui avaient pitoyablement lutté dans la neige.

« Leo… a, disons, ouvert la fenêtre. Et… il est passé par là pour sortir. »

Il reçut de longs regards de ses deux frères.

« Il… quoi ? » Demanda lentement Don.

« Je crois qu’il voyait encore des choses. Il a essayé de me combattre quand je l’ai rattrapé. » Raph croisa les bras sur son torse, incapable d’avoir l’air aussi énervé qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Ce n’était pas comme si Leo avait voulu faire tout ça, et même s’il était vaguement irrité, il comprenait. Ça n'avait probablement pas été agréable pour Leo, non plus. Raph ne savait même pas ce que Leo avait cru voir.

« … Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu le pousser à sortir par la fenêtre, » Soupira Donatello en secouant la tête. « Mais c’est une bonne chose que tu l’ai ramené. Je ferais probablement mieux d’aller voir comment il va… »

« Il savait que vous étiez parti, tous les deux. » Leo avait cet étrange sixième sens de grand frère, et que la fièvre manipulait. « Je suppose qu’il a essayé de vous suivre. »

« Ooh, qu’il est collant, ce Leo, » Pouffa Mikey tandis que Don disparaissait dans la chambre d’ami. « C’était confortable de lui faire des câlins ? »

Mikey esquiva le coussin de canapé que Raph lui jeta. Ouaip, c’était vraiment la journée du « donner des coups de coudes, balancer des coussins et marcher sur Mikey ».

« C’est drôle qu’il ait choisi la fenêtre, par contre, » Dit Mikey d’une voix un peu plus sérieuse tandis qu’il cherchait une lampe de poche, vu que Don avait emporté l’autre avec lui. « Les fièvres font vraiment faire des trucs bizarres. »

« On utilise la fenêtre plus souvent que la porte, » Marmonna Raph en se mettant plus à l’aise sur le canapé. Il était plus facile de passer par la fenêtre vu qu’ils sautaient souvent de toits en toits pour aller chez April, et à peu près partout ailleurs.

« C’est vrai. » Dit Mikey en se levant. « Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? »

« Tu devrais pas dormir ? »

« Une partie ? » Michelangelo avait trouvé la lampe de poche et faisait ses yeux de chien battu dans la lumière. Raph grogna.

« Une partie. »

* * *

Donatello plaça une main prudente sur l’épaule de Leo pour le réveiller ; un léger contact suffisait, d’habitude. Si Leo n’avait pas été malade, il se serait réveillé au son de pas devant sa porte, mais à présent, Leo était encore endormi, même avec la main de Don posée sur lui. Don savait qu’il ne devrait pas être surpris. Le voyage de Leo dehors devait lui avoir volé ses dernières forces, mais cela semblait malgré tout étrange et anormal de pouvoir s’approcher autant de Leo alors qu’il était endormi. Ce n’était pas possible à moins qu’il soit vraiment blessé, drogué ou malade. Et il était évident qu’il était malade, mais…

Don secoua la tête pour forcer ses pensées à s’éloigner du sentiment désagréable qu’il ressentait. C’était une bonne chose que Leo se repose enfin. Il aurait dû se reposer dès qu’ils étaient arrivés ici, mais au lieu de cela, Leo avait été debout à faire quelque chose de stupide plus d’une fois. Don soupira, secouant le thermomètre dans sa main. Leo ne s’était pas réveillé, mais il pouvait prendre sa température même s’il était endormi.

Don repoussa les couvertures, touchant le front de Leo. Sa peau n’était pas aussi chaude qu’avant. Il semblait que quelque chose de bon soit ressorti de son voyage à l’extérieur. Don pencha légèrement la tête de Leo afin de glisser le thermomètre dans sa bouche. Une fois encore, le contact ne produisit aucune réaction, ce qui était légèrement préoccupant considérant le fait que la peau de Leo n’était plus aussi brûlante. Leo ne fit qu’expirer contre les doigts de Don, et Don caressa doucement le côté de sa mâchoire avec son pouce.

Les voix étouffées de Raph et Mikey provenant de l’autre pièce se confondaient avec le vent hurlant toujours à l’extérieur. Le sifflement présent dans les poumons de Leo s’était légèrement calmé, et était à peine audible. C’était également bon signe, mais malgré la baisse de température émanant de la peau de Leo, Don s’attendait quand même à ce que le thermomètre l’informe d’une légère fièvre. Il était impossible que Leo ne réagisse pas à quelqu’un touchant son visage à moins qu’il n’ait encore une forte fièvre.

Pendant qu’il attendait, il eut le temps de penser à leur situation. Ils avaient une chambre en moins, maintenant, vu que la fenêtre ouverte l’avait trop refroidie, et ils ne pouvaient pas la réchauffer avant que l’électricité ne revienne. L’absence de courant avait également commencé à affecter le reste de l’appartement, et Don ne put s’empêcher de légèrement frissonner. Il attrapa un des bords de la couverture recouvrant Leo et l’enroula autour de lui. C’était une bonne chose que Raph ait mis une telle montagne de couvertures sur Leo ; il avait fait de son mieux pour réchauffer Leo après leur visite dehors.

Le thermomètre bipa, et Don le sortit de la bouche de Leo. Avant qu’il ne puisse regarder le résultat, quelque chose l’attrapa de manière si soudaine qu’il émit un petit cri de surprise. Leo l’avait entouré de ses bras, le forçant à tomber dans le lit tandis que le leader plaçait une partie de son poids sur lui. Don se souvint de la situation de tout à l’heure et se prépara à lutter contre son emprise, s’attendant à un coup de poing, mais Leo se contenta de presser sa tête contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Don cligna des yeux, baissant le regard vers la tête de Leo, qui reposait sur son plastron.

Les couvertures avaient été repoussées et recouvraient la lampe de poche posée au bord du lit, faisant descendre des ombres douces sur la pièce. La peau vert forêt de Leo était un peu plus pâle que d’habitude, mais les ombres faisaient ressembler le vert à son teint habituel. Leonardo fronçait les sourcils, mais son expression se calmait lentement tandis qu’il se mettait à l’aise, le haut de son corps posé sur Donatello. La tortue légèrement plus jeune sourit légèrement, tirant les couvertures sur eux deux. Michelangelo n’avait pas eu tort de dire que Leo était collant.

Cette pensée était légèrement préoccupante, considérant à quel point Leo montrait rarement le besoin de confort physique et de proximité ; ils savaient tous qu’ _ils_ pouvaient aller vers leur grand frère s’ils avaient besoin de réconfort, mais Leo recherchait rarement du réconfort auprès d’eux. Ce qu'il était _évidemment_ autorisé à faire, mais il était trop borné à ne pas montrer de « faiblesse » et souffrait souvent seul. Don était presque certain que ce n'était même pas un acte conscient de Leo ; il semblait encore endormi.

Don put enfin jeter un œil à l’écran du thermomètre, et il fronça les sourcils. La fièvre descendait rapidement. Les antibiotiques avaient probablement déjà commencé à faire effet, mais cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que Don les avait donnés à Leo. Son excursion à l’extérieur devait _vraiment_ avoir baissé la température de Leo. Mais même dans ce cas, Leo était à l’intérieur depuis un bon moment, maintenant, son corps aurait dû…

Don toucha à nouveau le front de Leo, et cette fois-ci, Leo murmura doucement, poussant sa tête contre la main de Don.

«f’si froi’… » Leo marmonna d’une voix rauque, en resserrant ses bras autour de Don. Froid ? Leo était enseveli sous les couvertures, et la pièce n’était pas _si_ froide. Il y a seulement quelques heures, il avait été brûlant de fièvre, et maintenant, il avait froid. Don savait qu’il était possible d’avoir froid au lieu de chaud lorsqu’on était fiévreux, même s’il était plus commun d’avoir chaud, mais le changement soudain était un peu inquiétant. Don devra s’assurer de garder un œil sur sa température. Il faudrait qu’il demande à Raph combien de temps ils étaient tous les deux restés dehors.

Et il devrait probablement aller voir comment allait Raph, aussi. Leo n’était pas le seul à le cacher, lorsqu’il ne se sentait pas bien.

Mais Don n’était pas exactement libre de ses mouvements. Il remua un peu, essayant de s’extirper de l’emprise de Leo, mais le leader ne fit que resserrer ses bras, cherchant sa chaleur. Don soupira, ne voulant pas repousser Leo, alors il se contenta de s’adosser contre la tête de lit en acceptant son destin. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait quelque chose contre un moment de repos. Mikey pouvait le taquiner autant qu’il le voulait sur le fait que Leo soit blotti contre lui, à la différence de Raph, il s’en fichait. Tout ce qui importait était que Leo soit confortable, et, eh bien, peut-être que Don devait bien cela à Leo après l’avoir forcé à boire comme ça tout à l’heure. Ce qui lui faisait se rappeler que Leo devrait probablement encore boire quelque chose bientôt, mais cela pouvait peut-être attendre.

Le matin était déjà là, et l’appartement commençait à être plongé dans la pénombre plutôt que l’obscurité totale, mais la journée n’allait probablement pas être beaucoup plus lumineuse que ça. Le ciel était rempli de lourds nuages, et même s’il ne neigeait pas si fort, il semblait qu’ils n’étaient pas prêts de se débarrasser de la neige et du froid.

La matinée passa lentement ; Don dormit quelques heures, et une fois qu’il parvint enfin à s’extirper de son étreinte, il réprimanda Raph et Mikey pour être encore debout à jouer aux cartes au lieu de se reposer. Puis il réprimanda Raph pour ne pas lui avoir fait savoir que certains de ses points de suture avaient lâchés. Après s’être occupé du bras de Raph, il reprit la température de Leo, qui était encore descendue. C’était encore une bonne chose, mais Leo avait dormi longtemps sans se réveiller, ne serait-ce que pour un moment. Ce n’était rien d’inquiétant, son corps avait besoin de repos, mais il faudrait qu’il se réveille bientôt pour manger quelque chose.

Le pire de la fièvre semblait être passé, accordant aux trois autres frères une certaine tranquillité d’esprit. Pendant que Don dormait, Raph et Mikey étaient venus jeter un œil sur eux de temps à autre ; ils se sentaient tous les deux un peu coupables. Ils savaient qu’ils n’auraient pas pu empêcher tout ce qu’il s’était passé, mais s’ils avaient fait certaines choses différemment, agit un peu plus rapidement, alors peut-être que le rhume de Leo ne se serait pas autant aggravé. Mais ils gardèrent leur culpabilité pour eux.

La journée fut principalement passée à dormir et à récupérer d’hier. Leo ne se réveilla pas de toute la journée, et ce qui avait commencé comme une légère préoccupation se transforma rapidement en inquiétude. Leo ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié ; il était rarement malade, mais lorsqu’il était, il était tellement malade qu’il pouvait rester alité pendant des jours. Il était suffisamment stupide pour protester contre le fait de se reposer, mais la fièvre finissait toujours par le terrasser. Exactement comme maintenant. Mais peu importe à quel point sa fièvre avait été haute, dès qu’elle tombait, il serait sur pieds à essayer de rattraper le temps qu’il avait passé à se reposer.

La fièvre avait disparu il y a des heures, et Leo était encore sous les couvertures.

« Leo est toujours pas debout ? » Demanda Raph tandis que Don passait derrière le canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

« Non… S’il ne se réveille pas bientôt, je vais devoir le réveiller moi-même. » Don se mordit pensivement la lèvre, et Raph pouvait dire que quelque chose le gênait.

« D’habitude, il serait déjà debout, » Dit Raph en détournant la tête.

« Je sais. Mais… aucun d’entre nous n’a jamais eu de fièvre aussi élevée, et il a traversé pas mal de choses, hier. » Don soupira en se massant la tempe. Malgré le fait qu’ils aient rattrapé leur sommeil, ils étaient tous encore fatigués ; le froid extrême avait tendance à leur faire cet effet, à les rendre somnolents et à les forcer à rester à l’intérieur, même lorsque la météo n’était pas aussi mauvaise. Avoir le sang-froid, ça craignait souvent.

Soudainement, l’écran de la télé ainsi qu’une lampe dans la cuisine s’allumèrent. La tête de Michelangelo se redressa d’un coup, et il fut le premier à réagir.

« YOUHOU ! Enfin, on va pouvoir regarder des films ! »

Dans l’autre pièce, Leo fut réveillé en sursaut par la voix tonitruante de Mikey. Se faire réveiller de cette manière laissa Leo désorienté, comme s’il ne s’était pas réveillé lorsque son réveil avait sonné, et qu’il avait oublié quelque chose d’important. Son esprit était brumeux, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu’il avait été éveillé. Quand est-ce que c’avait été, d’ailleurs… ? Il était trop épuisé pour réfléchir, et laissa sa tête retomber.

Attends, non. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre, comme la dernière fois qu’il avait été réveillé. Ce qui signifiait qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir dormi très longtemps, pas vrai ? Il pouvait dormir un peu plus.

… Non. Si ses frères étaient réveillés, alors lui aussi devrait l’être. Leonardo avait le sentiment qu’il avait échoué à garder un œil sur eux, mais d’après les bruits, il semblait qu’ils soient à présent tous là. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’ils n’avaient pas eu de problèmes pendant qu’il était endormi, et il devrait au moins vérifier que tout allait bien.

Seulement quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva sur le sol. Ah, c’est vrai, si son esprit était embrumé, il aurait dû s’attendre à ce que cela affecte aussi son corps. Au moins, il n’avait pas fait trop de bruit en tombant – il était un ninja, même lorsqu’il tombait du lit. Cela l’avait empêché de s’humilier.

Il étira ses jambes, laissant son corps affaibli se rappeler comment marcher sans immédiatement tomber. Il n’avait probablement pas mangé depuis un moment, d’où les vertiges.

« Hé ! Regardez qui est debout ! » Mikey grimpa par-dessus le haut du canapé dès qu’il vit Leo sortir de la chambre d’ami, se précipitant vers lui et attrapant le brase de Leo avec excitation avant de le regarder de la tête aux pieds. « Bon retour parmi les vivants ! »

« Comment- »

La douleur, une douleur dans ses poumons, comprimant sa gorge- Leo attrapa le mur pour se supporter tandis qu’il toussait, ayant l’impression que chaque toux arrachait quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Il aurait probablement dû.

Mikey continua à tenir son bras, même quand la quinte de toux se calma, et Leo s’autorisa un moment avant de se décaler du mur, se sentant gêné par les regards inquiets que tous ses frères posaient sur lui. Il fit un geste de la main pour indiquer que ce n’était rien.

« Je, » Toussota-t-il, « vais bien. Combien de temps… j’ai dormi ? »

« Euh, » Don jeta un œil à l’horloge, « tu t’es endormi un peu avant le matin, et il est 23h, maintenant. »

« …Toute la journée ? » Demanda Leo, même si ce n’était pas inhabituel lorsqu’il était malade. Mais Leo était gêné par le fait qu’il ne s’était même pas réveillé une seule fois ; il n’avait pas le sommeil très lourd. Et puis, il s’était réveillé dans la chambre d’ami, sans aucuns souvenirs de comment il s’y était retrouvé, seulement des souvenirs de… de…

Leo grogna en se tenant la tête, et la prise de Mikey sur son bras se resserra.

« Ça va, frangin ? » Demanda Mikey, et Leo n’aima pas l’inquiétude qu’il entendit dans sa voix.

« Ouais, » Sourit Leo en baissant la main, « J’ai juste… du mal à me souvenir de la nuit dernière. »

« On dirait Raph après qu’il ait bu, » Sourit Mikey, et Raph renifla dédaigneusement depuis le canapé.

Leo avait un vague souvenir d’être sortit par une fenêtre, mais peut-être que ça n’avait été qu’un étrange rêve créé par la fièvre. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps, et Leo grogna à la soudaine sensation de froid qu’il ressentit.

« Je vais aller te chercher une couverture, » Dit Mikey, lâchant Leo afin de se précipiter dans la chambre d’ami, et laissant Leo se tenir debout seul. Une vague d’épuisement le submergea, et Leo s’appuya à nouveau contre le mur en soupirant à son état affaibli. Il avait dormi tellement longtemps, et pourtant, il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait encore dormir beaucoup plus. Peut-être que cette sensation disparaîtrait une fois qu’il s’activerait.

« … Où sont mes épées ? » Demanda Leo en regardant autour de lui. Elles n’avaient pas été dans la chambre d’ami, _évidemment_ qu’il avait déjà vérifié.

Don ne fit que se tourner vers Raph en lui offrant un large sourire. Leo haussa un sourcil.

« Pas moyen ! Ça fait plus de cinq minutes ! » Protesta Raph en jetant un œil à l’horloge.

« Nan, j’ai compté. Trois minutes et vingt secondes. »

Raph grogna, et lorsque Mikey revint avec une couverture, Leo envoya un regard confus au cadet.

« Ils ont parié sur combien de temps tu mettrais avant de demander tes épées, » Mikey sourit largement en drapant la couverture sur les épaules de Leo. « J’ai gagné, la dernière fois que t’étais malade ! »

« C’est… génial, » Dit Leo d’un ton aride en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il était trop fatigué pour se soucier de leurs taquineries. « Où sont-elles ? »

« Bah, dans le coin. Mais, hé, ton sens du timing est parfait – l’électricité vient de revenir, regardons un film ! » Mikey tirait déjà Leo vers le canapé, et le leader n’était pas en état de protester.

« Tu ne crois pas que c’est plutôt ton cri qui l’a réveillé, et pas son sens du timing ? » Demanda Raph d’une voix ironique.

« J’aimerais bien enfin manger quelque chose de chaud, » Dit Don en tapotant l’épaule de Raph, qui boudait à propos du pari perdu. « Je vais aller réchauffer quelque chose. Ne laisses pas Mikey choisir quelque chose d’ennuyeux. »

« Hé, je choisis jamais rien d’ennuyeux, » Mikey cria après lui. Il s’assura que Leo était assis et n’allait nulle part avant de commencer à passer les films en revue.

Leo était placé entre Raph et Mikey, et il ne put s’empêcher de longuement regarder le bras bandé de Raph. Quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu’il était inconscient, et Raph remarqua son regard, mais il se contenta de lever la main pour empêcher Leo de demander.

« Tu peux demander plus tard, » Dit Raph, et Leo accepta avec hésitation. Tout semblait aller bien, à présent, alors peut-être que les questions pouvaient attendre. De toute façon, il avait la tête lourde ; mieux valait entendre tout ce qu’il s’était passé une fois qu’il serait véritablement réveillé.

Ils mangèrent avant de commencer le film, blottis ensemble sur le canapé. Le meuble n’était pas si spacieux, et l’appartement était encore un peu froid, même s’il se réchauffait à présent que l’électricité était de retour. Manger la soupe chaude leur fit tous se sentir mieux, et la chaleur donnait à Leo l’impression qu’il pourrait s’endormir à tout instant. Même avec le haut volume de la télévision, il pouvait sentir sa tête tomber, ses yeux se fermer… mais il ne s’endormit pas. Quelque chose clochait encore.

Le film avait toute l’attention de ses frères, mais Leo se leva du canapé, se dirigeant vers la chambre dans laquelle il se rappelait vaguement avoir été auparavant. Il frissonna à la température glaciale de la pièce, et fronça les sourcils. Il avait rêvé qu’il ouvrait une fenêtre, se souvenait de la fraîcheur de l’air nocturne… mais il avait aussi rêvé d’un danger. Et le bras de Raph avait été blessé. Cela avait-il été un rêve ? Si ce n’était pas le cas…

Il fut distrait par la vue de ses épées. Les katanas jumeaux étaient posés contre le mur, et une fois que Leo les eut en main, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Trouver ses épées calma le sentiment oppressant qui l’avait empêché de s’endormir et l’avait poussé à se lever, mais celui-ci demeurait quand même. Il devait encore faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Ses paupières lui paraissaient lourdes, et à présent qu’il était seul dans la pièce froide, toute sa chaleur s’échappait déjà de lui. Il n’appréciait jamais ignorer ses instincts lorsqu’ils essayaient de le prévenir de quelque chose, mais il était simplement trop fatigué pour s’en occuper maintenant. Le sentiment n’était même pas un véritable avertissement, c’était juste… comme s’il avait oublié quelque chose. À quel point cela pouvait-il être important s’il ne s’en souvenait pas ? Ça lui reviendrait plus tard. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, de se contenter d’ignorer le problème, mais il était tellement _fatigué_.

Leo n’attacha pas les armes en travers de son dos, et se contenta de les ramener avec lui dans le salon, où ses frères étaient toujours absorbés par le film. Il les regarda un moment, la question de la fenêtre lui traversant à nouveau l’esprit. Ils avaient l’air paisible et heureux, emmitouflés sous les couvertures, en sécurité, et pourtant, Leo dut secouer la tête lorsqu’un souvenir de son rêve essaya de remonter de là où il l’avait repoussé. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel ; il s’en souviendrait mieux si ça l’avait été. Pas vrai ? Il frissonna encore, ne sachant pas si c’était à cause du froid ou d’autre chose. Leo raffermit sa prise sur ses épées, trouvant un peu de réconfort lorsque ses mains cessèrent de trembler. Ils étaient loin de la sécurité du repaire, son corps était encore faible, et son esprit trouble. Il aurait certainement besoin de ses épées au cas où… au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

Leo s’enfouit à nouveau sous les couvertures qu’ils partageaient, laissant ses épées sur le sol à ses pieds. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, mais la sensation de ses frères à ses côtés le remit rapidement à l’aise. Leur présence était suffisante pour lui faire oublier ses rêves, ainsi que le sentiment étrange qui l’avait gêné. Avec eux tout proches, en sachant qu’ils s’étaient occupés de lui, et continueraient de le faire, il ferma les yeux. Oui, c’était supposé être lui qui s’occupe d’ _eux_ , mais peut-être qu’il avait le droit d’être celui dont on s’occupait, cette fois. Un bras s’enroula autour de lui, et Leo soupira de contentement, s’autorisant à se reposer contre la chaleur de son frère. Quelque chose lui murmurait encore de ne pas dormir, mais le confort qu’il ressentait si rarement ces jours-ci l’avait enveloppé, et cette fois-ci, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s’endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! La suite dans environ 10 jours :)  
> Merci de votre lecture et de votre soutien <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai été pas mal occupée !  
> Les trois derniers chapitres sont de gros morceaux, mais je devrais avoir plus de temps pour m'en occuper.  
> Dans tous les cas, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite.  
> Bonne lecture !

Il était encore étrange de se réveiller dans l’appartement d’April au lieu du repaire. Ils étaient déjà restés dormir auparavant, mais pas très souvent ; quatre tortues prenaient beaucoup de place, même si l’appartement était plus grand que certains des précédents d’April. Les tortues dormaient rarement autre part que dans les sous-sols, alors le fait de se réveiller et de pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre et voir le ciel, c’était… différent. Il était étrange d’entendre le vent au lieu de l’eau courant dans les tuyaux, étrange d’être aussi proche du monde extérieur.

Le ciel était plus clair, et il ne neigeait plus. Donatello posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre en regardant dehors, mais les enleva rapidement lorsque la surface s’avéra plus froide qu’il ne s’y était attendu. Il frissonna avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour faire du café.

Encore plus étrange que de se réveiller dans un appartement différent était le fait de ne pas sentir l’odeur du thé dans la cuisine. Leonardo faisait toujours du thé le matin. Parfois, son entraînement matinal se prolongeait et il était en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, ce qui expliquait l’absence d’odeur de thé, mais ce n’était certainement pas le cas aujourd’hui. Leo s’était endormi pendant le film, et ne s’était pas réveillé, même s’ils n’avaient pas exactement été silencieux. On pourrait penser que Mikey, un ninja, soit capable d’être silencieux ne serait-ce que pour une journée, mais non. Il ne le pouvait pas. Mais Leo ne s’était pas réveillé, et ils l’avaient laissé dormir sur le canapé – ce qui était préférable à Leo s’entraînant et ralentissant possiblement sa guérison – mais c’était quand même étrange. La cuisine semblait vide.

« Hé. Fais-en pour moi, aussi. » Raphael apparut dans la cuisine et s’assit dans l’une des chaises de la cuisine, posant sa tête contre la table.

« J’y comptais. Bien dormi ? » Donatello sortit deux tasses du placard et s’assit en attendant que le café soit prêt.

« J’pourrais encore dormir plus, » Grommela Raph, ses yeux fermés. « J’ai rien fait à part dormir, et pourtant je suis à nouveau presque endormi. »

« C’est le froid, » Dit Don en cachant un bâillement derrière sa main. « Ça me rends toujours somnolent. »

« Ouais, » Raph acquiesça en un grognement. « J’espère que tu fais un café bien fort. »

« N’est-ce pas toujours le cas ? »

Ils avaient presque fini de manger lorsque Michelangelo se traîna dans la cuisine, trouvant une chaise sans même ouvrir les yeux. Il posa sa tête contre la table, de la même manière que Raph lorsqu’il était entré dans la cuisine.

« Les gars, » Mikey marmonna contre la surface de la table. « Je crois que je suis mourant. Je suis trop fatigué pour ouvrir le frigo. »

« C’est juste le froid qui nous affecte tous, Mikey, » Dit calmement Don en poussant le pain et la confiture vers lui. « Bois quelque chose de chaud, ça t’aidera à te secouer. »

Mikey leva la main en direction de la nourriture, mais sa main retomba mollement sur la table.

« Je ne vais pas m’en sortir, » Souffla Mikey d’une voix dramatique, sa main tremblant tandis qu’il essayait d’atteindre le pain. « C’est la fin. Je ne reverrais plus jamais la maison, je suis- »

« Manges, crétin, » Grommela Raph en faisant claquer le pot de confiture contre la table devant son visage afin que Mikey puisse l’atteindre. Sa faim l’emporta sur sa fatigue, et Raph leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je pensais que Leo serait debout avant Mikey, » Commenta Raph. Don n’était pas le seul à être gêné par l’absence de l’odeur persistante du thé. « Vu qu’il était debout, hier, et tout. D’habitude, il ne sait pas se reposer. »

« Toi non plus, » Dit Don en se versant une autre tasse de café. « La dernière fois que tu as été blessé, on a dû verrouiller ta porte de l’intérieur, et tu as presque enfoncé cette pauvre porte. Les marques de Saïs sont encore là. »

« J’avais pas besoin de me reposer ! » Se défendit Raph en s’adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Bien sûr que non, » Dit calmement Don en sirotant son café. Son regard vagabonda du côté de la chambre d’ami. La porte était entrouverte. Leo s’était-il déjà levé ?

Don posa sa tasse sur la table et repoussa sa chaise afin de se lever. Il s’approcha silencieusement de la porte, ne voulant pas réveiller Leo au cas où il dorme encore. Mais le lit était vide, alors il _était_ debout. Comment cela se faisait-il qu’il ne l’ait pas vu ? La porte était clairement visible depuis la cuisine.

Don jeta un œil dans la salle de bain, mais elle était également vide. L’appartement n’était pas grand, Leo ne pouvait pas être loin – et pourtant, Don ne pouvait le trouver dans aucune des pièces.

« Les gars ? Je ne trouve pas Leo, » Dit Don en revenant dans la cuisine, incapable de ne pas avoir l’air inquiet. Raph et Mikey levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Mikey, puis ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. « Tu ne penses pas qu’il est encore sorti ?! »

« Eh ben, j’espère bien que non. Tous nos habits sont là, donc j’en doute. La fièvre est retombée… »

« Tu es sûr d’avoir vérifié partout ? » Demanda Raph en finissant son café d’une grande gorgée avant de se lever.

« Oui ! Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis qu’on l’a laissé dormir sur le- oh. » Donatello se passa une main sur le visage avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers le canapé. Il se pencha par-dessus le dos du sofa et baissa les yeux. Le bleu du bandana de Leo et le sommet de sa tête étaient les seules choses visibles ; il s’était enterré sous les couvertures, et Don ne l’avait pas remarqué, même lorsqu’il était passé devant le canapé.

Mais à présent que Don l’observait, il se rendit compte que Leo était dans la même position exacte que lorsqu’ils étaient partis au lit en le laissant dormir ici, et les couvertures posées sur lui ne bougeaient pas au rythme de sa respiration. La peur le submergea et il saisit les couvertures, les tirant violemment avant de maintenir sa main devant le visage de Leo.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Leo, et sa tête retomba sous le coup du soulagement. Parfois, c'était frustrant à quel point Leo était silencieux et immobile quand il dormait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait peur à Don.

Mais il devait hausser un sourcil à l’immobilité de Leo. Dormir dans la même position pendant aussi longtemps ? Leo allait avoir des courbatures lorsqu’il se réveillerait. D’une certaine façon, une telle immobilité était étrange, même pour Leo ; il était naturel de bouger ne serait-ce qu’un peu en dormant. Don posa une main sur son front, mais il n’y avait aucun signe de fièvre. Son front n’était pas chaud. En réalité, il n’était pas chaud du tout, et semblait presque froid contre la main de Don.

« Leo, » Appela doucement Don. À présent que la fièvre était tombée, le réveiller ne devrait pas être difficile, mais Leo ne fit pas un geste à ses mots. Don l’appela à nouveau, un peu plus fort, cette fois. Il toucha l’épaule de Leo, le secouant doucement. Pas de réaction. La peur qu’il avait ressenti tout à l’heure revint lentement.

Raph s’approcha en entendant Don hausser la voix, et il se pencha contre le canapé pour les observer.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, son regard alternant entre Don et Leo.

Il n’eut pas vraiment besoin d’une réponse ; Don secouait Leo, appelant son nom, une lourde inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix. Raph se redressa et alla se placer près de Don, lui indiquant de se décaler pour lui laisser la place. Raph hésita un moment, mais finit par gifler le visage de Leo. Eh bien, c’était thérapeutique. Leo avait été si frustrant lorsqu’il délirait à cause de la fièvre.

Mais la satisfaction ne dura pas. La seule inquiétude présente dans la voix de Don aurait dû être assez pour réveiller Leo – chacun d’entre eux réagissait _toujours_ s’ils avaient l’impression que l’un d’entre eux avait des ennuis, mais la gifle aurait _vraiment_ dû le réveiller. Leo, qui pouvait être réveillé pas une plume tombant sur le sol, ne se réveillait pas après avoir été giflé ? Raph jeta un œil à Don. Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. Raph se retourna vers Leo, le giflant à nouveau tout en grognant son nom, mais sans succès.

« Sa peau semble plus froide qu’elle ne devrait l’être, » Dit doucement Don en se penchant pour soulever une des paupières de Leo tandis que son autre main se pressait contre son cou pour relever son pouls. Raph balaya les mains de Don, certain que sa méthode était plus utile à l’heure actuelle. Mikey apparut à côté d’eux, et se colla à Don tandis que Raph levait la main pour gifler Leo une fois de plus.

La troisième gifle retentit dans la pièce, faisant grimacer les deux plus jeunes tortues. Raph hésitait clairement, sa main toujours levée en l’air ; il ne voulait pas frapper leur frère une _quatrième_ fois. Don essayait de se rapprocher, s’appuyant prudemment sur Raph pour mieux y voir, lorsque Leo grogna avant de lever une main pour se protéger de davantage de coups. Raph sourit de soulagement, mais le mauvais pressentiment persista. Il garda malgré tout le sourire aux lèvres en regardant Don. « Et voilà comment on fait. »

Don sembla également soulagé, et à présent, il poussait Raph au lieu de se contenter de le faire se décaler, reprenant sa place auprès de Leo. Raph fut encore plus repoussé lorsque Mikey se fit de la place, et Raph se contenta de grogner au traitement qu’il recevait.

« Leo, comment tu te sens ? » Demanda prudemment Don, ne s’attendant pas à grand-chose comme réponse, mais ayant besoin de l’entendre parler. Pour se remettre de sa frayeur, et pour pouvoir déterminer son état. Raph croisa les bras tandis qu’ils observaient Leo reprendre lentement ses esprits.

Leo prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, clignant des yeux pour y voir clair. Il fixa ses frères, levant une main pour se tâter la joue.

« …Comme si quelqu’un venait de me gifler trois fois, » Répondit-il en jetant un regard accusateur à Raph tout en se frottant la joue. Raph ne fit que hausser les épaules en souriant.

« Tu ne te réveillais pas, » Dit Mikey à voix basse. Les yeux de Leo se posèrent sur lui et il grogna en se redressant afin de s’asseoir, ses muscles endoloris exprimant leur désaccord.

« Vraiment ? En tout cas, je suis réveillé, maintenant. » Leo se frotta les yeux. « Même si j’ai l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. »

Don hésita, mais parla quand même. « Ce doit être le froid. »

* * *

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Don n’avait pas son labo, et Raph n’avait pas son sac de frappe, mais Mikey s’éclatait avec les quelques jeux-vidéos qu’il avait stockés dans la boîte où April gardait ses films. On ne savait jamais quand ses frères voudraient avoir une réunion ennuyeuse chez April, ou quelque chose comme ça, alors mieux valait être préparé. Il avait réussi à persuader Raph de jouer avec lui vu que la tortue rouge s’ennuyait aussi, et vu que Don lui avait interdit de faire quoi que ce soit qui demande un effort à son bras encore en voie de guérison.

Mikey ne s’était plus plaint de sa tête, et vu la façon dont il hurlait et sautait partout en jouant, cela devait vouloir dire que son mal de tête devait aller mieux. Don gardait malgré tout un œil sur lui – sur eux tous.

Chaque fois qu’il prenait la température de Leo – ce qui était souvent -, elle était un peu plus basse que la fois précédente. C’était un symptôme du rhume, et Don n’était pas certain de pourquoi il était aussi inquiet qu’elle baisse. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s’empêcher de penser au temps qu’il avait fallu pour réveiller Leo. Ils avaient tous été épuisés, et Leo avait été très malade, alors c’était compréhensible. Mais l’appartement était chaud, Leo avait eu beaucoup de boissons chaudes – et pourtant, la température de Leo ne remontait pas. D’abord, elle refusait de descendre avec sa fièvre, et maintenant, elle descendait trop… pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement rester là où elle le devrait ?

« Encore, Don ? » Demanda Leonardo tandis que Donatello s’asseyait près de lui. Leonardo avait reçu l’ordre de continuer à se reposer, et ne pas recevoir de protestations à ce sujet avait sans aucun doute été alarmant, mais à part ça, il n’y avait pas vraiment de raisons de s’inquiéter. Le léger sifflement dans ses poumons était encore audible lorsqu’il expirait profondément, et Don savait que le meneur avait tenté de cacher le son en contrôlant sa respiration.

« Oui, encore, » Dit Don en levant le thermomètre. Leo leva la main, signalant qu’il pouvait le faire lui-même, et Don lui tendit l’appareil.

Ils attendirent le résultat en silence, et lorsque l’appareil émit un bip, Leo n’eut même pas le temps de le sortir lui-même de sa bouche. Don l’arracha de ses lèvres si rapidement que le thermomètre cogna contre ses dents, et Leo grogna en s’affaissant dans le lit avant de resserrer les couvertures autour de lui.

« Ne t’inquiète pas tant, Donnie, » Dit Leo, ses yeux déjà à moitié fermés. « ‘suis juste fatigué. »

C’était Don qui avait ordonné à Leo de se reposer, et pourtant, il se sentait nerveux à l’idée de laisser Leo dormir. Ils étaient tous affectés par le froid, mais ils n’étaient pas épuisés comme Leo, juste un peu somnolents, et cela disparaissaient s’ils se levaient et s’activaient. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils avaient expérimenté une certaine somnolence pendant l’hiver, mais la météo devenait rarement aussi extrême. Il était normal que leurs corps réagissent au froid, surtout vu que Leo était malade, alors la peau froide et la fatigue ne devraient pas être alarmantes. Mais il n’aurait pas non plus dû être aussi difficile de réveiller Leo tout à l’heure. Il n’était pas normal de devoir être _giflé_ pour se réveiller.

« Juste… Don toucha doucement l’épaule de Leo, essayant d’attirer son attention afin d’empêcher le sommeil de l’emporter. Leo le regarda, et Don détestait le fait que Leo semble avoir besoin de faire autant d’efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts. « Reste éveillé un moment, d’accord ? Je peux aller te chercher un livre, ou je pourrais lire pour toi, ou… »

« Don, » Dit Leo, sa voix adoptant à nouveau ce ton épuisé, posant sa main sur celle de Don. « Je vais bien. Je me sens beaucoup- »

« Qui veut du chocolat chaud ?! » Mikey ouvrit la porte avec fracas, surprenant à la fois Don et Leo. « April avait même des chamallows dans ses placards ! »

« Mikey, tu ne peux pas simplement les prendre sans demander… » Murmura Don en se retournant pour regarder son frère cadet. Mikey tenait un plateau avec trois tasses fumantes posées dessus.

« Trop tard, ils sont déjà dans les boissons ! À moins que tu veuilles que je les sortes et les remettes dans le paquet. Et, ben, Raph a déjà mangé les siens – même si je lui ai dit que ce serait meilleur s’il les mangeait en buvant, mais _non_ , il fallait qu’il les prenne et les mange un par un – dooonc ça sera encore plus difficile… »

Don secoua la tête, prenant la tasse que Mikey lui offrait. « Merci, Mikey. Espèce de petit voleur de nourriture. »

« Hé, je suis sûre que ça ne l’embête pas ! »

Don sourit à cela ; c’était très probablement vrai. April adorait gâter Mikey de sucreries, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le reste des frères grognait toujours quand elle ramenait des bonbons. _Elle_ n’avait pas à vivre avec Mikey lorsqu’il avait une montée de sucre. Et puis, ils s’assureraient de remplacer tout ce qu’ils utiliseraient une fois que la tempête serait passée. Don ajouta les chamallows à sa liste mentale de ce dont ils auraient besoin de se procurer.

Il avala une gorgée prudente, soupirant au bon goût de la boisson chaude. Les chamallows fondaient sur sa langue, et pour une fois, Don était heureux que Mikey soit un petit voleur avec un penchant pour les sucreries.

Don regarda Mikey aider à se redresser, mais il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la façon dont les mains de Leo tremblaient en prenant la tasse chaude. Mikey sembla également le remarquer vu qu’il garda sa main de l’autre côté de la tasse, aidant Leo à soulever la boisson.

« Merci, Mikey, mais je peux le faire tout seul, » Murmura Leo contre le bord de la tasse, clairement embarrassé par la façon dont ses mains tremblaient.

« J’aide juste un peu, » Dit Mikey en haussant les épaules, ne retirant pas sa main. Leo lui envoya un regard, mais il dut accepter le fait que la main de Mikey n’irait nulle part, et prit une gorgée. D’après son expression, ils pouvaient voir que Leo appréciait la boisson autant qu’eux, et malgré le fait qu’ils soient inquiets à propos des mains tremblantes de Leo, ils sourirent à cette vision. Don était content que Mikey ait décidé de venir en apportant des boissons ; c’était une excuse pour le garder éveillé. Même si c’était juste pour un peu plus longtemps.

« Je vais aller jeter un œil à mon ordi, » Dit Don, espérant que Mikey parviendrait à garder Leo éveillé aussi longtemps. Il voulait toujours surveiller la tempête, et à présent que la journée s’était calmée, il pourrait peut-être même réussir à contacter à nouveau April et Casey.

« J’sais pas pourquoi il continue à surveiller la tempête, » Dit Mikey en faisant un geste de la tête vers la fenêtre. « Je veux dire, tout ce qu’il a à faire, c’est regarder dehors pour voir comment c’est. »

« Son site lui dit si cela va s’empirer, » Dit Leo, même si Mikey savait déjà ça.

« Ouais, mais en quoi ça va aider ? Qu’est-ce qu’on peut y faire, si c’est le cas ? Et puis, ça à l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux, aujourd’hui. »

Leo souffla sur sa boisson sans répondre. Depuis le début de la tempête, il avait été assez inutile, laissant Don à s’inquiéter à propos des nombres. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas s’en vouloir d’être tombé malade, mais il allait mieux, maintenant, il devrait être avec Don, à formuler des plans au cas où la tempête empire vraiment.

« Mais on est en sécurité, ici. On a des jeux-vidéos et du chocolat chaud ! » Mikey semblait assez confiant à ce propos, et Leo sourit un peu, espérant qu’il avait raison. Une nouvelle vague d’épuisement le submergea et il raffermit sa prise sur sa tasse afin de ne pas accidentellement la lâcher.

« Mec, t’as l’air à deux doigts de t’endormir, » Observa Mikey, essayant de paraître amusé, mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment. Don prenait constamment la température de Leo, et faisait toute une histoire de son état, et Don ne faisait jamais toute une histoire de quoi que ce soit à moins qu’il n’y ait une raison de s’inquiéter. Enfin, bon, d’accord, parfois, mais Mikey avait vu les efforts que lui et Raph avaient dû déployer pour réveiller Leo tout à l’heure.

« J’ai aussi l’impression que c’est le cas, » Admit Leo avec un soupir, mais il sourit un pue. « C’est étrange. D’habitude, je serais déjà en train de m’entraîner, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ça c’est sûr, » Dit Mikey, ne lui retournant cette fois pas son sourire. Leo remarqua son ton plat, et soupira derechef.

« Ecoutes, Mikey, je ne sais pas pourquoi Don surréagit, mais il le fait. Je suis certain que j’irais mieux une fois que je serais reposé. Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur et essayer de le faire penser à autre chose ? »

Mikey regarda Leo dans les yeux, n’aimant pas leur aspect vitreux.

« C’est lui le doc, Leo, » Dit Mikey. « S’il est inquiet- »

« Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu t’es blessé le doigt sur cette scie quand tu étais en train de l’aider ? Il a cru que tu t’étais sectionné le doigt, et même lorsqu’il fut clair que ce n’était pas le cas, le bandage qu’il t’a fait était ridicule. »

« Hé, moi aussi, j’ai cru que je me l’étais coupé, » Mikey défendit Don en riant au souvenir. Bon, d’accord, il avait _tout_ fait à part rire lorsque c’était arrivé – il y avait eu tellement de sang ! – mais à présent, le souvenir était simplement drôle et idiot. Il avait paniqué, Don avait paniqué, et il avait même regardé par terre, à la recherche du doigt qu’il pensait avoir perdu. « Mais oui. C’était ridicule. Mon doigt entier était immobilisé tellement il avait abusé avec les bandages ! »

Leonardo sourit. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus autant qu’avant, alors Michelangelo l’autorisa à tenir sa boisson tout seul.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire à son propos, » Dit Mikey en se retournant pour attraper sa propre tasse. Aider Leo avait donné un peu de temps à la boisson pour se refroidir, pas trop, mais juste assez pour qu’il ne se brûle pas la langue. Il était souvent trop impatient pour attendre que ses boissons se refroidissent, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, sa langue serait épargnée. « Peut-être que j’arriverais à le persuader de jouer à quelques parties d’ _Astrozone_ avec moi. »

« Ça me paraît bien, » Dit Leo d’une voix beaucoup plus basse qu’il y a quelques instants, et Mikey lui jeta un regard. Leo était encore assis, mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Une partie de lui voulait le laisser dormir, une autre… ne le voulait simplement pas. Mikey baissa les yeux vers sa boisson, se sentant un peu nerveux. Il y avait quelque chose dont il voulait parler, quelque chose dont il avait _besoin_ de parler, et parler était une façon de garder Leo réveillé.

« Leo, » Commença Michelangelo, mais il n’était pas certain de comment continuer. S’il restait silencieux, peut-être que Leo s’endormirait et ils pourraient parler plus tard, ouaip, c’était la meilleure option, après tout-

« Oui ? » Demanda Leo, et Mikey soupira. Peut-être était-il préférable de s’en débarrasser dès maintenant.

« Je… tu as dit que tu avais du mal à te souvenir de la nuit dernière, pas vrai ? »

Leo sembla réfléchir un moment, avant d’expirer doucement.

« Oui… et je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir. Je veux dire, j’ai toutes ces… images, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont vraiment arrivées ou si je les ai juste rêvées. Je veux dire, elles semblaient assez… »

« …Quoi que ce soit à propos de fenêtres, là-dedans ? » Demanda Mikey, ne sachant pas s’il avait le droit d’être amusé.

« …Ce n’était vraiment pas un rêve ? » Demanda Leo, ayant l’air un peu horrifié, ses yeux à présent ouverts. Mikey ne put s’empêcher de pouffer un peu – d’accord, ça n’avait vraiment pas été cool de la part de Leo de faire ce qu’il avait fait, s’échapper par la fenêtre dans la nuit, mais à présent que c’était derrière eux, _c’était_ amusant.

« Ouais, mec. Ta fièvre était vraiment haute, et t’étais là, à sortir tranquillement par la fenêtre. »

« Ça veut dire que j’ai… oh, Raph, je dois m’excuser… » Leo bougea dans l’intention de se lever du lit, mais son corps épuisé résista, et il dut se rallonger contre la tête du lit en toussant. Mikey posa leurs tasses sur le côté et frotta le bras de Leo d’une manière réconfortante, attendant que la toux s’arrête.

« Je pense que ça peut attendre, » Dit Mikey, mais il ne put s’empêcher d’être curieux. « Raph ne nous a pas dit ce qu’il s’est passé. Oh, attends, si, il a dit que tu as essayé de le combattre. »

Leo grogna en fermant les yeux. « Je suppose que oui. J’ai essayé de combattre Don aussi, pas vrai ? » Il soupira à nouveau. « Ça me semble tellement stupide, maintenant, de ne pas avoir réalisé que ce que j’ai vu n’était pas… réel… »

Mikey avait le sentiment qu’il ne devrait pas poser de questions à propos des hallucinations, alors il ne le fit pas. À la place, il tira à nouveau les couvertures par-dessus Leo, laissant sa main reposer dessus.

« De quoi d’autre tu te… souviens ? » Michelangelo demanda prudemment. Leonardo resta silencieux pendant un long moment, et Mikey commençait à croire qu’il s’était vraiment endormi, cette fois, mais il finit par parler.

« … D’être resté allongé sur le sol du magasin, » Leo pouffa, mais son sourire disparut rapidement. « Je suis désolé, Mikey, j’aurais dû- »

« _Tu_ es désolé ? » Mikey rit, mais ce n’était pas un rire joyeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que _Leo_ s’excusait alors qu’ _il_ avait été sur le point de le faire – mais là encore, il pouvait le croire. Leo se blâmait toujours pour tout. Et là, tout de suite, ça le rendait furieux.

« C’est moi qui t’es tombé dessus au magasin, et quand je me cachais de _rien,_ je t’ai empêché de _respirer_ , et – tu étais _si_ malade, Leo, et je ne pouvais pas- »

Leo utilisa les forces qu’il lui restait pour se redresser des oreillers et attraper les épaules de Mikey afin de le rapprocher de lui. La peau de Leo était froide, ne faisant qu’augmenter la culpabilité de Mikey, mais il ne put s’empêcher d’entourer Leo de ses bras et de le serrer contre lui.

« Tu as pris soin de moi, Mikey, » Dit doucement Leo. « Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais… je suppose que tu voulais aller chercher Don et Raph – tu prenais soin de nous tous, mais parfois, des choses inévitables arrivent, et… » Leo dut prendre une inspiration avant de continuer ; malgré le fait que sa poitrine aille mieux, il avait encore des difficultés à parler autant.

« Je me souviens avoir senti ta présence, entendu ta voix… » Les yeux de Leo se fermèrent tandis qu’il s’affaissait contre Mikey, la chaleur émanant de son frère le rendant encore plus somnolent. « Ça m’a aidé à me débarrasser des hallucinations. Merci d’avoir pris soin de moi, Mikey. »

Mikey serra Leo encore plus fort. Il avait déjà entendu de la part de Raph comme de Don qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal, mais l’entendre de Leo, qui était celui qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir laissé tomber, c’était… un grand soulagement, même si Mikey se sentait toujours coupable. Il pouvait sentir la faiblesse de Leo, et il se mordit la lèvre, faisant de son mieux pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il avait déjà trop fait parler Leo, tout ça parce qu’il se sentait aussi coupable et ne pouvait pas le taire.

« Bien sûr, frangin, » Dit Mikey en reniflant un peu. D’accord, il n’avait jamais été très bon à faire taire ses émotions pour s’en occuper plus tard, alors voilà. En entendant ce son, Leo se recula, et Mikey essaya de détourner la tête, mais Leo avait déjà posé sa main sur sa joue, le regardant avec ses yeux inquiets de grand frère.

« Mikey, » Dit doucement Leo, semblant presque triste. « Si j’avais su que tu t’en voulais à ce propos- »

« Non, c’est bon, » Dit Mikey en s’essuyant le coin de l’œil du revers de la main. « Je me sentirais mieux une fois que tu iras mieux, Leo. »

« Et je me sentirais mieux une fois que tu auras compris que j’apprécie tout ce que tu as fait. »

« Même d’avoir cogné ta tête dans les escaliers lorsque je t’ai traîné hors du magasin ? » Plaisanta Mikey, et Leo sourit.

« Pour ça, je pourrais bien me venger… » Menaça Leo, et Mikey couina lorsque l’ainé des tortues le fit tomber sur le lit, ne montrant aucune pitié tandis qu’il chatouillait les côtes de Mikey. Mikey riait tout en se tortillant sous l’emprise de Leo, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que Leo était bien plus faible que lui, et il parvint à attraper les poignets de Leo pour mettre fin à son tourment.

« C’est pas juste, » Leo eut un sourire fatigué, Mikey le lâchant une fois que Leo se fut rallongé. « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention lorsque je serais… »

Une faible toux interrompit Leo, et Mikey recouvrit une nouvelle fois son frère des couvertures. Il décida qu’une sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus, alors il s’allongea à côté de Leo, se blottissant contre lui. Ouais, il restait complètement pour la sieste, et certainement pas parce qu’il était réconfortant de dormir à côté de Leo.

« Argh, t’as la peau si froide, » Se plaignit Mikey, se collant malgré tout encore plus près de Leo. « Dépêches-toi d’aller mieux. »

Leo ne fit qu’acquiescer d’un son, déjà confortable sous les couvertures, entouré par la chaleur de Mikey. Pour une fois, Mikey avait assez de doigts pour compter quelque chose ; il ne fallut pas à Leo plus de quelques secondes pour s’endormir. Ce devait être un genre de record. Mikey le suivit de près, s’endormant avec ses bras drapés autour de Leo.

* * *

Un vieux film passait à la télé, n’intéressant réellement ni Don ni Raph, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, ils avaient été happés par l’intrigue et avaient besoin de voir comment le film se terminerait. Don n’avait pas été en mesure de contacter April, mais il lui avait laissé un message lui demandant de l’appeler dès qu’elle le pourrait. Il avait été sur le point de retourner dans la chambre d’ami après avoir laissé le message, mais il avait entendu ses frères parler, et avait décidé de les laisser tranquilles.

Don soupira en s’appuyant contre Raph, s’étirant un peu les jambes. Habituellement, Raph l’aurait probablement repoussé vers sa propre place sur le canapé, mais la proximité ne semblait gêner aucun d’entre eux, pour le moment. La chaleur était agréable, mais après tout ce qu’il s’était passé, il était simplement bon de rester proches l’un de l’autre. Raph resserra les couvertures autour d’eux, faisant se rapprocher Don encore davantage.

« C’est la cinquième fois que tu soupires en moins d’une minute, » Dit Raph sans détourner les yeux de l’écran. Don soupira à nouveau, pour ce qui était donc la sixième fois.

« Je sais. Trop de pensées. J’aimerais juste avoir mon labo. »

« Ça ira, pour lui. »

Don ne répondit pas, et le silence retomba tandis qu’ils se concentraient sur l’intrigue du film. L’histoire arrivait à sa fin, et les deux tortues grognèrent à l’évidence de scénario. Ç’ _aurait pu_ être bien, mais le dénouement s’était avéré être un gros cliché.

« Même les trucs que choisit Mikey sont mieux, » Grogna Raph en s’asseyant. Don remarqua le tressaillement de Raph lorsqu’il s’étira les bras, et le docteur de la famille se mit immédiatement à inspecter le bras blessé de Raph.

« Je pense que je devrais défaire les bandages pour jeter un œil- »

« Don, _relax._ Je vais bien, Leo va bien, on va tous bien. Même sans ton labo, tu te surmènes. »

Don secoua la tête, avant de réaliser que c’était peut-être exactement ça. Sans son labo, sans pouvoir prendre un échantillon du sang de Leo – enfin, il _pouvait_ prendre son sang, il n’avait simplement pas l’équipement pour le tester, alors ce serait complètement inutile – ou l’examiner d’une autre manière, il se sentait inutile. S’inquiéter était la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire.

« Peut-être qu’il reste un peu de mon équipement dans le magasin d’April, datant de lorsqu’on l’avait déplacé- »

Donatello se leva, même s’il avait déjà passé en revue le magasin (deux fois), mais la main de Raphael sur son bras l’arrêta.

« Don, » Soupira Raph. « Reposes-toi un peu. Je vais faire quelque chose à manger, est-ce que tu peux rester immobile pendant ce temps ? »

Don jeta un œil à son frère, ayant l’air un peu amusé. « _Toi ?_ Faire à manger ? »

« C’est pas si difficile, » Marmonna Raph en tirant sur la main de Don, et le génie fut forcé de se rasseoir sur le canapé. « Arrêtes de faire cette tête ou t’en auras pas. »

« Et ce serais une mauvaise chose ? » Continua de le taquiner Don, et Raph renifla dédaigneusement en se levant afin de se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« _Très bien,_ je ferais simplement en sorte que ta part soit super épicée. »

Don savait qu’il s’agissait d’une menace en l’air, mais au loin, les taquineries amicales l’avaient fait se sentir un peu mieux. Peut-être que Raph avait raison, peut-être que Leo allait bien et qu’il réfléchissait trop, vu que son esprit n’avait rien d’autre à faire. Leo avait été très malade, bien sûr qu’il lui faudrait du temps pour s’en remettre. Peut-être que sa guérison semblait plus lente parce qu’ils n’avaient pas le dojo, où Leo se rendait habituellement après s’être remis. Il n’y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à faire à part réfléchir… trop réfléchir. À présent que Don s’en rendait compte, il s’autorisa à calmer son inquiétude. Pour se changer encore plus les idées, il saisit le livre qu’il avait essayé de lire avant de s’intéresser au film, espérant pouvoir se concentrer dessus à présent que son esprit était un peu plus clair.

Un bruit sourd et quelques jurons se firent entendre depuis la cuisine. Il fallait aussi espérer que Raph ne détruirait aucune des affaires d’April.

* * *

Leonardo se réveilla en haletant, sa main se ruant vers son plastron. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et il garda sa main plaquée contre lui dans une tentative désespérée de contrôler le martèlement contre sa poitrine. Il avait trop chaud, et il repoussa la couverture, essayant de s’échapper de cette chaleur inconfortable. Il respira lourdement pendant un moment, s’autorisant à se calmer. Lentement, très lentement, son cœur ralentit, et la chaleur disparut en même temps, le laissant frissonnant. Le contraste entre les deux ressentis était trop important ; d’abord il avait l’impression de brûler, et maintenant, il gelait. Leo se recroquevilla en s’entourant de ses bras, essayant de donner un sens à la situation. Était-il à nouveau fiévreux ?

Leo s’assit en chancelant légèrement. Il était sûr d’avoir dormi, mais une fois encore, il avait l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Il jeta un œil à côté de lui et vit que Mikey était encore endormi. Des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Leo se mit encore plus en boule. Quelque chose n’allait pas, mais ses pensées lui échappaient, et il ne pouvait penser à rien d’autre qu’au froid qu’il ressentait. Il voulait se rallonger et se recouvrir des couvertures, mais quelque chose l’empêchait de faire cela.

Il resta assis, immobile, fixant la fenêtre devant lui sans vraiment voir quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre d’ami s’ouvrit, Don leva la tête de son livre, jetant un œil derrière lui juste à temps pour voir Leo refermer la porte derrière lui. La porte se ferma, mais Leo resta immobile devant elle, son dos tourné vers Don.

« Leo ? » La voix de Don était pleine d’espoir ; il savait que Leo avait été endormi vu qu’il n’avait pas entendu les voix de Leo ou de Mikey pendant un moment, mais à présent, il était debout, et il n’avait pas eu besoin que qui que ce soit le réveil. C’était bon signe. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Leo ne réagit pas du tout à ses mots ; il se détourna lentement de la porte, et Don ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la façon dont il trébuchait de temps à autre en marchant. L’inquiétude revint à la charge.

« Leo ? »

Leonardo tourna la tête vers lui comme s’il l’avait seulement entendu maintenant.

« O-oui ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu te sens assez bien pour être debout ? » Demanda Don en posant son livre sur le côté tandis qu’il regardait son frère s’approcher. Celui-ci s’assit sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Leonardo soupira, sa tête tombant tandis qu’il fermait les yeux.

« Je… vais bien, » Dit Leo, parlant plus lentement que d’habitude. Il ne balbutiait pas, les mots se suivaient simplement plus lentement. « Juste fatigué. »

C’était la même réponse que Don avait déjà reçu tant de fois, et il pouvait voir que Leo ne mentait pas en disant qu’il était fatigué. Il avait l’air à peine capable de rester assis.

« Alors… pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je dormais, » Dit Leo en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer l’écran de la télé d’un regard vide. « Ça n’aide pas. »

« Tu n’as pas assez dormi, » Le corrigea Don en observant soigneusement son frère. « Tu es sûr que tu ne ressens rien à part de la fatigue ? Une quelconque douleur, ou même des courbatures, ou- ? »

« J’en suis sûr, » Dit Leo en se relevant déjà alors qu’il venait juste de s’asseoir. « J’dois me débarrasser de cette somnolence… »

Donatello regarda Leonardo commencer à faire les cent pas, ses mouvements semblant mous comme s’il n’avait pas complètement le contrôle de son corps. Don aurait aimé le forcer à retourner au lit, mais peut-être que c’était ce dont Leo avait besoin. Bouger pour que son sang se remette à circuler et qu’il se réchauffe.

Don reprit son livre, y reportant son attention avec hésitation. Il put retourner à sa lecture, mais malheureusement, il était très bon pour faire deux choses en même temps. Même en lisant, son esprit continuait à travailler ; c’était une bonne chose que Leo soit réveillé – même si ce n’était qu’à peine – mais d’habitude, lorsque Leo voulait se changer les idées ou se réveiller, il s’entraînait, même si tout ce qu’il pouvait faire en ce moment se résumait à des katas basiques. Il serait au minimum en train de méditer, pas… de faire les cent pas.

« Leo ? » L’appela à nouveau Donatello, incapable de garder les yeux sur son livre. « Est-ce que… quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Son grand frère n’était pas facile à lire. Il n’était pas seulement un maître dans l’art de se cacher dans les ombres, il était également très bon lorsqu’il s’agissait de cacher sa douleur et ses inquiétudes. Mais lorsque Leo sortait de ses habitudes, c’était un signe évident que quelque chose tracassait le meneur. Leo n’était pas simplement fatigué, il y avait autre chose. Il _devait_ y avoir autre chose.

« Je ne sais pas, » Dit Leo, surprenant Don par la détresse dans sa voix. Une autre surprise était le fait que Leo n’ait pas simplement dit que tout allait bien – d’habitude, c’était ce qu’il se passait, vu que Leo était trop têtu pour dire ce qui le gênait. « C’est juste cette… fébrilité. »

Leonardo n’élabora pas, mais Donatello attendit patiemment. Il savait d’après le ton de sa voix que Leo essayait de comprendre, et Don tenta de guider ses pensées en exprimant son inquiétude.

« D’habitude, tu aurais déjà repris ton entraînement. Pas que ça m’embête que ce ne soit pas le cas – je t’aurais juste ordonné de retourner au lit, mais je pensais que tu essaierais, au moins. »

Leonardo tressaillit à ses mots, cessant de faire les cent pas, et Donatello réalisa son erreur. S’il avait réussi à culpabiliser Leo de ne pas s’entraîner pendant quelques jours – à quoi pensait-il ? C’était Leo. Bien sûr qu’il se sentait coupable.

« Je… tu as raison. Je devrais m’y remettre, » Dit Leo d’une voix qui donnait l’impression qu’il venait de se faire sermonner. Exactement comme Don l’avait suspecté, et il se gifla mentalement. Il voulait aussi gifler Leo pour toujours penser de cette façon.

« Non, Leo, tu as besoin de repos, » Don essaya de se corriger. « Et pour une fois, tu sembles aussi le réaliser. Repousser tes limites n’est pas ce dont tu as besoin, en ce moment. Je crois que tu ne devrais même pas être debout, tu es à peine capable de rester éveillé. »

Leo se tut. Il croisa les bras derrière sa carapace et recommença à faire les cent pas.

« Alors… est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? Quoi que ce soit dont tu aimerais parler ? » Essaya à nouveau Don, mais Leo secoua la tête, et Don vit qu’il fronçait les sourcils pour lui-même.

« C’est juste que quelque chose… »

Une fois encore, Don attendit que Leo élabore, lui donnant cette fois plus de temps pour continuer.

« Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, » Dit Leo après un long silence, n’ayant pas seulement l’air frustré, mais aussi confus. Don pencha la tête. Il voulait aider, mais Leo ne lui donnait pas grand-chose avec lequel travailler.

« Eh bien je pense que tu es toujours malade, » Dit doucement Don. « Ta température est encore basse. » Ce qui lui rappelait qu’il devrait vérifier _à quel point_ elle était basse. Cela faisait plusieurs heures depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait fait, et avec la rapidité avec laquelle la température de Leo baissait tout à l’heure…

« Il faut que tu te reposes. »

« Je sais, » Dit Leo, et la défaite dans sa voix était légèrement surprenante. Après ses propos sur son entraînement, il s’était attendu à ce que Leo s’y remette, mais il semblait avoir accepté que ce n’était pas encore une bonne idée. Don s’était même attendu à ce que Leo dise qu’il en avait assez de ne pas faire d’exercice, et que c’était pour cela qu’il se sentait fébrile – en fait, Don l’avait espéré.

« Mais me reposer me fait me sentir si… » Leo ne put trouver le mot, et il soupira. Maintenant, même son soupir semblait frustré.

« Tu te sens fébrile parce que tu es resté trop longtemps au lit ? » Suggéra Don, espérant toujours que ce pouvait être le cas. Il était tellement habitué à forcer Leo à retourner au lit que faire allusion à son entraînement semblait… étrange. Leo ne semblait pas d’accord avec la suggestion, mais il haussa les épaules d’un air défait.

« Je suppose que ça pourrait être ça, » Dit-il. « Désolé, ça n’a pas apporté de réponses à qui que ce soit. »

« Ce n’est pas grave, » Dit rapidement Don. Il était inquiet, Leo semblait fatigué et fébrile, mais le fait que Leo essaie au moins de dire ce qui le gênait était une bonne chose. Au lieu de le garder pour lui-même comme d’habitude. « J’aurais juste aimé pouvoir faire plus pour t’aider. »

« Tu en as fait plus qu’assez, » Sourit Leo, en cessant enfin de faire les cent pas. Don regarda Leo réunir quelques couvertures avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui, et bientôt, le leader était enfoui sous la chaleur des couvertures. Don sourit à cette vision, espérant que Leo parviendrait à se rendormir. Il laissa son attention se reporter sur son livre. Le sujet n’était pas si intéressant, et il connaissait déjà la plupart des choses que le livre avait à offrir, mais à présent qu’il pouvait sentir Leo respirer de manière régulière à côté de lui, il avait plus de chances de parvenir à se concentrer sur le livre et rien d’autre.

Après quelques pages, il sentit Leo remuer, et il leva les yeux lorsque Leo repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Une vague de déception parcourut la tortue de génie ; pendant un moment, il avait cru que Leo s’était endormi, mais il semblait que son agitation n’avait pas faiblit. Il était sur le point de questionner Leo à ce sujet, mais il s’aperçut qu’il avait disparu dans la chambre. Oh, c’est vrai, la télé était encore allumée – peut-être que Leo pourrait mieux dormir dans un endroit plus silencieux. Don attrapa la télécommande et coupa le son de la télé.

Mais Leo ne fut pas parti longtemps ; il revint vers le canapé, portant davantage de couvertures dans ses bras. Après les avoir jetées sur le canapé, Don haussa un sourcil, se déplaçant légèrement pour que toutes les couvertures puissent tenir. Il n’y avait pas de place pour Leo, et Don, assez amusé, était sur le point de le faire remarquer à Leo, mais celui-ci semblait penser différemment. À la surprise de Don, le meneur parvint à déplacer les couvertures juste assez pour s’y enfouir parfaitement, comme si elles avaient été faites pour lui.

La vision était amusante ; il pouvait à peine voir Leo. Il avait fait un véritable château de couvertures. Don aurait taquiné le leader à ce propos, mais quelque chose l’arrêta. Leo avait son propre sens de l’humour, mais ça n’avait rien à voir. Il se serait attendu à ça de la part de Mikey, pas de Leo. Leo avait-il si froid qu’il ressentait le besoin de s’ensevelir sous une telle montagne de couvertures ?

Donatello se pencha vers lui, devant pousser quelques couvertures afin de voir Leo. Don toucha son front, et sa peau se révéla froide. Sa température baissait encore.

Leo ne réagit pas au contact, et Don réalisa que cette fois-ci, il était endormi. C’avait été… rapide. Don n’était pas vraiment surpris, mais cela le tracassait malgré tout. Surtout sa peau froide. La main de Don se déplaça au cou de Leo, et il releva son pouls. Il semblait normal, et Don était sur le point de retirer ses doigts lorsqu’il hésita. Non, son pouls était légèrement plus lent qu’il n’aurait dû l’être. Ce n’était pas alarmant, mais c’était inquiétant.

Don fixa le visage endormi de Leo, faisant de son mieux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui n’allait pas. Leo, ignorant tout de son inquiétude, semblait dormir paisiblement, ce qui était assez rare, maintenant que Don y réfléchissait. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées avant tout cela, avant la tempête hivernale, avant que Leo ne tombe malade – de longues patrouilles, beaucoup d’activité criminelle. Ils avaient été pas mal occupés, et d’habitude, le fait qu’ils aient beaucoup à faire signifiait que beaucoup de poids pesait sur les épaules de Leo.

Donatello soupira doucement. Il savait que Leonardo était probablement tombé malade à cause de la météo, mais là encore, personne d’autre n’avait attrapé de rhume. Pas encore, en tout cas. Le stress de Leo pouvait facilement avoir sa part de responsabilité là-dedans ; ce pouvait être la raison pour laquelle sa fièvre était autant montée. Il n’en aurait jamais la certitude, mais il en avait une forte intuition. Leo méritait un peu de repos.

Ainsi que quelque chose pour qu’il aille mieux. Mais… Leo ne faisait que dormir. Médicalement parlant, rien ne clochait chez lui, à part un pouls légèrement plus faible. Comment Don pouvait-il le traiter s’il n’y avait rien à traiter ? Comment pouvait-il l’aider s’il n’avait même pas l’équipement nécessaire pour trouver _ce qui_ avait besoin d’être traité ?

Il pouvait déjà sentir l’odeur du dîner que cuisinait Raph, et il savait que son frère l’appellerait bientôt. Il aurait aimé que Leo mange quelque chose afin de recouvrer ses forces, mais peut-être était-il plus important qu’il se repose. Don hésita, incapable de décider s’il devrait faire manger Leo avant de le laisser continuer à se reposer. Il finit par ré enrouler les couvertures autour de Leo, espérant qu’un peu de repos aiderait. Pour le moment, la chaleur était le meilleur des médicaments.

* * *

« Leo, ne joue pas à ça. »

Donatello avait laissé Leonardo dormir pendant quelques heures avant de décider qu’il fallait qu’il mange. Il avait à nouveau repoussé les couvertures et avait essayé de réveiller Leo doucement, mais cela n’avait pas fonctionné. _Rien_ n’avait fonctionné – Don avait tenté de le réveiller en lui parlant, en le secouant, en élevant la voix – et à présent, il l’avait déjà giflé cinq fois, certain d’utiliser la même force dont Raph avait fait preuve hier.

« _Réveille_ , » Il le gifla, « _Toi_. »

La peau de Leo était froide. Ses poumons ne sifflaient plus lorsqu’il respirait, mais même cela aurait été préférable aux respirations silencieuses qui faisaient lentement monter et descendre sa poitrine. Trop de temps s’écoulait entre ses inspirations et ses expirations.

« _Je t’en prie_ , Leo. »

La voix de Don tremblait, et son cœur était tombé dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas – pourquoi cela arrivait-il à nouveau, Leo avait semblé aller mieux, un peu de repos aurait dû aider, pas… pas encore causer une chose pareille ! Laisser Leo dormir avait été une erreur, une erreur qui était de le faute de Don, il était le docteur, il aurait dû le savoir, il aurait dû-

Don leva à nouveau la main, mais au lieu de la gifler, sa main ne fit que retomber sur la joue de Leo, le désespoir faisant tambouriner le cœur de Don dans sa poitrine, en un contraste horrible avec le pouls lent de Leo. Froid, si froid. Ses doigts allèrent se placer devant les lèvres de Leo, juste pour sentir les faibles bouffées d’air, et le cœur de Don lui fit mal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était _censé_ savoir, mais il ne savait pas, et sa frustration menaçait de le submerger.

Non, il _savait_ ce qu’il devait faire – il devait se calmer et réfléchir. Leo avait besoin de lui, et il ne pouvait pas se laisser vaincre par sa panique grandissante. Il avait dû stopper l’hémorragie de blessures sanglantes, avait dû s’occuper de patients paniqués, avait été dans ses situations où il n’avait pas su quelle était la meilleure action médicale – mais à chaque fois, il avait toujours au moins eu une idée de ce qui devait être fait, mais à présent, il était complètement perdu. Il avait toujours davantage été un ingénieur qu’un docteur, mais au fil des années, il avait été forcé d’apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la façon de s’occuper de blessures et de maladies. Mais il semblait que ses connaissances s’arrêtaient là. Rien n’allait mal, et pourtant, _tout_ allait mal. Leo ne faisait pas que dormir ; il s’effaçait lentement, sa respiration se ralentissait, son corps se refroidissait. Comme si son corps abandonnait et était en train de s’éteindre.

Il s’approcha encore plus, ses yeux scannant le corps de Leo, ses idées se bousculant dans sa tête. La fièvre avait-elle vraiment été trop violente, avait-elle trop affaibli Leo ? Avait-elle été assez haute pour causer des dommages à ses organes internes ? Mais il avait montré des signes clairs de rétablissement, et même le sifflement de ses poumons avait disparu. Mais s’il y avait vraiment des dégâts internes, que pouvait-il faire ? Même son équipement au repaire n’était pas assez avancé pour traiter une chose pareille.

La main de Don était toujours au-dessus de la bouche de Leo, et il se figea. Il n’avait pas senti l’expiration suivante de Leo, et son cœur rata un battement sous l’effet de la peur. Il attrapa les couvertures et les arracha afin de pouvoir accéder à son frère plus facilement tout en hurlant son nom.

« _Leo ! »_

Ses mains paniquées palpèrent la peau froide du cou de Leo, à la recherche de son pouls. Leo était juste là, devant lui, et pourtant, Don ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher Leo de leur échapper.

« Don ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le hurlement de Don avait alerté Raph et Mikey, qui se précipitèrent dans le salon. Don n’avait pas le temps de leur prêter attention, ses doigts glissant sur la peau de Leo tandis qu’il cherchait désespérément le pouls qu’il ne pouvait pas trouver.


	8. Chapter 8

« Don ! »

Raph et Mikey avaient tous les deux réalisé ce qu’il se passait, et Raph s’était agenouillé près de Don, la main déjà levée. Don l’attrapa avant que Raph ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et la rabaissa sans ménagements. Il avait déjà essayé de gifler Leo. Trop de fois. Ce n’était pas comme la dernière fois où ils n’avaient pas réussi à le réveiller, c’était bien, bien pire.

« Non, ce- il n’est pas- », Don essaya de trouver les mots, mais il n’y parvint pas. Comment pouvait-il leur dire- comment pouvait-il dire qu’il n’arrivait pas à trouver le pouls de Leo ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le trouver – cela n’avait aucun sens, Leo était juste là, il avait semblé aller bien, et maintenant, soudainement, beaucoup trop soudainement-

Quelque chose palpita sous son doigt, et il fallut un moment à Don pour qu’il comprenne que c’était le pouls qu’il cherchait. Et qui était _beaucoup_ trop faible pour vraiment le réconforter, mais c’était quelque chose. Non, c’était _tout_.

La main de Don revint se placer au-dessus de la bouche de Leo tandis que l’autre alla sous son menton afin de faire basculer sa tête en arrière. Son pouls avait été si faible que Don l’avait raté, mais il était présent, contrairement aux mouvements de sa poitrine. Don se pencha vers lui, près à-

Il sentit un souffle d’air, à peine présent mais bien réel. Don laissa échapper une expiration tremblante et s’écarta, plaçant malgré tout une main devant la bouche de Leo pour s’assurer qu’il respirait vraiment. Après avoir senti ses faibles bouffées d’air contre sa paume, il laissa tomber sa main et attira Leo contre lui, essayant de lui apporter la chaleur que les couvertures avaient échoué à lui offrir.

« Don ! » Raph répéta son nom avec impatience. Il avait besoin d’une explication. Sa main se posa sur l’épaule de Leo et il sursauta – sa peau ne devrait pas être aussi froide. L’autre main de Raphael attrapa l’épaule de Donatello et le secoua fermement afin que le génie explique ce qu’il se passait.

« J’ai cru- » Les mots de Don étaient étouffés, marmonnés contre l’épaule de Leo, et il se tut pour rassembler ses esprits. Il avait cru que Leo ne respirait pas, mais apparemment, sa respiration s’était tellement ralentie qu’il avait manqué son expiration suivante. Mais il n’avait pas alerté ses frères pour rien. Leo était encore inconscient, et ses signes vitaux ne s’amélioraient pas. Ils faisaient exactement le contraire. Don leva suffisamment la tête pour croiser le regard de Raph. « Il ne se réveille pas. Encore. »

Raphael grinça des dents et leva à nouveau la main, mais Don secoua la tête.

« J’ai déjà essayé. Ça ne marche pas. »

« Est-ce que tu l’as frappé assez fort- »

« Oui, Raph ! _Oui !_ »

La voix de Don était presque désespérée. Le moment de calme qu’avait provoqué la découverte du pouls de Leo avait disparu. Raph grogna, ses yeux se baissant vers Leo tandis qu’il rabaissait sa main. Mikey tenait le bras du meneur, s’y accrochant tout en regardant ses grands frères d’un air impuissant.

Donatello attrapa les couvertures, les resserrant autour de Leonardo avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

« Peut-être qu’il faut juste… juste le réchauffer, » Dit doucement Don d’un air incertain, blottissant Leo contre lui autant que possible. « Je ne comprends pas – les couvertures sont censées emmagasiner la chaleur, elles auraient dû le réchauffer, il ne devrait pas être dans cet état… »

Don continuait à marmonner contre la tempe de Leo lorsqu’il sentit soudain du mouvement sous les couvertures. Don s’écarta instantanément, regardant Leo avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Leo ? » Appela-t-il prudemment, priant pour ne pas avoir simplement imaginé le mouvement. Et ce n’était pas le cas – Leo grogna doucement, essayant de s’appuyer contre Don, mais les couvertures le tenaient comme prisonnier. Une vague de soulagement s’abattit brutalement sur Don, mais jusque-là, leur soulagement n’avait fait que se retourner contre eux, alors Don tâcha de rester calme, ne voulant pas avoir de faux espoirs.

« C’est ça, Leo, réveille… réveille-toi, » Don l’encouragea doucement, Raph et Mikey s’approchant tous les deux un peu plus. Leo secoua lentement la tête en reprenant doucement conscience, ses yeux s’ouvrant avec difficulté.

Les trois autres tortues laissèrent enfin échapper le souffle qu’ils retenaient jusqu’alors, et Don prit à nouveau Leo dans ses bras. Mikey rejoignit le câlin, posant ses mains sur les carapaces de Don comme de Leo et les faisant se rapprocher encore plus l’un de l’autre.

Leo expira profondément, se blottissant contre ses frères à la recherche de chaleur. Don aurait aimé le tenir dans ses bras pour toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Leo se rendormir. Il s’éloigna donc, et dut donner un léger coup de coude à Mikey afin qu’il fasse de même. Il plaça ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de Leo. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher, car s’il le faisait, Leo tomberait sur le côté, trop épuisé pour se tenir redressé.

« Ne nous fait pas flipper comme ça, frangin ! » Mikey réprimanda Leo tout en s’attachant à nouveau à son bras. « Je sais que c’est chouette, de dormir, mais mec… »

Les yeux de Leo se fermaient à nouveau, et Don se hâta de le secouer doucement, retirant son autre main des épaules de Leo afin de lui relever le menton.

« Non, Leo, il faut que tu restes réveillé, » Dit fermement Don en serrant l’épaule de Leo afin qu’il garde son attention sur lui. Mais Leo fixait un point au-delà de lui, essayant clairement de garder les yeux ouverts, mais échouant misérablement. Lorsque la main de Don quitta son menton, sa tête retomba en avant jusqu’à se poser contre sa poitrine. Don mit ses mains sous les bras de Leo et commença à essayer de le traîner hors de la pile de couvertures. Il jeta un œil à Mikey, et la tortue orange comprit le signal, attrapant l’autre bras de Leo et aidant Don à remettre le meneur sur ses pieds.

Il n’y avait aucun espoir que Leo réussisse à rester debout sans aide : ses genoux se contentaient de se dérober sous lui s’ils relâchaient leurs prises sur lui, alors ils devaient le garder en sandwich entre eux. Don poussa légèrement le côté de la tête de Leo, inquiet qu’il puisse s’endormir, même en étant debout. Enfin, il n’était pas vraiment debout, simplement maintenu sur pieds.

« Leo, s’il-te-plaît, » Dit Don en voyant que Leo ne faisait aucun effort pour relever la tête. « Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais tu… tu ne _peux pas_ … »

« Ressaisis-toi, Leo, » Grogna Raph en s’approchant afin d’adresser à Leo un regard exigeant. « T’es pas aussi _faible_ ! »

Le choix de mots sembla marcher. Leo grogna en forçant sa tête à se redresser. Raph eut un sourire nerveux.

« Ouais, t’as besoin de prouver que t’es pas faible, pas vrai ? » Raph le défia afin d’obtenir une réaction de Leo, mais sa tête était à nouveau en train de retomber. Les bras de Leo tremblaient, pourtant ; il essayait de se tenir à ses frères, essayait de forcer son corps à fonctionner.

« Garde la tête levée, » Ordonna Raph. Il hésitait entre faire quelque chose ou laisser Leo relever la tête tout seul. « Je te frapperais si tu ne- »

« J’ _essaie_ , » Lui siffla Leo d’une voix rude et fatiguée. « Juste… laissez-moi m’asseoir… »

« Non, » Dit fermement Don. « Tu vas te lever et bouger, pas dormir. Mikey, va faire du café. »

Michelangelo hocha fermement la tête et échangea de places avec Raphael.

« Oui M’sieur ! » Dit vivement Mikey, soulagé de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider. Le cadet des tortues se précipita vers la cuisine.

« Je ne vais pas dormir, » Dit Leo en parvenant enfin à ouvrir les yeux. « Je n’arrive simplement pas à faire fonctionner mes jambes… »

« … D’accord, » Dit Don avec hésitation, vu qu’il était clair que Leo ne pouvait vraiment pas rester debout tout seul, et qu’il n’y avait aucun intérêt à le maintenir debout si les jambes de Leo ne pouvaient pas encore le supporter. « Commençons doucement. Mais tu _dois_ garder les yeux ouverts et la tête relevée, d’accord ? »

Leo acquiesça tout en clignant des yeux. Il fut doucement reposé dans le canapé et enroulé dans quelques couvertures. Don et Raph se pressèrent de chaque côté de lui, et il grogna.

« …Vous m’écrasez, » Marmonna Leo.

« Tu es gelé, » Répliqua Raph en frottant le bras de Leo dans une tentative pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

« Vous avez quand même pas besoin de m’ _écraser_ … »

Don et Raph lui donnèrent un peu plus d’espace tout en restant proches. Leo laissa échapper un long soupir en frissonnant et resserra les couvertures autour de lui.

« Tu as raison, » Dit Leo d’une voix épuisée. « Je _suis_ gelé. »

« Ce qui ne devrait pas être possible, » Dit gravement Don. « Tu aurais dû regagner un peu de chaleur, à présent. »

Leonardo se contenta d’acquiescer d’un son, ses yeux se fermant. Raph lui cogna le bras, pas trop fort, mais assez pour que les yeux de Leonardo s’ouvrent et qu’il lui adresse un regard noir.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux, » Lui rappela Raph tandis que Leo frottait l’endroit où il avait été frappé. « La prochaine fois, je te pousse du canapé. »

« C’est plus difficile que tu ne le crois, » Marmonna Leo, mais la douleur lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose que… que sa torpeur. Il cligna alors les yeux et jeta un regard vers Raph, puis vers Don.

« … Pourquoi je _ne devrais pas_ les fermer ? Je suis _épuisé_ , les gars, et vous n’arrêtez pas de me réveiller- est-ce qu’on a des ennuis ? »

Les yeux de Leonardo s’éclaircirent à ses mots, et il jeta un œil autour de lui comme s’il pouvait voir les ennuis dont il était à présent certain de l’existence. Don lui tapota le bras d’une manière rassurante.

« Tout va bien, » Dit Don, mais il changea d’avis dès qu’il eut dit ces mots. « Enfin, non, en fait, ça ne va pas. _Tu_ ne te réveillais pas, _encore._ »

Leo grogna, sa concentration disparaissant tandis qu’il se relâchait devant l’absence de danger. Pour ses frères, du moins. Leo ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit rapidement lorsqu’il sentit Raph remuer. Il ne voulait pas encore se faire frapper – ou se faire pousser du canapé.

« Eh bien, peut-être que je ne me réveillais pas parce que je suis fatigué et que vous ne me laissez pas dormir. J’ai dormi, quoi, dix minutes- »

« _Deux heures_ , Leo. Et avant ça, tu as dormi avec Mikey, et avant ça tu- »

Leo cilla à l’information, ayant encore une fois l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Ça ne pouvait pas faire deux heures, pas quand il se sentait comme ça. Comme s’il _devait_ dormir, comme s’il devait… devait…

Il était de retour. Cet étrange sentiment de fébrilité, comme s’il devait faire quelque chose… ou aller quelque part ?

Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, Don parla, « Tu es sûr que tu me dis tout, Leo ? Si tu ressens une _quelconque_ douleur, quoi que ce soit, je dois le savoir. »

Leo jeta un regard vers Don, chancelant légèrement tandis qu’une nouvelle vague d’épuisement le submergeait. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, mais… je crois que quelque chose cloche. »

Raph renifla d’un air sarcastique. « Tu crois ? »

Don lança un regard à Raph avant de reporter son attention sur Leo. « Cloche ? Comment ça ? »

« J’ai l’impression… » Leo leva sa main des couvertures et la porta à sa tête. « Je ne _sais pas_. C’est tellement dur de _penser_. »

Donatello scruta le visage de Leo avec des yeux inquiets. « Alors… c’est ta tête ? Ta tête te fait souffrir ? Et cela rends difficile le fait de penser ? »

« Non, » Dit Leo en abaissant sa main, ses yeux regardant au loin. « Ça ne fait pas mal, c’est juste… »

« Le café est prêt ! » Annonça Mikey en revenant de la cuisine avant de s’agenouiller devant Leo avec la tasse fumante dans les mains. « Attention, c’est chaud. »

Leo fixa la tasse avec des yeux méfiants ; ils savaient qu’il n’aimait pas le café. Il jeta à Don un regard comme pour lui demander s’il le fallait vraiment, et les yeux fermes de Don suffirent à lui répondre. Avec un soupir, il attrapa la tasse, content de remarquer que cette fois-ci, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Enfin, ce liquide semblait aider Don à rester éveillé tout la nuit lorsqu’il travaillait sur quelque chose, alors si cela aidait à supprimer ne serait-ce qu’un peu de son épuisement, Leo ne se plaindrait pas.

« J’en ai fait assez pour vous deux, aussi, » Dit Mikey en se relevant. « Vous en voulez ? »

« Oui, s’il-te-plaît, » Soupira Don tandis que Raph se contenter d’hocher la tête, et Mikey retourna dans la cuisine. Leo tenait la tasse chaude dans ses mains, appréciant la chaleur qui en émanait.

« Alors, » Dit Don en se reconcentrant sur Leo. « Tu disais… ? »

Leo était sur le point de soulever sa tasse, mais la question le fit hésiter et froncer les sourcils. Il regarda dans le vide suffisamment longtemps pour que Don et Raph échangent des regards inquiets, mais il finit par prendre la parole.

« J’ai juste le sentiment que… » Leo ferma les yeux tout en soulevant la tasse de café et en soufflant dessus, ne buvant pas ni ne continuant à parler.

« Que… ? » Demanda Raph après un moment.

Leo ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Que je… devrais être quelque part. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? » Demanda Raph en commençant à s’impatienter. Il jeta un autre regard vers Don. Leo était à nouveau silencieux, et Raph serra son épaule lorsque sa tête recommença à tomber.

Leo se redressa et tenta de bouger si soudainement qu’il faillit renverser son café.

« Woah, woah, » Dit Raph en posant une main autour de celle de Leo afin de tenir la tasse tout en maintenant Leo en place de l’autre. « Pourquoi t’es si pressé, d’un coup ? »

« Je… je dois… ? » Leo releva une main vers son visage, ses pensées lui échappant.

« Détends-toi, Leo, » Dit Don en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « On finira par trouver la réponse. » Don ne savait même pas par où commencer, mais ils _trouveraient_ l’explication. Même si Leo disait que sa tête ne lui faisait pas mal, quelque chose n’allait clairement pas dans sa manière de réfléchir. Il était _possible_ qu’une fièvre cause des dommages cérébraux, mais la fièvre de Leo avait été loin d’être suffisamment haute pour ça, alors Don en doutait. Pourtant, il était clair que Leo était désorienté et confus. Il était certain qu’il y avait autre chose que son rhume à l’œuvre.

« Commençons par te faire boire ton café, d’accord ? »

Les mots de Don firent baisser les yeux de Leo vers la tasse, comme s’il avait oublié qu’elle était là. Raph l’aida à lever la tasse à ses lèvres, et Leo en prit une gorgée prudente avant de grimacer au goût amer.

Mikey arriva avec le reste du café, et Don hocha la tête en remerciement lorsqu’il prit sa propre tasse. Il n’hésita pas à avaler une longue gorgée sans se soucier de la brûlure légère que causa la boisson chaude. Le stress de la situation commençait à le gagner, et il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de café avant qu’il ne goûte à son amertume familière.

Mikey s’agenouilla à nouveau devant Leo et regarda son frère avec des yeux inquiets.

« Ça va, Leo ? » Demanda-t-il d’une petite voix, n’appréciant pas le délai qu’il fallut à son frère pour se concentrer sur son visage.

« J’irais bien, Mikey, » Dit Leo en souriant un peu.

« Je ne t’ai pas demandé comment tu _iras_ , » Marmonna Mikey, mais les yeux de Leo étaient redevenus vitreux. Mikey retourna son regard inquiet vers Don, qui ne put que secouer la tête.

« On ne peut pas le quitter des yeux, » Dit Don en tapotant l’épaule de Leo lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à se refermer. Quand cela ne suffit pas, il poussa légèrement Leo, et Leo releva la tête à cela. Don soupira. « On ne peut pas le laisser dormir avant de comprendre ce qu’il faut qu’on fasse. »

« Je suis réveillé, » Marmonna Leo d’une voix endormie, mais sa tête retombait déjà. La tasse de café était dangereusement proche de glisser de ses mains, alors Mikey la lui prit.

« Je ne sais pas, Don, » Dit Raph, ses yeux fixés sur Leo. « Est-ce que la meilleure solution à la fatigue n’est pas… tu sais… dormir ? »

« Pas quand ses signes vitaux s’affaiblissent quand il dort, » Dit Don, ses mots légèrement plus tranchants qu’il ne le veuille. Il expira profondément, avalant une autre gorgée pour se calmer. Après avoir abaissé sa tasse, Don posa sa main contre le cou de Leo juste pour vérifier. Son pouls était plus fort que lorsqu’il avait été endormi, mais il était malgré tout plus faible qu’il ne devrait l’être.

« Ils se sont affaiblis ? » Demanda Mikey, ayant l’air un peu effrayé. Don ne leur avait pas vraiment donné d’explication à propos de ce qu’il s’était passé. Mikey et Raph savaient seulement que Leo ne s’était à nouveau pas réveillé. Don radoucit son expression en regardant Mikey.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, on va garder un œil sur lui pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise, » Don essaya d’être rassurant, mais il n’était pas certain que le fait de surveiller Leo soit suffisant. Pendant combien de temps encore le pousser et le secouer suffirait à le garder éveillé ?

Une fois qu’ils eurent fini leurs boissons – Leo prenant un long moment à terminer la sienne – Don attrapa à nouveau le bras de Leo.

Il vaut mieux te garder en mouvement, Leo, » Dit Don en poussant légèrement sa carapace. Leo soupira et s’appuya sur son frère tandis qu’il se forçait à se lever. Cette fois-ci, Leo parvint à se lever, mais pas complètement tout seul. Il eut besoin de l’aide de Don au début, mais après quelques pas, il fut capable de marcher sans aide.

« Alors… on continue à le faire marcher ? » Demanda Raph, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Leo grogna à cela, ayant déjà envie de se rasseoir dans le canapé.

« Il devrait aussi manger quelque chose, » Dit Don. « Son corps a perdu beaucoup de chaleur, il a besoin d’énergie. »

« Je suis juste là, les gars, » Dit Leo d’une voix fatiguée alors que ses frères parlaient comme s’il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Mais personne ne lui demanda son avis ; Mikey avait déjà saisit le bras de Leo et le guidait vers la cuisine.

« Je vais réchauffer des restes. Le dîner de Raph était étonnamment bon, il n’a empoisonné personne, » Mikey envoya un sourire à Raph tout en tirant Leo.

Raph eut un reniflement dédaigneux, et Leo ne put s’empêcher un petit sourire épuisé d’apparaitre sur son visage. Il se sentait horriblement mal, mais ses frères faisaient de leur mieux pour le réconforter. Le moins qu’il puisse faire était d’accepter leurs efforts et d’essayer d’aller mieux.  
  


* * *

Il fallut à Leo presque une heure pour avaler le contenu d’une assiette. Mikey resta avec lui pendant tout ce temps, s’assurant qu’il reste concentré sur ce qu’il devait faire, mais Leo ne semblait pas y parvenir. Parfois, il s’arrêtait en plein milieu d’une action, fixant sa fourchette levée d’un regard vitreux. Etre assis ne l’aidait pas à rester alerte, mais il parvint à finir. Après que l’assiette fut enfin terminée, Don vint s’asseoir avec eux et vérifia rapidement l’état de Leo. Il prit sa température, vérifia sa bouche, ses yeux, tout – mais ne trouva rien qui puisse lui dire ce qui n’allait pas.

« Ouvre les yeux, » Lui rappela Don pour la centième fois en claquant des doigts devant le visage de Leo. La tortue bleue leva la tête, mais à chaque fois qu’ils faisaient cela, la réaction de Leo devenait un peu plus lente.

« Eh bien, il est temps de se relever, » Dit Don en saisissant le bras de Leo. Cette fois-ci, le meneur grogna mais l’autorisa à le redresser sur ses pieds.

Après être sorti de la cuisine et avoir fait le tour de la pièce, Leo s’arrêta près du canapé et s’y appuya tout en jetant un regard plein d’espoir à Don.

« Est-ce que ça suffit ? » Demanda-t-il en espérant recevoir l’autorisation de s’asseoir. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour tout ça, et son corps implorait une pause. Une pause qui, Leo le savait, le rendrait encore plus somnolent, mais il était trop épuisé pour combattre sa fatigue. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens – il avait l’habitude de se pousser jusqu’à l’épuisement, mais même Leo avait conscience de ses limites. À cette allure, il finirait simplement par s’effondrer, et il préférerait être assis sur le canapé lorsque ça arrivera.

« Mieux vaut rester debout, » Dit Don en rejetant sa demande avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur. Il l’avait sorti pendant que Leo mangeait, et malgré le fait qu’il ait déjà cherché les symptômes de Leo plus tôt, il recommençait. « Tu seras moins susceptible de t’endormir si tu continues à bouger. »

Leo grogna. « Ou bien je finirais par tomber la tête la première lorsque je m’évanouirais. »

« Tu n’as pas intérêt, » Le mit en garde Don en lui jetant un œil. Ce n’était pas de la faute de Leo, mais il fallait qu’il résiste à sa fatigue. Il fallait que Leo réalise à quel point son état était grave. « Penses-y comme s’il s’agissait d’une autre bataille. Tu as peut-être besoin d’un plan pour comprendre comment combattre ça ? »

Don espérait que Leo mordrait à l’hameçon et ferait travailler son esprit, mais c’était difficile à dire. Une fois de plus, Leo fixait un point devant lui d’un regard vitreux, et Don soupira en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur.

« Une autre bataille… » Il entendit Leo murmurer, et la vacuité de sa voix le poussa à taper encore plus vite sur son clavier. Tellement de choses pouvaient être en cause – mais sans l’équipement approprié, il n’avait aucun moyen de s’en assurer. Raph s’assit à côté de lui et se pencha pour jeter un œil à son écran.

« Des théories ? » Demanda la tortue rouge avec espoir.

« Il existe de nombreuses possibilités, » Dit Don en essayant de contenir sa frustration. De nombreuses possibilités, mais très peu semblaient plausibles. Alors qu’est-ce que c’était ? Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher ? « J’ai _besoin_ de mon labo. »

Donatello leva les yeux de son écran pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le vent hurlait toujours, et il neigeait lourdement. Foutue tempête, elle ne se calmait toujours pas.

Comme pour le punir de ses pensées, le vent se mit soudainement à hurler encore plus fort, faisant trembler les fenêtres, et les lampes s’éteignirent brièvement. Ils se turent en attendant que le vent se calme, mais il ne faisait qu’augmenter de volume, et soudainement, l’appartement fut plongé dans l’obscurité, l’écran de l’ordinateur de Don devenant la seule source de lumière.

« Pas encore ! » Grogna Mikey depuis la cuisine, avant de grogner une nouvelle fois lorsqu’il se cogna dans quelque chose.

Don ferma les yeux ; ils n’avaient _vraiment_ pas besoin d’une autre coupure de courant. Il saisit son ordinateur dans l’intention de le fermer pour sauvegarder sa batterie lorsque les lampes se rallumèrent soudain. Il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

« Eh ben, ça aurait vraiment craint, » Commenta Raph en s’adossant contre le canapé, également clairement soulagé.

« On est des ninjas, les gars, » Dit Leo. « Peu importe qu’on ait de la lumière ou non. »

« Ouais, mais qu’on ait des jeux-vidéos ou non, ça importe ! » Dit Mikey en apparaissant depuis la cuisine. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, faisant grogner Raph tandis que Mikey se faisait une place.

« Alors, qui est prêt à relever le défi ? Leo, tu veux jouer ? » Demanda Mikey en se penchant en arrière afin de regarder le frère en question. Leo était toujours appuyé contre le dos du canapé, n’ayant pas la permission de s’asseoir, et avant qu’il ne puisse secouer la tête, Don prit la parole.

« Ça pourrait te faire du bien, donner quelque chose à faire à ton cerveau. »

« Ca dépends du jeu, » Dit Raph. « La plupart des jeux de Mikey te donnent _envie_ de dormir. »

« Hé ! » Dit Mikey en donnant un coup de coude au frère qui le taquinait.

« _Tout_ me donne envie de dormir, » Marmonna Leo.

« Allez, frangin, je te jure que ce jeu va te gonfler à bloc, » Dit Mikey en poussant déjà l’autre manette vers Leo. Le meneur la regarda d’un regard vide, mais finit par s’en saisir.

Raph se leva du canapé pour faire de la place à Leo, et Leo regarda avec des yeux fatigués les personnages bouger sur l’écran. Le temps de réaction de Leo était beaucoup trop lent pour un jeu au rythme aussi rapide, mais le jeu avait son attention. Il leur fallut presque une demi-heure pour terminer le premier niveau alors que Mikey le terminait habituellement en seulement cinq minutes, mais cela ne le gênait pas.

Après le premier niveau, les doigts de Leo ne bougeaient presque plus sur la manette, et la barre de vie de son personnage diminuait beaucoup trop rapidement. Ce qui rappelait un peu à Mikey leur situation réelle, et le cadet n’aimait vraiment pas la comparaison que son esprit avait créé.

« Il faut juste que t’accroches, Leo, » Mikey tenta à nouveau d’attirer l’attention de Leo, et il pointa l’écran. « Regarde, le personnage bleu a cette attaque spéciale secrète, je vais te montrer comment- »

Leo tomba sur le côté, sa tête entrant en collision avec le bras de Mikey tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Mikey l’attrapa, le jeu oublié, et il repoussa Leo dans une position assise tout en lui secouant les épaules.

« Leo, » Appela-t-il en le secouant un peu plus fort, mais la tête de Leo ne fit que retomber sur sa poitrine. Il n’eut pas besoin d’appeler ses frères ; Don n’était pas allé loin, et il était déjà là, s’asseyant près d’eux et soulevant le menton de Leo.

« Leo ! » Don appela également leur frère. Les paupières clauses de Leo remuèrent un peu, indiquant qu’il n’était pas encore endormi, mais le serait probablement bientôt. L’esprit de Don allait à cent à l’heure ; devrait-il gifler Leo (et était-ce inquiétant que le fait de gifler Leo soit devenu un événement aussi courant ?), ou devrait-il-

« Leo, Raph a des ennuis, » Dit précipitamment Don, et il fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle les yeux de Leo s’ouvrirent.

« Qu-quoi ? » Demanda Leo en regardant autour de lui, et pendant ce temps, Don prit sa décision. Il leva les yeux vers Raph, qui était sur le point de s’approcher, mais s’arrêta lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Don lui fit signe de partir, mais Raph hésita, questionnant son frère du regard. Le regard de Don était ferme, et Raph disparut avant que Leo ne puisse le voir.

« Raph a besoin d’aide, » Répéta Don en reportant son attention sur Leo, de détestant déjà pour ce qu’il était en train de faire. Ils ne plaisantaient _jamais_ avec la sécurité et la santé des uns et des autres, sachant pertinemment à quel point il était horrible de s’inquiéter. Mais Don avait besoin de l’attention de Leo, avait besoin qu’il se concentre. Peut-être que l’inquiétude, l’adrénaline, aideraient Leo à se défaire de la somnolence qui l’habitait. Cela valait le coup d’essayer.

Leo était déjà en train d’essayer de se lever, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais Don se sentait quand même mal. Il était évident que rester éveillé était très pénible pour Leo, mais l’alternative était pire, alors Don ravala sa culpabilité.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens d’où tu as laissé tes épées ? » Demanda Don d’une voix douce mais malgré tout un peu impatiente, afin de rappeler à Leo qu’ils avaient des ennuis, qu’il leur fallait se dépêcher. Qu’ils avaient besoin de Leo.

« Oui, » Dit Leo, avant de serrer les paupières. « Non. »

« Réfléchis, » L’encouragea Don en tenant son bras lorsque Leo chancela.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda Leo, les yeux toujours fermés. « Il est blessé ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, » Mentit Don, « mais il faut se dépêcher. »

« Se dépêcher, » Répéta Leo en forçant ses yeux à se rouvrir avant de se défaire de l’emprise de Don pour commencer à chercher ses épées. Don était sur le point de le suivre lorsque Mikey lui saisit le bras.

« Don, » Chuchota-il, « qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je le garde éveillé, » Répondit Don, et il sentit une pointe lui traverser la poitrine lorsqu’il vit la façon dont Mikey le regardait.

« Mais c’est… » Commença Mikey, mais Leo était déjà de retour, ses épées en main. Le voir comme cela était une amélioration - les yeux complètement ouverts et l’air plus concentré – mais ils voyaient la façon dont ses jambes tremblaient, et il était évident qu’il dépensait une énergie qu’il n’avait plus.

« Prenez vos armes, » Ordonna Leo en parvenant à garder une voix forte malgré le fait qu’il soit à peine capable de rester debout. « Est-ce que vous savez où- »

Leo fut interrompu par un vertige, et il serait tombé si ses frères ne s’étaient pas précipités à ses côtés. Le meneur grogna en secouant la tête comme pour s’éclaircir les idées et essaya de repousser ses frères, mais leurs prises sur lui étaient fermes.

« On va le trouver, Leo, » Dit Don en faisant confiance à Mikey pour maintenir Leo debout tandis qu’il récupérait la couverture que Leo avait abandonnée lorsqu’il était allé chercher ses épées. Il recouvrit Leo de la couverture, mais celui-ci sembla à peine le remarquer, s’appuyant lourdement sur Mikey afin de ne pas tomber. Ça n’avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça, finalement. Ça avait fait en sorte que Leo bouge un peu, mais il était en train de gâcher le peu de forces qu’il lui restait.

« Il faut y… aller, » Dit Leo en prenant une inspiration tremblante avant de se détacher de Mikey. Les mains de son frère le suivirent, mais le laissèrent faire. Leo parvint à atteindre les escaliers menant au magasin lorsque ses jambes cédèrent finalement sous son poids, le faisant tomber à genoux avec un cri sourd. Mikey se précipita à ses côtés, Don le suivant de près.

« Leo ! » Cria Mikey en aidant Leo à s’appuyer contre lui. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Don. « Il tremble vraiment beaucoup ! »

Don pouvait le voir sans même qu’on le lui dise. Il s’agenouilla près d’eux, le cœur lourd, avant de saisir une des mains de Leo.

« Raph, » Gémit Leo d’une voix faible, anéantit par le fait qu’il ne soit pas en état d’aider son frère. Il essayait si fort, luttait pour se relever, mais ne parvenait qu’à aggraver le tremblement dans ses membres. Il souffrait clairement, ses paupières serrées par la douleur, sanglotant presque tandis qu’il s’obligeait à bouger. Mais Leo était à bout, défait par son propre corps, et ils pouvaient voir à quel point cela le brisait.

Raph grogna bruyamment, sortant de sa cachette. 

« Ça suffit, » Dit la tortue rouge en s’approchant avant de planter ses genoux au sol et de placer ses mains sur les joues de Leo afin de faire en sorte qu’il le regarde. C’avait été une torture ; laisser Leo penser que l’un d’eux était en danger, s’attendre à ce qu’il fasse quelque chose quand il en était incapable, ne rien faire tandis qu’il luttait inutilement. Ils ne devraient jamais faire une chose pareille aux uns et aux autres, quelle que soit la situation. « Je suis là, frangin. Tout va bien. »

Les yeux de Leo s’ouvrirent, et il leva une main tremblante qu’il posa sur celle de Raph. Ce dernier eut mal au cœur en voyant le regard que Leo lui lança, et à quel point le meneur semblait ébranlé, mais aussi soulagé. Il avait vraiment cru que Raph était en danger, et Raph baissa ses mains du visage de Leo pour l’enlacer à la place. Il attira Leo vers lui et laissa le leader reposer contre lui.

« On ne peut toujours pas le laisser dormir, » Se hâta de dire Don en s’apprêtant à séparer les frères, mais Raph attrapa sa main tendue.

« Don, je sais que tu essaie juste d’améliorer les choses, mais ça, c’était… »

« Je _sais_ , » Don interrompit Raph d’une voix pleine de culpabilité. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Raph fut surpris de l’expression de souffrance présente sur le visage de Don. Et il sut immédiatement qu’il ne devrait pas être surpris – bien sûr que Don s’en voulait, aucun d’entre eux n’avait su que Leo s’était affaibli à ce point. C’avait été l’idée de Don, mais il ne blesserait jamais délibérément ses frères, aucun d’entre eux ne le ferait. Raph n’aidait vraiment pas en mettant tout ça sur le compte de Don.

« Je ne vais pas le refaire, » Continua Don d’une vox toujours douloureuse. « Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Le laisser s’endormir, le laisser s’affaiblir à nouveau ? »

Raph grogna, mais Don savait que ce n’était pas à son encontre. C’était cette situation sans espoir qu’il visait.

« Il faut te relever, » Don finit par murmurer à l’adresse de Leo, qui s’était effondré contre le plus musclé de ses frères. Leo ne dit rien, et cette fois-ci, il ne fit rien pour se maintenir debout, se contentant d’être un poids mort entre Don et Raph. Ils le ramenèrent sur le canapé dans un silence total avant de le recouvrir de couvertures supplémentaires. Mikey s’était emparé des épées que Leo avait lâchées et les posa près du canapé, et lorsqu’ils estimèrent que suffisamment de couvertures entouraient Leo, ils s’assirent avec lui.

Leo était à peine réveillé, et le traiter avec douceur n’aidait pas. Mais après ce qu’il venait de se passer, après avoir vu à quel point Leo s’était affaibli, et combien ils l’avaient fait souffrir en mentant à propos de Raph et en lui faisant prendre conscience d’à quel point il était inutile, en cet instant… Personne ne voulait le gifler ou le pousser, mais il était toujours hors de question de laisser Leo dormir. Malgré tout, ses frères restèrent doux avec lui, Mikey lui massant le bras tandis que Raph drapait une autre couverture sur lui, tous deux parlant en chuchotant. Ils savaient ce que le fait de dormir faisait à Leo, mais ils ne l’avaient pas vu comme Don – ce n’était pas eux qui avaient réalisé qu’il n’avait presque pas de pouls, que Leo avait été si _proche_ de leur échapper-

Don avait déjà pris une décision difficile, et il semblait qu’il soit forcé d’en prendre une autre.

« Leo ! » Don brisa le silence en l’appelant d’une voix tranchante tout en pinçant la peau de son bras. Cela ne provoqua aucune réaction de la part de Leo, malgré le fait qu’il soit réveillé, alors Don attrapa les bouts du masque de Leo, derrière sa tête, et les tira brutalement pour attirer son visage vers lui. « _Leonardo !_ »

Leo soupira lourdement mais finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux. Son attention ne fit cependant pas long feu, et ses yeux recommencèrent à se fermer presque immédiatement. Don déglutit mais raffermit sa prise et força Leo à relever la tête en tirant fortement sur le masque qu’il tenait toujours, et Leo gémit de par la douleur qui émanait à présent de son cou. Il fixa Don d’un regard surpris, et Don savait que Raph et Mikey le regardaient avec la même expression.

« Tu ne fermeras _pas_ les yeux, Leo, » Dit Don en fixant son frère d’un regard qu’il forçait à être dur. Il détestait faire ça, mais il fallait qu’il le fasse afin de faire comprendre à Leo la gravité de la situation. « Tu vas rester éveillé et alerte, compris ? »

« Don, » Commença Leo en déglutissant avec difficulté ; Don maintenait sa tête dans une position peu naturelle. « J’ai essayé- »

« Et tu continueras d’essayer ! » Don lâcha Leo et sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le submerger lorsque Leo toussa après avoir enfin pu baisser la tête. Il avait déjà suffisamment blessé Leo, et ne voulait pas le faire souffrir davantage ou lui causer de l’inconfort, mais il le fallait, peu importe combien cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Leo semblait toujours un peu perplexe et se contenta de hocher la tête à l’attention de Don. Bien, le traitement soudain rude avait surpris Leo et éloigné sa somnolence. Ce qui était moins bien, c’était la façon dont Leo le regardait, avec méfiance, comme si Don pouvait recommencer sans avertissements. Il espérait, _priait_ , qu’il n’aurait pas à le faire.

« Don. » La main de Raphael atterrit sur son épaule, et Donatello réalisa qu’à présent, c’était lui qui tremblait, et pas à cause du froid. Il inspira profondément se força à se calmer. Des couvertures, de la chaleur – c’était de cela qu’ils avaient besoin, et pas que tout le monde panique. Il remonta une couverture qui était tombée de Leo lorsqu’il lui avait tiré la tête en avant.

« Je suis désolé, Leo, » Marmonna Don, mais Leo ne fit que secouer la tête, et il toucha le bras de Don de façon rassurante après s’être légèrement déplacer pour trouver une position plus confortable.

« Le soit pas, » Dit simplement Leo. Même si les couvertures ne le réchauffaient pas, Leo semblait malgré tout plus alerte lorsqu’il était entouré par eux. Du moins, Don espérait que ce soit grâce à la chaleur et non à cause de la surprise qu’il lui avait causé en l’attrapant aussi soudainement.

« La chaleur est la clé, » Don pensa à haute voix en gardant les couvertures serrées autour de Leo tout en frottant ses bras pour aider le sang à circuler. « Je veux dire, bien sûr que c’est la clé, vu que sa température est aussi basse, mais… il semble mieux répondre lorsqu’on l’aide à se réchauffer- »

« Je suis juste là, vous savez, » Leur rappela à nouveau Leo, ne faisant que prouver ce que Don venait de dire. Leo suivait la conversation, et était également capable d’y participer. Il était faible à cause du voyage qu’il avait fait dans les escaliers, mais il n’était pas aussi désorienté qu’avant. « Et je sais que je n’aide pas vraiment- que je fais surtout l’exact opposé- et je… je suis désolé. Je ne… je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi. J’essaie de rester éveillé, mais… »

« On le sait, » Dit doucement Don. Faire en sorte que Leo se sente coupable d’être malade n’avait vraiment pas été leur but. Peu importe à quel point il était difficile de le garder éveillé, il ne devrait pas s’en vouloir pour cela. « Simplement… restes sous les couvertures. Dis-le-nous, si elles ne suffisent pas te garder au chaud. »

« Alors, la chaleur aide, mais ça ne marche pas assez bien, » Mikey réfléchit à voix haute tout en étalant une couverture sur les jambes de Leo. La tortue bleue tremblait toujours, mais avec les couvertures supplémentaires, ses frissons commençaient à s’atténuer.

« Oui, et c’est bien le problème, » Soupira Don en fermant les yeux. « Je me demandes à quel point il serait difficile de retourner au repaire- »

« Non, non, » Dit Raph en secouant la tête. « La dernière fois était suffisamment horrible. Hors de question. »

« Mais- »

« Non. » Cette fois-ci, ce fut Leo qui parla, mais ses yeux s’étaient à nouveau fermés, et Don n’était pas certain qu’il suive encore la conversation.

« Est-ce que tu sais seulement de quoi on parle ? » Demanda Don en continuant de frotter le bras de Leo. La tortue bleue ouvrit un œil pour regarder Don. 

« Comme je l’ai dit, » Souffla Leo, « je suis juste là. »

« Tu es dans les vapes une fois sur deux, mec, » Dit Mikey. « On ne sait pas vraiment quand tu es « juste là » et quand tu ne l’es pas. »

Leo baissa les yeux d’un air défait, incapable de répliquer.

« Ce n’est pas grave, Leo, » Don essaya de le réconforter. Leo ne disait toujours rien, et lorsqu’il ne fit rien pour relever la tête, Don dut à nouveau lui relever le menton. Ils devaient s’assurer que Leo ne se rendorme pas, ce qui était difficile s’ils ne pouvaient pas vor son visage. « Souviens-toi… La tête levée, les yeux ouverts. »

Leo hocha la tête, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Don lui donna du temps, mais les secondes s’écoulèrent et il fut forcé de secouer l’épaule de Leo. Toujours rien, et Don sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine – pas _encore_ , il ne voulait plus traiter Leo avec brutalité.

« Leo. » Ce fut Raph qui saisit ses épaules et poussa brusquement sa carapace dans le canapé. Don ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être soulagé que ce soit Raph qui prenne les choses en main, cette fois-ci. Malgré tout, les réactions de Leo quant au traitement brutal qu’il recevait étaient toujours trop lentes. Le meneur des ninjas devrait être en état d’alerte lorsqu’il était traité de cette façon, mais au lieu de ça, il semblait à peine intéressé.

« D’accord, on se lève, » Ordonna Raph en saisissant le bras de Leo au travers de la couverture avant de le redresser brutalement. Leo perdit presque son équilibre sous le coup de la surprise, mais Raph garda une poigne forte sur lui, l’empêchant ainsi de tomber. La tortue rouge le fit se tenir debout tout seul, s’assura que les couvertures restent sur lui, puis força Leo à marcher, laissant les deux plus jeunes frères sur le canapé.

« Je m’y remets, alors, » Soupira Don en saisissant son ordinateur.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par comprendre, » Dit Mikey d’une voix rassurante. « Si je peux aider… »

« Merci, Mikey, » Don lui adressa un sourire fatigué. « Tu pourrais juste… rester ici ? »

Mikey ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s’appuya contre Don et lui tint simplement compagnie.

* * *

Leo haleta de surprise lorsqu’une autre poussée contre sa carapace faillit le faire tomber. Il lui était difficile de garder l’équilibre quand le monde tanguait sous ses pieds, quand les couvertures qui l’entouraient rendaient ses déplacements encore plus difficiles qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà.

« Don dit que la chaleur est la clé, » Dit Raph en le poussant à nouveau, et Leo ne put s’empêcher de lui adressa un regard irrité par-dessus son épaule. « Et tu t’échauffes toujours pas mal quand j’essaie de te donner des ordres. Alors… »

Il le poussa encore, et cette foi, Leo était si proche du mur qu’il dut lever les bras pour s’y rattraper. Ses jambes tremblaient déjà ; il était à peine parvenu à gravir les escaliers il y a quelques instants, et à présent, il était censé continuer à bouger. Sa fatigue alourdissait encore plus sa frustration et son sentiment d’échec.

« T’as pas envie de riposter ? De me forcer à arrêter de te pousser ? »

Riposter ? Quand il était dans cet état ? Leo ferma les yeux, cette fois parce qu’il le voulait et non parce qu’il était incapable de les garder ouverts. Raph avait été en danger, Leo ne savait même pas ce qu’il lui était arrivé, il avait l’impression de ne rien savoir de ce qu’il se passait autour de lui- et Raph voulait qu’il contre-attaque ?

« Raph… » Commença Leo en se retournant pour faire face à son frère, qui s’approchait déjà. Leo essaya de reculer, mais le mur était toujours derrière lui. Il le regarda par-dessus son épaule, et lorsqu’il reporta son regard vers Raph, il vit son poing se diriger vers lui. Il esquiva sur le côté, sa jambe droite se dérobant sous lui, mais Raph était là pour le rattraper. Non, pas pour le rattraper – il l’aida à retrouver l’équilibre, mais le poussa à nouveau ensuite, le faisant presque tomber – une fois de plus.

« Raph ! » Répéta Leo en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le simple fait de bouger et de retrouver l’équilibre était épuisant. Le simple fait d’exister était épuisant, et Leo commençait à en avoir assez. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant – alors arrête- »

« Mais tu dois le faire, Leo, » Dit Raph, ne laissant jamais assez de temps à Leo pour qu’il reste immobile. S’il restait debout à ne rien faire, il se ferait encore pousser. Raph ne le blessait jamais lorsqu’il le poussait, et Leo savait que même ses coups de poing n’étaient que simulés afin de le forcer à continuer à bouger, mais il n’était pas doux non plus. Leo détestait le fait qu’un simple contact brusque puisse le faire trébucher aussi facilement, et à quel point cela faisait souffrir ses muscles fatigués. Il n’aimait pas être traité comme ça, et le fait qu’il ne puisse rien y faire rendait le tout encore pire.

« _Pourquoi_ _?_ » Leo demanda, les dents serrées, trébuchant à nouveau lorsqu’il ne bougea pas assez rapidement pour échapper à Raph. Tout ce qu’il voulait faire, tout ce dont il avait besoin, était de se reposer. De trouver un endroit calme et sûr pour cela. De se cacher pour que personne ne le dérange et qu’il puisse enfin se débarrasser de cet épuisement. Mais c’était impossible quand Raph le pourchassait ainsi, ne le quittant jamais des yeux, ne le laissant jamais s’éclipser afin qu’il disparaisse et se cache.

« Tu sais pourquoi, » Dit simplement Raph. Et Leo le savait, se souvenait que Don avait dit qu’il ne faisait que s’affaiblir en dormant, mais cela n’avait aucun sens. Il _savait_ qu’il devait dormir, c’était comme si une voix dans sa tête le lui disait, une voix en qui il avait confiance, une voix en qui il _devait_ avoir confiance. Il avait confiance en Don, mais son frère ne comprenait simplement pas. Leo lui-même ne le comprenait pas, mais il savait que c’était ce dont il avait besoin.

« Attends, Raph- » Leo n’était pas parvenu à retrouver l’équilibre après que Raph l’ai poussé, et lorsque Raph recommença, il tomba. Les couvertures qui l’entouraient adoucirent sa chute, et s’il n’était pas vraiment blessé, son corps était malgré tout endolori. Il n’avait plus de forces pour se relever, mais son poursuivant se dressait déjà au-dessus de lui- et soudainement, il se rappela de ses hallucinations, cette pensée traversant son esprit si vite qu’il leva automatiquement une main pour se protéger le visage, essayant de se recroqueviller pour échapper à la menace.

Raph eut mal au cœur à la vue de Leonardo à ses pieds, se couvrant comme si Raphael était quelque chose qu’il fallait craindre. Cela lui rappelait la façon dont Leo avait agi lorsqu’il l’avait pourchassé au-dehors, à quel point Leo avait été ailleurs, l’attaquant, tentant de le fuir… Mais c’avait été la fièvre. Qu’est-ce qui faisait agir Leo comme ça, cette fois-ci ? Raph était sur le point de s’agenouiller près de lui lorsque Leo sembla reprendre ses esprits, baissant la main d’un air confus, puis presque embarrassé. Le leader essaya de se relever avec obstination, et il n’écarta pas la main de Raph lorsque celui-ci l’aida.

« Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais envie de faire ça, » Dit doucement Raph, laissant Leo s’appuyer contre lui un moment avant de devoir le forcer à rester debout tout seul. Même s’il hésitait à encore forcer Leo à se déplacer, il devait au moins rester _debout_ sans aide. « Mais ça ne te ressemble pas non plus, d’abandonner. »

« J’abandonne pas, » Dit Leo en se concentrant sur ses jambes afin de rester debout. « Si tu voulais bien m’écouter- »

« On ne te laisse _pas_ dormir, fin de la discussion, » Le coupa immédiatement Raph, et les tortues s’affrontèrent du regard. C’était familier, si familier ; le début d’une dispute ou d’un combat, sauf que l’autre n’était pas en état d’y participer. Leo se sentit piégé ; il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que Raph comprenne, et il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il avait trop longtemps ignoré le nouvel instinct qui s’était éveillé en lui, et cela le rendait anxieux et brouillait ses pensées, son esprit ne pouvant se concentrer sur autre chose. Leo se saisit le crâne, grognant à cause de sa migraine. Il voulait juste que son cerveau, son instinct et tout le reste se taisent. Qu’ils le laissent tranquille, ne serait-ce que pour un instant. Plus de pensées, plus rien.

Il laisserait son esprit s’endormir, juste pour quelques instants.

« Hé, » Raph laissa Leo s’appuyer contre lui tandis que l’aîné se tenait la tête d’un air souffrant. « Allez, viens, retournons voir Don et Mikey. »

Surtout Don, en fait. Raph savait seulement comment pousser Leo, comment essayer de le faire réagir- et quand il n’eut comme résultat qu’un meneur souffrant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et Leo abaissa enfin sa main avant de se défaire de Raph. La plus grande des tortues le laissa faire vu que Leo semblait capable de se tenir debout tout seul. Mais il semblait perdu, le regard vide, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là.

Mikey était assis dans la cuisine, s’y étant rendu pour faire un café à Don. Il attendait que celui-ci soit prêt lorsqu’il remarqua ses frères, et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Leo se tenait immobile et avait l’air d’un véritable zombie. Décidant d’attirer son attention, Mikey attrapa une pomme et la jeta en direction de Leo.

« Hé, Leo, attrape ! »

Mais ses mots n’eurent aucun effet ; Leo ne remarqua même pas le fruit qui passa au-dessus de sa tête pour atterrir quelque part sur le sol derrière eux. Raph haussa un sourcil à l’intention du plus jeune, qui ne fit que pouffer d’un air penaud.

« Je suppose que ses réflexes sont encore endormis, » Dit Mikey en se frottant la nuque.

Leo leva les yeux d’un air confus avant de prendre un siège. Il y avait une brique de jus sur la table, et Leo amorça un mouvement pour la saisir avant d’hésiter et de ramener sa main vers lui. Sa tête tomba, mais il la releva avec obstination en clignant fortement des yeux. Il réessaya d’attraper le jus, hésita une fois de plus, et finit par abandonner, laissant sa main retomber sur la table.

Don était également apparu dans la cuisine, et ensemble, ils avaient assisté aux… tentatives de Leo d’attraper le jus. Don fut celui qui brisa le silence en s’éclaircissant la gorge avant de parler.

« Leo… comment tu te sens ? »

Leo leva la tête, mais ses yeux continuèrent de fixer la table. Il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé que les mots lui étaient destinés. Il cligna des yeux en essayant d’éclaircir sa vision – ainsi que sa tête, apparemment, vu qu’il la secoua légèrement – puis sa tête retomba, et il glissa de sa chaise sur le côté.

Raphael attrapa son bras avant qu’il ne puisse tomber de sa chaise, et Leonardo ne fit que relever la tête d’un air endormi, n’ayant pas l’air d’avoir conscience qu’il avait failli tomber au sol la tête la première.

« Il n’était pas comme ça, il y a un instant, » Dit Raph. « Il n’était pas aussi catatonique. »

« Leo ? » Répéta Don en se levant avant de s’agenouiller à côté de la chaise de Leo afin de regarder ses yeux fermés. « T’es avec nous ? »

Leo attrapa le bord de la table afin de se lever sans même jeter un œil en direction de Don. Il resta immobile, ses mains toujours posées sur la table pour supporter son poids.

« Leo, Don te parle, » Dit Raph en parlant un peu plus fort que Don tout en poussant le bras de Leo. Cela ne fit que chanceler légèrement Leo, mais il ne fit rien d’autre qui laissa penser qu’il prêtait attention à ses frères.

« Leo- » Raph essaya à nouveau de l’appeler d’une voix plus forte, plus _énervée_ , mais Don leva une main pour le faire taire.

« C’est comme s’il ne nous entendait même pas, » Dit Don à voix basse avant de se lever à son tour. Leo se détourna de la table et se dirigea lentement vers le salon. Les trois frères se tinrent dans l’encadrement de la porte de la cuisine sans le lâcher des yeux.

« On dirait presque qu’il… cherche quelque chose, » Dit lentement Mikey en penchant la tête.

Leo semblait vraiment chercher quelque chose, déambulant dans la pièce en retournant des objets, trébuchant occasionnellement mais parvenant, d’une manière ou d’une autre, à ne pas tomber.

« Il recommence à réunir des couvertures, » Observa Donatello en levant une main à son menton. Leonardo disparut au coin de la pièce, traînant les couvertures derrière lui.

« Il n’a pas arrêté d’en laisser partout dans les parages, et est presque tombé en trébuchant sur l’une d’elles, tout à l’heure. » Grommela Raph. Une traînée de couvertures semblait suivre Leo où qu’il aille.

« J’ai vu, » Rit Mikey. Le regard noir de Raph le fit s’arrêter rapidement. « C’est assez mignon. Ou, vous savez, ça le serait si quelque chose ne clochait pas avec lui, je veux dire… c’est comme s’il faisait des petits nids. »

Des nids… avoir froid, être fatigué, avoir l’impression qu’il devrait être autre part…

« C’est ça ! » Annonça soudain Don, mais au lieu d’élaborer, il marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même tout en se rasseyant devant son ordinateur toujours allumé. Raph et Mikey le regardèrent d’un air confus, attendant qu’il continue.

« C’est quoi ? » Demanda Raph lorsque Don ne continua pas, se contentant de taper sur son clavier.

« Je pourrais me tromper, mais… »

« C’est rarement le cas. Crache le morceau. »

« Eh bien, je crois que Mikey a raison- »

« Okay, oublie ça, même toi, tu peux te tromper, parfois, » L’interrompit Raph, recevant un regard boudeur de la part de Mikey.

« -Mikey pourrait avoir raison à propos du nid. J’ai cru que c’était la chaleur qui aidait Leo à être plus alerte, mais je pense que c’était les couvertures, le nid autour de lui. Ça l’a fait se relaxer et ça lui a permis de se concentrer. Mais il semblerait qu’il ne réalise même pas qu’il le fait. » Donatello fronça les sourcils. « Mais ça ne devrait pas… Je ne sais même pas comment ça pourrait… »

« Crache le morceau, Don ! »

« Eh bien, c’est l’hiver. La température de Leo est basse, ses mouvements sont lents – j’ai l’impression que… » Les mains de Donatello s’immobilisèrent sur le clavier et il se retourna pour regarder ses frères. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais je pense que son corps essaie de le faire entrer en brumation. »

« Wouah, » Souffla Mikey, et Raph lui donna une petite claque sur le crâne.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, » Grommela Raph au cadet.

« C’est un peu comme l’hibernation, » Don expliqua rapidement, sachant que ses frères n’étaient pas intéressés par les détails. « Il est naturel pour les tortues d’entrer en brumation pendant l’hiver, mais vu que nous ne sommes pas des tortues… normales, nous ne l’avons jamais fait. De plus, les tortues gardées – ou vivant – en intérieur ne devraient même pas le faire.

« Alors pourquoi Leo le ferait ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

Don secoua la tête en gardant les yeux fermés un instant. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas certain que c’est ce qu’il lui arrive, mais la façon dont il agit correspond à la description. Plus ou moins. Ce pourrait être le temps froid, ou bien la maladie – mais le froid n’affecte pas le reste d’entre nous, et nous avons déjà été malades, mais ça ne nous est jamais arrivé. »

Don enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tout en y réfléchissant. « Mais je ne crois pas que l’un d’entre nous ait jamais été aussi malade que lui, et il s’est beaucoup exposé au froid. Son corps a eu du mal à s’en remettre – il pourrait avoir pensé qu’il était temps d’entrer en brumation à cause du froid extrême et constant, donc c’est ce qu’il essaie de faire faire à Leo. »

Raph et Mikey échangèrent un regard.

« Mais Leo a été entouré de chaleur pendant un long moment, son corps ne devrait pas réagir de cette façon… » Don grogna en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je ne sais pas. »

Ils se turent un moment, essayant d’absorber cette nouvelle information. Puis Mikey rit légèrement, sans pour autant avoir l’air particulièrement joyeux. « Alors, Leo est littéralement en train de faire un nid. C’est mignon, non ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si mal au fait de le laisser dormir ? »

Don ferma l’ordinateur.

« Eh bien, d’habitude, ils ne _font_ pas de nids, ils trouvent juste une cachette où ils seraient en sécurité pour dormir. Mais la situation de Leo est un peu différente… » Don croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et continua d’un air sérieux. « Nos corps ne fonctionnent pas comme celui d’une tortue normale, évidemment. Les tortues en brumation peuvent drastiquement ralentir leur cœur et réduire leur métabolisme, mais nous sommes en partie humains, et les humains ne peuvent pas faire ça. »

« Mais on sait comment ralentir notre respiration et notre cœur, » Fit remarquer Raph.

« Pour un temps limité, » Don soupira. « S’il entre en brumation, ce ne sera pas Leo qui contrôlera son pouls, ce sera son corps. Et on ne sait pas comment nos corps pourraient gérer ça – _si_ ils en sont capables.

Ils se turent tous à cela.

« On dirait qu’on va devoir le découvrir, » Finir par grogner Raph en croisant les bras.

« Non, on va continuer à le garder éveillé jusqu’à ce qu’on ait des réponses, » Dit Don en se reconcentrant, laissant ses sombres pensées de côté. « On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. »

« On ne peut pas garder Leo éveillé pour toujours. »

« On n’aura pas à le faire. Comme je l’ai dit, c’est seulement jusqu’à ce qu’on sache- »

« Où est-il, d’ailleurs ? » Intervint Mikey, et ils se turent à nouveau en réalisant qu’ils avaient laissé Leo quitter leur champ de vision. Un rapide coup d’œil les informa que Leo n’était pas dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. Leurs efforts pour garder un œil sur Leo afin de l’empêcher de s’endormir partaient rapidement en fumée.

« Oh non, » Don était debout en un instant, et il se précipita hors de la cuisine. « Venez. Il faut le retrouver ! »

Pour ensuite le réveiller. Ils étaient tous assez certains que Leo avait eu suffisamment de temps pour trouver un endroit où s’endormir, à présent qu’ils avaient échoué à garder un œil sur lui. Ils vérifiaient rapidement chaque pièce, mais l’appartement n’était pas grand, alors ils l’eurent rapidement fouillé. La question de comment ils allaient le réveiller commençait à se transformer en comment, pour commencer, allaient-ils trouver la tortue. Ils se rassemblèrent dans le salon, l’air perdu.

« Une cachette, tu as dit qu’ils essaieront de se cacher avant d’entrer en brumation, » Dit Mikey en se trémoussant. « Et on sait que si Leo ne veut pas être trouvé, il ne le sera pas. Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?! »

« Tout d’abord, on ne va pas paniquer, » Dit rapidement Don, même s’il ressentait la même anxiété que Mikey. Mais il se rassura rapidement ; même si Leo était endormi, quelques minutes ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il était vrai que Leo était un maître à cache-cache, mais même lui ne pouvait se cacher de trois ninjas dans un appartement comme celui-ci. Ils le trouveraient.

Mais il ne pouvait nier que Leo avait perdu presque toutes ses forces. Il n’en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour l’épuiser suffisamment pour qu’il perde son combat contre son propre corps, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas. Et là, il serait piégé dans le sommeil dans lequel son corps l’aurait forcé. Ils devraient être rapides. Le temps n’était pas en leur faveur.

En ce moment, il semblait que _rien_ ne soit en leur faveur. Comme si le fait que le reste du monde soit contre eux ne suffisait pas – à présent, même leurs propres corps l’étaient.


	9. Chapter 9

« Il pouvait à peine se tenir debout il y a un instant, où est-ce qu’il a bien pu passer, bordel ? » Grogna Raph en pausant dans ses recherches, son inquiétude se manifestant sous la forme d’un grognement.

Don sortit de la salle de bain qu’il avait déjà vérifiée trois fois pour voir Raph debout à côté du canapé et ayant l’air frustré. Mikey était avec lui, et il se grattait l’arrière du crâne tout en soulevant les couvertures comme si Leo aurait pu se trouver en dessous.

« On a regardé partout. Il n’est pas là. Ce qui veut dire… » Don tourna la tête vers la porte menant à l’escalier qui permettait d’accéder au magasin.

Le magasin était sombre et froid, et pas très accueillant. Cela semblait stupide de penser que Leo, qui avait déjà froid, se serait rendu là. Mais là encore, le magasin était sombre et silencieux, il n’y faisait pas gelé mais frisquet, et ressemblait davantage à un endroit de brumation naturel que les autres pièces. Leo n’avait pas vraiment été lui-même, tout à l’heure, alors il n’y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ne pensait pas clairement. Ne pensait probablement pas du tout, et se contentait de suivre son instinct. Ce n’était pas bon, mais Don ne pouvait pas nier que ce n’était pas intéressant, qu’ils aient un instinct qui puisse totalement prendre le contrôle. Il était curieux, voulait savoir ce qui, exactement, avait provoqué cela, s’ils pouvaient réellement entrer en brumation – mais la situation étouffait très efficacement cette curiosité. Le bien-être de Leo était plus important que le fait de trouver des réponses.

Ne voulant pas gâcher plus de temps, ils commencèrent leur recherche au rez-de-chaussée.

Le magasin était aussi froid que dans leurs souvenirs, et les tortues à sang-froid ne purent s’empêcher de frissonner. Don leva une main pour allumer la lumière avant d’hésiter. Ils ne voudraient pas attirer l’attention sur le magasin à présent qu’il était censé être fermé, alors il laissa sa main retomber et plissa les yeux dans la faible lumière provenant des escaliers. Quand leurs yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, les tortues soupirèrent. Le magasin amélioré n’était pas qu’une simple pièce ; il y avait plusieurs pièces supplémentaires servant de dépôt, pleines d’objets non-déballés, d’emballages, de cartons et divers autres choses. La pièce principale avait de nombreux placards et meubles qui permettraient de se cacher facilement.

« Je le frapperais une fois qu’on l’aura trouvé, » Grommela Raph, mais la menace était vide. Il s’approcha des cartons les plus proches et ne trouva que de la poussière derrière eux. Il laissa retomber le carton qu’il avait soulevé et un nuage de poussière remplit la pièce, ce qui fit tousser et jurer la tortue. Dans sa frustration, il donna un coup de pied dans le carton, ce qui lui valut un regard d’avertissement de la part de Don.

« Arrête de lâcher et de frapper les objets, Raph, » Le réprimanda Don en s’enfonçant davantage dans le magasin. « Tu vas casser quelque chose, et ce sont les affaires d’April. »

Mikey s’était dirigé vers l’une des réserves lorsqu’il remarqua une couverture sur le sol. Il s’en approcha, et en se baissant pour l’attraper, il vit le bord d’une autre couverture dépassant de derrière une pile de cartons.

« Je crois que je l’ai trouvé, » Appela Mikey en poussant prudemment les cartons sur le côté pour trouver une pile de couvertures derrière eux. « Il est là ! »

Don et Raph arrivèrent en un instant, juste au moment où Mikey soulevait les couvertures pour révéler la forme endormie de Leo. Au moins, grâce à la couverture que Leo avait laissée derrière, ils ne l’avaient pas cherché longtemps.

« De tous les endroits possibles… » Marmonna Raph en détaillant le coin poussiéreux caché derrière les cartons. Mikey céda sa place à Don, et celui-ci vérifia à nouveau le pouls de Leo d’une main prudente, découvrant que son pouls n’avait pas eu le temps de ralentir beaucoup. Pas encore.

« Les tortues peuvent entrer en brumation sous l’eau, mais d’habitude, elles le font sous des berges, des troncs creux et des rochers. Vu qu’il n’avait rien de tout ça, je suppose que cet endroit était son second choix, » Expliqua Don d’une voix distante tandis qu’il extirpait doucement Leo de derrière les cartons. Raph s’agenouilla à côté d’eux, offrant silencieusement de porter Leo. Don jeta un regard au bras de Raph, mais décida de laisser Raph le porter. Il remarqua malgré tout la façon dont Raph serra les dents lorsqu’il dut supporter le poids de Leo, et il sut qu’il devrait quand même garder un œil sur la blessure de Raph.

Une fois que Leonardo fut convenablement situé dans les bras de Raphael, Donatello s’assura que les couvertures étaient toujours bien enroulées autour de lui. Ils étaient soulagés de quitter la pièce froide, mais Leonardo était à présent endormi, et l’heure tournait encore.

Ils amenèrent Leo dans la chambre, et une fois qu’il fut allongé dans un lit chaud au lieu d’un sol froid et sous les couvertures, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Don.

« Alors… qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? » Demanda Raph en croisant les bras.

« Ouais, comment est-ce qu’on dit à son corps d’arrêter de faire quelque chose ? » Ajouta Mikey, et tous fixaient à présent Leo.

Don ne put que hausser les épaules. « La chaleur est toujours la clé. Ça devrait faire comprendre à son corps qu’il n’a pas besoin d’entrer en brumation. Mais… il _fait_ chaud, depuis pas mal de temps. Il ne devrait pas avoir été suffisamment froid pour entrer en brumation. »

« Peut-être que c’est un truc de mutant, » Dit Mikey en haussant les épaules avant de poser une main sur l’épaule de Don. Il était clair que Don était sous pression, puisqu’ils comptaient tous sur lui pour ce qui était de ce genre de choses, mais personne n’en voulait à Don. À part Don lui-même. « Genre, peut-être qu’on entre en hibernation avec un petit délai, tu sais ? »

« En brumation, » Le corrigea Don. « Et ça n’a... ça n’a pas de sens, s’il fait suffisamment chaud, une tortue en brumation devrait se réveiller. » Et il faisait suffisamment chaud, _plus_ qu’assez, même ! Si ce que disait Mikey était vrai, alors comment étaient-ils censés savoir quoi faire, s’il s’agissait de quelque chose que seul leur… espèce ferait ? Ce n’était pas comme s’ils pouvaient simplement aller à la bibliothèque et y prendre un livre sur les tortues mutantes. C’était quelque chose qu’ils devraient comprendre seuls. Quelque chose que _Don_ devait comprendre.

« Peut-être que lorsque le corps est dans son état normal, sain et reposé, il pourrait y parvenir, » Dit Don en posant une main sur la joue de Leo et en le regardant tristement. « Mais Leo a été très malade, et il ne s’en est pas encore remis. Son corps ne peut pas supporter une telle épreuve, en ce moment. Son corps n’a montré rien d’autre que des mauvais signes – il va s’éreinter, à ce rythme. »

« Pourquoi son corps ferait quelque chose qui le blesserait ? Notre système n’essaie pas d’habitude, genre, de nous protéger et tout ? » Demanda Mikey en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce que Don lui avait dit à propos des fièvres et d’autres choses. « Genre, avoir de la fièvre n’est pas bon signe, mais c’est notre corps qui essaie de nous soigner à sa façon, pas vrai ? Alors c’est quoi, le but de ça ? »

Don regarda la forme inerte de Leo, observant sa poitrine se soulever et s’abaisser lentement. « Je n’en sais vraiment rien, » Finit-il par dire. « Ce n’est pas comme si nos corps ne pouvaient pas faire d’erreurs. Les changements soudains de température, le froid mordant… tout ça a dû perturber quelque chose. » Don savait qu’un temps inhabituel pouvait perturber l’horloge interne des animaux, les faisant se réveiller de leur hibernation trop tôt, ou créant de la confusion chez les oiseaux migrateurs – il était étrange de faire une telle comparaison, mais ça avait du sens. D’une certaine façon. Don fronça les sourcils, se rappelant à nouveau à quel point il avait besoin de son laboratoire.

« Et comme tu l’as dit, Mikey, » Soupira Don, « c’est assez difficile de dire à nos _corps_ qu’ils se trompent. » Comment pouvaient-ils combattre ou réprimer un instinct ? C’était encore la même situation ; ils avaient laissé Leo échapper à leur surveillance, et maintenant, il était de nouveau inconscient. À quel point sera-t-il difficile de le réveiller, cette fois ? À quel point sera-t-il difficile de le garder éveillé, alors que ça avait déjà été si compliqué tout à l’heure ? De plus, le réveiller avait prouvé n’être qu’une solution temporaire. Don hésita. La meilleure option était-elle de le réveiller aussitôt que possible, ou bien de le réveiller après qu’ils aient trouvés une meilleure solution pour le garder conscient ? Quelle option aiderait Leo à garder ses forces – et quelle option l’empêcherait de franchir les limites de son épuisement ?

Était-ce seulement une bonne chose d’essayer de combattre cet instinct, ou cela faisait-il plus de mal que de bien ?

Don retira sa main sans quitter Leo des yeux. Le garder éveillé n’avait fait que le vider du peu de forces qu’il lui restait, mais si cela s’avérait être un sommeil dont Leo ne se réveillerait jamais – comment Don pourrait-il jamais se le pardonner ? Cette simple pensée le rendit malade, lui fit empoigner brutalement les couvertures. Lui fit prendre une décision.

« D’accord, Leo, » Dit Don en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air trop abattu. « Il est temps de se réveiller. »

* * *

« J’aimerais que ce soit l’été, » Marmonna Michelangelo en caressant doucement le bras de Leonardo tout en maintenant sa tête sur ses genoux. « Vous vous souvenez d’à quel point les toits sont chauds après que le soleil les a chauffés toute la journée ? Et ensuite, la nuit, ils commencent à se refroidir et ils sont juste assez chauds. C’est la meilleure sensation du monde, pas vrai ? »

Leurs tentatives pour réveiller Leonardo avaient, pour le dire simplement, échoué. Leonardo était toujours endormi, inerte dans les bras de Michelangelo tandis que le cadet lui parlait de tout ce qui lui venait à l’esprit en espérant, d’une manière ou d’une autre, que sa voix l’atteigne et le fasse se réveiller. Le plus jeune caressa d’un doigt l’ecchymose qui s’étalait sur la joue de Leo, le regard plein de tristesse. La marque était la preuve qu’ils avaient vraiment fait de leur mieux pour tenter de le réveiller. Voir l’hématome qu’ils avaient créé avait fini par les faire s’arrêter ; cela ne servait à rien. Leur méthode de tout à l’heure pour le réveiller ne marchait plus ; le malmener ne faisait que causer des souffrances inutiles au meneur.

Ce n’était pas comme si Leo semblait le sentir, à présent, mais cela ne les aidait pas à supporter la vision de ce qu’ils avaient fait. Ils se donnaient constamment des bleus, c’était inévitable pendant leurs entraînements, mais à présent, la situation était tellement différente. Leo n’était pas là pour se défendre ou même pour riposter – il était juste… il n’était pas là du tout.

Et ils n’avaient aucune idée de comment le ramener.

« Quand la neige aura fondu, on pourrait aller à la maison de campagne pour prendre un peu le soleil, pas vrai ? » Mikey continuait de parler sans jamais recevoir de réponses.

Don était assis devant son ordinateur au bout du lit et faisait des recherches sur la brumation des tortues. Si Leo ne pouvait pas être réveillé par quelque chose d’extérieur, alors cela devrait venir de l’intérieur. Le _corps_ de Leo devait réaliser qu’il devait se réveiller. Raph s’assit à ses côtés et commença à lire par-dessus l’épaule de Don.

« Rien de tout ça n’a l’air très utile, » Commenta Raph avec impatience. Après qu’ils aient réalisé qu’ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas réveiller Leo, Mikey était devenu réservé, se contentant de parler de tout et de rien à Leo, et Raph était sur les nerfs. Ils faisaient tous de leur mieux pour garder leur calme, mais la situation était loin d’être bonne, et du coin de l’œil, Don remarqua que Raph avait agrippé le manche de son Saï. « Ça ne parle que de tortues normales. »

« Oh ? Est-ce que je devrais rechercher "hibernation des tortues mutantes" sur Google, alors ? » Demanda Don d’une voix toute aussi impatiente. Raph n’était pas le seul à être frustré par la situation.

« Désolé, » Dit Raph en serrant toujours les dents, et Don soupira. Ils ne pouvaient pas commencer à péter les plombs, pas maintenant.

« Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé. Regarde ça, » Dit Don en pointant son écran avant de lire tout haut. « _Ajoutez des sources de lumière supplémentaires. Vous devez placer votre animal de compagnie dans un endroit où il pourra recevoir beaucoup de lumière naturelle. »_

Raph grimaça au mot _animal de compagnie_ , mais il ne s’y attarda pas. « Alors… on a besoin de lampes ? » Il avait l’air incertain.

« La chaleur devrait être plus efficace, mais vu que ce n’est clairement pas le cas, peut-être qu’on a besoin de lumière. Ça… ça vaut le coup d’essayer, au moins. À ce stade, tout l’est. » L’appartement était resté sombre la plupart du temps. Peut-être que la lumière additionnée à la chaleur fera l’affaire. Don regarda l’écran de son ordinateur sans le voir. L’état de Leo ne s’améliorait pas, et la solution était des _lampes_? Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Oh, » Souffla Raph en continuant à lire sur l’écran. Don baissa sa main et se reconcentra sur l’écran, suivant le regard de Raph vers le texte qu’il lisait.

« _De plus, vous ne devriez pas laisser votre animal de compagnie s’il est malade ou s’il a des problèmes de santé,_ » Disait le site.

« Eh bien, c’est exactement ce que j’avais besoin d’entendre, » Murmura Don. L’information était évidente, mais la lire dans cette situation était une véritable gifle.

« Ca s’améliore de plus en plus, dis donc, » Marmonna Raph en se levant du lit, ne voulant pas lire d’autres mauvaises nouvelles accidentellement.

« Des lampes normales ne lui apporteront pas assez de chaleur pour faire quoi que ce soit, » Dit Don en se levant à son tour. « Mais c’est de la lumière qu’il nous faut. Je vais aller vérifier au magasin, je crois avoir vu quelques lampes là-bas. Est-ce que tu peux vérifier les autres pièces ? Prends les lampes de chevet et regarde si tu peux trouver quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’on pourrait utiliser. »

Raph hocha la tête. Il n’avait manifestement toujours pas grande confiance dans ce plan, mais il se dirigea malgré tout vers la chambre. Avant de descendre au magasin, Don jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l’écran, et il sentit tout le poids de la situation lorsqu’il atteignit la fin de la page internet.

« _Si vous réveillez une tortue en hibernation, vous ne devez pas la laisser se rendormir. Si l’animal utilise trop d’énergie pendant son hibernation, il pourrait ne plus avoir la force de se réveiller._ »

* * *

« C’est lumineux, » Dit Mikey en protégeant ses yeux de la lumière. « _Très_ lumineux. »

« C’est bien, » Dit Don en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches tout en observant les lampes qui entouraient à présent le lit. Il n’y en avait pas tellement, quelques lampes de chevet, et quelque chose qu’il avait trouvé au magasin, mais une des lampes était très lumineuse et était plus efficace que toutes les autres combinées.

« Alors ça va aider ? » Demanda Mikey avec espoir en baissant le regard vers Leo, qui était toujours allongé sur ses genoux. Le silence et l’immobilité de Leo depuis qu’ils l’avaient trouvé dans le magasin était troublante, mais au moins, sa température ne baissait plus. Son corps ne produisait plus de chaleur, mais tant que quelqu’un le gardait chaud, son état ne s’empirait pas. Son pouls était toujours stable. Ses signes vitaux ne s’effondraient pas ; il était coincé entre les deux, ne s’enfonçant pas d’avantage dans son sommeil, mais incapable des se réveiller.

« J’espère que oui. J’aimerais que les lampes produisent aussi de la chaleur, mais… » Don se frotta la nuque. « Nous n’avons pas de lampes à chaleur ou ce genre de choses. »

« Mais on a de la chaleur corporelle ! » Dit Mikey en remuant légèrement pour pouvoir mieux entourer Leo de ses bras. « Allez, Leo, ressent cette chaleur ! Regarde, le soleil est même levé ! »

Mikey rapprocha une des lampes, mais Leo resta aussi inerte qu’avant, sa poitrine bougeant dans un rythme constant sous les couvertures.

« N’y a-t-il pas quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’on puisse faire ? » Demanda Raph d’une voix toujours aussi impatiente qu’avant en alternant le regard entre les lampes et Don.

« Je- »

Le vent hurla si fort que le bruit noya les paroles de Don. Les lampes clignotèrent une fois, deux fois, mais elles restèrent allumées. Une autre rafale de vent fit trembler la fenêtre, et l’appartement fut plongé dans le noir.

Il leur fallut un moment pour comprendre que la lumière ne reviendrait pas.

« Génial ! Absolument fantastique ! » Gémit Raph en levant les bras en l’air – bien que personne ne puisse le voir dans l’obscurité. « C’est comme si tout était contre nous. On _venait_ de rassembler les lampes, et voilà que _ça_ arrive. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Leo, c’est juste un peu nuageux, » Mikey chuchota à l’intention de Leo en le serrant dans ses bras.

« On devrait… on devrait au moins utiliser les lampes torches, » Dit Don en essayant de cacher sa déception tandis qu’il trébuchait nerveusement dans la pièce. La vérité, c’était que le désespoir commençait à le rattraper – la dernière fois que Leo avait dormi, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour que sa respiration ne ralentisse, et combien de fois le corps de Leo pourrait-il supporter ces changements drastiques ? Son corps récupérait encore de sa maladie, et il ne lui serait pas facile de continuer à alterner les allures changeantes de ses signes vitaux. On ne pouvait pas simplement ralentir son pouls pour ensuite le faire accélérer, et ce encore et encore. Don avait commencé à compter sur les lampes, se disant qu’elles pourraient vraiment être la solution, mais à présent, ce n’était plus possible. Ils avaient soit besoin des lampes, soit d’une autre solution. Se contenter d’attendre n’était pas une option.

À la lueur des lampes de poche, Don vérifia le pouls de Leo. Il était stable, mais comme il s’y attendait, il ralentissait lentement. Pendant un moment, il ne fit que fixer son visage pâle, espérant voir ses yeux s’ouvrir, ou même n’importe quel mouvement. Leo avait auparavant été capable de se réveiller tout seul, mais à présent, il n’y avait rien.

« Tiens ça près de lui, » Dit Don en tendant la lampe de poche à Mikey. « Ça ne fera probablement pas grand-chose, mais… c’est mieux que pas de lumière du tout… »

« Peut-être qu’on a besoin d’un son très fort, » Suggéra Mikey. Il inspira profondément, et Don se couvrit rapidement les oreilles. « **LEOOO ! REVEILLE-TOI !** »

Rien. Don ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ça aide, mais Mikey fit la moue.

« Peut-être que si on tapait sur des poêles et des casseroles- »

Michelangelo commença à remuer pour se lever afin d’aller chercher des poêles, mais Donatello posa une main sur son épaule.

« Non, contente-toi de lui tenir chaud, » Lui ordonna rapidement Don, ne voulant pas que leur ouïe soit détruite. Si le contact physique n’avait pas réveillé Leo, Don doutait qu’aucun son n’en soit capable.

« T’as de la chance que le vent soit aussi bruyant, » Grogna Raph en revenant dans la chambre. « Autrement, tout le voisinage t’aurais entendu hurler. »

Dans la faible lumière, ils pouvaient voir que Raph était allé chercher un verre d’eau, et lorsqu’il le positionna au-dessus du visage de Leo, ni Mikey ni Don ne dirent quoi que ce soit. La marque sur la joue de Leo était principalement l’œuvre de Raph, ses tentatives pour réveiller Leo s’étant presque transformées en coups de poings tout à l’heure, et maintenant il essayait de le réveiller avec de l’eau ? Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, osant presque espérer. Peut-être que le verre d’eau s’avérerait être leur coup de chance. Peut-être que la solution pourrait être aussi simple, pour une fois. Ils restèrent immobiles tandis que Raph penchait le verre – ils désespéraient que _quelque chose_ marche.

L’eau éclaboussa le visage de Leo, et Mikey glapit lorsqu’un peu du liquide froid l’atteignit également. Leo ne tressaillit même pas. Raph grogna, ses poings se serrant. Sa frustration finit par déborder. Ses jeunes frères virent les signes, et la douleur masquée en colère qui passa dans les yeux de Raph en un éclair, mais ils furent trop lents pour l’arrêter. Le poing de Raph entra en contact avec le côté du visage de Leo, beaucoup plus violemment que n’importe lequel des coups qu’il lui avait déjà donnés. Le craquement que produisit la mâchoire de Leo résonna douloureusement dans la pièce autrement silencieuse. Mikey glapit à nouveau, essayant de se pencher par-dessus Leo pour le protéger de Raph, mais celui-ci planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Leo et le retira avec force des genoux de Mikey.

« Réveille-toi, _bordel_ , ou bien je- »

« Raph ! » Don s’intercala entre ses deux grands frères, essayant de repousser Raph. « Ça suffit ! Purée, si tu lui as disloqué la mâchoire- »

Le grognement de Leo était à peine audible, mais il était bien là. Son visage était tordu de douleur tandis qu’il tentait d’ouvrir les yeux, mais cela ne semblait pas être suffisant. La prise que Raph avait sur lui s’adoucit rapidement.

« Leo ? » Appela Raph, mais ses yeux demeurèrent fermés. Raph se tourna vers Don. « Il est réveillé, pas vrai ? »

« Je… je crois, mais il est simplement trop épuisé. Son corps ne peut même pas produire la chaleur dont il a besoin, et il lutte pour se réveiller. » Don baissa les yeux vers Leo, touchant le côté de sa mâchoire tout en lui penchant la tête pour mieux y voir. Sa mâchoire semblait intacte, mais il allait sentir ce coup pendant un bon moment. « Ou peut-être que son corps essaie _encore_ de l’empêcher de se réveiller – putain de panne d’électricité… »

Donatello toucha la main de Raphael et la tortue rouge comprit, rallongeant enfin Leonardo dans le lit. Leo serrait les dents, mais son expression commençait à redevenir le masque sans émotions qu’ils n’avaient que trop vu ces derniers temps, et qui leur indiquait qu’il retombait dans l’inconscience totale. Raph toucha doucement la joue de Leo, ses doigts frôlant l’endroit où une nouvelle marque se formait du coup qu’il lui avait donné. Les deux ecchymoses sur le visage de Leo étaient de lui, le nouvel hématome n’étant déjà pas beau à voir, et Mikey et Don remarquèrent son expression coupable.

« Voilà ce qu’on va faire. On le laisse se reposer et rassembler ses forces, en espérant que la chaleur le fera sortir de cette brumation afin qu’il… dorme… normalement. Si on le garde au chaud, son corps n’a pas à produire tant de chaleur que ça, et peut donc dépenser cette énergie pour se réveiller. » Don déglutit. Jusqu’à maintenant, attendre avait été hors de question, et il s’agissait à présent de leur meilleure option. Il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait, et le poids sur ses épaules n’avait fait que s’alourdir. Surtout lorsqu’il avait réalisé qu’une fois encore, il s’agissait d’une course contre-la-montre ; Leo serait-il capable de retrouver suffisamment de forces pour rester éveillé avant que le besoin qu’avait son corps d’entrer en brumation ne l’emmène trop loin dans l’inconscience ?

« Le laisser se reposer, ne pas le laisser se reposer ; on n’arrive vraiment pas à se décider, hein ? » Mikey dit tout haut ce que Don avait pensé tout bas. Cela le blessa, même si Mikey avait voulu plaisanter. Le cadet remarqua la façon dont Don avait détourné la tête, et il se pencha en avant pour attraper le bras de Don avant de le tirer.

Don se retourna pour le regarder d’un air confus, et il laissa Mikey le tirer plus près jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne que Mikey voulait qu’il s’allonge aussi.

« Mikey- je dois encore- »

« Tu as dit que la chaleur corporelle était mieux que les couvertures, » Dit Mikey en lâchant Don seulement lorsque son génie de frère finit par se retrouver à côté de Leo. Mikey jeta une couverture à Don avant de se blottir contre l’autre côté de Leo. Don cligna des yeux face à la situation, restant immobile un moment, mais il finit par repousser la couverture. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire-

Raph le repoussa à sa place lorsqu’il tenta de se lever, et Don lui adressa un regard trahi. Raphael le poussa doucement, le faisant se rapprocher encore plus près de Leonardo afin d’avoir assez de place pour lui-même, et juste comme ça, Donatello se retrouva pris en sandwich entre ses deux grands frères.

« Génial. Regarde ce que tu as fait, Donnie. A cause de ton obstination, on est obligé de _se câliner_ , » Murmura sombrement Raph en essayant de prendre un air contrarié, mais il n’y parvint pas aussi bien qu’il l’avait espéré. Don tenta à nouveau de s’asseoir, mais Raph posa son bras en travers de ses épaules pour l’empêcher de partir. Don soupira, admettant sa défaite, avant de jeter un œil vers Leo. Il aurait au moins voulu aller chercher de la glace pour le visage de Leo, mais de toute façon, il doutait que Leo ressente quoi que ce soit, pour l’instant. S’il montrait des signes de souffrance, il irait en chercher. De toute façon, poser de la glace contre sa peau allait un peu à l’encontre de ce qu’ils essayaient de faire, donc…

Donatello tourna la tête afin de jeter un regard noir aux lampes éteintes. Il soupira à nouveau, se sentant trahi de tous côtés. « On avait vraiment besoin de ces lampes. Je suis certain qu’elles auraient aidé… » En tout cas, il avait _voulu_ qu’elles aident.

« Peut-être que le courant reviendra bientôt, » Dit Mikey avec espoir avant de bailler, se sentant soudain somnolent maintenant qu’il était allongé. « Et le soleil reviendra. Peut-être que les toits se réchaufferont, eux aussi… »

Le bâillement de Mikey était contagieux, et ses frères ne purent s’empêcher d’avoir à leur tour envie de dormir. Etre allongé et entouré de couvertures avait cet effet-là. Don était encore anxieux de continuer ses recherches sur son ordinateur, mais au moins, maintenant, il serait en mesure d’entendre la respiration régulière de Leo sans avoir besoin de constamment se retourner pour vérifier l’état de son frère. Et Mikey marmonnait tout en s’endormant peu à peu au lieu de rester silencieux et misérable, et Raph ne restait pas dans son coin à se sentir coupable.

Il voulait combattre la somnolence qui s’installait peu à peu. Le lit n’était pas fait pour que quatre tortues mutantes puissent s’y allonger, mais lorsqu’ils étaient blottis les uns contre les autres comme ça, ils tenaient tous. La chaleur était agréable, mais se contenter d’attendre semblait toujours… mal. Don savait qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre, mais lorsque ses paupières commencèrent à s’alourdir, il se sentit malgré tout coupable.

* * *

Le sommeil et le néant qui l'accompagnait étaient confortables, mais Don savait qu’il ne pourrait pas s’y accrocher beaucoup plus longtemps. Il se força à se réveiller, et avant même d’ouvrir les yeux, il réalisa que la pièce était éclairée. Le courant était revenu pendant qu’ils dormaient. Etrange que cela ne l’ait pas réveillé… Don bailla, espérant ne pas avoir dormi trop longtemps. Sa première pensée fut de vérifier l’état de Leo, et il dut se tortiller pour parvenir à se retourner afin de faire face à son frère aîné. Il fit attention à ce que ses mouvements ne réveillent pas la tortue au bandeau rouge qui dormait à ses côtés. Don étira son bras gauche ; il avait accidentellement dormi dessus, et il dut attendre que le sang recommence à y circuler. Quand il fut enfin en mesure d’accéder à Leo, il posa une main sur son front, l’autre allant trouver le bras de Leo sous les couvertures.

Chaude. La peau de Leo était chaude. Don baissa la tête, sentant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Enfin, le corps du leader avait recommencé à garder sa chaleur, et son pouls était également plus fort. Il voulait essayer de le réveiller, mais ses signes vitaux s’étaient améliorés, ce qui signifiait qu’il n’était plus en danger. Don laissa sa tête retomber sur le lit, et cette fois, il se sentait confortable et soulagé plutôt qu’anxieux et coupable.

Don continua à somnoler entre ses frères jusqu’à ce que Mikey se réveille. Le cadet marmonna quelque chose à propos de nourriture et sortit de la pièce. Don envisagea de se mettre de l’autre côté de Leo pour s’assurer qu’il soit entouré par la chaleur, mais, trop paresseux, il se contenta de l’entourer de son bras et de se rapprocher de lui. De toute façon, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de place entre eux. Raph marmonna quelque chose derrière lui, et Don le sentit se blottir encore plus près à son tour. Don était à nouveau complètement pris en sandwich, et il soupira, même si cela ne le gênait pas vraiment.

Il était seul avec Leo lorsqu’il se réveilla à nouveau. Des bruits étouffés étaient audibles depuis l’autre pièce, et Don se demanda pourquoi cela ne l’avait pas réveillé avant. Il devait avoir été épuisé, lui aussi, ne se réveillant ni aux lumières se rallumant, ni au départ de ses frères. Au moins, il avait rattrapé un peu de son sommeil en retard.

Donatello s’assit, restant immobile quelques instants pour rassembler ses pensées. Il aurait aimé se laisser retomber dans les couvertures ; comparé au lit, il faisait frisquet dans la chambre, et il était encore somnolent. S’il était aussi difficile pour lui de se lever, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu’il en avait été de Leo lorsqu’ils l’avaient forcé à rester éveillé. Avec un peu de chance, tout cela était à présent derrière eux.

Après s’être assuré qu’il n’avait pas simplement imaginé que le pouls de Leo s’était amélioré, il osa le laisser seul un moment et alla trouver ses frères dans la cuisine. La nourriture lui fit se souvenir que cela faisait des heures que Leo n’avait pas mangé. Il semblait à présent qu’il soit simplement endormi, plutôt que plongé dans ce qui était plus ou moins un _coma de tortue_ , et il avait besoin de repos pour recouvrer ses forces. Mais pour aller mieux, il avait aussi besoin de manger. Don trépignait à l’idée de le réveiller – ils voulaient tous attendre pour voir si Leo parviendrait enfin à se réveiller de lui-même, mais combien de temps cela prendrait-il ?

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Mikey en fourrant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Don mit de côté ses inquiétudes concernant Leo pour un moment, et réfléchit à la question de Mikey ; il se sentait plus reposé, mais son anxiété ne l’avait pas quitté, le suivant même dans ses rêves. Malgré tout, il se sentait légèrement mieux, alors il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que ta tête te fais encore mal , » Demanda Don en prenant un siège, et Mikey secoua la tête, la bouche trop pleine pour répondre. Don regarda Raph. « Et comment va ton bras, Raph ? »

Raph haussa les épaules, bougeant son bras avec prudence, et Don remarqua son léger tressaillement. Cela ne semblait pas beaucoup gêner Raph, qui haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Ça va mieux. »

Bien sûr, Don ne le crut pas avant de l’avoir vu de lui-même, et il vérifia la plaie tout en ignorant les protestations de Raph. La blessure n’avait pas encore eu beaucoup de temps pour guérir, mais au moins, Raph ne l’avait pas rouverte… encore. De toute façon, il n’avait pas pu faire grand-chose à part se reposer. S’ils avaient été au repaire, là où se trouvait le punching-bag de Raph, la situation aurait pu être, non, aurait _été_ différente.

De nouveaux bandages avaient presque recouvert la plaie lorsqu’un son semblable à une détonation suivi d’un bruit de casse se firent entendre depuis la chambre. Raph bondit de sa chaise si rapidement que celle-ci tomba, mais Mikey fut légèrement plus rapide et atteignit la chambre en premier. Il ouvrit la porte d’un coup sec et fut accueilli par un vent d’un froid sans pitié. La fenêtre de la chambre était complètement ouverte, et le vent projetait de la neige à l’intérieur. La fenêtre avait fait tomber un vase posé sur le rebord, et il jonchait en morceaux sur le sol. Mikey se ressaisit en premier et courut à la fenêtre en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les éclats tranchants sur le sol. Il dut combattre le vent pour parvenir à refermer la fenêtre.

Raph n’avait pas accordé la moindre attention à la fenêtre ; ses pensées s’étaient immédiatement dirigées sur ce qu’il s’était passé la dernière fois qu’il avait vu une fenêtre ouverte. Ils avaient laissé Leo emmitouflé sous les couvertures, mais sa tête n’était pas visible là où elle aurait dû être. Mais ce n’était pas possible que Leo se soit échappé par la fenêtre comme avant, pas encore-

Raph faillit avoir une attaque lorsqu’il souleva les couvertures et rencontra les yeux ouverts mais méfiants de Leo. Il ne s’était certainement pas attendu à ce que le leader soit réveillé- pour être honnête, il ne s’était pas attendu à le voir tout court, mais plutôt à s’être à nouveau enfui dehors… Raph sentit une étincelle de colère à cette pensée, mais il était trop soulagé de voir Leo réveillé pour être en colère.

« La poignée est cassée ! » Cria Mikey. Il était obligé de maintenir la fenêtre fermée à l’aide de ses deux mains, où le vent ne ferait que la rouvrir.

« Laisse-moi attraper quelque chose, » Dit Don en se précipitant hors de la pièce. Tandis qu’il maintenait la fenêtre fermée, Mikey tourna la tête en direction du lit.

« Est-ce que Leo- ? »

« Il va bien. Et il est réveillé, » Dit Raph, observant toujours le visage de Leo. Le leader ne le regardait plus, et essayait de se dévisser le cou pour apercevoir Mikey et la fenêtre. Raph abaissa légèrement les couvertures pour lui permettre de voir, avant de remarquer le large sourire de Mikey, qui était sur le point de s’éloigner de la fenêtre. « Mikey, la fenêtre ! »

« C’est vrai, euh, désolé ! Mais Leo, t’es réveillé ! Bon sang, j’ai tellement envie de te faire un câlin ! » Mikey cachait à peine son excitation et son envie de s’approcher, mais il resta à la fenêtre. Le sourire de Mikey était énorme, et Raph se sentir sourire à son tour. Leo tourna la tête vers lui, clignant lentement des yeux, et Raph remarqua qu’il avait toujours l’air sur ses gardes.

« Est-ce que la fenêtre t’as surpris ? » Demanda Raph d’une voix taquine, même s’il avait un peu de peine pour lui. Il était simplement trop soulagé, en cet instant, et il ne put empêcher son sourire de s’élargir lorsque Leo fronça les sourcils, répondant à sa question.

« Tu aurais été surpris aussi, si tu venais de te réveiller et… et puis ça, » Souffla Leo. Sa voix était faible, mais au moins, il parlait. Il était de retour.

« Tu t’es réveillé tout seul ? » Demanda Don avec espoir depuis la porte, l’ayant entendu malgré sa voix quasi-inexistante. Don avait dans ses mains quelques outils qu’il avait rapidement rassemblés.

« Don ! Dépêche-toi ! J’ai une tortue à câliner ! » Appela Mikey depuis la fenêtre, mais Don l’ignora momentanément pour s’arrêter au lit afin de voir par lui-même que Leo avait vraiment les yeux ouverts. Oui, entendre sa voix n’était pas suffisant, après tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Don lui offrit un sourire que Leo lui rendit, même si l’aîné semblait un peu confus. Le soulagement qui le parcourut menaça de le submerger, et Don n’avait pas envie de le lâcher des yeux, effrayé à l’idée que quelque chose tournerait mal dès qu’il aurait le dos tourné, mais il avait besoin de réparer la fenêtre afin que Mikey n’ait pas besoin de garder ses mains collées sur le verre froid.

Leo remua sous les couvertures, et Raph s’assit convenablement sur le lit pour l’aider à s’asseoir. Mikey fut libéré de la fenêtre, et juste au moment où Leo était presque redressé, il fut taclé sur le lit, les bras de Mikey se resserrant autour de lui. Leo se contenta de grogner, trop faible pour rendre à Mikey son étreinte et ne pouvant que lui tapoter doucement le bras qui l’entourait.

« Leo ! Mec, tu sais pas à quel point c’est bon de te voir réveillé ! » Mikey se recula afin de pouvoir regarder la tortue en dessous de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. Leo n’était pas vraiment ravi du poids que Mikey représentait sur lui, mais il sourit malgré tout à son petit frère.

« Mikey, vas-y doucement avec lui, » Don pouffa depuis la fenêtre, lâchant avec prudence la poignée temporaire qu’il avait créée. La réparation n’était pas parfaite, mais la fenêtre resta fermée. C’était assez bien pour l’instant. Don était sur le point de se détourner de la fenêtre, mais il plissa les yeux. Il faisait sombre dehors, et les lumières derrière lui rendaient difficile d’y voir quelque chose, mais il avait vu du mouvement dehors. Bien sûr, ce pouvait être le vent projetant de la neige, ou bien les lumières produisant des reflets étranges contre le verre… Don secoua la tête et se retourna.

Mikey avait permis à Leo de se rasseoir, ou plutôt, il avait redressé Leo lui-même vu que celui-ci était encore faible et que bouger de lui-même lui semblait être difficile. Le leader était appuyé contre Mikey, Raph toujours assis de l’autre côté, ses mains croisées sur son plastron, mais il souriait. Les yeux de Leo n’étaient qu’à moitié ouverts, mais au moins, ils étaient ouverts. Don s’assit à son tour sur le lit, soulagé de remarquer que Leo avait retrouvé une certaine concentration. Il avait toujours l’air épuisé, mais pas comme s’il allait s’endormir sans prévenir.

Leonardo remua, ne voulant pas s’appuyer aussi lourdement contre Mikey, mais il ne semblait pas avoir la force de bouger son corps. Il fronça les sourcils, puis son expression devint un peu paniquée. Voyant cela, Don et Raph se rapprochèrent automatiquement.

« M-mes jambes, » Souffla Leo d’une voix toujours aussi faible, et à peine audible. « Je ne peux pas bouger- »

Don se hâta de posa sa main sur le genou de Leo pour le calmer. « Ton corps s’est juste complètement épuisé, » Expliqua-t-il doucement. « Il a probablement utilisé toute ton énergie pour te préparer à entrer en brumation. Tu as juste besoin de repos pour recouvrer tes forces. Tes jambes vont bien. Regarde, tu sens ça ? »

Don serra légèrement le genou de Leo pour lui faire savoir qu’il pouvait toujours sentir ses jambes. Leo ferma les yeux, assimilant les informations qu’il avait reçues. Il releva ensuite les yeux en haussant un sourcil. « Brumation ? »

Don ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu. « Ouais. Je te l’expliquerais une fois que tu seras assez réveillé pour vraiment écouter. Mais pour l’instant, tu dois être affamé. Je reviens dans une seconde. » Ou du moins c’est ce que Don lui dit, mais il ne bougeait pas, et trouvait difficile le simple fait de quitter Leo des yeux. Il était tellement content de le voir éveillé, tellement heureux qu’il n’aurait pas à combattre ce qui avait essayé de le prendre-

« Donnie, » Dit doucement Leo en essayant de le toucher, et Don réalisa que ses yeux s’étaient humidifiés. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et prit la main faiblement tendue de Leo avant de la serrer légèrement.

« Je suis content de te voir réveillé, Leo, » Parvint à dire Don, avant de le lâcher et d’enfin se lever du lit. « Est-ce qu’une soupe te va ? »

« Je suis trop endormi pour entendre des explications, mais pas pour manger ? » Leo adressa un sourire fatigué à son frère, mais il ne nia pas avoir faim. Malgré cela, l’idée de manger n’était pas très attirante, pour le moment ; sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, et lorsqu’il parlait, la douleur ne faisait que s’empirer. Maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, le côté entier de son visage lui faisait mal, et il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer lorsqu’il parvint à lever une main pour toucher sa mâchoire.

« Ramène aussi de la glace, » dit Raph à l’attention de Don, d’une voix étrangement vide d’émotions. Leo lui jeta un coup d’œil, et un seul regard au visage de son frère lui dit tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir. Il pouvait comprendre les gifles qu’il se rappelait avoir reçu plus tôt, mais lui donner un coup de poing ? Leo voulait se plaindre, mais il réalisa qu’il ne s’était même pas réveillé lorsqu’il avait été frappé. Ou du moins, il ne se rappelait pas l’avoir fait. Ses frères avaient dû être vraiment désespérés de le réveiller… ou peut-être que Raph avait apprécié pouvoir le frapper. Leo regarda à nouveau son frère ; Raph n’avait certainement pas l’air d’en être heureux. Il avait placés ses frères dans une situation vraiment difficile, les forçant à le frapper, et même alors, il ne s’était pas réveillé. Raph se sentait coupable, les bras de Mikey enroulés autour de lui le serraient toujours trop, et l’expression qui était apparue sur le visage de Don à l’instant…

Leo bougea la tête, plissant les yeux face aux lumières qui les entouraient. Mikey remarqua et poussa la lampe la plus proche afin que Leo puisse ouvrir complètement les yeux sans être aveuglé par la lumière.

« Pourquoi toutes les lampes ? » Demanda Leo avec fatigue, soupirant lorsqu’il laissa sa tête retomber sur l’épaule de Mikey. Il était trop fatigué pour lutter avec ses pensées concernant le fait qu’il s’était laissé aller dans cet état, devenant un fardeau pour ses frères, alors il se concentra sur le fait de poser des questions simples.

« L’idée de Don, » Dit Raph en regardant l’aîné, les bras toujours croisés. « C’était assez compliqué de te réveiller. On a du faire preuve de créativité.

Il n’y avait aucune trace d’accusation dans la voix de Raph, mais Leo ne put s’empêcher de soupirer à nouveau. « C’était agréable de se réveiller avec, » Marmonna-t-il. « Pendant un moment, j’ai cru que c’était la lumière du soleil. »

Mikey et Raph échangèrent un sourire. C’avait été l’idée.

« Et puis la fenêtre s’est ouverte, » Continua Leo. « Ça m’a fait peur, putain. »

Raph et Mikey échangèrent un regard. Leo était encore un peu abruti ; il ne jurait jamais.

« Ça nous a fait peur, nous aussi, » Dit Mikey en jetant un œil vers la fenêtre. Le vent hurlait toujours au-dehors, et la nouvelle poignée tremblait légèrement. « Méchante fenêtre. Ou vent. Et hiver. Et- »

Don revint avec la soupe promise, et même si Leo n’aimait pas être traité comme un enfant, il ne put pas dire grand-chose lorsque le cadet l’aida à tenir sa cuillère. Etre trop faible pour ne serait-ce que tenir convenablement une cuillère blessait vraiment sa fierté, mais au moins, Raph et Don les laissèrent tranquille, laissant Leo sauver les restes de sa dignité. Raph ramassait les morceaux du vase brisé étalés sur le sol tandis que Don s’assurait que la fenêtre ne s’ouvrirait pas à nouveau. Après qu’ils aient terminé, ils partirent, même si Leo pouvait voir qu’ils ne le firent pas sans hésitation.

Au début, les mouvements de Leo étaient mous et lents, mais Mikey était très patient avec lui. Ouvrir la bouche le faisait souffrir, mais sa faim lui ordonnait d’ignorer la douleur. Leo retrouvait lentement le contrôle de son corps, et finit par être capable de tenir la cuillère tout seul. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Mikey n’était pas resté à ses côtés, ou que Leo était prêt à se lever tout seul. Il savait cela sans même essayer, et il ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils quant à son état. Au moins, ses forces commençaient à revenir, même si c’était un processus très lent.

Après avoir dormi aussi longtemps, il voulait se lever, voulait savoir si quelque chose s’était passé pendant qu’il était inconscient, mais même si son esprit n’était pas aussi fatigué qu’avant, son corps, lui, l’était. Il ne résista pas lorsque Mikey l’aida à se rallonger, mais il jeta un regard inutile à son frère quand il le drapa de couvertures.

« Je ne savais pas qu’il était possible pour quelqu’un de dormir autant, » Marmonna Leo. Parler faisait mal, mais il avait déjà perdu son corps à son épuisement, il ne perdrait pas sa voix à la douleur.

« C’est l’hibernation, mec, » Répondit Mikey, avant de se gratter le menton. « Ou… la bru… bruma… peu importe ce que c’était. Ce serait plutôt cool de pouvoir passer l’hiver à dormir, on n’aurait pas à supporter ce froid. Mais alors, on raterait toute la neige, et la neige, c’est chouette… Hé, j’avais demandé à Don si c’était possible d’avoir de la neige chaude, tout-à-l’heure, non ? Je ne sais plus ce qu’il avait répondu… »

« Je crois qu’il l’avait ignorée, celle-ci, » Pouffa Leo. « De la neige chaude, ça signifie une flaque d’eau, Mikey. »

« Ouais. Nuuul. » Mikey ajusta les oreillers derrière la tête de Leo, en ajoutant un pour maintenir le pack de glace qu’il appliqua soigneusement contre la joue de Leo. Le se prépara à la sensation de froid, mas malgré cela, il tressaillit légèrement lorsque la glace toucha sa peau blessée. « Désolé pour ton visage. Raph était vraiment inquiet, on l’était tous, et tu sais qu’il se met en colère quand il se sent inutile, et je ne pensais pas qu’il te frapperait aussi fort, je ne pensais pas qu’il te frapperait tout court, c’est arrivé tellement vite, je- »

« Mikey, » Leo coupa ses divagations et offrit un sourire rassurant à son frère. « Tout va bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. »

« Enfin, tu es réveillé, maintenant, » Mikey lui rendit son sourire, pouffant un peu lorsqu’il ajouta, « même si on dirait que ce ne sera plus le cas pour très longtemps. Tu as besoin que je t’apporte quelque chose ? »

« Hmm, » Fit Leo en fermant les yeux vu que ceux-ci commençaient déjà à le faire d’eux-mêmes. « Non, je suis déjà endormi, » Marmonna-t-il.

Michelangelo lui adressa un grand sourire et serra brièvement son épaule. Il était sur le point de partir lorsque son sourire disparu, sa main restant sur l’épaule de Leo.

« Leo ? »

Leonardo n’ouvrit qu’un œil, lui adressant un regard. Michelangelo se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu promets que tu te réveilleras bientôt ? »

Leo cligna des yeux avant de sourire, posant une main sur celle de Michelangelo, qui était toujours sur son épaule. « Je te le promets. Et tu vas regretter de me l’avoir demandé, parce que je vais tous nous faire travailler dur pour rattraper tous les entraînements qu’on a ratés. »

Mikey ne put que pouffer. « Je pense qu’il va falloir attendre un moment avant que tu sois seulement capable de soulever ton épée, frangin. Sans vouloir t’offenser ! »

Leo émit un son équivoque, ses yeux à nouveau fermés. « Plus tôt que tu ne le penses, » Marmonna-t-il d’une voix somnolente, et Mikey osa finalement le laisser dormir. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, même si Leo était probablement déjà endormi.

Lorsque Mikey entra dans le salon, il trouva ses frères debout devant l’une des fenêtres.

« Je pensais que c’était simplement mon imagination, » Disait Don à Raph. « Mais je n’arrête pas d’avoir cette impression… »

Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais Mikey pouvait se rendre compte qu’ils étaient appuyés contre le cadran de la fenêtre, regardant tous les deux à travers les carreaux. Vu qu’il faisait aussi sombre dans l’appartement qu’au dehors, il était facile d’apercevoir la neige tomber, la silhouette des quelques toits environnants, et quelques lumières au loin. Aucune voiture ne se faisait entendre, seulement le vent, soufflant dans la rue.

Jusqu’à ce que quelque chose attrape leur regard, et les deux tortues se tenant devant la fenêtre devinrent immédiatement alertes.

« Le clan des Foot, » Murmura Raph le premier, sa main se dirigeant automatiquement vers ses Saïs. Mikey, qui était en train de s’approcher, curieux, se précipita vers la fenêtre.

« Raph ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« A ton avis ? » Grogna Raph à son attention, boutonnant déjà sa veste. « Je vais aller voir ce qu’ils manigancent. »

« Raph, » Commença Don en essayant d’avoir l’air raisonnable. « On ne peut pas. »

« _Je_ peux. Je vais pas me contenter de rester assis sans rien faire alors que je sais qu’ils sont tout proches, » Grogna Raph en poussant Don hors de son chemin. « En plus, ils savent qu’on est toujours là quand quelque chose arrive dans cette partie de la ville. Ils saccageront tout s’ils découvrent qu’il suffit d’un peu de neige pour nous arrêter ! »

« _Un peu_ de neige ? » Demanda Don en secouant la tête tandis qu’il suivait son frère. « Il ne s’agit pas seulement de la neige. Leo est très loin d’être en état de se battre- »

« Personne n’a dit que Leo venait. »

« Raph… on ne sait pas combien- »

« Je m’en fiche. C’est le clan des Foot, je peux m’en occuper. Je _dois_ m’en occuper. C’est notre partie de la ville ! »

« Et ton bras est toujours blessé ! Tu ne peux pas les combattre avec une seule main ! »

Raph grogna parce que Don avait partiellement raison. Son bras le faisait toujours souffrir, et il n’avait pas vraiment hâte de se le faire davantage blesser, ou même de l’utiliser pour frapper quoi que ce soit. Ou qui que ce soit. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ; s’il y avait des soldats du Foot, ils devaient s’en occuper. C’était comme ça que ça marchait. Même si son bras lui faisait mal, même s’il ne pouvait pas l’utiliser correctement, il avait quand même hâte d’aller botter des culs. Tout ce qui était arrivé, récemment, avait fait monter sa frustration, et être coincé dans ce petit appartement n’aidait pas non plus.

« Je vais juste aller voir ce qu’ils manigancent, » Mentit Raph.

« C’est ça, » Dit Mikey depuis la fenêtre, s’en éloignant à son tour. « On sait tous comment ça va finir. »

Raph eut un sourire en coin. Il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ses frères le croient. « Alors dit à Don de lâcher l’affaire. J’y vais. »

Don ne put que secouer la tête, avant de lever une main pour faire signe à Raph d’attendre. « D’accord, mais je viens avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, » Dit Mikey d’une voix ferme, et à ses mots, Don s’immobilisa et jeta un regard vers la chambre.

« …Vous savez que Leo va avoir une attaque s’il se réveilles et qu’on est pas là, » Dit-il doucement.

« Alors on fera en sorte d’aller vite. Il ne saura pas qu’on est partis. Tu l’as vu, il ne va pas se réveiller avant un moment. Pas vrai ? » Raph se tourna vers Mikey, qui hocha la tête avec hésitation. Leo s’était endormi assez rapidement. « Alors allons-y avant de perdre leur trace ! »

* * *

Suivre le groupe de ninjas aurait été impossible sans leurs empreintes encore imprimées dans la neige. De la neige fraîche tombait drue, alors il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les traces ne disparaissent pour toujours. Les mutants devaient donc être rapides. Aucune des tortues n’avait de très bons souvenirs de la neige ou de leurs derniers voyages dehors, mais ils s’étaient reposés, leurs vêtements étaient secs et chauds, et ils étaient concentrés sur leur mission. Malgré leur équipement, le vent leur rendait quand même les choses difficiles en essayant de se glisser sous les couches protectrices de vêtements, et le sol était glissant sous leurs pieds. Ce n’était clairement pas un environnement auquel ils étaient habitués, mais ils avaient appris à s’ajuster au changement.

Les ninjas du Foot ne se déplaçaient pas en un seul groupe, mais en paires. Malgré tout, ils se dirigeaient tous vers la même destination inconnue. Cela faisait un moment qu’ils n’avaient pas vu d’humains à proximité de l’appartement d’April, mais ici, à terrain dégagé, ils pouvaient voir que certains avaient décidé de braver la tempête et de déambuler dans les rues. Les toits étaient particulièrement glissants, mais ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de rester en hauteur, hors de la vue des gens.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que la tempête soit passée, » Se plaignit Mikey, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix vu que de toute manière, le vent la noyait.

« La tempête est parfaite pour un groupe de ninjas, » Répondit Don. « Elle fait tout le travail pour eux. Ils n’ont pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour rester cachés. » A part s’assurer de ne pas glisser sur la glace recouvrant les bords des toits.

Ils s’approchaient de la rivière, et les ninjas devant eux commençaient à ralentir l’allure. Jusque-là, les paires s’étaient déplacées sur des toits différents, mais à présent, elles se rassemblaient afin de toutes se retrouver sur le même toit. Les ninjas se tenaient près du bord, regardant quelque chose en contrebas.

Si les tortues voulaient voir ce que regardaient les ninjas, elles devaient se rapprocher sur le côté, et donc changer de toits. Cela signifiait également qu’elles devraient être particulièrement discrètes ; elles n’étaient plus derrière les ninjas du Foot, et il serait donc plus facile pour eux de les remarquer si elles ne faisaient pas attention.

Après avoir trébuché sur les surfaces glacées, grimpé aux échelles glissantes et insulté le vent soufflant vers eux, ils parvinrent enfin à un endroit où ils pourraient observer la scène. Un des élites du Foot se tenait dans la rue, en contrebas, le bâtiment à côté de lui le protégeant de la plupart des rafales de vent. Il faisait face à un homme portant un long manteau sombre, et entre eux, dans la neige, était posé une mallette. S’agissait-il d’un genre d’échange ?

Mais l’élite et l’homme – dont le visage était difficile à voir dans la position où ils se trouvaient – ne semblaient pas être parvenus à un accord. Le vent était trop bruyant et soufflait dans la mauvaise direction pour qu’ils puissent entendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais l’homme semblait agité, même par-dessus les hurlements du vent.

« Quelqu’un veut parier sur la somme d’argent qu’il y a dans cette valise ? » Chuchota Mikey, mais il ne reçut jamais de réponse, une détonation retentissant dans la rue. L’élite avait facilement esquivé la balle, mais l’homme n’en avait pas terminé, et continua à tirer. Don plaqua ses deux frères contre la surface du toit où ils se trouvaient ; même si le pistolet n’était pas pointé vers eux, il tirait quand même dans leur direction générale.

« Urgh ! Merde, Don, merci de m’avoir fait avaler de la neige ! » Grogna Raph tout en recrachant de la neige.

« Allons-y avant que l’élite ne l’attrape ! » Les pressa Don en sortant déjà son Bō avant de saisir le bord du toit pour passer par-dessus.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on aide un type louche qui fait affaire avec le Foot ? » Grogna Mikey en l’imitant.

« On ne va pas se contenter de regarder les ninjas du Foot le massacrer, » Répondit Don en lâchant la bordure du toit. La neige amortit leur chute, et le temps qu’ils atteignent le sol, l’homme au pistolet avait battu en retraite dans le magasin à côté d’eux, amenant la mallette avec lui. L’élite se précipita à sa poursuite, mais avant qu’il n’atteigne la porte, le Bō de Don percuta le côté de son genou gauche avec force. L’élite n’émit aucun son, mais Don discerna de la surprise dans son regard lorsqu’il se retourna vers lui, surprise qui disparut vite lorsque Don abattit à nouveau son arme. L’élite esquiva l’attaque d’un cheveu, et dut battre en retraite lorsque Raph vint à sa rencontre avec ses Saïs.

Il n’y eut aucun bruit, mais Don sentit que les ninjas du Foot positionnés sur le toit s’étaient laissé tomber au sol et les encerclaient rapidement. Il devait aider Raph avec l’élite, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Mikey faire face au reste des ninjas seul. Il se retourna pour voir Mikey se tenant dans l’encadrement de la porte, une balle le manquant de peu.

« Mec, tire pas ! On est là pour t’aider ! »

« Mikey ! Va-t’en de là ! » Hurla Don, ne voulant pas que Mikey reste près de la porte alors que l’homme avait toujours son arme, mais Mikey avait déjà disparu à l’intérieur, trois ninjas le suivant de près. L’attention de Don fut attirée par une épée venant sur lui par le côté, et tandis que Don se défendait avec son Bō, il tourna la tête pour voir Raph. Il parvenait à repousser l’élite, mais deux ninjas étaient derrière lui. Raph utilisait ses deux mains pour empêcher la lance de l’élite de le transpercer, il ne pouvait pas défendre ses arrières-

Donatello abattit le ninja qui était sur lui, son Bō tournoyant et faisant tomber un autre ninja, et en un éclair, il lança deux shuriken. Ils se plongèrent dans les dos des ninjas derrière Raph au même moment où Raph parvint à éjecter la lance des mains de l’élite. L’élite bondit en arrière pour la récupérer, et cela donna à Raph le temps de se débarrasser de deux autres ninjas qui s’étaient approchés sur sa gauche.

« Merci, Don, » Cria Raph, mais il ne put se retourner pour regarder Don, devant garder un œil sur l’élite. « Où est Mikey ? »

« Il est allé à l’intérieur ! On doit le suivre ! » Répondit hâtivement Don, bondissant aux côtés de Raph tout en faisant tournoyer son Bō vers les jambes de l’élite, et lorsque celui-ci esquiva, Raph attaqua. Son Saï déchira les habits d’hiver de l’élite, du sang éclaboussant le sol blanc, et son autre Saï percuta la tempe de l’élite. Il s’affaissa, et les tortues ne s’attardèrent pas pour voir s’il se relèverait ; davantage de ninjas s’étaient engouffrés dans le bâtiment, et ils les suivirent.

La première chose qu’ils virent fut le sang, beaucoup trop de sang, recouvrant complètement le tapis sur le sol. La terreur les submergea jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’aperçoivent le ninja allongé sur le côté ; il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine, d’où du sang s’écoulait lentement. Les bruits d’un combat venant de quelque part au-dessus d’eux se firent entendre, et ils ne gâchèrent pas plus de temps à fixer le cadavre, se précipitant vers les escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

Quelque chose percuta violemment Donatello, projetant la tortue en arrière en plein sur Raphael, qui était juste derrière lui. Sa paire de Saïs tomba au sol, mais il parvint à attraper la carapace de Don et à retrouver son équilibre afin qu’ils ne tombent pas tous les deux sur leur carapace.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris aussi longtemps ? L’un d’entre eux a pris la mallette et a sauté par la fenêtre ! » Mikey, qui avait été celui à percuter Don après qu’un ninja l’ait frappé, se détacha de Don et se précipita au centre de la pièce. Le reste des ninjas du Foot se laissaient également tomber par la fenêtre, et Mikey les auraient suivis si Don ne lui avait pas saisi le bras.

« Ralentis, Mikey ! Tu saignes ! »

C’était vrai ; sa jambe était couverte de sang, mais il ignora Don. « Ouais, mais la mallette ! »

« On s’en fout- »

« Ce n’est pas de l’argent, » Mikey coupa Raph avant de sauter sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Maintenant, venez ! »

Le cadet disparut, et Don le suivit en secouant la tête. La chute depuis la fenêtre était courte, et Mikey était déjà debout et prêt à suivre les ninjas en fuite. Au moment où les pieds de Don touchèrent la neige, un coup de feu provenant de l’appartement qu’ils venaient de quitter retentit. Les deux frères se figèrent, relevant la tête vers la fenêtre afin de voir Raph, mais il n’y avait personne à la fenêtre.

« Raph ! » La panique les submergea, Mikey avait cru que l’homme avec le pistolet avait été assommé- Don attrapa l’échelle sur le mur, la tira brutalement et commença à grimper pour retourner dans l’appartement, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû partir, ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de monter un plan d’attaque, ils n’avaient pas assez réfléchi à la situation, s’étaient aveuglément jetés dans l’inconnu, et maintenant-

Une silhouette apparut en grommelant dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre, un pistolet tournoyant dans ses mains. « Ce mec ne sait pas viser. »

Don soupira de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber de l’échelle, et au même moment, Raph atterrit près de lui. Il voulait s’arrêter pour s’assurer que son frère allait vraiment bien, mais ils étaient au beau milieu d’une course-poursuite.

« Si c’est pas de l’argent, qu’il y a dans la mallette, alors qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda Don tandis qu’ils commençaient à courir, suivant une fois de plus les empreintes dans la neige.

« Le gars au flingue a mentionné quelque chose à propos d’une arme, » Dit Mikey.

« T’es sûr que ta jambe va bien, Mike ? » Demanda Raph. La neige tombait drue, et il était difficile de voir grand-chose dans la rue sombre, mais le rouge sur les vêtements de Mikey était clairement visible.

« Ouais, c’est juste une égratignure. J’ai accidentellement étalé le sang, c’est pour ça que ça à l’air aussi vilain. Tu savais que les vêtements, ça se salit vraiment facilement ? » Mikey haussa les épaules - même si ses frères ne le virent pas. Malgré la douleur sourde dans sa jambe, il allait bien. Enfin, il _n’appréciait_ pas de courir dans la neige pendant que le vent les giflait, mais cela ne le faisait que courir plus vite. Il resterait sans aucun doute à l’intérieur pour le reste de l’hiver, par contre. « Imagine à quel point la note de lessive des Foot doit être salée. Mais, hé, ils nous montrent à nouveau leur sens de la mode. Leurs manteaux d’hiver sont plutôt pas mal. Ils ont même des cols en fourrure ! Je me demande s’ils les font en orange… »

Les ninjas du Foot étaient habillés de leur noir habituel, et leurs habits d’hiver n’était pas si différent de ce qu’ils portaient habituellement. Cependant, il était évident qu’ils mourraient de froid s’ils devaient déambuler dans les rues dans leurs habits normaux.

« J’sais pas, Mike, » Dit Raph en souriant ; il avait repéré l’un des ninjas. « Faudra que tu demandes la prochaine fois qu’on voit Karai. »

Le Saï de Raphael vola, dépassant ses frères pour aller s’enfoncer dans la jambe du ninja. Celui-ci s’effondra, attirant l’attention de son groupe, qui se retourna et s’arrêta, faisant enfin face aux tortues. Ils avaient presque atteint le pont traversant la rivière, et ils étaient sur un terrain trop dégagé. La rue était déserte, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que quelqu’un ne pouvait pas passer par là.

Le pont avait été barré à cause du vent violent, mais les ninjas du Foot reculaient toujours dans sa direction, semblant avoir l’intention de le traverser. Ce n’était pas un problème, loin de là ; vu que le pont était fermé à la circulation, il n’était pas éclairé, ce qui signifiait qu’ils n’auraient pas à s’inquiéter d’être vus.

Cela ne prendra pas longtemps ; il n’y avait que quelques ninjas du Foot entre eux et le ninja tenant la mallette. Les soldats du Foot semblèrent également le réaliser ; ils s’étaient placés en position et semblaient prêts à combattre, mais à présent, ils battaient à nouveau en retraite et se dirigeaient vers le pont. Raph grogna, se penchant pour arracher son Saï de la cuisse du ninja qu’il avait touché, puis la course-poursuite reprit.

Le pont avait été fermé pour une raison. Le vent forcit immédiatement, ne faisant qu’empirer au fur et à mesure qu’ils approchaient du centre du pont. Et à cet endroit précis, au beau milieu du pont, les ninjas firent à nouveau volte-face, cette fois-ci en sortant leurs armes. Davantage de ninjas sortirent de sous le pont, et les tortues comprirent le piège trop tard. Cela n’importait pas vraiment pour Raph, cela dit ; il aurait plus de culs à botter !

L’endroit aurait pu être différent, par contre. Au moins, le vent gênait autant les soldats du Foot que les tortues, sinon plus. Les tortues étaient beaucoup plus corpulentes, et avaient plus de facilité à garder l’équilibre. Malgré tout, le vent froid affecterait et épuiserait des créatures au sang-froid bien plus rapidement, alors mieux valait en finir dès que possible.

Raph se précipita en avant, se débarrassant facilement de deux des ninjas plus proches. Les bruits du combat se noyaient trop facilement dans les hurlements du vent, et Raph devait constamment jeter des coups d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir comment ses frères s’en sortaient, et s’ils avaient besoin d’aide. Il leur faisait confiance et savait qu’ils pouvaient se débrouiller seuls, mais d’habitude, il était capable d’entendre ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, et il était alors plus facile de savoir si l’un de ses frères avait besoin de son aide. Enfin, au moins il pouvait entendre les craquements satisfaisants que produisaient les crânes des ennemis dont il se débarrassait, et il appréciait l’adrénaline. Celle-ci repoussait efficacement le froid.

« Argh ! Le mec à la mallette essaie à nouveau de s’enfuir ! » Glapit Mikey par-dessus le bruit du vent. Raph attrapa le poignet de son adversaire et le tordit avant de frapper son flanc, ne lâchant sa main que lorsqu’il entendit son épaule craquer. Il fit volte-face et repéra le ninja en fuite. Don et Mikey étaient incapables de le suivre, leurs propres combats leur donnant du fil à retordre, et Raph décida donc d’agir.

« Je m’en occupe ! » Annonça-t-il avant de réaliser que le ninja retournait d’où ils étaient tous venus. Pourquoi les avaient-ils menés vers le pont, dans ce cas ? Les ninjas qui les avaient attendus sous le pont venaient-ils de l’autre côté de la rivière ? Peu importe la raison, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Raph brandit son Saï, visa-

Une lourde masse s’abattit sur sa carapace, l’envoyant s’étaler dans la neige. Il roula rapidement sur le côté, esquivant de peu le tranchant d’une hache qui heurta le pont à l’endroit exact où il s’était trouvé juste avant. Raph se remit rapidement sur pieds avant d’éviter une lance familière. Il sauta en arrière afin de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et les deux élites qui étaient soudainement apparus.

Le ninja transportant la mallette s’était immobilisé, se tenant à présent entre les deux ninjas de rang supérieur. Son visage était caché derrière un masque noir, mais d’après la lueur dans ses yeux, Raph savait qu’il souriait. Il était tellement certain que les élites venaient de le sauver qu’il ne s’enfuyait même plus et osait narguer Raph.

« Une seule mallette et deux d’entre vous, » Dit Raph en fixant les deux élites du regard. « Ce doit être quelque chose d’important, alors. »

Les élites bondirent en avant, la hache de l’un et la lance de l’autre se précipitant vers lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Raph virevolta, évitant les coups mortels, avant de rétorquer avec ses propres attaques. Il réussissait à camper sur ses positions, mais pas grand-chose d’autre ; il était principalement sur la défensive, gagnant du temps mais incapable de faire de réels dégâts vu qu’il était à deux contre un. Il voulait jeter un œil vers ses frères pour voir ce qui leur prenait autant de temps, mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas lâcher ses ennemis des yeux, leurs attaques étant trop rapides. Il avait laissé Don et Mikey avec un énorme groupe de ninjas, ce qui signifiait qu’ils étaient en infériorité numérique importante… mais ils avaient déjà réussi à battre un tel nombre de ninjas auparavant. Bien sûr, la situation était différente à présent, et réussir une fois ne signifiait pas que ce serait toujours le cas – soudain, Raph regrettait avoir amené ses frères ici, où les chances n’étaient clairement pas de leur côté. L’hiver leur avait déjà montré que tout était contre eux, et qu’ils ne devraient pas tenter le destin. Mais c’était ce qu’il faisait à chaque fois, il poussait et continuait à pousser jusqu’à ce que quelque chose casse.

Les élites venaient de se joindre au combat tandis que Raph se battait depuis plus longtemps et avait traversé toute la vie en courant. Il se fatiguerait avant eux, et pouvait déjà sentir ses muscles protester lorsqu’il parait l’une des attaques. La blessure de son bras s’était rappelée à lui plus tôt, et à présent, il avait l’impression que son membre entier était en feu, prêt à l’abandonner à tout instant. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il devait retourner aider ses frères, ce qui signifiait qu’il devait faire quelque chose.

Un coup porté par la lance le projeta en arrière, sa carapace frappant la rambarde en métal du pont. C’est vrai – il devrait tirer avantage de l’environnement. Il aurait déjà pu se déplacer à la faveur d’une meilleure position, mais il resta immobile et attendit que la lance se rapproche- Il esquiva, et à présent que l’élite était proche, il en profita pour frapper ses pieds. Avec son ennemi déséquilibré, Raph attrapa la lance des deux mains et la tira violemment vers lui. Comme il s’y était attendu, l’élite ne lâcha pas son arme et Raph put soulever le grand homme au-dessus de lui avant de le précipiter dans la rivière gelée en contrebas. De la glace s’était formée sur la rivière au courant paresseux, mais Raph ne l’entendit jamais se briser, le vent trop fort dans ses oreilles.

Cela le laissait avec l’autre élite, ainsi qu’avec le ninja qui tenait la mallette. Il ne s’enfuyait toujours pas, mais semblait considérer l’idée à présent qu’il ne restait plus qu’un élite. Certainement pas. Raph refusait d’encore lui courir après. Il les battrait tous les deux, ici et maintenant.

Il chargea, et soudain, quelqu’un cria de douleur. Il failli se retourner pour voir de qui il s’agissait avant de réaliser que le son était sorti de sa propre bouche – quelque chose s’était planté dans son bras déjà blessé, et un coup d’œil lui permit de voir que deux shurikens s’étaient fichés dans sa peau. Ils avaient été lancés de près, et étaient profondément enfoncés dans sa chair, la douleur rendant son bras inutilisable.

Il faillit ne pas remarquer la hache à temps, mais parvint à l’éviter d’une roulade avant de s’accroupir, ayant presque perdu sa tête. La douleur et l’épuisement commençaient à le rattraper, et il ne pouvait qu’enchaîner roulade sur roulade avant que sa carapace n’entre à nouveau en collision avec la rambarde. Le même tour de passe-passe ne fonctionnerait pas deux fois, et Raph paniqua, s’accrochant à la balustrade derrière lui et l’utilisant pour se relever, mais il ne serait pas assez rapide-

Il remarqua du mouvement du coin de l’œil, et cette fois-ci, il remarqua les shurikens. Il esquiva avant de réaliser qu’ils ne le visaient pas. Ils s’enfoncèrent parfaitement dans la main de l’élite, de la même manière que ceux dans le bras de Raph l’avaient fait. Hé, il y avait une justice, même si Raph ne savait toujours pas qui avait lancé les shurikens qui étaient toujours plantés dans son bras. Il ne savait même pas qui avait lancé ceux-là, et tourna la tête, s’attendant à ce que ce soit Don ou Mikey qui ait empêché la hache de le décapiter – et certainement pas Leo. Et pourtant, c’était lui qui se tenait là, sa main toujours tendue de son lancer.

Raph se secoua du choc causé par la surprise et s’appuya contre la rambarde, l’utilisant pour maintenir son poids tandis qu’il levait les deux pieds afin de frapper l’élite droit dans l’estomac. Celui-ci fut projeté de l’autre côté du pont et faillit tomber par-dessus la rambarde, mais il parvint à retrouver l’équilibre.

« Qu’est-ce que- Leo, comment- comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? » Raph trébucha vers son frère, qui était complètement équipé et portait ses vêtements d’hiver, mais semblait lutter pour rester debout. Raph n’eut même pas le temps de lui offrir son bras indemne comme support ; Leo était déjà en train d’attraper son bras avec les deux mains pour se maintenir en position verticale. Raph grimaça, la prise de Leo sur son bras lui faisant supporter tout son poids, mais il parvint à maintenir son frère debout.

« Je- je te l’ai dit, » Dit Leo, ses dents claquant, sa voix presque noyée dans le vent. « J’ai un sixième sens pour les décisions stupides. »

« Ouais, et il a probablement remplacé ton bon sens, » Grogna Raph. « Tu devrais être au lit ! Comment t’as réussi à arriver ici, bordel ? »

Leonardo ferma les yeux, chancelant légèrement lorsque le vent souffla vers eux. « Savais que vous vous en iriez. C- comme avant… »

« Leo, espèce d’idiot- »

« Don et Mikey- où- ? »

« Là-bas, » Grommela Raph, ayant enfin la possibilité de regarder dans leur direction. Malheureusement, la neige tombait si fort qu’il ne pouvait pas les voir. « Ils se battent. »

Le bras que tenait Leo fut violemment tiré vers le bas, faisant tomber Raph. Il glapit de surprise, réalisant que l’élite avait porté un grand coup de hache, ne ratant que parce que Leo l’avait fait se baisser. Les mains de Leo quittèrent son bras, et il sortit son katana juste à temps pour bloque l’attaque suivante. Ou du moins il essaya ; la lourde hache entra en collision avec la lame, et celle-ci fut immédiatement projetée de la main faible de Leo, l’épée s’envolant par-dessus la rambarde du pont et disparaissant dans la rivière en contrebas. Leo tint ses positions, empoignant son épée restante des deux mains, mais Raph savait que ce serait inutile. Leo n’avait pas la force d’utiliser son arme, il tenait à peine debout tout seul, et à présent, l’élite le savait.

Raph repoussa son frère, se plaçant entre lui et l’élite. Un de ses mains pendait inutilement contre son côté, mais l’autre tenait son Saï avec obstination. Il n’avait peut-être plus qu’un bras de fonctionnel, mais il était quand même plus fort que Leo. Cette pensée était amusante, mais la situation ne l’était pas. La hache s’abattit, et Raph l’interceptât avec son Saï, ses pieds glissant immédiatement sur la surface gelée du pont. Il rassembla ses forces, repoussa la hache sur le côté et bondit en arrière. S’il avait pu utiliser son autre main, il aurait attrapé Leo afin de le tirer sur le côté avec lui, mais il était toujours aussi désespérément manchot.

Au moins, Leo avait réalisé qu’il lui fallait reculer, connaissant sa propre force, ou dans ce cas-là, son absence. Malgré tout, cela ne changea pas grand-chose ; le ninja qui transportait la mallette avait attaché celle-ci dans son dos et avait décidé de rejoindre le combat. Il avait bondi juste devant Leo, son épée levée au-dessus de sa tête. Raph doutait que Leo puisse se défendre, même contre un ninja du plus bas rang, mais dès qu’il tenta de se diriger vers eux, l’élite était là, brandissant sa hache. La douleur irradiant de son bras l’affaiblissait et le ralentissait, mais un frère dans le besoin le faisait ignorer cette douleur à la faveur de sa colère, et cette colère le fit se précipiter en avant en brandissant son Saï. L’élite esquiva mais Raph continua à attaquer, le forçant à reculer.

Le choc métallique de deux épées détourna son attention. Pendant que Raph repoussait l’élite vers la rambarde, le ninja du Foot dominait Leo. Même dans l’obscurité, il était clair que Leo tremblait et luttait pour se défendre, et le ninja du Foot parvint bien trop facilement à le désarmer. L’épée restante de Leo tomba dans la neige, les mouvements de la tortue beaucoup trop lents ; il avait été acculé contre la rambarde, et tous ceux regardant la scène savaient que Leo ne serait pas capable d’esquiver le prochain coup.

Raph n’eut pas besoin d’ordonner à son corps de bouger ; ses jambes le précipitèrent en avant, et avant que l’épée ne puisse se plonger dans le corps de Leo, un Saï percuta la tempe du ninja, résultant en un craquement écœurant. Il était inconscient, peut-être même plus, avant d’avoir heurté la neige.

Leo hurla, Raph réalisant son avertissement trop tard. Un coup de pied puissant dans les côtes le repoussa contre la rambarde, non, par-dessus, son Saï s’envolant de sa main lorsqu’il tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose. Son doigt toucha la rambarde, mais la glace l’avait rendue incroyablement glissante. Il n’avait aucun espoir de s’y raccrocher. Il vit Leo penché par-dessus la rambarde, tendant le bras vers lui, mais il tombait déjà. Le pont, Leo et l’élite se dressant derrière son frère disparurent dans la neige qui tombait drue, le deuxième hurlement de Leo le suivant dans sa chute jusqu’à ce que le vent ne le fasse taire. Pendant un moment terriblement long, le vent fut la seule chose que Raph pouvait entendre et sentir. Il était trop puissant, le frappant de toutes les directions, sifflant bruyamment dans ses oreilles. Il n’avait pas entendu la glace se briser lorsque le premier élite était tombé, mais cette fois-ci, il le sentit et l’entendit très clairement. La sensation brutale de sa carapace brisant la glace n’était rien comparée au froid qui l’entoura – immédiatement, l’eau glaciale pénétra ses vêtements, des bulles d’air lui échappant sous le choc.

Quelqu’un l’entraînait dans les profondeurs, l’élite qu’il avait fait tomber tout-à l’heure ? Non, impossible, il se serait déjà noyé, à présent, s’il n’était pas parvenu à sortir de l’eau. Il était difficile de penser clairement, il n’avait jamais ressenti un tel froid, comme des milliers de couteaux lui transperçant la peau et le paralysant. Non –il devait bouger, devait nager, devait remonter. Mais quelque chose l’empêchait toujours de remonter à la surface, et Raph réalisa que ses habits trempés s’étaient alourdis et étaient la raison pour laquelle ses coups de pied avaient l’air si inutile. Il avait toujours détesté les vêtements, ils ne faisaient que le gêner lorsqu’il se battait, et à présent, ils ne se contenteraient pas de le gêner, mais allaient également le noyer. Il battit plus fort des pieds, essaya de nager vers le haut – mais où était le haut ? Il faisait trop sombre, ici, trop froid. Il se faisait toujours tirer vers le bas, toujours plus profondément, et il se demanda s’il atteindrait jamais le fond. Il ne voulait pas l’atteindre, sachant qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre que la mort, là-bas, mais tandis que des bulles s’échappaient de sa bouche et remontaient à la surface, lui continuait de couler.


End file.
